Blacklist of Happiness
by el Cierto
Summary: Akuisisi Fanfik. CHAPTER 11 UPDATED! TAMAT! Pertemuan mendebarkan Ino dengan seseorang di traffic light berbuah dendam. Tapi... orang itu gurunya di sekolah baru? Disisi lain, Hinata harus berurusan dgn murid baru yang tidak gentar pada status 'jimat'-nya. M-rated for the ending i think B-)
1. Chapter 1

**Well, minna, bagi kalian yang udah agak lama di Ffn, ato penyuka fict Ino, pasti tahu fict keren satu ini, hehe. **

**Yup Blacklist of Happiness karya Cielheart Ie'chan. Dia sudah menggarap ff ini dari chapter 1 – 4 dengan sangat baik. Namun setelah kurang lebih setahun hiatus dan pada akhirnya gak bisa ngelanjutin (nggak mau ngelanjutin (?) ~digorok Ciel~), dia berbaik hati memberikan mandat (?) pada el yang tergila-gila crita ini untuk melanjutkanya. Maka, jadilah akuisisi fanfict ini oleh el Cierto. **

**Karena el gak pengen ngerubah chapter 1-4 yang udah keren sangat itu, maka el langsung ngelanjutin ke chapter 5 saja. Tapi minna-san, **_**don't worry**_** karena meski el yang mengerjakan chapter 5, tapi idenya (hampir seluruhnya) adalah dari Ciel... el cuman nuangin ide itu menjadi cerita aja. **

**Bagi yang sudah mengagumi chap 1 – 4, el harap masih mau baca kelanjutannya. Coz, sekali lagi, chap 5 tetep asli dari Ciel meski el yang nggarap sih. Umm, tapi yah, karena beda orang, mungkin gaya nulis juga agak beda juga. So, jangan kaget yah, minna-san? **

**Dan bagi yang sudah membaca chapter 1 – 4, silahkan lompat langsung ke chapter 5... ^^**

**NARUTO**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Story:**

**Cielhe****r****at Ie'chan**

**.**

**Pairing:**

**KakaIno**

**NaruHina**

**.**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, typo, gaje, abal, ancur n s****e****g****a****la macam kejelekan.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read**

* * *

><p><strong>Bagian 1<strong>

**.**

**.**

**You made some memories for me. But, it sucks!**

**.**

.

''Huh, tempat ini membosankan!'' Ino menggerutu dari balik kursi penumpang BMW merah yang kini melaju di jalanan utama kota setelah menjemputnya dari Konoha Airport.

Gadis berambut pirang lurus sepinggang yang dibiarkan tergerai itu melengos sebal menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Bukan karena bulir-bulir sakura yang jatuh di sepanjang jalan tampak seperti badai salju merah muda atau karena warna pastel langit sore setelah hujan, tetapi karena lobus frontalis otak Ino baru saja mengingat hal yang membuatnya ingin memaki seseorang.

Ino enggan mengakui ini, tetapi ia tipe egois yang benci kekalahan. Dan sialnya, gadis bermata aquamarine itu terdampar di kota kecil ini akibat satu kata terkutuk itu.

Kalah.

Ino Yamanaka kalah telah melawan keputusan orangtuanya untuk mengirim sang putri tunggal kembali ke 'rumah induk' klan Hyuuga yang terhormat setelah Ino dengan heroiknya menjadi profokator demo kenaikan SPP di mantan sekolahnya, Suna Internasional High School yang berujung penjara kenakalan remaja selama dua hari.

''Argh, orangtuaku menyebalkan!'' Ino mengacak-acak rambut frustasi. Mengacuhkan lirikan Kabuto, sang supir yang tampak menautkan alis menyadari tingkah tak elite nona mudanya.

''Ino-hime, Anda baik-baik saja?'' tegur pria berkacamata yang masih berusia 25 tahun itu sembari sesekali melirik lewat kaca spion yang tergantung diatas kepalanya.

''Jangan pedulikan aku!'' Ino setengah membentak.

Ino sadar tindakannya melampiaskan amarah pada orang lain adalah salah, tetapi saat ini ia benar-benar tidak butuh ucapan bela sungkawa yang justru semakin membuatnya naik darah.

Sungguh, yang Ino butuhkan hanya ketenangan batin sebelum menghadapi teror Miroku obaa-sama mengenai tindakan anarkisnya yang amat sangat mencoreng nama baik keluarga besar Hyuuga, bahkan walaupun Ino jelas-jelas menyandang marga Yamanaka milik ayahnya.

Lalu setelah itu apa? Ino mencoba menebak-nebak.

Ya, setidaknya Ino tahu ia akan berakhir seperti Hinata Hyuuga, sepupunya yang lemah lembut itu. Mulai detik ini, Ino akan menjalani kehidupan penuh sopan santun ala aristokrat meskipun ia benar-benar tidak memiliki potongan seorang tuan putri.

Ok, kedengarannya memang sedikit berlebihan. Ino tidak separah itu. Setidaknya gadis bertubuh tinggi semampai ini sangat tahu diri akan takdirnya sebagai salah seorang pewaris klan Hyuuga yang otomatis membuat Ino harus belajar tata krama kelas tinggi sejak kecil. Namun, bila dihadapkan pada pilihan mati muda atau hidup bak di sangkar emas seperti Hina-hime, begitu Ino memanggil Hinata, entah kenapa Ino lebih suka mati.

Kau tahu kenapa? Itu karena Ino Yamanaka adalah pribadi yang bebas. Jiwanya yang terbiasa hidup tanpa aturan mutlak dalam lingkup embel-embel 'Hyuuga' di belakang namanya berhasil menempa Ino menjadi gadis low profile nan penuh semangat yang terkadang menyukai persaingan. Bukan yamato nadeshiko Jepang yang harus selalu bersikap penuh perhitungan demi menjaga nama baik keluarga.

Petualangan 'bebas' itu sudah berakhir. Sekarang Ino berada di kota ini, Konoha, menyerahkan diri untuk hidup di rumah induk ―rumah yang telah membesarkan sang ibu― dengan segudang klaim yang tak berbalas belas kasih.

''Ampun! Apa mereka benar-benar orangtuaku?'' Ino mendesis sinis tanpa sadar.

Malas berfikir, gadis bermata seumpama samudra luas itu segera mengambil posisi ternyaman yang bisa ia usahakan.

Ino mengeraskan volume i-pod yang tersambung dengan headset di telinganya sebelum menumpukan siku di handle pintu, bertopang dagu malas sembari menutup mata.

Ino berusaha menikmati bait-bait lagu yang mengalun lembut diantara semilir angin dingin yang menampar pelan sisi wajahnya, memainkan anak rambut Ino hingga melambai-lambai tidak beraturan di udara.

Brumm... Brumm... Brumm...

Pikiran Ino terkontaminasi suara kendaraan lain diluar jendela yang terbuka sebagian, tepat disamping BMW merah yang ia tumpangi. Derunya terdengar halus, namun lebih keras dan berat dari kendaraan lain di sekitar Ino hingga membuatnya tertarik.

Kelopak aquamarine itu membuka sigap, menoleh cepat kearah datangnya suara dan mendapati sebuah motor sport hitam mengkilap kini terparkir gagah beberapa centimeter disamping mobilnya, sama-sama menunggu traffic light simpang empat yang menyala merah.

Wah..., Ino membulatkan mata takjub, tidak sanggup menyembunyikan ekspresi senangnya disuguhi motor keren yang mengingatkan ia pada Danny Pedrosa, si cakep idolanya di arena Grand Prix yang selalu ia tonton setiap minggu malam di televisi.

''Drago, to fly without wings...'' Ino menggumamkan baris-baris kata berwarna silver kecil memanjang yang tertulis di body motor.

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul. Merasa jatuh hati pada kalimat nonsense yang menurutnya amat sangat keren itu. Membuat Ino tergelitik mendongak untuk sekedar meneliti penampilan sang pemilik motor yang sejak tadi keberadaanya ia acuhkan.

Deg!

Keempat bilik jantung Ino berhenti berdetak untuk sejenak. Entah karena gumamannya terlalu keras atau karena aura gadis pecinta bunga itu memang terasa, yang pasti sang pengendara sport kini menoleh aneh menatapnya sembari melepas helm cakil bermotif tengkorak yang ia pakai.

G untuk gorgeous!

Orang itu keren sekali, kalau saja Ino punya waktu lebih untuk mengagumi. Rambutnya berwarna perak, bergaya seolah menantang langit senja diatas kepala. Berpakaian serba gelap nan elegan yang terlihat pas untuk motor sport hitam dibawahnya. Kedua tangan pria itu juga dilapisi sarung tangan balap dengan ruas-ruas jari yang berlubang, memberi kesan 'berandalan elite' bagi siapapun yang menatap.

Sayang, Ino membuang kesempatan mengeksplorasi pemandangan 'adem' itu karena bola matanya lebih dulu terpancang pada satu titik yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling dengan mudah.  
>Mata orang ini... cantik, Ino menahan nafas. Merasa sekujur tubuhnya di aliri percikan listrik bertegangan rendah, namun sanggup membuatnya tidak berkutik.<p>

Ino menggerakkan tangan tanpa sadar, menekan tombol pembuka jendela hingga kacanya turun lebih rendah dengan mulut setengah terbuka agar bisa semakin menikmati pemandangan kedua kornea berbeda warna yang telah menyedot akal sehatnya. Abu-abu gelap nan teduh dan sebuah bola bening kemerahan.

''Heterokromia.'' Ino mendesiskan jawaban di otaknya. Membuat pria berusia sekitar 24 tahun yang bisa menangkap suara samarnya itu mengangkat sebelah alis.

Sedetik kemudian, pria itu tiba-tiba tersenyum tipis ― sangat tipis sampai Ino bahkan tidak bisa mendeteksi tarikan bibirnya kalau saja gadis itu tidak sedang terpana ― seraya mengulurkan tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan balap dengan gerakan mantap. Melewati jendela mobil yang hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari motornya, menempelkan tangan di pipi kanan Ino sembari mengelus pelan bibir bawah gadis pirang itu.

Eh?

Ino membeku di tempat. Merasakan darahnya baru saja mengalir dari bawah keatas, kemudian berkumpul di area wajah. Aquamarine gadis itu membelalak ngeri menyadari gerakan lain pria didepannya yang berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino.

Sial!

Ino memaki diri sendiri. Merasa bodoh telah membiarkan orang asing yang meskipun amat sangat tampan, namun jauh dari kesan pria baik-baik, seenaknya menyentuh wajah Ino. Mengelus bibirnya dan sekarang...

Argh, harusnya aku tidak memperhatikan orang dengan penuh nafsu, inner Ino menjerit frustasi dan...

Plakk!

Entah mendapat recarge tenaga dari mana, Ino reflek menampar tangan nakal yang masih bersarang di wajahnya. Mengacuhkan keterkejutan samar si pengendara sport seraya beringsut cepat dengan wajah syok kesisi lain mobil. Bermaksud mengamankan diri dari jangkauan si pemilik tangan lancang didepannya.

''A... apa-apaan kau? Jangan seenaknya menyentuh wajah orang!'' Ino berteriak kesal. Memasang wajah marah, tetapi siapa pun yang mendengar nada suaranya yang menyentak-nyentak akan tahu bahwa hal itu hanya kamuflase kegugupannya yang sungguh beralasan. Biar bagaimanapun, disuguhi pemandangan cowok keren nan gantle yang sedetik lalu mengelus lembut wajahmu jelas membuat nervous kan?

''Haha...'' Bukannya menjawab, pria itu justru tertawa geli melihat tingkah panik Ino yang langsung memelototinya sebal.

Pria bermata heterokromia itu acuh tak acuh. Kembali memasang helm tanpa menutup riben sembari melirik traffic light yang baru saja berganti warna dari merah menjadi hijau. sesaat kemudian, bola matanya kembali menatap Ino disertai seringai usil yang menghiasi wajah.

''Per favore non mi manchi, perché posso assicurare che non rivedremo,'' ujarnya santai.

''Hah?'' Ino cengo di tempat. Entah kenapa, ia tiba-tiba menyesal mengambil bahasa prancis sebagai jurusan bahasa asing di sekolahnya ketimbang bahasa itali yang ternyata di pakai seseorang untuk mengerjainya. Alhasil, Ino jadi saklek. Bingung harus marah tanpa tahu kalimat orang itu atau diam saja dan di anggap kalah.

Pria berambut perak didepan Ino menarik sudut bibirnya keatas. Bukan menyeringai seperti tadi, tetapi memamerkan seulas senyum manis yang tipis. Tampak puas sudah berhasil mengaduk rasa penasaran Ino.

''Bye...'' Ia mengacungkan dua jari, bergaya ala hormat pada bendera sekilas. Lalu dalam sekali gebrakan, si motor spor hitam segera melaju membawa sang pengendara tampan. Melesat cepat sembari menyelap-nyelip di antara kendaraan lain yang ikut bergerak pelan. Meninggalkan BMW merah Ino dibelakang.

''Hebat!'' Ino nyaris memekik. Mengabaikan semua kekesalannya hanya karena terpukau sejenak oleh cara pria mengindap heterokromia itu memainkan persneling. Cepat, tangkas, lincah nan luwes. Membuat aliran darah Ino berdesir aneh tanpa ia mengerti.

''To fly without wings, eh?'' Ino mendengus setengah menyeringai penuh arti. ''Konoha boleh juga,'' ujarnya meralat ucapan 'tempat membosankan'nya beberapa menit lalu.

.

^^BLOH^^

.

''Ino-hime, kita sudah sampai.'' Kabuto membukakan pintu belakang mobil begitu BMW merah yang mereka tumpangi melewati sebuah gerbang kayu ganda setinggi 2 meter yang di jaga dua orang satpam berpakaian hakama, lalu berhenti di halaman rumah nan luas bergaya tradisional. Kabuto sedikit membungkuk hormat saat Ino keluar dari mobil.

''Terima kasih, Kabuto-san. Tolong turunkan tasku dari bagasi.'' Ino menjawab tenang.

''Hai, wakarimashita.'' Kabuto membungkuk lagi sebelum menyibukkan diri di bagian belakang mobil. Menurunkan sebuah ransel camping merah marun yang dijejali pakaian dan buku-buku pelajaran, juga beberapa benda aneh yang sempat menghiasi kamar Ino di Suna. Bawaan gadis itu memang sedikit karena barang-barangnya yang lain sudah di kirim beberapa hari lalu lewat jasa pengiriman barang.

Ino tetap berdiri di halaman. Mengorbitkan bola mata mengamati sekeliling area yang masih terlihat sama seperti terakhir kali Ino berkunjung saat liburan setahun lalu.

'Rumah induk' ― begitu semua anggota keluarga Hyuuga menyebut kediaman berusia ratusan tahun itu ― sebenarnya lebih menyerupai kompleks perumahan elite Jepang jaman bahuela.

Ada 25 bangunan terpisah di area seluas 2 hektare yang meliputi menara, aula, rumah arsip, doujou, ruang belajar, rumah minum teh, onsen, dapur dan ruang makan, gudang, rumah putri, rumah putra, rumah tamu serta beberapa mansion yang didiami setiap keluarga. Tidak ketinggalan pula taman luas, hutan kecil dibagian belakang kawasan, sungai meliuk-liuk, kolam air mancur dan beberapa danau buatan.

Semua bangunan itu menjadi satu kesatuan yang tidak terpisah meski di bangun dalam jarak yang cukup jauh dan bisa berdiri sendiri sebagai bangunan lain.

Dan walaupun rumah induk klan Hyuuga sangat luas, namun sebenarnya hanya didiami enam orang bila Ino sebagai pendatang baru, 12 maid dan 4 orang satpam tidak dihitung. Sementara keluarga-keluarga Hyuuga yang lain berhasil hidup diluar rumah induk sembari sibuk menjalankan bisnis keluarga dalam bidang perhotelan yang tersebar di seluruh dunia dan hanya muncul di saat-saat tertentu karena kesibukan masing-masing. Makanya tidak heran bila area itu terlihat tenang dan kosong, juga tampak angkuh meski dipenuhi pemandangan indah.

''Ino-hime...,'' panggilan Kabuto membuyarkan keasyikan si pirang menatap bulir-bulir sakura yang berjatuhan di terpa angin disisi kiri dan kanan jalan utama yang bercabang tiga.

Ino menoleh dan mendapati Kabuto telah siap dengan ransel dalam tangkupan punggungnya.

''Mari saya antar ke kediaman Anda,'' lanjutnya seraya berbelok kearah timur dan melangkah mendahului Ino sebagai penunjuk jalan.

Ino hanya mengikuti langkahnya pasrah dengan aquamarine yang tampak tidak fokus pada jalanan berkerikil kecil dibawahnya karena lebih asyik memperhatikan aliran riak anak sungai kecil nan panjang dengan sebuah jembatan kayu lengkung tidak jauh dari mereka. Sungai dangkal itu berair bening dan tenang, tetapi cukup mampu menghanyutkan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang jatuh tepat dibawahnya.

''Miroku-sama sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke negara Petir bersama Hiashi-sama, sementara Hizashi-sama berada diluar kota. Neji-sama, Hinata-hime dan Hanabi-hime juga sedang sibuk, jadi maaf jika hari ini tidak ada yang menyambut anda.'' Kabuto kembali bersuara yang lagi-lagi mengganggu ketenangan batin Ino.

Gadis berambut pirang tergerai itu melengos pelan diiringi seulas senyum miring. Baginya, info Kabuto terdengar menggelikan di telinga. Bahkan saking lucunya, Ino sampai tidak bisa tertawa. Klan Hyuuga, kan dipenuhi orang-orang sibuk. Lalu kenapa ia harus bermimpi di sambut pelukan hangat oleh orang-orang dewasa berwajah tenang penuh wibawa dan tidak punya waktu luang untuk berbasa-basi? Lagipula, bukankah bagus bila tidak ada yang menyambut kedatangannya sebagai salah satu mantan kriminal Suna? Karena jika itu terjadi, Ino bisa memastikan semua orang hanya datang untuk memberi wejangan gratis tentang tata krama.

''Memangnya Hinata sibuk apa?'' Ino balas bertanya. Membuat Kabuto berhenti berjalan demi berbalik menatapnya.

''Saat ini Hinata-hime latihan menari di doujou,'' jawabnya sopan.

''Oh, ya? Kalau begitu, aku akan kesana, Kabuto-san. Tolong bawa ranselku ke kamar. Ruanganku masih di 'rumah putri', disamping kamar Hinata kan?''

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kabuto, Ino sudah lebih dulu membalikkan badan kembali ke jalur utama. Lalu berjalan setengah berlari menyusuri halaman tengah berpasir tipis untuk sampai di doujou yang letaknya nyaris 200 meter dari titik awal masuk gerbang.

Inilah alasan utama Ino membenci rumah induk. Bukan hanya karena orang-orang di rumah ini taat aturan, tetapi juga karena untuk menemui seseorang di ruangan lain butuh perjuangan.  
>Kabuto menghela nafas pelan menatap kepergian nona mudanya.<p>

''hah, dasar Ino-hime! Kalau berkeliaran dengan pakaian seperti itu bisa bahaya kan?'' gumamnya geleng-geleng kepala melihat cara berpakaian Ino yang amat sangat tidak mencerminkan seorang souke.

.

^^BLOH^^

.

''Hina-hime!'' Ino melambaikan tangan riang begitu membuka pintu ganda doujou dan mendapati seorang gadis imut tampak asyik menekuni tari tradisional yang ia praktekkan.

Hinata Hyuuga, itu nama lengkap si gadis ber-kimono putih dengan motif bunga lembayung yang tampak serasi dengan rambut indigo-nya yang sengaja di ikat poni tail tinggi agar tidak mengganggu pandangan, terpaksa menghentikan latihan tari shirabyooshi-nya yang masih setengah jalan saat mendengar suara familiar sang pemanggil.

Ia reflek menoleh dan tersenyum senang menyadari Ino kini melangkah ke tengah-tengah ruangan luas berlantai kayu mahoni licin dengan cermin-cermin lebar yang menempeli temboknya agar bisa melihat gerakan sendiri saat latihan.

''Ino-chan, okaeri. Kapan kau... eh?" Hinata terpaku menatap penampilan Ino.

Bukan karena gadis itu melanggar tata krama rumah induk yang mengharuskan para penghuninya berpakaian tradisional, hanya saja, kelihatannya Ino mulai speechless dengan hidupnya. Ia yang menurut Hinata selalu modis dan penuh aura kebintangan malah muncul dengan jersey putih garis biru dan jean belel 3/4 seolah perjalanannya dari Suna ke Konoha seperti perjalanan menjelajahi hutan belakang rumah induk yang dipenuhi nyamuk. Dan kalau sudah begini, Hinata langsung tahu sepupu yang lebih tua 3 bulan darinya itu sedang depresi tingkat wahid sampai tak tertarik mengurusi penampilan.

''I... Ino-chan, kau... ba.. baik-baik saja?'' Hinata mengernyit ngeri. Entah kenapa, penyakit gagapnya yang hanya muncul bila berhadapan dengan orang asing atau saat tertekan malah kambuh.

Ino balas menautkan alis. ''Memangnya aku kena... oh, ini?'' Gadis berambut pirang itu menunjuk pakaiannya sendiri saat menyadari arah pandangan Hinata yang terfokus di gambar micky mouse jaketnya. ''Kau berlebihan, Hime. Aku hanya terlalu kesal di kirim kesini sampai tidak punya waktu memikirkan pendapat orang lain tentang penampilanku,'' jawabnya sesuai dugaan Hinata. ''Yah, setidaknya itu tadi. Sekarang mood-ku sudah bagus. Mungkin pengaruh pemandangan indah di traffic light tadi hehe... Tidak kusangka Konoha menampung cowok keren.'' Ino nyengir ganjen seraya mengacungkan dua jari membentuk huruf 'V' didepan Hinata yang langsung berbinar-binar takjub.

''Eh, ka... kau bertemu siapa, Ino-chan? Kenalanmu?" mata lavender Hinata membulat penasaran, namun tetap dalam porsi suara yang lemah lembut dan tidak terkesan berteriak heboh hingga Ino tidak puas mendapati reaksi 'tuan putri'nya.

''Huh, kau tidak seru, Hinata. Harusnya kau lebih menunjukkan ekspresimu supaya aku semangat cerita,'' protesnya berkacak pinggang, pura-pura kesal.

''Eh? A... aku penasaran, kok, Ino-chan. Me.. memangnya orang itu... keren?'' Hinata mencengkram pelan lengan Ino seolah ingin memberitahukan seberapa besar rasa penasarannya lewat sentuhan. ''Ka... kalian saling kenal?'' tanyanya lagi.

''Hehe... rahasia!'' Ino menjulurkan lidah usil sembari membalikkan badan meninggalkan doujou.

''I... Ino-chan? Kau sengaja mengerjaiku, ya?'' Hinata yang terlanjur penasaran langsung berlari-lari kecil mengejar langkah Ino yang justru terkekeh geli mendengar teriakannya didepan.

Ino menuruni undakan tangga kayu doujou, kemudian berjalan di halaman tengah menuju bagian belakang kompleks dimana tempat pemandian air panas di bangun.

Gadis berambut pirang itu sengaja memelankan gerakannya agar Hinata yang masih memakai kimono nan ribet bisa menjejeri langkahnya.

''I... Ino-chan, orang itu... siapa?'' Hinata kembali bersuara begitu mereka melangkah berdampingan. Nafasnya terdengar berat dan putus-putus hingga Ino merasa sebagai sepupu paling jahat di muka bumi. Biar bagaimana pun juga, wajah innocent Hinata jelas membuat orang lain ingin melindunginya, tetapi tampaknya yang Ino lakukan justru sebaliknya.

''Ino-chan?''

''Iya! Iya! Nanti kuceritakan, Hinata. Sekarang aku hanya ingin berendam di onsen untuk menghilangkan letih. Kau temani aku, ya?'' Ino memutuskan seenaknya. Sedikit menyeringai geli sembari merangkul lengan kanan Hinata yang tidak bisa protes.

Dihadapan keduanya kini terpampang sebuah danau buatan luas nan berair biru jernih yang dikelilingi beberapa pohon sakura. Di tengah-tengah danau berbentuk lonjong itu berjejer batu pualam besar dalam jarak beberapa centimeter yang menghubungkan kedua sisi danau.

Ino melepaskan rangkulannya dari Hinata, kemudian berjalan lebih dulu sembari melompat-lompat iseng melewati batu-batu marmer itu sebagai pijakan, diikuti Hinata yang sedikit mengangkat ujung kimono-nya agar tidak mempersulit gerakan kakinya hingga tercebur di danau berair dalam itu.

Sebenarnya Ino dan Hinata bisa saja berjalan memutari danau, namun hal itu juga berarti membuang energi dan waktu di perjalanan dan keduanya yang sama-sama lelah jelas tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan fisik mereka.

Setelah melewati danau, Ino dan Hinata kembali berjalan berdampingan.

''Oh, ya, Hinata! Soal pindah sekolahku bagaimana? Kau tahu sendiri, kan, aku di DO. Lalu bagaimana caranya aku bisa sekolah disini?'' Ino bertanya heran.

Setahu Ino, tanpa surat pindah sekolah, seseorang tidak akan bisa diterima di sekolah lain. Apalagi Ino mantan napi, lho. MANTAN NAPI. Sekolah bodoh mana yang mau menerima murid tak bermoral? Ya, walaupun tingkah Ino tidak bisa di sebut 'tak bermoral' juga, sih. Ino, kan hanya memberi seruan protes atas tingkah kepala sekolah Suna Internasional High School yang seenaknya menaikkan SPP tanpa tahu dana yang dikumpulkan untuk keperluan apa. So, jangan salahkan Ino kalau satu sekolah tiba-tiba beringas dan berujung hujan batu di rumah kepala sekolah mereka.

Huh, menyebalkan! batin Ino langsung buruk bila mengingat hanya ia satu-satunya orang yang terpaksa mendekam dua hari di penjara plus DO tak berperasaan dari pihak sekolah. Padahal Gaara saja ― yang sebenarnya ikut-ikutan demo karena di paksa Ino― hanya di skors sebulan.

''Ah, soal itu... Obaa-sama sudah mengurusnya.'' Hinata membuyarkan flashback Ino. ''Mulai besok kita satu sekolah di Konoha Internasional High School, Ino-chan,'' lanjutnya menepukkan kedua tangan pelan diiringi senyum senang.

''Détournement de grands noms, oui?'' (Penyalahgunaan nama besar, ya?) Ino menyeringai tipis.

''Bu... bukan begitu, Ino-chan. Obaa-sama hanya...''

''Hai, Hai, wakarimashita! Kalau tidak sekolah, aku akan jadi sampah klan Hyuuga, kan?'' Ino menjawab sarkastis dengan nada riang. Gadis bermata sebiru laut itu mengacungkan tangan di udara, merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang semakin letih memforsir tenaga.

''I... Ino-chan, soal itu...'' Hinata kelimpungan memberi penjelasan. Membuat Ino tidak sanggup menahan tawa.

''Haha... joudan yo, joudan! Kau terlalu menganggap serius kalimatku, Hime.'' Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangan enteng tanpa dosa. ''Aku justru berfikir, ternyata ada untungnya juga Ibuku terlahir sebagai Hyuuga. Sekarang aku jadi bisa menikmati nama besarnya, kan?'' ujarnya santai sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata usil pada Hinata yang sukses membulatkan mata ngeri melihat tingkahnya.

''I... Ino-chan...'' Hinata jelas frustasi. Sepupunya yang satu ini terkadang bercanda hal tidak lucu di saat yang tidak tepat, namun anehnya selalu membuat ia nyaris jantungan. Apalagi Hinata bisa menangkap samar nada mencela dari suara Ino. Membuat ia semakin tidak nyaman saja.

Hinata menghela nafas pelan. Ino Yamanaka dan sifat realistisnya memang dua hal yang tidak bisa dipisahkan, batinnya mafhum.

''Oh, iya, Ino-chan. Formulir pendaftaran sekolahmu ada di kamarku. Aku sudah mengisinya sebagian, tapi aku bingung kauingin masuk mana, kelas khusus atau kelas biasa?'' Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan demi kelangsungan hidup empat bilik jantungnya.

''Vous etes dans une classe spéciale, non?'' (Kau di kelas khusus, kan?) Ino balas bertanya. ''Kalau aku lebih suka di kelas biasa. Pelajarannya tidak sulit. PR-nya juga tidak banyak. Lagipula aku memang tidak pernah masuk kelas khusus selama di Suna, kok. Classe spéciale appartient uniquement aux personnes riches et je ne fais pas partie de leur.'' (Kelas khusus hanya milik orang kaya dan aku bukan bagian dari mereka) Ino meringis pelan disela-sela senyumannya. Sedetik kemudian, ia menautkan sebelah alis menatap Hinata yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terkikik pelan disampingnya. ''Apanya yang lucu, Hime?'' Ino menghentikan langkah sembari berkacak pinggang dan sedikit memajukan wajah didepan Hinata dengan tampang pura-pura kesal.

''Hihi... bukan apa-apa, kok. Aku hanya teringat Kakashi-sensei bila mendengar cara bicaramu yang di campur aduk, Ino-chan.'' Hinata meringis geli. Sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya agar berhenti tertawa, namun ternyata tidak bisa. ''Kupikir kalian pasti cocok. Kakashi-sensei juga suka lupa kalau dia berbahasa Italy di jam pelajaran Inggris hihi...''

''Oh, ya?'' Ino mengangkat sebelah alis seraya kembali menegakkan punggung. Tetap dalam posisi berkacak pinggang. ''Aku jadi penasaran, 'Kakashi-sensei'mu itu orang seaneh apa sampai bisa salah mata pelajaran begitu? Padahal campur aduk bahasaku, kan bukan karena aku mau, tapi karena harus melatih mulutku agar fasih. Mumpung kau juga bisa bahasa Francis, Hime,'' terangnya santai. ''Dan aku jelas tidak merasa cocok dengan orang seperti itu!'' tuding Ino kesal.

''Hihi... gomen. Tapi Kakashi-sensei keren sekali, lho, Ino-chan. Di sekolah sampai ada fans club-nya.'' Hinata masih terkikik geli meski dihadiahi aura neraka sang sepupu.

''Bah, siswi bodoh seperti apa yang mengidolakan laki-laki tua, sudah beristri dan punya otak salah tempat seperti itu hanya karena dia 'sedikit keren' dengan bahasa Italy acak-acakan.'' Ino menekan sadis semua kalimatnya, terutama dibagian 'sedikit keren'. Entah kenapa, ia jadi naik darah menanggapi cerita Hinata. ''Memangnya sekolah kalian itu sudah kekurangan murid tampan, ya? Membosankan sekali!''

''Hihi...'' Hinata makin geli, namun tidak membantah kalimat Ino yang terlanjur memutar-balikkan fakta tentang 'sensei'-nya.

Ino melengos pelan untuk meredakan amarahnya, kemudian kembali melangkah diiringi Hinata untuk mencapai tempat pemandian air panas yang bangunannya kini berada tepat didepan mata mereka.

''Oh, ya! Ngomong-ngomong soal bahasa Italy, kau bisa, kan, Hime?'' Ino bertanya sambil lalu ketika cerberum otaknya tanpa sengaja memutar ulang adegan seseorang yang dengan sengaknya memakai bahasa Italy untuk membungkam dan membuatnya terlihat bodoh.

''Engg... iya, sedikit.'' Hinata menjawab tidak yakin.

''Bagus! Tolong artikan ini...,'' Ino bergumam pelan sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk kanannya di area pelipis kanan. Mencoba meng-copy kalimat yang ia dengar di traffic light.''Per... favore non mi manchi, perché... posso assicurare che non... rivedremo?'' Ino setengah bertanya karena tidak yakin dengan ingatannya.

Aquamarine gadis berambut pirang itu menatap Hinata lekat-lekat dari samping, tampak berbinar penasaran dengan kuping yang terpasang siaga.

''I- Ino-chan, kau dengar kalimat itu dimana?'' Hinata melirik penasaran.

''Memangnya kenapa? Artinya aneh, ya?'' Ino balas bertanya penasaran dengan mata menyipit waspada. Si pengidap heterokromia itu... awas saja kalau kalimatnya membuatku kesal, batin Ino menggeram.

Ino jadi sedikit bingung dengan otaknya. Di satu sisi, ia benci pria itu. Tetapi disisi lain, Ino tidak menampik kenyataan bahwa ia 'cukup' tertarik pada 'kulit luar' mahkluk jantan yang ternyata 'dalam'-nya menyebalkan itu.

Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Dia memang spesies langka, sih, batin Ino pasrah.

''So... artinya apa, Hime?'' tanyanya kembali fokus.

''Engg, itu- sepertinya... 'Jangan merindukanku, karena bisa kupastikan kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Hehe...'' Hinata terkekeh garing setengah meringis menyadari ada yang salah dalam kalimat itu.

Hening!

Aura Ino yang awalnya tenang-tenang saja mulai menguarkan feromon gelap berlatar bulu-bulu sayap hitam yang beterbangan. Ia berhenti melangkah dengan tangan terkepal gregetan. Membuat Hinata yang ikut-ikutan berhenti disampingnya semakin bergidik ngeri hingga tanpa sadar mundur selangkah demi keamanan nyawa yang hanya satu.

''Si heterokromia itu...,'' Ino mendesis berbahaya. ''MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG MAU MERINDUKAN DIA? DASAR SIALAN!'' teriaknya murka sembari bertingkah gila mengacak-acak rambut sendiri.

Hinata tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah sang sepupu. Sepertinya kota Konoha tidak akan sedamai biasanya, batinnya geli.

.

.

^^Tsuzuku^^

.

.

Yeeii, akhir'a impian author 'maen' ke fandom naruto kesampaian juga. Yah, wlpn dgn fic yg jauh dari kata 'bagus' T.T tapi, tolong di maklumi karena ini adh kemampuan nulis yg bisa saya usahakan saat ini *pundung*

btw, sblm ada yg blg author bego ini sdg mlakukuan plagiat n ngaku2 pke ide ndiri.. saya lgsg jlsin aja klo fic ini tercipta berkat otak author yg dgn gilanya meng-'mix n match' sebuah novel n satu komik cantik. Jg dgn ke-'idiot'an memasukkan bbrpa lokasi yg di culik dari anime laen ^-^. tapi author bisa m'jamin klo fic ini ga spenuh'a plagiat karena sbgian bsr isi crita udh author ubah dgn versi otak ndri.

dan spy jln crita'a ga t'tbk dgn mdah, saya cm pgn blg, saya sngja g nyantumin jdul 2 buku inspirasi saya. tapi klo ad yg k'brtan, saya akn dgn sng hati m'cntumkn jdul'a.

thank

#abaikan curcol g pntg'a n.. REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Say thank to:

.

Alegre541

Awan Hitam

Fitria -AlyssAmarylissJeevas

Merai Alixya Kudo

Hatake Liana

Yarai Yarai Chan

Vaneela

Rizu Hatake-Hime

Ichaa Hatake Youichi

Kirisha Zwingli

Minami22

.

Jg bwt s's'org yg ripiu tanpa nama. arigatou fic abal kyk gini udh di blg krn ^-^

NARUTO

.

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

.

Story:

Cielheart Ie'chan

.

Pairing:

KakaIno

NaruHina

.

Warning:

AU, OOC, typo, gaje, abal, ancur n sgla macam kejelekan.

.

Don't like, don't read

Bagian 2

.

.

Yeah, they know who you are

.

.

''Te- telat?"

Hinata memasang raut memelas hampir menangis memandangi gerbang besi setinggi 2 meter yang tertutup rapat didepannya. Gadis berambut indigo panjang lurus sepinggang itu tidak menyangka ia akan berakhir telat bangun pagi hanya karena bergadang sampai pukul tiga pagi untuk mendengar celoteh kesal Ino yang merasa tidak adil dengan hidupnya dan dengan senang hati mengutuki pasangan Inoichi-Hisagi, kedua orangtuanya sendiri.

Hinata menghela nafas speechless. Mau bagaimana lagi, batinnya pasrah. Sedikit meneguk ludah ngeri mengingat ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain masuk dan pastinya akan di sambut tatapan horror Anko-sensei selaku konselor sekolah. Tidak ketinggalan pula imajinasi beberapa hal gila yang mungkin dipergunakan guru tomboy itu untuk menghukumnya. Dijemur mirip ikan asin di bawah terik matahari pukul 12 siang, membersihkan toilet pria yang bau pesingnya bikin semaput atau kalau beruntung, Hinata akan disuguhi kerja rodi seminggu mengurusi ular-ular derik peliharaan sekolah.

Tidak ada satu pun yang terdengar _exciting_. Meski begitu, Hinata yang pantang membolos justru dengan senang hati melangkahkan kaki agar semakin mendekati gerbang itu. Menatap nanar area elite dibalik jeruji besi yang kini ia pegang.

Di hadapan Hinata terpampang jelas 'Konoha Internasional High School' atau yang biasa di singkat 'Konoha IHS'.

Sekolah itu terbagi menjadi tiga bangunan besar dan luas. Dua saling berhadapan di sisi timur dan barat dengan empat lantai yang menjulang tinggi. Sementara satu bangunan lain yang meskipun hanya berlantai tiga, namun terlihat lebih megah dan panjang akibat pengaruh bagian tengahnya yang menyerupai menara dengan jam emas besar di dindingnya, berada tepat di tengah-tengah kedua bangunan lain. Berhadapan langsung dengan halaman luas berpasir tipis yang dipenuhi pohon cemara dan sebuah kolam ikan berbentuk lingkaran yang bagian tengahnya dihiasi patung peri bersayap dengan tongkat bintang yang setiap sudutnya dialiri air mancur.

Halaman itu terlihat kosong. Begitu pula area sekitarnya yang tampak hening karena jam pelajaran pertama sudah di mulai sekitar 15 menit lalu.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan menatap pos satpam berukuran sedang di area kiri dalam gerbang. Gadis itu menautkan alis, merasa aneh mendapati tempat penting yang biasanya di huni tiga pria berpentungan dan seorang wanita yang selalu sibuk dibalik meja komputer kini tak terlihat di pos mereka. Hinata segera sadar kalau sekarang akhir bulan yang juga berarti hari '_breafing_ dan pelatihan massal' untuk 12 satpam dari 3 gerbang masuk yang menjaga Konoha IHS.

''Ka- kalau begini, bagaimana bisa... masuk?''

Kepala Hinata terkulai lemas menatap ujung sepatu hitamnya. Namun sejurus kemudian, kepala indigo itu kembali mendongak cepat. Memasang mimik tegas di wajah _innocent_nya yang selalu tampak ragu-ragu.

Gomen ne, sensei. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini, innernya penuh dosa seraya menumpukan kedua telapak tangan didepan wajah. Bergaya seolah memohon ampun.

Sedetik kemudian, Hinata kembali mengorbitkan mata ke segala arah. Termasuk meneliti dua pintu gerbang lain yang berjarak cukup jauh dan mengapit gerbang utama tempatnya berdiri. Berusaha memastikan tidak ada makhluk lain yang bisa melihat tindakan tak elite seorang souke yang akan ia lakukan. Setelah merasa 'aman', Hinata segera melempar tas selempang ungu mudanya ke balik gerbang yang terkunci rapat sebelum mengeratkan pegangan di antara  
>jeruji besi. Perlahan-lahan memanjati pagar setinggi 2 meter didepannya dan...<p>

Hup!

Dalam sekali lompatan dari puncak gerbang yang berjeruji lancip mirip anak panah, gadis berambut indigo itu sukses mendarat dengan agak tidak mulus akibat kedua lututnya yang terantuk di lantai semen, di bagian dalam halaman sekolah yang membentuk sebuah jalan lebar yang diapit deretan pohon cemara di sisi kiri dan kanan badan jalan. Hinata meringis pelan sembari mengelus-elus kedua lututnya yang memerah perih meski tidak tergores. Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu dengan sigap memunguti tas selempang yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari kakinya sembari berlari setengah tergesa-gesa memotong halaman berumput luas di sisi kanan jalan masuk untuk segera sampai di bangunan sebelah Barat yang berfungsi sebagai 'kelas khusus' alias special class tanpa menyadari dua pasang mata yang sejak tadi lolos dari sensor _lavender_nya kini mengamati punggung gadis itu menjauh. Mereka baru menampakkan diri dari balik salah satu pohon cemara begitu Hinata menghilang ditelan gedung sekolah.

'Mereka' juga dua orang siswa Konoha IHS. Seorang pria tampan berambut duren, berwajah manis dengan tiga garis tipis yang menyerupai kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya dan seorang lagi pria berkepala nanas hitam dengan raut bosan hidup. Kedua orang itu baru saja melakukan tour dadakan mengelilingi area sekolah. Atau lebih tepatnya, Shikamaru Nara ― begitu sulaman emas nama yang tertera di bagian dada kanan blazer hitam dengan dalaman kemeja putih serta dasi merah si pria berwajah malas ― terpaksa menemani Naruto Namikaze, murid baru pindahan dari negeri Bulan atas perintah sang wali kelas 2-2.

''Sugee! Aku pikir gadis bertampang imut itu takut ketinggian?'' Naruto nyengir takjub tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari tempat Hinata menghilang. Membiarkan bola mata sebiru langit cerahnya seakan mampu menembus gedung special class hingga bisa mendeteksi di kelas mana gadis penebar aura memukau tadi terdampar. Membuat 'si jenius' Nara yang berdiri disampingnya menguap bosan.

''Mendokusai!'' Shikamaru berkomentar malas sembari mengaitkan kedua tangan dibelakang kepala. ''Lebih baik jangan tertarik dengan gadis itu, Naruto. Levelnya terlalu tinggi untuk bisa kaudekati. Lagipula... sstttt.''

''Apa?'' Naruto bertanya aneh. Entah telinganya yang kurang fokus atau Shikamaru memang sengaja mengecilkan volume suaranya sampai tak terdengar, yang pasti pria berambut orange jabrik itu tidak bisa menangkap ujung kalimat teman barunya yang menurutnya sangat penting.

Shikamaru mengacuhkan pertanyaan Naruto. Ia justru melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gedung tengah yang dihuni para staff guru setelah tadi sempat tertunda akibat ulah Naruto yang tiba-tiba menariknya untuk bersembunyi.

''Hey, Shikamaru! Tadi kau bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar.'' Naruto menjejeri langkah Shikamaru. Meliriknya penasaran dengan telinga yang terpasang siaga, namun yang ia dapati hanya pria berwajah bosan yang menguap ngantuk di sela-sela lirikan malasnya menatap Naruto.

Kedua pria berseragam beda itu melewati kolam air mancur yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah ketiga gedung sekolah bercat orange. Semakin mendekati pintu ganda utama bangunan tengah bergaya eropa dengan deretan bunga asoka di depan gedung yang membuatnya tampak asri.

''Hei, Shikamaru! Kau dengar aku, tidak?'' Naruto belum menyerah.

''Kau berisik, Naruto!'' Shikamaru tidak peduli.

''Makanya beritahu aku, gadis itu kenapa?'' Naruto makin penasaran. Ia berinisiatif mempercepat gerakannya, lalu menghadang langkah Shikamaru yang hampir menapaki undakan tangga semen gedung didepannya yang membuat pria pemalas itu ikut menghentikan gerakannya.

''Merepotkan!'' Shikamaru menghela nafas lelah. Namun tidak sampai sedetik, air mukanya yang malas berubah serius. Mengantongi kedua tangan di saku celana hitamnya. ''Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali, Naruto. Jadi kau harus mendengarkan hal ini baik-baik demi ketenangan hidupmu selama di Konoha,'' ujarnya tenang, tapi dalam. Membuat Naruto ikut berwajah serius di depan Shikamaru meskipun sebenarnya ia kurang tanggap mendengar arah pembicaraan mereka yang serasa dipenuhi embel-embel 'pembicaraan tingkat tinggi dan rahasia'.

Naruto meneguk ludah pelan. Merasakan sesuatu yang aneh tiba-tiba bergejolak di perutnya. Ia penasaran, namun di saat bersamaan keheningan yang melanda sekitar mereka terasa mencekam dan membuatnya takut mendengar info sang pemuda Nara.

''Gadis itu...,'' Shikamaru kembali bersuara. Nyaris berbisik seakan tidak ingin orang lain mendengar suaranya meski tempat itu jelas-jelas sedang kosong karena jam pelajaran sudah di mulai sejak tadi. ''Hinata Hyuuga adalah 'jimat' Konoha. Lebih baik jangan tertarik pada segala hal tentangnya atau kau akan... mati!''

Wussshh...

Angin dingin di pertengahan musim gugur seakan menghantar embusan pengap yang menyesakkan dada.

Naruto kembali meneguk ludah _nervous_. Tadinya ia ingin menganggap kalimat Shikamaru hanya lelucon iseng pria berambut nanas itu, tetapi wajah serius dan titik-titik keringat dingin dipelipisnya seakan mewakili perasaan si pecinta shogi yang juga tidak kalah takut.

''Ma- maksudmu apa?''

.

.

^^BLOH^^

.

.

''Neji-niisan?''

Ino nyaris memekik begitu menapaki lantai rumah makan. Sport jantung dadakan di depan pintu dorong ganda saat melihat sang kakak sepupu berada di ruangan itu. Duduk bersila di belakang salah satu meja kayu pendek persegi dengan nampan berisi segelas ocha dan beberapa tumpuk sandwich di atas piring kecil berwarna hijau bening dihadapannya.

Si pria berambut hitam panjang yang merasa namanya disebut refleks menoleh. Memasang raut aneh di wajah tegasnya yang selalu datar hingga Ino semakin salah tingkah.

Sial! Kejadian ini tidak ada dalam daftar rencana dan... urgh, seharusnya aku tahu si 'Tuan Komentator' ini belum ke kampus, Ino mengumpat dalam hati seraya mengernyit nyeri melihat penampilannya sendiri. Piyama tipis terusan lima sentimeter di atas lutut. Bermotif kotak-kotak orange-putih dengan gambar beruang besar di area dada.

Aku dalam masalah, Ino meneguk ludah ngeri.

Merasa tidak bisa kabur, gadis berambut pirang yang tadinya pucat pasi itu tiba-tiba memasang senyum maut berlatar bunga-bunga di sekeliling tubuhnya yang semampai.

''Neji-niisan, ohayou! Lama tidak bertemu, ya?''

Ino melambaikan tangan riang. Mempercepat gerakan kakinya memasuki ruang makan besar berkarpet hijau lumut, berdinding kayu mahoni coklat dengan aksen beberapa jendela kaca besar, nyaris menyentuh plafon. Kaca-kaca di jendela itu agak tebal, buram dan berwarna-warni yang saling tumpang tindih. Masing-masing membentuk motif salah satu dari empat Shijin. Naga, macan, phoenix dan kura-kura.

Cantik.

Terlebih lagi saat ini. Sinar matahari pagi sukses menerpa kaca-kaca itu. Memantulkan bias-bias warna yang membayang di setiap sudut ruangan asri tanpa perabotan itu.

Hanya ada sekat lipit putih berlukiskan padang bunga matahari setinggi 1 meter di belakang masing-masing meja makan kecil yang tertata rapi dan saling berhadapan dalam jarak cukup jauh, beserta zabuton putih polos di kolong meja. Di setiap sudut ruangan tampak pot besar pohon bonsai, sementara di bagian tengah ditempati kolam kecil berkerikil setinggi lantai, berbentuk persegi panjang dengan tiga undakan kecil berlubang-lubang di bagian tengah yang setiap lubangnya memercikkan air, membasahi undakan sebelum jatuh di dalam kolam yang selalu beriak.

Ino mendekati meja kecil di sebelah kanan yang bersisian dengan pintu masuk. Duduk santai tepat di depan Neji yang kini berhenti sarapan untuk sekedar memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi melihat gerak-geriknya.

''Yatto aeta, Neji-niisan! Kupikir hari ini kau juga sangat sibuk sampai tidak bisa kutemui?'' (Akhirnya aku melihatmu, Neji-niisan!) Ino bersorak senang. Memasang senyum lebar paling manis yang bisa ia usahakan saat ini. ''Kangennya! Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, kan? Kudengar sekarang Neji-niisan mengurusi beberapa hotel berbintang atas perintah Obaa-sama, ya? Hebat! Padahal mahasiswa itu, kan banyak tugas. Tapi sepertinya hal itu bukan masalah untuk orang sejenius Niisan, ya?''

Ino sibuk sendiri. Memasang beberapa mimik berganti-ganti. Kadang terdengar ceria, sedikit kesal,_ jealous_, lalu menghela nafas muram sembari menumpukan siku di atas meja. Bertopang dagu lesu dengan kedua telapak tangan.

''Huh, semua orang terdengar hebat. Hanya aku saja yang tidak berguna. Iya, kan, Neji-nii?''

Ino menghela nafas lagi. Panjang. Menatap Neji dengan aura memelas hampir menangis yang sedikit pun tidak berbuah belas kasih. Si pemilik kornea putih di depannya hanya memandangi Ino lekat-lekat beberapa saat, kemudian meraih ocha di cawan putih polos sembari menyeruputnya nikmat seolah tidak pernah mendengar ratapan gadis pirang itu. Hal ini jelas membuat dahi Ino berkedut sebal. Merasa pemuda yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu benar-benar tidak punya hati.

Terlebih lagi, sejak dulu Ino memang tidak pernah bisa menebak isi kepala Hyuuga yang satu ini karena raut bak tundra bekunya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata yang polos dan tertutup, tetapi memiliki air muka yang gampang di tebak atau Hanabi yang beraura ceria, hampir seperti _copy_ dirinya hingga Ino selalu tahu isi cerberum bocah 13 tahun itu.

Ino terpaksa menegakkan punggungnya kembali seraya membuang raut memelasnya yang tidak berguna.

''Hallo, Neji-niisan! Kau tidak mendengarku, ya?'' Gadis itu memberi penekanan pada suaranya yang terdengar setengah berteriak. Melambai singkat di depan wajah Neji yang mulai mengunyah salah satu dari tumpukan sarapan paginya. Berusaha membuat pemuda itu menyadari keberadaannya yang sejak tadi di anggap invissible. ''Apa kisah sedih gadis cantik sepertiku benar-benar tidak menyentuh hatimu yang beku?'' tanyanya aneh dengan wajah polos. ''Wew, en quelque sorte, je suis désolé pour la fille qui accompagnera votre vie plus tard, Nii-san. Si quelque chose.'' (Wew, entah kenapa, aku jadi kasihan pada orang yang akan mendampingi hidupmu nanti, Nii-san. Itu pun kalau ada).

Ino melengos pelan, kemudian terkekeh geli mendengar leluconnya sendiri. Santai. Toh setahu Ino, Neji tidak mengerti bahasa prancis. Lagipula, kalau Neji tahu, memangnya kenapa? Paling ia akan disuguhi death glare gratis tanpa suara karena pria bermata _pearl_ itu jelas bukan tipe yang suka mengomel. Dan semua orang bodoh juga tahu, sebuah 'death glare' tidak akan membunuh siapa pun meski 'death' berarti 'mati'.

Malas berkomentar, Neji hanya membiarkan dirinya sarapan dengan tenang. Kembali melahap habis potongan _sandwich_nya yang kedua sebelum menghabiskan isi ocha di dalam chawan. Namun tak pelak, suasana batin pemuda tampan itu jadi agak terganggu mendengar tawa Ino yang membuat pelipisnya berkedut sebal diikuti tatapan yang kira-kira berisi pesan, ''Untung kau berdarah Hyuuga, Ino. Kalau tidak, kau sudah jadi perkedel daging sejak tadi.''

''Kalau kau mengatakan itu untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari pakaianmu, kurasa kau tidak akan berhasil.'' Akhirnya Neji bersuara. Datar.

Ok, sebenarnya terdengar kesal. Tetapi bagi Ino, wajah tampan itu tetap saja tanpa ekspresi. Tenang dengan raut tundra beku yang tak terbaca. Membuat tangan Ino gregatan ingin mencubiti wajah yang hanya berjarak sekitar 60 centimeter didepannya.

Huh, untung saja aku pernah melihat foto masa kecil Neji-niisan yang menangis didandani mirip wanita. Kalau tidak, aku pasti berfikir orang ini memang terlahir berwajah datar, batin Ino saklek.

Nah, lho! Pernah lihat bayi berwajah datar?

Mengerikan!

''Ck, ketahuan, ya? Tidak asyik!'' Ino mencelus bosan. Padahal ia sudah bersusah payah pasang tampang memelas agar sang kakak sepupu tidak sibuk memperhatikan hal lain selain wajahnya. Atau minimal, Ino sudah berbaik hati menebar kalimat menyebalkan agar orang didepannya menghilang karena kesal, tetapi ternyata tidak mempan.

Huh, memangnya _acting_ku seburuk itu?

''Lain kali jangan berkeliaran di luar kediamanmu dengan piyama.'' Neji kembali bersuara. Mengabaikan protes Ino yang membuat gadis itu memutar bola mata bosan meski tidak berani protes.

Kalian belum mengenal Neji Hyuuga, sih. Meski tenang-tenang begitu, ia bisa menjadi orang paling mengerikan setelah Miroku Hyuuga bila kalimatnya berani dibantah. Makanya jangan heran kalau Ino langsung manggut-manggut ― entah setuju atau malah takut ― bak anak kucing.

''Hai, Neji-sama. Hamba akan berusaha,'' jawabnya cepat sembari menempelken kedua telapak tangan di depan wajah. Tegas nan penuh sopan santun, tetapi tetap saja bermakna rancu yang membuat sang kakak sepupu malas berkomentar lebih lanjut dan memilih beranjak dari atas zabuton yang ia duduki.

Ino hanya berdiam diri. Kembali menumpukan salah satu siku di atas meja sebagai penopang kepalanya yang mendongak santai, mengamati setiap gerak-gerik pemuda berambut hitam lurus di seberang meja sembari mulut dan tangannya yang bebas sibuk berduet untuk menganiaya sekerat sandwich.

''Neji-niisan, kau mau ke kampus?'' tanyanya sambil lalu.

Bukan pertanyaan penting. Jawabannya apalagi.

Hanya dengan melihat pakaian Neji saja, Ino sudah tahu si pemilik mata seputih mutiara itu akan bepergian keluar rumah. Ia tidak memakai hakama seperti yang seharusnya ia lakukan saat berada di rumah induk, tetapi mengenakan kemeja putih lengan pendek beserta rompi tebal berwarna senada, namun lebih buram dengan aksen beberapa strip hitam di sekitar kancing. Juga long trousers gelap yang membuat Neji semakin terlihat keren di aquamarine Ino.

Hah... Kami-sama memang kejam. Kalau sudah begini, aku jadi semakin menyesal terlahir sebagai Hyuuga, kan? innernya error disusul kikikan geli yang mati-matian ia tahan agar tidak di anggap gila.

Mendengar suara Ino, Neji yang sudah berjalan dua langkah dan hampir menghilang tanpa suara, terpaksa menoleh pada si pirang di belakangnya. Bermaksud menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

''Tidak. Aku ingin ke hotel di Kiri sebentar. Ada sedikit masalah. Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah karena ternyata kau tidak pergi dengan Hinata.''

Uhukh!

Jawaban Neji sukses membuat Ino tersedak sarapan paginya. Padahal kalau boleh jujur, setelah ini, tadinya Ino berniat kembali tidur untuk me_-recharge_ tenaganya yang terkuras setelah bergadang semalaman. Ditambah lagi, tadi pagi Ino sudah sengaja merengek pada Hinata agar si pemilik mata lavender itu membiarkannya santai untuk hari ini. Toh, Ino belum terdaftar sebagai murid resmi Konoha IHS meski Obaa-samanya sudah berbaik hati berbicara langsung pada pengurus tertinggi sekolah itu.

Dan, ayo lihat sisi baiknya. Sekarang tambah satu lagi alasan kenapa Ino benci rumah induk.

Neji Hyuuga menyebalkan.

Ok, ralat! Sebenarnya bagi Ino, semua orang yang bermarga Hyuuga sangat menyebalkan. Hanya saja khusus untuk Obaa-sama dan kakak sepupu didepannya ini, Ino membuat nama mereka berada di urutan blacklist pertama dan kedua.

Well! Apakah itu berarti Hinata dan Hanabi juga termasuk? Mereka juga bermarga Hyuuga, kan?

Jawabannya 'iya' meski hanya sedikit.

Ino benci Hinata yang terlalu baik hati hingga terkadang hanya tersenyum atau menangis diam-diam saat orang lain terang-terangan menyakitinya karena iri meski Ino yang jadi penonton serasa ingin membunuh seseorang sebagai pelampiasan. Berbanding terbalik dengan sifat blak-blakan Hanabi yang selalu membuat Ino berimajinasi menyumpali mulut gadis kecil itu dengan sepatu. Maklum, umur Hanabi yang masih 11 tahun berhasil menjadikan Hyuuga termuda itu gadis hiperaktif yang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang.

Hah, untung margaku bukan Hyuuga. Kalau tidak, aku akan membenci diriku sendiri karena terlahir sebagai gadis cantik paling malang sedunia, batin Ino saklek. Entah sedang memuji atau mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

.

.  
>^^BLOH^^<p>

.

.

''Sudah sampai.''

Neji bersuara dari balik kemudi evolution hitam yang ia supiri. Melirik Ino yang duduk disampingnya. Tenang tanpa gerak dengan headset dari i-pod yang dibiarkan menyumpali gendang telinganya agar tak terkontaminasi dunia luar. Menutup mata sembari bersandar santai di jok mobil yang dibiarkan dalam posisi 'tidur'. Tampak tidak tertarik pada pemandangan hijau pohon oak yang menjulang tinggi dan berjejer rapi di kiri-kanan jalan masuk area khusus yang hanya di peruntukkan untuk Konoha Internasional High School.

Sesaat kemudian, Neji memelankan laju kendaraannya dan berhenti tepat di depan gerbang tengah yang merupakan gerbang utama sekolah itu. Melepas seatbelt sebelum kembali menatap Ino yang tetap tenang dalam pose agungnya.

''Ino, sudah sampai.'' Neji menarik lepas salah satu headset Ino agar si pirang disampingnya bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

Terang saja hal itu membuat Ino membuka mata sebal menatap sang sepupu. Hampir membuka mulut untuk memaki, tetapi segera mengatup bibirnya kembali setelah sadar sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. Prajurit nomor satu Miroku Hyuuga.

Gadis bermata aquamarine itu terpaksa menyusun kalimat lain yang lebih lembut dan 'agak' penuh sopan santun di antara cerberum otaknya yang mendidih.

''Neji-niisan, aku masih ngantuk. Memangnya tidak bisa masuk sekolah besok saja, ya?'' Ino menghela nafas berat. Sedikit melirik jam bermotif butiran-butiran mutiara orange transparan di pergelangan tangan kanannya. ''Lagipula, sekarang hampir jam sembilan. Memangnya tidak apa-apa, ya murid baru sepertiku menghancurkan image di hari pertama sekolah? Padahal masuk besok juga bisa, kan?'' katanya berusaha protes dengan tampang paling memelas yang bisa ia usahakan.

''Tidak. Nanti pelajaranmu ketinggalan.''

Neji membuka pintu mobil cepat sembari turun dari sana sebagai tanda kalau ia tidak ingin di bantah lebih lanjut. Membuat Ino memutar bola mata bosan.

''Hah, ce que les gens de la famille Hyuuga de sang-froid?" (Hah, apa semua orang di keluarga Hyuuga berdarah dingin?) Ino melengos sebal dengan mulut setengah terbuka, tidak percaya. Mengamati gerakan Neji yang berjalan memutari bagian depan mobil untuk berpindah ke sisi lain yang langsung berhadapan dengan gerbang Konoha IHS. ''En quelque sorte, je suis devenu méfiant. De peur que je enfant en foyer nourricier?'' (Entah kenapa, aku jadi curiga. Jangan-jangan aku ini anak pungut?) desisnya lirih sembari ikut turun dari mobil tanpa menutup pintunya kembali.

Neji yang melihat evolution hitam nan kerennya teraniaya jelas mengernyit tidak suka. Namun tetap diam sembari mendorong pintu itu kembali keposisinya semula. Lalu saat ia berbalik, Ino yang sedetik lalu masih berdiri disampingnya sudah menghilang entah kemana. Membuat pemuda 19 tahun itu otomatis celingukan mencari sang sepupu.

''Neji-niisan, kotchi! Boku moo naka ni imashita.'' (Neji-niisan, di sini! Aku sudah di dalam). Teriakan Ino terdengar dari arah depan. Dan benar saja, Neji langsung mendapati seorang gadis berseragam hitam garis emas, terusan lima centimeter di bawah lutut sedang melambai iseng dari balik jeruji gerbang Konoha IHS yang tertutup rapat.

Neji otomatis mengerutkan dahi tipis. Anak itu lewat mana? batinnya aneh seraya berjalan santai mendekati pagar besi dengan dua pilar beton berbentuk persegi yang masing-masing sisi depannya bertuliskan 'Konoha Internasional High School' dengan huruf latin berwarna emas yang nampak berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari.

''Lewat mana?'' tanyanya penasaran.

''Tuh!'' Ino memberi kode mata. Mendongak sekilas menatap ujung gerbang yang membentuk lengkungan panjang dari sisi satu ke sisi lain yang setiap ujung jerujinya membentuk anak panah. ''Pos satpamnya kosong,'' katanya lagi saat kembali menatap Neji yang sweatdrop di luar pagar.

''Tolong jangan melakukan hal yang membuatku mengadu pada Obaa-sama, Ino,'' sahutnya menghela nafas.

''Haaaaii...'' Ino nyengir usil. Sedikit merapikan bagian bawah seragamnya yang bermotif lipit mengembang agar tidak kusut di tiup angin yang lumayan kencang hingga berhasil menggerakkan dahan-dahan cemara yang berbaris rapi di sisi kiri dan kanan halaman yang membentuk sebuah jalan lebah hingga mencapai kolam peri.

Entah kenapa, kelopak aquamarine Ino tiba-tiba terasa berat akibat angin yang berembus sejuk. Membuat gadis itu menguap lebar sembari menutup mulut dengan sebelah telapak tangan.

''Neji-niisan, sudah, ya? Aku masuk.'' Ino menguap lagi, cepat-cepat memutar badan agar tidak berlama-lama mendengar suara datar Neji yang akan membuatnya semakin ingin tidur.

''Ino...''

''Tidak perlu. Aku bisa mencari ruang guru sendirian,'' potongnya cepat sembari mulai melangkah. Ino sama sekali tidak berminat diantar seperti anak TK.

''Padahal aku hanya ingin bilang, jangan membuat ulah.''

Dug!

Kepala Ino serasa dijatuhi bongkahan batu besar.

Ia refleks berbalik menghadap Neji dengan alis yang hampir keriting. ''Mou, Neji-niisan! Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir dengan hidupmu yang dipenuhi aura dingin itu!'' sindirnya berkacak pinggang.

''Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan orang lain, Ino. Khawatirkan saja hidupmu sendiri,'' balas Neji datar. Mengangkat tangan sekilas sebelum berbalik menuju evo hitamnya yang terparkir gagah di pinggir jalan beraspal mulus nan lenggang. Terlihat agak berkilauan di bagian kaca dan bumper depan akibat tertimpa cahaya matahari pagi yang masih merangkak naik ke atas kepala.

Pria itu menekan klakson sekali sebagai tanda pamit sebelum memutar mobilnya agar kembali ke jalur utama. Membiarkan Ino menungguinya menghilang sembari sibuk mengucek-ngucek kelopak mata yang mulai berair terserang kantuk.

''Sial! Aku butuh tempat tidur.'' Ino menguap lebar di sela-sela kegiatannya mengamati sekeliling area Konoha IHS. Otak gadis pirang itu sudah terserang virus 'tempat tidur' sampai ia benar-benar melupakan tujuan awalnya berada di sekolah ini.

Masih ada hari esok. Lagipula, aku tidak sudi merusak _image_ku di sekolah baru, batin Ino yakin sembari melangkah asal sesuai keinginan kakinya.

Ino berjalan lurus menuju gedung orange berlantai 3 yang ada di bagian tengah. Melewati kolam air mancur berisi ikan koi yang terkadang melompat-lompat di atas permukaan air hingga menimbul bunyi kecipak-kecipak di antara riak air. Lalu sedikit memotong jalan, bukan mendekati pintu utama gedung yang menyerupai menara jam, tetapi menyusuri bagian samping kiri hingga terlihat empat jembatan beton yang melintang panjang di setiap lantai sebagai penghubung gedung tengah dan gedung berlantai empat di sebelah kiri bangunan itu.

Tiga dari empat sisi jembatan itu dipagari jeruji besi setinggi pinggang. Sementara jembatan paling bawah hanya dihiasi deretan pot-pot kecil bunga anyelir di beberapa sudut agar tak menghalangi akses masuk dan keluar dari dua pintu ganda kayu di masing-masing gedung.

Ino berjalan memotong di atas jembatan. Sengaja menyusuri celah antar gedung yang lumayan lebar, lalu berhenti saat menemukan pemandangan bernuansa hijau taman belakang gedung tengah ― tetapi taman samping untuk gedung kiri.

Asri!

Sejauh mata memandang, yang tertangkap oleh aquamarine Ino hanya hijau rerumputan yang beradu indah dengan jejeran asoka berbunga merah yang tersebar asal, namun terawat dan membentuk persegi panjang di beberapa sudut.

Banyaknya pohon walnut berdaun lebat yang menghalau sinar matahari agar tak sepenuhnya menyentuh bumi juga ikut menambah kesejukan di taman itu hingga Ino yang kembali mengucek mata mulai tidak sabar untuk berguling di atas rumput.

''Wah, sepertinya aku akan tidur nyenyak, nih?'' Ino menyeringai setengah meringis. Belum apa-apa, penyakit susah diaturnya kumat lagi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Menahan kantuk itu bisa jadi penyakit, kan? batin Ino membela diri.

Ia mengacungkan tangan tinggi-tinggi untuk melemaskan otot, lalu mulai menjelajah untuk mencari tempat aman, tenang dan agak tersembunyi agar ia bisa tidur tanpa gangguan murid lain.

Biar bagaimana pun, Ino belum lupa kalau ia _newbie_ tak dikenal dan bisa saja dianggap mencurigakan karena tertidur di halaman sekolah orang dengan seragam berlabel Suna IHS, sementara ia sendiri belum terdaftar secara resmi sebagai murid Konoha IHS.

.

.

^^BLOH^^

.

.

''Ah, leganya...''

Naruto bersorak senang begitu keluar dari toilet sembari meluruskan lipatan lengan kemeja putihnya yang sesaat lalu ia gulung asal setinggi siku agar tidak terciprat air, tanpa mengenakan kembali blazer biru tuanya yang sejak tadi ia ikat di pinggang.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut _orange_nya pelan dengan sebelah tangan. ''Harusnya aku tidak penasaran mendengar cerita Shikamaru yang membuatku ingin pipis,'' gumamnya sebal seraya memasukkan tangan di saku celana. Mulai menjejakkan kaki melewati lorong kecil pendek yang merupakan satu-satunya jalan masuk dan keluar dari dua toilet (pria dan wanita) yang saling berhadapan di tempat itu.

Naruto sedikit berfikir, apa ucapan Shikamaru tidak berlebihan? Walaupun dengan gampangnya bisa memanjati pagar, tetapi gadis itu, kan tetap saja terlihat lemah.  
>Lalu bagaimana mungkin orang seperti itu bisa...<p>

''Argh, lupakan! Kalau diingat terus, aku bisa kencing di celana.'' Naruto mengacak-acak rambut frustasi sembari menghentikan langkah. Namun sedetik kemudian gerakan tangannya terhenti begitu saja, terkulai lemas di samping tubuh.

Wajah tan itu terlihat tenang. Tersenyum lembut saat lobus frontalis otaknya me_replay_ ulang adegan seorang gadis berwajah _innocent_, meringis menahan sakit berkat lututnya yang tergores lantai semen. Ringkih, namun ketegaran itu tampak jelas di tubuh mungilnya.

''Hemm... sepertinya aku akan betah di sini.'' Naruto nyengir lima jari seraya mengaitkan tangan di belakang kepala. Kembali berjalan melewati lorong toilet yang sepi. Sebuah tekat yang diselipi segunung rasa penasaran baru saja melintas diotak pria 17 tahun itu dan membuatnya tersenyum disepanjang jalan.

Setelah melewati lorong kecil tadi, Naruto sampai di ujung lorong lain dan segera disuguhi pemandangan koridor utama lantai dua 'kelas biasa' ― atau yang sering sok di-inggris-kan menjadi 'general class' oleh para siswa ― yang panjang dan lebar, berlapis keramik putih licin tanpa debu.

Di sebelah kanan tampak tembok kelas berwarna orange cerah tanpa jendela bercampur pahatan coklat kayu yang menutupi seperempat bagian tembok atas dan bawah. Juga dominasi serba putih dari setiap pintu kelas. Terlihat artistik berkat tabrak warna yang terkesan 'wah'. Sementara tembok sebelah kiri yang berhadapan langsung dengan lima deretan kelas itu justru hampir seluruh bagiannya dihiasi jendela besar berkaca bening polos, nyaris menyentuh plafon dengan sisi atas yang membentuk kubah. Juga sebuah pintu ganda kayu besar yang berfungsi sebagai penghubung antar gedung.

Naruto tidak menyusuri lorong kelas untuk kembali ke kelas barunya di 2-2 yang terletak nyaris di ujung koridor lain meski sekarang masih jam pelajaran. Ia justru mendorong salah satu sisi pintu ganda kayu berwarna coklat polos disampingnya agar terbuka. Menampakkan jembatan lumayan panjang dan lebar dengan pagar pembatas besi berjeruji setinggi pinggang yang menghubungkan gedung general class dan gedung staff yang berdiri angkuh saling berdampingan.

Naruto berdiri di sisi salah satu pagar pembatas yang mengarah ke belakang gedung. Asyik memandangi sebuah taman berumput hijau yang ditumbuhi bunga asoka, juga puluhan pohon walnut yang dahan-dahannya tampak bergoyang ditiup angin.

''Wah, cuaca sedang bagus.'' Naruto mendongak memandang langit yang didominasi warna putih awan cumulus dengan gurat-gurat biru tipis yang hampir sepenuhnya tertutupi.

Cantik.

Matahari bersinar terik, namun udara musim gugur yang lembab dan berangin, juga banyaknya pepohonan telah berhasil menjadikan suasana pagi itu tampak lebih sejuk dari yang seharusnya. Apalagi jembatan tempat Naruto berdiri memang diapit dua gedung besar yang mampu menghalau sinar matahari langsung hingga area itu sangat pas untuk bersantai.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mengisi rongga dadanya dengan udara segar hasil buangan oksigen para tumbuhan sembari meletakkan tangan di atas jeruji pagar. Sedikit menyeringai, entah karena apa. Yang pasti pemuda berambut seumpama langit senja itu jadi tahu kenapa kota ini di beri nama 'Konoha'.

Pasti karena banyak tumbuhan, batinnya yakin seolah jawaban 'hebat' itu bahkan tidak bisa diketahui otak jenius Shikamaru.

''Sedang apa kau di tempat ini?''

Suara bariton seseorang berhasil membuat Naruto menoleh sigap ke arah pintu gedung staff dan mendapati sesosok pria berambut perak kini berdiri diambang salah satu daun pintu yang terbuka lebar. Memakai long sleeves shirt putih dengan lengan baju yang dibiarkan tergulung seperempat bagian, serta long trousers biru gelap, hampir menyerupai hitam.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Bukan karena ia takut di hukum setelah ketahuan bersantai di jam pelajaran atau karena ia tidak mengenali orang itu sebagai wali kelasnya di 2-2. Hanya saja, Naruto merasa aneh juga sedikit kesal menatap pria berusia sekitar 24 tahun yang berdiri agak jauh didepannya. Orang itu bukan memperhatikan Naruto yang jelas-jelas ia tegur, tetapi tampak asyik menekuni buku bersampul hijau lumut seukuran agenda di tangan kanannya yang bersarung tangan balap.

Orang ini benar-benar guru, ya? Mencurigakan sekali. Terutama cara berpakaiannya, Naruto menyipitkan mata dalam diam. Pura-pura atau memang sudah lupa kalau tadi pagi Shikamaru sempat mengatakan Kakashi Hatake ― begitu nama lengkap pria berambut perak yang berdiri agak jauh didepannya ― hanya guru pengganti Kurenai sensei yang cuti melahirkan meski sebenarnya ia sendiri adalah pewaris resmi Konoha IHS bila mengingat sang Ayah adalah satu-satunya pendiri sekolah bertaraf internasional itu.

Hening!

Untuk beberapa saat, Naruto hanya terdiam sembari menyipitkan mata memandangi betapa santainya sang wali kelas. Membiarkan pria berambut perak itu larut dalam deretan huruf yang tercetak di dalam buku tanpa komentar. Namun karena ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda Kakashi akan menutup buku yang tampaknya sangat seru karena hanya tersisa beberapa lembar sebelum ending itu, Naruto yang hampir-hampir terkena darah tinggi di anggap invissible reflek mundur teratur ke arah pintu ganda general class dibelakangnya. Memilih menghilang daripada harus menunggu dan berujung pada ceramah gratis di pagi hari menjelang siang yang terik.

Kakashi yang tetap tenang di ambang pintu lain bukannya tidak sadar oleh tingkah pemuda itu, hanya saja ia memang agak malas mengalihkan perhatian dari sang buku ditangannya. Terlebih lagi, Kakashi bukan tipe yang suka memusingkan diri pada hal-hal remeh. Makanya ia diam saja, membiarkan Naruto menghilang tanpa permisi agar ia juga bisa lebih berkonsentrasi pada Icha-icha Tactics kesayangannya.

Tenang!

Pria berbadan tegap itu masih larut dalam dunianya. Namun kali ini ― mungkin karena bosan berdiri di depan pintu ―, Kakashi berjalan santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sang buku untuk mencapai salah satu sisi pagar pembatas yang tadi sempat di huni Naruto. Membaca di sana dan terhenti setelah menemukan tulisan 'owari' di akhir halaman.

''Lho, sudah selesai?'' Kakashi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya pelan. Sedikit aneh mengingat ia baru mengulang buku itu untuk yang ke-29 kalinya pagi ini dan sekarang sudah habis lagi. Padahal Kakashi benar-benar berharap volume 4 Icha-Icha Tactics ditangannya bisa sedikit lebih tebal agar ia bisa berlama-lama kencan dengan buku itu dan bukan di buat penasaran oleh ending yang menggantung karena sang buku memang berseri.

Dan kalau sudah begini, guru pengganti itu hanya bisa melakukan satu hal yang menurut author kurang kerjaan. #Plakk!

''Nanti akan kubaca ulang.'' Kakashi bergumam yakin seolah buku ditangannya tidak akan pernah membosankan meski di baca ratusan kali.

Sedetik kemudian, pria itu sudah menyelipkan benda kesayangannya di balik punggung. Berganti objek memandangi taman luas dikejauhan dengan pupil yang perlahan-lahan menyipit menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil baru saja tertangkap kedua onix beningnya.

"Ada orang?" Kakashi bergumam tidak yakin. Merasa seseorang sedang bersembunyi di area taman didepannya bila melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya adalah sebuah tas selempang hitam kini sedikit menyembul dari balik salah satu rimbunan bunga asoka yang berjejer rapi. Pria berambut perak itu kontan menghela nafas lelah sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kebiasaannya saat harus melakukan sesuatu yang baginya tidak menarik. "Hah.. kenapa siswa jaman sekarang senang bolos?" gumamnya aneh. Terpaksa meninggalkan jembatan itu hanya untuk mengecek isi taman belakang sekolah.

.

.

^^BLOH^^

.

.

Ino masih tertidur di rerumputan. Tenang. Berbaring menyamping, memunggungi deretan bunga asoka setinggi pinggang, tepat dibelakangnya. Gadis itu tampak nyaman dalam buaian semilir angin sejuk di musim gugur yang menerpa pelan tubuh mungilnya. Memainkan beberapa helai rambut pirang Ino hingga meliuk-liuk tidak teratur di udara, jatuh menutupi wajah ber-make up minimalisnya, kemudian kembali melambai-lambai tergantung frekuensi angin. Juga sedikit mengibarkan bagian bawah berlipit-lipit seragam sailor terusan hitam Ino hingga 'lumayan' meng-ekspos paha putih mulus gadis itu.

Tapi siapa yang peduli?

Toh, di tempat ini tidak ada orang lain, kan? Lobus frontalis Ino masih menyempatkan diri untuk bertahta di sela-sela pikirannya yang mengambang antara dunia nyata dan alam mimpi.

Ino membiarkan telinganya disuguhi melodi indah gemerisik dedaunan dari pohon walnut di sekeliling taman yang beradu dengan angin, juga selingan samar cicit burung-entah-apa di kejauhan.

Damai.

Membuat pikiran Ino semakin menghilang di telan utopia fana.

Cerberum otak gadis itu mulai kacau. Tidak bisa membedakan realita dan khayalan meski secuil kesadaran masih bergelayut di otaknya.

Gelap.

Ino mulai berhalusinasi sesuatu berada di sekitarnya. Menebarkan aroma mint menusuk hidung yang membuat kesadaran Ino semakin menipis dan terbuai. Lalu perlahan tapi pasti, ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang di udara. Terayun-ayun sesaat sebelum punggungnya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut.

''Enggg...'' Ino mengeliat tidak nyaman. Merasa terganggu pada perubahan kontras tempat tidurnya.

Tidak ada suara daun, kicau burung, desau angin, bahkan bau khas tanah bercampur rerumputan.

Yang ia dapati justru embusan hangat yang menerpa pelan area pipi kirinya, semakin mengiris hidung Ino akan bau mint. Di susul elusan lembut ― sangat lembut dan pelan, nyaris tak menyentuh kulit ― dari pelipis, turun ke dagu Ino, lalu merambat di bibirnya. Membuat tubuh si pirang itu bereaksi tanpa sadar, menegang cepat diiringi aliran panas yang menjalar di sekujur tubuh.

''Hah... apa tidak ada yang memberitahumu sekolah ini seperti hutan rimba saat kau tidak siaga? Dan tidur di tempat terbuka jelas pilihan yang buruk untuk wajah 'mengundang'mu itu, Ino.''

Nada samar yang terdengar frustasi menggema di gendang telinga Ino.

Ada orang!

Ino semakin tidak tenang. Ia benci perasaan aneh yang menggelitik indranya. Mengantar sinyal bahaya dalam kamus otaknya.

Gadis itu terpaksa memanggil keping-keping kesadarannya yang tercerai-berai di dunia lain. Berusaha loading meski kelopak _aquamarine_nya yang masih mengatup sangat sulit diajak kompromi. Lagipula akal sehat Ino tidak sepenuhnya bertahta karena pemikiran aneh, 'Ini hanya mimpi'.

Tahu sendiri, kan, orang tidur terkadang merasakan halusinasi aneh yang terasa nyata, namun sebenarnya hanya sebuah mimpi yang terlalu jelas hingga tubuh ikut bereaksi pada alam bawah sadar otak.

Hening sesaat.

Sekali lagi sebuah aliran panas yang semakin mendekat terasa menerpa wajah Ino. Membuat syaraf motorik gadis itu bereaksi cepat, mencengkram lantai empuk dibawahnya. Lalu...

Hangat!

Sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibir Ino. Perlahan dan hati-hati menekan gumpalan mungil ber_lipgloss_ rasa jeruk itu hingga menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang melilit erat di bagian perut. Panas, tapi terasa nyaman. Lalu bercampur sesak hingga Ino melenguh pelan dan membuat 'sesuatu' itu menjauh di iringi desisan lirih nan aneh di telinga Ino.

''Benvenuti a Konoha. A quanto pare questo posto è più stretto di quanto mi aspettasi.''

Hah?

Ino terkesiap. Kelopak _aquamarine_nya membuka cepat diiringi gerakan tubuhnya yang reflek terduduk di tempat. Ngos-ngosan, mencengkram seragamnya di area dada dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan yang satu lagi bertumpu lemas di samping tubuh. Berusaha menopang bagian atas badannya yang sedikit membungkuk di bantu oleh lututnya yang menekuk sehingga paha dan perut saling bersentuhan.

Ino merasakan empat bilik jantungnya berpacu cepat, berdentum keras tanpa aturan sampai ia nekat mengklaim alat pemompa darah itu sebentar lagi akan meledak karena terlalu banyak berdetak. Makanya sebisa mungkin Ino berusaha menenangkan diri, menegakkan punggung agar bisa menghirup udara dalam-dalam sembari terus-terusan berdesis lirih untuk meyakinkan diri.

''Hanya mimpi... itu hanya mimpi... yang tadi tidak nyata...''

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, mimpiku seram sekali.

Bermodalkan pikiran itu, Ino yang mulai tenang otomatis menghembuskan nafas gerah campur lesu. Kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya agar berbaring terlentang. Memandangi...

''Plafon?''

Ino nyaris memekik. Melebarkan bola mata menyadari tubuhnya berpindah lokasi. Bukan di taman samping gedung, tetapi di sebuah ruangan bercat orange. Dan sekarang Ino tidak melihat jejeran pohon walnut yang menjulang tinggi dan rimbun, melainkan sebuah langit-langit kamar orange, berornamen coklat gelap dari kayu yang membentuk bingkai-bingkai kecil persegi di beberapa tempat. Bagian tengah bingkai itu tampak berlubang dan dijadikan tempat bohlam, yang kemudian ditutupi kaca bening.

''Lho, ini... di mana?'' Ino reflek bangkit dari lantai empuk ― yang ternyata adalah sebuah ranjang berseprai putih polos ― sekali lagi sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah.

Perasaannya tidak enak. Gadis pirang itu merasa sesuatu yang penting telah terlewat dari sensor otaknya dan lebih dari itu...

''Harusnya aku tidur di taman belakang, kan?''

.

.

*Tsuzuku*

.

.

Huweeee, acak-acakan kan? hikz.. saya tau kok! tapi mdh-mdhan g ad yg menyesal udah bca chap ini..

sbnr'a g mo m'bela diri sih tapi... flashdisk sya t'srg virus saat saya mau publish tggl 1 kmrin. stlh it sya flu prah n t'pksa nlis ulang dgn otak eror krna g tega berlambat-lambat ria T.T jdi gomennasai ne klo fic'a ancur *bgkuk* ini aj, sya msh flu tapi nekat nerobos mlm dingin hmpir hjn demi ke warnet #ga ush curcol.

So, review please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N a.k.a INFO:

Di ending chap 2 kmrin ad bhsa Itali, kan? Hehe... gomen ne, wktu it author'a lg error jd lpa nlis arti klmt Kakashi.

So, ini dia arti'a: "Selamat datang di Konoha. Tidak kusangka, tempat ini lebih sempit dari yang kupikirkan."

Say thank to:

.

El Cierto

Shena BlitzRyuseiran

F-AlyssAmarylissJeevas

Merai Alixya Kudo

Hatake Liana

Yarai Yarai Chan

Vaneela

Rizu Hatake-Hime

Akarima Tsukichi

ZephyrAmfoter

ratoenindya

Fidy Discrimination

.

.

^Bls Ripiu^

Minami22: Iy, tuh! Author'a aj bru sdr klo porsi NejiIno t'llu byk ^-^v Btw, chap ini jg hncur. Gomeeen ne T.T

NARUTO

.

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

.

Story:

Cielheart Ie'chan

.

Pairing:

KakaIno

NaruHina

.

Warning:

KHUSUS UNTUK CHAPTER INI, SUMPAH! GAJE BANGET! NGGAK ADA UNSUR KAKAINO OR NARUHINA, JADI SANGAT DISARANKAN UNTUK TIDAK MEMBACA DARIPADA TERKENA TEKANAN BATIN. TAPI KALAU TETAP NEKAT BACA, AUTHOR MEMBIARKAN ANDA MENYUMPAHI KOMPI WARNET YANG MENYEBABKAN FIC INI HILANG SETENGAH TAPI TETAP NEKAT DI PUBLISH KARENA UDAH KELAMAAN NGGAK UPDATE.

.

So, Don't like? don't read

.

.

Bagian 3

.

.

Who are you looking for?

.

.

''I- Ino-chan, kau harus... tenang.'' Hinata mengkerut gugup di ambang pintu toilet UKS sembari memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya untuk menghilangkan nervous. Berusaha menenangkan si pirang di depan wastafel yang nyaris berhenshin sebagai Medusa. Namun entah karena suara Hinata terlalu kecil atau karena Ino memang sudah lepas kontrol, gadis berambut indigo itu terpaksa harus pasrah mendapati dirinya seakan jadi makhluk invissible.

Hinata meringis tipis, menggigiti bibir bawahnya pelan. Gadis itu mulai prihatin menatap Ino yang terus-terusan mengomel, mengutuki entah siapa disela-sela kesibukannya berkumur-kumur sadis tanpa memperdulikan luberan air keran dalam kobokan wastafel yang bercipratan membasahi seragamnya.

Hinata masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian beberapa menit lalu ketika Ino menghubunginya lewat ponsel, histeris mengatakan seseorang baru saja menggerayangi tubuhnya saat tidur yang membuat Hinata nyaris pingsan di tempat. Untungnya si pemilik lavender itu langsung sadar kalau cerita sang sepupu sudah dipermak habis agar mirip sinetron Indonesia hingga ia sedikit lebih tenang.

Yeah, meskipun tidak cukup tenang bila mengingat fakta lain bahwa Ino ternyata diungsikan seseorang dari taman belakang ke UKS saat tidur dan itu juga bisa berarti kalau tuduhannya tentang terkena 'tindakan asusila' memang benar.

'Seram sekali!' Hinata bergidik ngeri. Ia baru tahu, ternyata sekolahnya lebih mengerikan dari yang bisa ia bayangkan.

''Argh, rasanya aku ingin terjun dari menara Hokage karena kesal!'' Ino berteriak frustasi, setengah ingin menangis seraya menarik-narik ujung rambut pirangnya yang terurai di sekitar bahu.

Ino tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya di kota ini bermunculan pria sinting yang hobi 'mengerjai' anak gadis.

Ok, sebenarnya Ino tidak akan sekesal ini kalau saja ia baru mengalami tindakan irasional satu kali. Tapi ini sudah dua kali, lho!

Bayangkan, dua kali sebelum duapuluh empat jam.

Memangnya Ino apa?

Awalnya, Ino pikir si heterokromia di traffic light kemarin sudah gila karena menyentuh wajahnya ― wajah gadis yang jelas-jelas tidak ia kenal ―, tapi ternyata di sekolah ini ada yang lebih error lagi, toh? Ada yang dengan bodohnya mencium ia saat tidur? mencium ORANG ASING saat ia lengah?

Yang benar saja? Otak orang itu sudah tidak tertolong!

"Aduh, aku sudah tidak pantas jadi istri orang." Ino mulai mendramatisir. Sebenarnya gadis itu ingin menangis, tapi entah kenapa ia malah tertawa hambar tanpa tahu bagian mana dari isi kalimatnya yang lucu. ''Ah, sial! Rasanya akhir-akhir ini selera humorku menurun drastis karena banyak masalah. Bahkan cara tertawa saja, aku sudah lupa,'' lirihnya santai, setengah mencelus disela-sela kegiatannya menyisiri rambut pirangnya yang tetap terlihat rapi meski sudah berkali-kali diacak.

Tingkah Ino yang meneliti penampilannya di cermin wastafel itu otomatis terlihat seperti gadis tanpa masalah dan sukses membuat Hinata sweatdrop di tempat.

Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja sampai sedetik lalu si rambut indigo itu berusaha keras untuk menenangkan sang sepupu. Tapi ternyata semua hal yang ia lakukan sama sekali tidak berguna jika melihat Ino bahkan bisa menata batinnya sendiri dalam waktu beberapa detik hanya dengan melihat refleksi wajah kusutnya di dalam cermin.

Maklum, si pemilik aquamarine bening itu memang tipe fashionable yang paling tidak tahan mendapati aliran chaos dalam penampilannya meski terkadang Ino juga bisa jadi orang paling awut-awutan di muka bumi bila masalah mulai menghantuinya.

'Yokatta na, Ino-chan,' Hinata tersenyum dalam diam. Menarik nafas lega saat menyadari masalah sang sepupu tidak seburuk dugaannya bila melihat si pirang yang masih sempat meneliti refleksi wajahnya di dalam cermin.

''Hei, Hinata!'' Ino yang sudah selesai memperbaiki dandanannya segera mematikan air keran, lalu berpaling menatap Hinata yang sedikit terkesiap di ambang pintu sebelum memfokuskan diri ke arahnya. ''Apa diwajahku ada tulisan 'tolong sentuh aku'?'' tanyanya aneh seraya berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depan gadis itu.

''Eh?''

''Tidak, aku hanya berfikir… kenapa sejak kemarin, semua orang asing yang kutemui selalu melihatku seperti magnet? Aneh sekali, kan?'' Ino melipat tangan di depan dada. Tampak berfikir keras dari banyaknya kerutan yang tercipta di dahi putihnya yang setengah tertutupi poni.

''Eh? So- soal itu... aku...'' Hinata bingung sendiri. Kembali memainkan jari-jari tangannya di depan dada. Agak gugup melihat Ino yang seakan memaksanya ikut berfikir sementara ia sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa. ''A- aku pikir... kau salah- paham, Ino-chan. O- orang yang... memindahkanmu, mungkin bermaksud... baik,'' sahutnya berfikir positif.

''Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!'' Ino mendesis kesal.

"Mu- mungkin saja, orang itu cuma tidak mau kau masuk angin... tidur di taman, Ino-chan."

"Engg?" Ino menautkan sebelah alis. Sedikit mencondongkan wajah di depan Hinata yang justru reflek mundur selangkah dengan mimik gugup, namun tampak sangat yakin mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Membuat si pirang di hadapannya terpaksa menghela nafas keras seraya kembali menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri tegak. "Hime, jadi orang jangan terlalu polos. Di dunia ini bukan hanya ada 'putih', jadi sekali-sekali kau juga harus berfikir negatif agar tidak tertipu orang lain. Kadangkala di sekitar kita terlalu banyak makhluk jahat yang hanya berniat mengambil keuntungan. Ya, termasuk si brengsek yang menyerangku itu! Walaupun kelihatannya sangat baik hati sampai rela menggendongku ke tempat aman, bukankah sebenarnya dia hanya bermaksud memindahkanku ke tempat sepi dan tertutup untuk menyerangku. Iya, kan?" todong Ino kejam.

"Hehe..." Rasanya Hinata tidak mampu tertawa lebih garing dari ini karena innernya bahkan sudah sweatdrop sejak tadi. Mungkin setengah pernyataan Ino memang benar, tapi...

ini berlebihan, kan? 'Menyerang' gadis tak dikenal jelas bukan pilihan bagus untuk seorang pria yang bahkan tidak punya pacar sekalipun. Kecuali...

Lavender Hinata tiba-tiba membulat tidak percaya. Kemudian berganti mimik senang entah karena apa diselingi seulas senyum geli yang membuat sang penatapnya balas menyipitkan mata penuh selidik.

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang aneh?" Ino bertanya curiga disusul gelengan kepala si rambut indigo yang terpaksa membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tidak bersuara.

"Go- gomen... Aku hanya teringat hal lucu di kelas," terangnya berkelit.

"Ck! Entah kenapa, aku malah tidak percaya kata-katamu, Hime." Ino melengos santai. Meringsek maju sembari melewati Hinata yang sejak tadi berdiri di ambang pintu toilet. Memilih menghentikan obrolan tanpa ending mereka yang rasa-rasanya akan semakin ngawur bila diteruskan.

Sesaat kemudian, aquamarine Ino sudah disuguhi pemandangan sebuah ruangan cukup luas bernuansa orange cerah dengan dominasi coklat kayu dan putih dari lantai keramik serta benda-benda yang tertata rapi di dalamnya.

Hanya ada satu set sofa di seberang ruangan, bersisian dengan pintu masuk di bagian sudut yang kini tertutup rapat. Di sebelah kanan tampak lemari kaca besar yang dipenuhi botol-botol obat, sementara jauh di sebelah kiri menggantung sebuah tirai putih polos yang memisahkan ruang duduk dan ranjang di baliknya.

Setelah itu, kosong. Tidak ada foto, lukisan atau apapun yang menempel di dinding.

Ino melangkah santai kearah tirai berlipit-lipit yang berada agak jauh di sampingnya. Menyingkap kain pembatas itu hingga terlihat ruangan lain yang jauh lebih sempit dengan ranjang besi bersprei putih polos acak-acakan dan sebuah meja kecil tepat di sudut ruangan.

Di atas meja kayu itu tampak sebuah vas keramik putih kebiruan tanpa bunga, serta sebuah tas selempang hitam yang dibiarkan menggantung di salah satu sudut meja. Juga tak ketinggalan onggokan sepasang fantovel hitam di bawahnya.

Ino berjalan memutari kaki ranjang. Menyambar santai barang-barang miliknya, lalu kembali ke ruang duduk untuk mengambil posisi ternyaman di atas sofa sebelum berkutat dengan kaus kaki dan sepatu yang entah sejak kapan terlepas dari kaki jenjangnya.

Si pirang itu mengacuhkan Hinata yang sejak tadi mengekori langkahnya dan kini tertinggal dibalik tirai yang masih menutupi setengah badan ranjang bagian atas. Berbaik hati merapikan bekas amukan Ino setelah bangun tidur.

Si pemilik lavender itu meraih sebuah selimut putih tipis di atas tempat tidur. Melipatnya dengan sigap, lalu berpindah meluruskan kerutan-kerutan sprei serta memperbaiki letak bantal yang sebenarnya hanya tergeser beberapa mili dari kepala ranjang yang berdempetan dengan tembok.

Srukk...

''Ah...'' Hinata mendesah pelan merasakan sesuatu tertendang kaki kirinya yang bergerak membalikkan badan untuk kembali ke ruang depan. Membuat benda hijau seukuran buku note yang awalnya tergeletak nyaris di bawah ranjang kini melesak ke sisi tirai yang berjarak sekitar satu meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Gadis itu mengorbitkan mata, mengernyit tipis memandangi sampul benda yang ia tendang. Hijau lumut dengan ornamen beberapa bentuk hati pink berukuran sedang. Juga gambar seorang pria yang tampak duduk berfikir di bagian tengah.

'Eeeh?'

Inner Hinata menjerit tidak percaya meski mulutnya hanya mampu membuka tanpa suara dengan mata yang sukses membulat ngeri hingga otot-otot di sekitar bola beningnya terasa perih.

Ia mengenali benda itu!

Sungguh, Hinata tidak perlu membaca sampul buku untuk tahu apa judul dan siapa pemilik novel itu. Ia bahkan tidak perlu memeras otak untuk berfikir dan menuduh bahwa orang itulah yang memindahkan Ino dari taman ke UKS, lalu seenaknya... kisu?

''...''

Hening!

Hinata reflek memegangi kedua pipinya yang terasa dijalari hawa panas berkat otaknya yang entah kenapa malah teracuni adegan rated semi M versi sang sepupu yang sejak tadi meneriakkan kalimat, 'Tubuhku digerayangi orang!'

Te- ternyata dugaanku saat di toilet... benar? Kalau begitu...

''Mereka bertemu lebih cepat, ya?'' Hinata berdesis lirih sembari menggigiti kuku jempolnya. Tampak tidak tenang meski terbesit rasa senang.

"Hime, cepat sedikit! Kau sedang apa, sih?"

Deg!

Hinata terkesiap. Rasanya ia hampir terkena serangan jantung mendapati Ino tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di samping tirai yang sengaja ia singkap hingga ruang duduk dan ranjang kini tanpa pembatas. Nyaris menginjak Icha-icha tactics yang teronggok hanya beberapa sentimeter dari kaki kanannya hingga sang sepupu dialiri bulir-bulir keringat dingin. Bertampang seolah ia baru saja melihat hantu.

Yup! Biar bagaimanapun juga, Hinata jelas tidak berencana mengatakan pada Ino bahwa ia sudah mengetahui sosok perusak harinya.

''Hime, Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat.'' Ino kembali bersuara. Menautkan alis aneh menatap wajah polos tidak jauh di depannya yang kini tampak seputih mayat.

Gadis pirang itu bermaksud melangkah lebih dekat, namun Hinata sudah lebih dulu meringsek maju. Menahan lengan Ino agar tetap berdiri di tempatnya sembari mengamankan si buku hijau di lantai dengan kaki. Menginjaknya cepat, lalu kembali menyodok pelan benda itu hingga kembali ke bawah ranjang tanpa menimbulkan bunyi.

''Aah, I- Ino-chan! Sepertinya aku... engg, itu... lupa mengerjakan PR. Ba- bagaimana, ya?'' Hinata meringis tipis di sela-sela gumaman linglungnya yang membuat Ino mengangkat sebelah alis. Seingatnya, adik sepupunya yang satu ini bukan tipe yang bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu meskipun ia cukup ceroboh.

''Tumben sekali?'' balasnya aneh sembari menyipitkan mata, menyadari Hinata mulai memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya dengan gugup. Menolak beradu pandang dengan si pemilik aquamarine yang kini menyeringai tipis sembari berkacak pinggang. ''Kau bohong, ya, Hime?'' todongnya penuh penekanan yang sukses membuat Hinata terkesiap.

'Hii, langsung ketahuan, ya?' innernya ngeri sendiri.

Hinata jadi merasa bodoh karena melupakan hal penting bahwa Ino terkadang bisa menebak pikiran orang hanya dengan memperhatikan tingkah laku dan mimik lawan bicaranya.

''Jadi, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Hime?'' Ino mengangkat sebelah alis. Santai, namun diliputi aura penuh intimidasi agar lawan bicaranya semakin tidak berkutik.

''Ti- tidak... aku... ah, Anko-sensei?'' Mimik pucat Hinata berganti ceria begitu lavendernya berhasil mendeteksi keberadaan makhluk lain diambang pintu ruang UKS yang kini terbuka lebar. Merasa ia baru saja menemukan dewi penolong di saat-saat genting meski sebenarnya guru muda itu bahkan dijuluki medusa oleh para siswa karena tingkahnya yang lebih mirip preman.

Hening!

Anko Mitarashi ― begitu nama lengkapnya ― hanya melirik Hinata sesaat, lalu berpindah menatap Ino yang kini membalikkan badan penasaran dan balas menatapnya dengan kening yang saling bertaut aneh memandangi wanita berambut hitam pendek itu hanya mengenakan t-shirt hitam dipadu rok ketat lima sentimeter di atas lutut berwarna senada dibalik raglan coklat mudanya yang sengaja tak dikancing. Semakin mengerutkan dahi begitu menyadari tatapan guru muda di hadapannya berubah intens, meneliti penampilan Ino dari atas sampai diiringi sebuah seringai bercampur dengusan sebal yang menghiasi bibir polos tanpa polesannya.

"Jadi kau gadis Yamanaka itu? Ck, pantas saja Kakashi sialan itu seenaknya memerintahku.''

Anko bersungut-sungut, Hinata kembali sport jantung mendengar nama Kakashi disebut-sebut, sementara Ino terpaksa memasang tanda tanya besar diwajahnya. Merasa aneh karena guru berambut pendek dikuncir itu menyebut marganya dengan benar. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, ia 'kan belum resmi terdaftar sebagai murid di Konoha IHS. Si pemilik aquamarine itu bahkan masih menyimpan rapi formulir pendaftarannya di dalam tas. Lalu, bagaimana guru itu bisa mengenalnya?

Aneh sekali!

Lalu, apa tadi katanya? Diperintah Kakashi?

Memangnya orang itu siapa?

Sebenarnya Ino ingin bertanya, tapi tampaknya guru di depannya bukan tipe yang bisa diajak mengobrol santai. Terlebih lagi sebelum Ino membuka mulut, Anko sudah lebih dulu mendominasi percakapan.

"Hei, kau! Ikut aku ke kelas barumu. Dan kau, Hyuuga! Cepat kembali ke kelasmu. Apa kau tidak dengar suara bel?"

.

.

^^BLoH^^

.

.

Ino mengedarkan pandangan kesegala arah. Tampak lebih asyik meneliti setiap jengkal koridor lantai dua gedung general class yang ia lewati daripada memperhatikan langkah Anko-sensei yang berjalan nyaris satu meter di depannya meski wanita itu sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Mengirim sinyal tangan diiringi tatapan tajam yang berisi pesan bahwa ia harus melangkah lebih cepat karena jam pelajaran sudah dimulai sejak tadi dan ia jelas tidak sudi berlama-lama memandu siswi baru yang bukan hanya datang terlambat, tapi juga... emh, mungkin bisa dibilang melupakan kewajibannya menghadap pihak sekolah hingga Anko-lah yang harus bersusah payah mencarinya.

Lucu sekali!

Memangnya sejak kapan murid baru harus dijemput guru? Apalagi perintah itu langsung dari mulut Kaka...

''Ah,'' Anko terkesiap. Reflek menghentikan langkah dengan mimik yang tampak berfikir keras, lalu tiba-tiba menoleh ke belakang. Kembali memperhatikan Ino yang terlalu asyik memandangi halaman sekolah berhias deretan cemara yang melambai tertiup angin di kejauhan dari balik bingkai-bingkai jendela kaca yang ia lewati. ''Hei, Yamanaka!'' panggilnya santai yang membuat Ino reflek menoleh. Segera memfokuskan diri menatapnya. ''Apa hubunganmu dengan Kakashi?''

''Engg?'' Ino sukses menyipitkan mata. Kakashi? ''Bukannya dia kenalan sensei?'' Gadis itu menautkan alis. Seingatnya, justru Anko-lah yang menyebut-nyebut nama orang itu di UKS. Lalu kenapa bertanya padanya?

"Yah, memang kenalanku. Tapi kupikir kau juga kenal."

"Sama sekali tidak." Ino mengangkat bahu cuek.

''Kalau Hatake?'' Sepertinya Anko masih belum menyerah. "Kau kenal orang yang bermarga Hatake?"

''Emm, sepertinya tidak. Memangnya kenapa, sensei?'' Ino memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Segera mendekati Anko begitu sang guru memberi isyarat tangan agar ia mendekat untuk bisa berjalan bersisian menyusuri koridor di hadapan mereka yang masih saja terasa panjang dan sepi.

Hening!

Anko tampak berfikir keras yang membuat Ino terpaksa menghela nafas. Pasrah mendapati pertanyaannya mengambang tanpa jawaban. Namun sejurus kemudian, guru muda itu kembali menoleh kearahnya, menyeringai tipis entah karena apa.

''Apa hubunganmu dengan klan Hyuuga? Kalau tidak salah, yang mendaftarkanmu di sekolah ini Miroku Hyuuga, kan?''

Ino tidak langsung menjawab. Lagi-lagi ia hanya mampu menautkan alis sebagai bukti kalau si pirang itu semakin tidak mengerti mengenai arah pembicaraan sang guru.

Bukankah sebagai murid baru, Anko-sensei seharusnya bertanya tentang nilai akademis, tingkah laku, alasan ia pindah atau pembicaraan apapun yang berhubungan dengan sekolah. Tapi ini...

kenapa pembicaraan mereka jadi melenceng jauh?

Aneh!

Namun entah kenapa, Ino malah dengan senang hati menjawab pertanyaan sang guru yang kini memasang tampang penasaran.

''Aku sepupu Hinata.'' Ino menjawab santai.

''Sepupu?'' Anko sedikit terkesiap. Kembali mengamati gadis di sampingnya dari atas sampai bawah dengan raut yang seolah menimang-nimang sesuatu disusul tawa geli yang segera saja menghiasi lorong itu. Saling beradu nyaring dengan derap langkah kaki mereka, juga suara-suara samar manusia lain yang mendekam di dalam setiap kelas yang mereka lewati.

Pelipis Ino langsung dihiasi sebuah perempatan. Merasa Anko-sensei sedang mencela betapa dirinya tidak pantas dialiri darah Hyuuga.

Menyebalkan sekali!

Ino memutar bola mata bosan. Harusnya ia sudah tahu, tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mempercayai ucapannya bila mengingat ia dan Hinata bagaikan bulan dan matahari.

''Ah, sial! Aku kelepasan.'' Anko mengumpat pelan, reflek menghentikan tawa begitu menyadari si pirang di sampingnya hampir 'terbakar' akibat salah kaprah. ''Maaf, jangan salah paham. Aku tidak menertawakanmu, tapi menertawakan si mesum yang kukenal,'' terangnya cepat yang membuat Ino hanya mampu tersenyum setengah meringis. Tidak menyangka mimik wajahnya tertebak dengan mudah. Yeah, walaupun tadi ia memang tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

''Ah, maksud sensei orang itu... Kakashi?'' Ino kembali serius. Entah kenapa, ia jadi penasaran karena sejak tadi ia selalu dihubung-hubungkan dengan nama itu.

Kakashi? Ino melafalkan nama itu di dalam hati. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelum di UKS. tapi di mana, ya? batinnya bertanya-tanya.

''Tapi... apa hubungannya dengan klan Hyuuga?'' Ino melirik bingung kearah sang guru yang ternyata balas menatapnya diiringi seulas senyum usil.

''Nanti kau juga tahu,'' katanya sok misterius seraya mempercepat langkah. Berjalan mendahului Ino sebelum gadis itu meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Tidak sampai beberapa menit kemudian, Anko sudah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu dorong putih berplang besi kecil bertuliskan angka 2-2 yang menggantung di sudut kiri tembok bagian atas pintu.

''Mulai sekarang, ini adalah kelasmu,'' ujarnya sambil lalu pada Ino yang bahkan tak menyahut. Terlanjur asyik mengamati sekeliling koridor yang hanya dihiasi lantai keramik putih, tembok bercat orange dengan dominasi coklat dari pahatan kayu serta halaman luas nan asri yang terpampang jelas dari masing-masing jendela berbingkai kayu tinggi, nyaris menyentuh plafon di seberang pintu kelas tempatnya berdiri.

''Yamanaka!''

Panggilan Anko Mitarashi menggema di belakangnya. Membuat Ino hampir berbalik saat tahu-tahu seseorang berhasil mencengkram lengan kanannya dari belakang. Menarik si pirang masuk ke dalam kelas tanpa aba-aba, kemudian seenaknya mendorong punggung gadis itu hingga terhuyung ke depan dan...

Bukk!

Ino sukses menabrak seseorang yang ia yakini adalah seorang guru yang kemudian reflek melingkarkan sebelah tangan di pinggangnya, sementara sebelah tangan lagi menahan bahu kiri Ino. Menyangga tubuh gadis itu agar tak terpental ke belakang bila melihat ukuran tubuhnya yang memang tergolong kecil dibandingkan orang yang ia tabrak, sekaligus ikut mengamankan diri agar meraka tidak jatuh terjengkang di lantai keramik dingin yang pastinya tidak empuk.

...

...

...

Sunyi senyap!

Ruangan yang tadinya ramai oleh celotehan siswa itu segera diliputi keheningan total berbumbu sesak berkat ketololan para penghuninya yang sibuk menahan nafas dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Berdebar-debar sendiri menunggu lanjutan adegan live action tepat di depan kelas mereka hingga Anko yang juga 'menonton' di ambang pintu justru terkekeh dalam diam. Tampak tidak berdosa telah membuat kekacauan kecil -?- di kelas 2-2.

Hiburan yang bagus! Jarang-jarang, kan bisa seperti ini? innernya usil.

Sementara itu...

Ino membeku di tempat. Membiarkan rona merah perlahan-lahan merambati area di sekitar pipinya begitu menyadari posisi tubuhnya terlalu riskan dan nyaris menempeli tubuh makhluk lain di depannya kalau saja sebelah telapak tangan gadis itu tidak segera bertumpu di dada bidang si penyebar wangit mint yang masih melingkarkan sebelah tangan di pinggangnya.

Aksi penyelamatan yang 'sempat' membuat Ino bernafas lega karena tak harus membiarkan tubuhnya berakhir telak menjadi sasaran keisengan Anko yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba gila. Namun sejurus kemudian, tindakan reflek itu seakan menjadi bumerang yang membuat Ino tak berkutik.

Bayangkan saja, telapak tangan si pemilik aquamarine itu tepat menekan tubuh kokoh di depannya. Membuat saraf jari-jari Ino segera disuguhi debaran jantung yang berdetak rancu. Cepat, lalu seakan dipaksa melambat hingga 'milik'nya ikut bersinkronisasi tanpa sadar. Memompa darah lebih cepat ke seluruh tubuh hingga hawa panas terasa menyerang sel-sel saraf. Menghasilkan bulir-bulir keringat dingin yang perlahan-lahan merembesi punggung seragam hitam gadis itu.

Ino langsung lupa cara bernafas hingga dadanya mulai sesak dan tercekat, sampai tubuhnya ikut bergetar pelan disertai tubuh yang hampir jatuh lemas.

Yeah, hanya 'hampir'. Karena, toh Ino bukan gadis bodoh yang akan menjatuhkan harga diri hanya karena hal sepele semacam... debaran jantung? Meski ia akui, otaknya terserang virus akut yang agak susah diinstal ulang.

''Kau baik-baik saja?''

Nada tegas nan tenang mengalun di atas kepala Ino. Memaksa otaknya kembali bekerja keras dengan tangan yang reflek mendorong kasar tubuh di depannya agar menjauh. Membuat makhluk asing itu mundur dua langkah. Bukan karena dorongan Ino yang sebenarnya tak bertenaga, tapi murni karena ia memang ingin melepaskan diri dari gadis itu. Si pirang yang bahkan tidak melirik wajahnya ataupun berterima kasih, tapi kontan membalikkan badan sebal menatapi ambang pintu tempat Anko berdiri sembari menyandarkan bahu kanan di sisi tembok.

''Sensei, apa yang kau lakukan?'' Ino berteriak protes. Mati-matian menahan diri agar cerberumnya tetap waras di sela-sela keinginannya mencakari wajah sok innocent sang guru yang kini memamerkan sebuah cengiran usil kearahnya ― atau lebih tepatnya, kearah mereka. Kearah pria berambut perak yang juga berdiri di sebelah kiri belakang Ino sembari menatap sang rekan kerja dengan mimik bosan.

''Wah, rupanya kau tipe yang sensitif, ya, Yamanaka? Padahal aku tidak sengaja.'' Anko mengangkat bahu cuek yang sukses membuat Ino mengepalkan tangan gregetan dengan mulut yang membuka tidak percaya.

Hoo, apa tadi katanya? Tidak sengaja? Ino hampir mencium lantai, bukan hal yang disengaja? Yang benar saja! Lalu yang terencana itu seperti apa?

'Mendorongku dari lantai empat? Hah, orang ini sudah gila!' Ino menjatuhkan putusan telak.

Sebenarnya ia masih ingin protes, tapi begitu menyadari makhluk di depannya masih berstatus guru dan ia hanya seorang murid baru, mau tidak mau, Ino terpaksa menenangkan diri.

'Ingat, Ino! Hari pertama! Hari pertama! Jangan biarkan dirimu di DO di hari pertama sekolah,' batinnya mengingatkan seraya mengelus-elus dada.

Anko yang menyadari tingkahnya hanya menyeringai lebar, lalu berpindah mengamati gerak-gerik pemuda berambut perak yang berdiri di sebelah kiri, selangkah di belakang Ino. Tersenyum samar dengan kelopak yang mengatup sejenak, sedikit geli memperhatikan si pirang yang sepertinya sibuk sendiri.

'Lho, ternyata dugaanku benar, ya?' Anko agak terkejut. Membiarkan pandangannya berganti-ganti mengamati kedua spesies yang berjarak sekitar dua meter di depannya disertai dengusan kecil. 'Ck, Hatake dan turunan Hyuuga, ya? Sebentar lagi mereka akan membuat sekolah ini tidak tenang.'

''Kakashi!'' Volume suara Anko sedikit meninggi, meminta perhatian si pria berambut perak yang segera terfokus menatapnya. ''Kau masih ada urusan denganku? Kalau tidak, aku pergi,'' lanjutnya datar.

''Ah, iya. Terima kasih, Anko.'' Kakashi menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis. Sedikit menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, agak tidak nyaman karena ia seenaknya memerintah wanita itu. ''Maaf sudah merepotkanmu,'' lanjutnya.

''Ya, tidak masalah. Menyenangkan sekali mengetahui rahasiamu, Kakashi.'' Anko menyeringai usil yang sukses membuat Kakashi sweatdrop di tempat. Puas berbincang dengan rekannya, si konselor sekolah itu kembali beralih pada Ino. ''Ah, Yamanaka! Kalau kau butuh bantuan dan ingin bertanya sesuatu, datang saja padaku. Jaa...''

Anko melambaikan tangan sekilas. Segera membalikkan badan keluar kelas seraya menutup pintunya kembali tanpa menunggu jawaban Ino yang justru mengerutkan dahi menatap kepergiannya. Merasa aneh karena guru yang ia anggap menyebalkan itu ternyata baik hati.

''Yamanaka?''

'engg?'

Ino terkesiap pelan menyadari seseorang menegur tepat di belakangnya. Membuat gadis pirang itu kontan membalikkan badan penasaran. Terlebih lagi setelah Ino menyadari... jangankan berterima kasih, Ino bahkan belum sempat bertatapan langsung dengan sensei yang sudah berbaik hati menjadi temboknya hingga Ino tidak perlu merasakan kerasnya lantai.

Sepertinya aku juga harus berterima kasih karena sensasi pelukannya membuatku meleleh, inner Ino ngawur diselingi senyum usil.

''Ah, sensei! Ariga-''

Deg!

Ino membeku di tempat begitu aquamarinenya berhasil mendeteksi sosok guru yang hanya berjarak sekitar satu meter di depannya. Bukan karena pria itu terlalu tampan dalam balutan kemeja putih lengan panjangnya yang dibiarkan tergulung seperempat bagian atau karena Ino bahkan belum pernah melihat 'pendidik' yang justru bergaya bak berandalan berkat sarung tangan balap hitam dengan ruas-ruas jari bolong yang ia pakai, tapi lebih karena cerberum otak Ino berhasil memutar ulang seluruh kejadian yang ia alami kemarin sore di traffic light.

Orang ini...

Ino mengepalkan tinju. Ia tidak mungkin melupakan fakta bahwa orang inilah yang mempermainkan kepolosannya di perempatan. Menyentuh wajahnya, mengelus bibirnya, bahkan hampir menciumnya kalau saja Ino tidak menghindar. Oh, iya! Jangan lupakan kalo si brengsek itu juga menertawakan ketololannya.

"Yo, Yamanaka! Lei sembra felice di vedermi, eh?'' (Sepertinya kau senang bertemu denganku, ya?) Kakashi mengangkat tangan sekilas. Menyunggingkan seulas senyum manis menatap si pirang yang seakan ingin melumatnya hidup-hidup.

.

.

.

^Tzusuku^

(dgn author yg mnangis drh)

.

.

.

SO?

APAKAH SANGAT HANCUR?

SANGAT GAJE?

SANGAT ANEH?

ARGHHHHH! #Autor terjun dari menara Hokage

nb to El Cierto: Huweeee, gomen ne eli-chan! Jadi'a sgni doank.. cma 3000 word lbh, pdhl asli'a mpe 8000 stlh bca, lo blh deh maki2 gw lwt sms #bletak


	4. Chapter 4

Say thanks to :

.

Hatake Liana

Vaneela

El Cierto

Merai Alixya Kudo

Rizu Hatake-hime

FidyDiscrimination

Shena BlitzRyuseiran

Kirisha Zwingli

ratoenandya

ZephyrAmfoter

Mystik Mutter a.k.a kei

Vytachi W.F

Ekha

A/N: sblm lnjut, cma mo blg... "GOMENNASAI!" -bungkuk mohon ampun- chap ini bkn hny pendek, tapi pendek bungeeeee.. #plak!

Yah, apa boleh buat? tai kambing bulat-bulat -?-

bulan ini saya kena flu 3 kali, k'rjinan diajakin nnton dvd horror ma tmn, ditambah virus aneh yg malas ngetik fic yg dlu'a udh kelar tapi ilang. Udah gtu, makin error aja cz ngetik chap ini pke alur lompat-lompat kodok -?- nlis bgian p'tma dlu, trus lompat ke bgian akhir n txta bgian tgh lgsg k'teteran cz author'a mesti pensiun nulis krna sakit wkwkwkw.. *ktwa nista* n b'hbg udh t'lnjur janji ma bbrpa org bwt updet hari ini, yah, t'pksa deh... cma apdet 40% dari yg author tulis cz g mgkn kn aq apdet bgian awal n akhir tapi ga ad tengah'a? *p'belaan diri ga mutu*

pkok'a, HONTOU NI GOMENNASAI NE.. mga di tahun m'dtg g t'jdi lgi T.T moga jg chap ini ga se'gaje chap-chap sblm'a.

So, enjoy this fic!

.

NARUTO

.

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

.

Story:

Cielheart Ie'chan

.

Pairing:

KakaIno

NaruHina

.

Warning:

AU, OOC, typo, gaje, abal, ancur n sgla macam kejelekan.

.

Don't like, don't read

Bagian 4

.

.

It's time to make a new step

.

.

''Kau-''

Ino tidak sanggup bersuara lebih jauh. Terlalu dikuasai amarah hingga tanpa sadar sudah melayang kearah Kakashi, mencengkram setengah menarik kasar kemeja di bagian dada si pemilik bola mata heterokromia itu hingga tubuh di hadapannya ― yang memang tidak siap pada serangan dadakan ― langsung tertarik maju beberapa senti. Membuat jantung Ino mencelos sesaat menyadari posisi mereka yang (lagi-lagi) terlalu dekat. Untungnya gadis itu tidak sampai membiarkan otaknya teracuni lebih jauh. Memilih mengabaikan imajinasi anehnya yang seolah bisa melihat cahaya keperakan berpendar di sekeliling tubuh Kakashi yang membuat hati, tubuh dan otaknya harus bekerja keras agar tidak lupa diri.

''Minta maaf padaku!''Ino setengah berteriak, mendongak agar pandangannya langsung menghujam tepat dititik buta si rambut perak yang balas menunduk karena tubuhnya memang beberapa senti lebih tinggi. Aquamarine cerah yang melotot kesal dan sepasang bola teduh berlainan warna saling beradu. Membuat Ino semakin naik darah menyadiri pria 24 tahun di hadapannya terlalu sok tenang untuk ukuran seorang 'brengsek' -?-

Maklum, sedikit banyak Kakashi juga sudah memprediksi tingkah Ino bila melihat kepribadiannya yang meledak-ledak meski ia tidak menyangka gadis manis itu bertingkah sejauh ini.

'Meneriaki' seorang guru jelas cari penyakit, kan? Itu juga kalau Ino belum lupa sedang berhadapan dengan siapa karena sepertinya gadis itu sudah kehilangan akal sehat dan segala jurus pengendalian diri yang ia punya.

Kakashi menghela nafas keras. Mengganti gestur tubuhnya yang semula hanya berdiri santai menjadi memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana hingga terlihat seakan siap menangkis serangan lain apapun yang akan dilontarkan Ino dengan raut wajahnya yang selalu tenang dan tak terbaca lawan meski sebenarnya ia hanya diam menikmati wajah bersemu merah menahan marah di hadapannya yang justru terlihat lucu. Membuat Kakashi ingin tertawa, tapi juga merasa kasihan disaat yang bersamaan.

''HEH, KAU TULI, YA? KUBILANG MINTA MAAF PADAKU, SEN- sei?''

Ujung kalimat Ino yang seharusnya marah, tiba-tiba melempem tanpa emosi. Lebih terdengar sebagai pertanyaan daripada pernyataan yang membuat Kakashi menyipitkan mata, menyadari si pirang di hadapannya berhasil menemukan akal sehatnya kembali. Ingat sedang berhadapan dengan siapa.

Seorang sensei.

Orang yang resmi menjadi gurunya sejak ia dengan terpaksa -?- menyerahkan formulir pendaftarannya sebagai siswa baru pada Anko, si cupid gagal yang sudah membuatnya terdampar di kelas ini.

_'Sial! Kenapa aku bisa lupa?' _Ino meradang frustasi. Nyaris jatuh lemas mengingat ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan fatal yang membuat status murid barunya terancam bahaya.

Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa, sih. Ino bahkan tidak takut di DO bila mengingat obaa-samanya akan dengan senang hati mencarikan ia sekolah baru yang tidak kalah bergengsi agar Ino tidak mempermalukan nama baik klan Hyuuga. Hanya saja... demi Tuhan, Ino tidak sanggup mendengar ceramah gratis tentang sopan santun dari para tetua di rumah induk yang akan membuat telinganya berdengung.

Masalah DO di Suna saja belum selesai. Masa dia 'minta' di DO lagi?

_'Bisa-bisa aku di gantung Neji-niisan_,' inner Ino bergidik ngeri. Masih mengingat jelas wanti-wanti sang kakak sepupu yang 'memerintah'nya agar tidak berbuat ulah. _'Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah terlanjur! Lagipula bukan aku yang mulai, kan? Hah, kecantikan itu memang dosa,'_ batinnya lagi antara pasrah, cuek, membela diri, narsis dan entah apa lagi.

Harga diri Ino yang lebih tinggi dari X-Seed 4000® yang dibangun untuk memperingati kelahirannya belum mengijinkan ia untuk mengalah pada seseorang. Apalagi hanya untuk berandalan iseng tanpa sopan santun yang sukses berkamuflase menjadi seorang guru.

''Trop mauvais. Vos avez tort adversaire choix, sensei." (Sayang sekali. Kau salah pilih mangsa, sensei)

Mengatur 'strategi tempur' ulang dengan cepat, Ino tersenyum sinis setengah mendesis untuk dirinya sendiri. Melepas cengkraman tangan kanannya di kemeja bagian dada Kakashi dengan santai sembari membiarkan jari-jarinya bergerak iseng meluruskan kerutan-kerutan dipakaian berwarna putih polos itu sebelum mundur selangkah. Berusaha mengambil jarak hanya agar indra penciumannya tak terkontaminasi wangi mint samar yang menguar dari tubuh si rambut perak yang ia yakini bisa melumpuhkan fungsi saraf pusat.

Sesaat kemudian, Ino kembali mendongak. Memamerkan seulas senyum polos nan ceria spesial untuk Kakashi yang bukannya senang malah sweatdrop di tempat melihat perubahan mimik Ino yang jelas sekali berniat mengintimidasinya dengan cara halus.

_'Gadis ini ngotot sekali,'_ pikir Kakashi lelah. _'Memangnya tidak bisa pura-pura tidak mengenalku saja, ya?'_

''Wah, kita bertemu lagi, ya, sensei? Tidak disangka, ternyata Konoha lebih kecil dari dugaanmu.'' Ino berseru sok takjub. Semakin melebarkan senyum dengan wajah innocent dan aquamarine yang bukan hanya sekedar menatap objek, tapi juga berusaha mengamati ekspresi apapun yang dipamerkan wajah tampan di depannya. Sayang, Ino tidak menemukan apa-apa selain ketenangan sempurna yang berbaur bosan hingga ia tidak bisa menebak isi kepala Kakashi dengan mudah. ''Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali bernostalgia tentang kejadian kemarin sore, sensei. Tapi sayang, mulutku sedang malas berbasa-basi, jadi...'' Ino menggantung kalimatnya. Secepat kilat mengubah raut polos nan memelasnya menjadi sinis. Membiarkan bola mata seumpama samudra luasnya berkilat aneh dengan kedua tangan yang berkacak pinggang. Angkuh. ''Minta maaflah padaku, sensei. Dan aku akan menganggap masalah kita selesai,'' desisnya yang berlanjut dengan keisengan lain. ''Yah, kecuali kalau kau ingin terikat benang merah denganku, sih?''

Mendengarnya, Kakashi tidak sanggup menahan senyum. Awalnya hanya tipis, namun lama-kelamaan menjadi tawa geli yang berusaha dibuat sepelan mungkin. Bukan karena sindiran ini yang terdengar seperti lelucon, tapi lebih karena gadis itu berhasil membuatnya terpesona oleh sejuta ekspresi yang sejak tadi ia tunjukkan.

Tenang, marah, bingung, kesal, takut, ceria, sinis, angkuh, dingin. Semua seolah dilakukan dalam sekali helaan nafas hingga Kakashi nyaris tidak bisa berkedip. Ah, ralat! Bukan 'tidak bisa', tapi tidak ingin berkedip. Merasa si rambut pirang itu pastilah tipe yang pintar memanfaatkan pesona agar 'stage' selalu berpihak padanya.

_'Interessante,' _(Menarik) batin Kakashi begitu tawanya kembali berganti senyum simpul. Diam-diam mengamati si pemilik tubuh mungil di hadapannya yang lagi-lagi mengubah ekspresi. Menggelembungkan pipi dengan mata yang menyipit berbahaya. Lebih mirip balita yang tidak ingin berbagi permen daripada seorang 'lady' yang protes ditertawakan.

''Kalau kau punya waktu untuk tertawa, kenapa tidak kau pergunakan untuk minta maaf saja? Très ennuyeux!'' (Menyebalkan sekali!) Ino mendesis sinis. Gagal menahan emosi yang sedari tadi ia acuhkan meski setengah _lobus frontalis_-nya masih menyempatkan diri untuk berfikir waras memilih bahasa prancis sebagai sarana penyamaran kata-kata kasarnya pada Kakashi. Berharap pria itu tidak mengerti ucapannya agar ia lolos ― minimal ― dari DO di depan mata. ''Kuberitahu padamu, ya, sensei... I PAS PEUR DE PERSONNE! Si- '' (AKU TIDAK TAKUT PADA SIAPAPUN! Jadi-)

Jepret!

Engg?

Ino diam sesaat.

Dihinggapi perasaan tidak nyaman mendengar suara samar yang tertangkap gendang telinganya, gadis itu reflek memutar badan. Mencari asal suara diikuti Kakashi yang juga sama penasarannya dan mendapati hampir seluruh siswa kini berkerumun di empat deretan bangku paling depan. Asyik menjadikan mereka tontonan gratis di siang hari yang sukses membuat Kakashi dan Ino sweatdrop di tempat.

Mereka benar-benar lupa ada di dalam kelas. Diawasi berpasang-pasang mata dan telinga yang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang.

Lebih dari itu, pandangan Ino langsung terfokus pada benda yang dipegang sesosok gadis berambut pink lurus sebahu yang duduk di deretan bangku tengah paling depan. Benda yang reflek ia sembunyikan di laci meja sembari meringis salah tingkah begitu kedua 'objek'nya menoleh.

Ponsel!

Dan Ino yakin sekali kalau benda itulah penghasil suara mengganggu tadi.

_'Ck, dasar Pinky sialan!'_ Ino Jelas naik pitam. Merasa gadis itu sungguh kurang kerjaan sampai harus mengganggu proses intimidasinya yang sakral.

Ino reflek bergerak maju. Hampir melayang ke arah si gadis kembang gula untuk sekedar memberi omelan gratis tentang sopan santun kalau saja gerakannya tidak ditahan seseorang. Menggantikan si pirang bersuara sebelum terdengar caci maki di dalam kelas.

''Sakura, berikan ponselmu.''

Kakashi mengambil alih situasi. Datar dan tenang, namun berhasil membuat si rambut pink memberenggut tak rela meski terpaksa bangkit dari kursi diikuti pergerakan hampir seluruh siswa yang langsung menyebar, kembali ke bangku masing-masing setelah cukup lama berdiri berdempetan di bangku depan. Takut kalau mereka dihadiahi tatapan horror meski tampaknya sang guru hanya berminat pada isi folder foto si pemilik marga Haruno yang kini sengaja melambatkan gerak supaya tak cepat sampai di depan kelas agar sang ponsel tidak berpindah tangan meski yang ia lakukan jelas percuma.

Sesaat kemudian, ruangan luas bercat orange cerah itu segera dihiasi grasak-grusuk bangku tergeser diselingi gerutuan tidak puas dari 34 siswa ― minus lima orang yang memilih tidur tenang, ngemil atau sekedar pasang tampang cool di kursi masing-masing ― yang merasa keasyikan mereka berakhir dengan cepat dan akan berganti pelajaran bahasa inggris yang membosankan.

"Payah! Padahal yang tadi hampir klimaks.''

''Sudah kubilang, pakai modus silent. Suara HP-mu jadi terdengar, kan?''

''Ck, harusnya tadi kaurekam saja, Sakura!''

''Huh, dia memang tidak berguna!''

''Cerewet! Ini, kan salah kalian yang terlalu berisik di belakangku!''

''Jelas-jelas kau yang bodoh!''

''Biar saja!''

''...''

Aquamarine Ino langsung menyipit tajam._ 'Apa-apaan kelas ini? Menyebalkan sekali!'_ batinnya tidak suka. Sedikit frustasi menyadari ia tidak akan bisa bertingkah 'manis' seperti kemauan obaa-samanya dan Neji bila orang-orang yang sekelas dengannya adalah sekumpulan makhluk kelebihan hormon.

''Kore!''

Entah sejak kapan, Sakura sudah berhasil mencapai tempat Kakashi dan Ino berdiri. Berusaha tidak cemberut saat mengangsurkan ponsel kesayangannya pada sang guru yang langsung mengantongi benda merah marun berhias strap kupu-kupu hitam-putih dengan dua kerincing kecil itu di saku celana.

''Nanti ambil di ruanganku.'' Kakashi bersuara datar yang di balas gumaman dan anggukan singkat gadis di hadapannya.

Dengan ini, pembicaraan selesai!

Harusnya, sih begitu. Namun entah kenapa, Sakura tidak langsung menjauh. Ia hanya menggeser tubuh agar berhadapan langsung dengan Ino yang memilih diam mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Tersenyum manis seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa yang membuat gadis itu mengibarkan bendera perang.

''Syukurlah, Ino... Kupikir kau tidak akan sekolah di sini. Ternyata cuma datang telat, ya? Membuatku khawatir saja.''

Sakura mulai sok akrab. Bertingkah seolah ia mengenali Ino bertahun-tahun lalu meski nyatanya gadis itu mulai mengerutkan dahi. Bingung, kenapa lagi-lagi orang yang ia temui seakan mengenalnya meski Ino yakin sekali kalau ia tidak mengenal siapa-siapa.

Maklum saja, walaupun si pemilik aquamarine itu berlibur setiap tahun di Konoha berkat sifat _over protektif_ orangtuanya, namun sebenarnya yang Ino lakukan hanya mendekam di dalam rumah. Nyaris mati bosan karena gerombolan sepupunya yang tersebar di negara lain tidak kunjung datang, sementara tiga orang yang serumah dengannya justru sibuk sendiri. Menjadikan waktu liburan sebagai sarana memperaus otak hanya karena mereka seorang Souke dan berada dalam pengawasan langsung Miroku Hyuuga.

''Oh, ya! Kau datang kemarin, kan?''

"Eh?" Ino sedikit terkesiap. Sadar diri kalau ia baru saja melamun hal yang tidak perlu. ''Memangnya aku mengenalmu?'' balasnya ketus tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Sakura. Masih memasang 'tembok' _invissible_ hanya karena si rambut pink di hadapannya terlanjur membuat ia tidak nyaman.

''Tidak, tapi aku yang mengenalmu. Maksudku, aku tahu tentangmu dari Sakumo-jiisan. Nee, Kakashi-sensei?'' Ujung kalimat Sakura terdengar penuh semangat. Membiarkan sepasang emerald beningnya mengerling iseng, menatap Kakashi sembari melebarkan senyum yang terlihat menyeringai. Membuat sang pemilik nama yang menyadari makna tersembunyi di balik senyuman itu reflek menyipitkan mata dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata, '_'Bisakah kau diam saja?''_

''Hai un appuntamento, a destra, Sakura? Non iniziare!'' (Kau sudah janji, kan, Sakura? Jangan mulai!) sahutnya tenang, mengingatkan. Sengaja memakai bahasa itali untuk jaga-jaga dari Ino yang ia sadari mulai bertampang menyelidik di sisi kanan mereka.

''Con una condizione, non cancellare le foto sul mio cellulare!'' (Dengan syarat, jangan hapus foto di ponselku!) Sakura berusaha menawar.

''Finché lo puoi tenere lontano da me.'' (Asal kau bisa menjauhkan dia dariku.)

''Borsa Prada in cambio?'' (Dengan imbalan tas Prada?)

''...'' Kakashi langsung menghela nafas berat. Tidak menyangka, konsekuensi agar si rambut pirang menjauh beberapa saat malah berujung pemerasan. ''Dimentica.'' (Lupakan saja) ujarnya tidak setuju.

''Avaro!'' (Pelit!)

Sementara itu, Ino hanya mampu berdiam diri. Sedikit kesal dianggap invissible dan jelas-jelas sedang dilecehkan bila mengingat kemampuan bahasa itali-nya yang payah dan terpaksa membuatnya bingung sendiri berada di antara makhluk planet. Namun entah kenapa, Ino tidak berminat mempersoalkan masalah itu meski ia merasa dua orang di dekatnya sengaja mengobrol dalam bahasa asing untuk memanipulasi pendengarannya.

Si pemilik bola mata aquamarine itu lebih tertarik pada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Perasaan yang seolah ditarik menjauh oleh kedekatan Sakura dan Kakashi yang terasa janggal hingga ia sibuk bertanya-tanya jenis hubungan mereka.

Sebatas guru dan murid?

Ino tidak yakin!

Walapun ia tidak mengerti isi pembicaraan keduanya, namun si rambut pirang itu meyakini instingnya yang mengatakan pembicaran mereka terlalu jauh dari kata penting dan serius. Lebih terlihat sebagai sepasang kekasih yang...

Matte!

_'Sepasang kekasih?'_

Perut Ino langsung melilit panas entah karena apa, namun ia mengasumsikan hal itu sebagai bentuk protes atas tindakan tidak senonoh yang terjadi dalam kelas ini.

_'Biar bagaimana pun juga, seorang guru tidak boleh mengencani muridnya sendiri, kan?' _innernya berusaha protes meski belum tentu juga yang ia pikirkan adalah fakta (alias Ino hanya seenak-udelnya mengklaim status orang). Namun sejurus kemudian, gadis itu menggeleng kuat-kuat. Menganggap Sakura mungkin saja tertarik pada sang sensei bila melihat... well, Kakashi memang terlalu 'hot' untuk mata kaum hawa. Tapi Ino tidak yakin pria berambut perak itu ― orang dewasa sepertinya tertarik pada gadis kecil berusia 16 tahun yang mungkin saja tidak tahu apa itu kondom.

_'Tidak bisa diharapkan. Kecuali...'_

Sampai di situ, aquamarine ino kontan melebar tak percaya. Bukti bahwa cerberum otaknya kembali dihiasi pikiran gila lain yang terasa masuk akal.

''Aaah, harusnya aku tahu dari awal... KAU ITU SEORANG PHEDOFILIA, KAN, SENSEI?'' Ino menjatuhkan putusan telak. Mulai histeris menyimpulkan alasan utama Kakashi menyentuh wajahnya di traffic light pastilah karena pria itu mengidap kelainan jiwa. Tertarik pada anak kecil, gadis polos yang bisa ia tipu dengan wajah tampan. Dan.. oh, shitt! Untuk beberapa kali, Ino sempat terbuai meski selalu berhasil mengendalikan diri. "ARGHH, MENYEBALKAN SEKALI! BISA-BISANYA ORANG SEPERTIMU MENODAI KEPOLOSANKU?"

Hening sesaat!

Lalu...

"Mulai hari ini, kau dihukum membersihkan toilet wanita selama seminggu."

Well, jangan salahkan Kakashi. Ia hanya bermaksud melindungi harga dirinya yang sejak tadi selalu nyaris dijatuhkan Ino. Dan tidak ada salahnya, kan kalau ia membalas? Setidaknya gadis di pirang itu jadi tahu kalau tempat ini adalah daerah kekuasaannya.

.

.

.T

.

.

®X-Seed 4000 = gedung pencakar langit setinggi 4.000 meter yang rencananya akan dibangun mengambang di teluk Tokyo pada tahun 2030. Di desain berbentuk gunung dengan kapasitas satu juta orang dan lengkap fasilitas ^-^v #lgsg jth cinta ma bangunan ini stlh bca bku, mka'a gw msukin sbg tnda kelahiran Ino. Lmyn kn, bgi-bgi info? sXan doa-in author yg mskin ini spy kya di thn 2030 biar punya apartemen di X-Seed 4000 nyehehe.. #plak! *ditampol rame-rame*

.

.

Ok, author tau bgt klo chap ini rancu n g mutu lg. *alur cerita'a bahkan kuganti m'dadak di warnet biar g bingung baca seiprit* tapi bersediakah anda me-ripiu mski untuk caci maki *b'hrp kritik bisa m'tampar otak error-ku*

T.T

= chap 4: 2.356 word


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Idea by Cielheart Ie'chan****, ****written by el Cierto**

**.**

**Pairing:**

**KakaIno**

**NaruHina**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian 5**

**.**

**_Tell me how to hold back my self...!_  
><strong>

**.**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, typo, gaje, abal, ancur n seg****a****la macam kejelekan.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read**

**.**

**.**

"_Aaah, harusnya aku tahu dari awal... KAU ITU SEORANG PHEDOFILIA, KAN, SENSEI?" Ino menjatuhkan putusan telak. Mulai histeris menyimpulkan alasan utama Kakashi menyentuh wajahnya di traffic light pastilah karena pria itu mengidap kelainan jiwa. Tertarik pada anak kecil, gadis polos yang bisa ia tipu dengan wajah tampan. Dan... oh, shit! Untuk beberapa kali, Ino sempat terbuai meski selalu berhasil mengendalikan diri. "ARGHH, MENYEBALKAN SEKALI BISA-BISANYA ORANG SEPERTIMU MENODAI KEPOLOSANKU?"_

_Hening sesaat!_

_Lalu..._

"_Mulai hari ini, kau dihukum membersihkan toilet wanita selama seminggu."_

_Well, jangan salahkan Kakashi. Ia hanya bermaksud melindungi harga dirinya yang sejak tadi selalu nyaris dijatuhkan Ino. Dan tidak ada salahnya, kan kalau ia membalas? Setidaknya gadis pirang itu jadi tahu kalau tempat ini adalah daerah kekuasaannya._

Hening lagi!

Sementara sepasang _aquamarine_ mata membulat tanpa kedip langsung ke Kakashi, seisi kelas menahan napas demi mendengar dijatuhkannya hukuman paling menjijikkan itu. Yah, sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau membersihkan toilet di sekolah adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin dilakukan siapapun karena citra tempat itu yang kau tahulah, tempat pembuangan akhir (?)

"Quoi?"

Kakashi tersenyum tipis dengan mata yang berkilat tajam meski tak bisa dia hindari sudut bibirnya sedikit berkedut mendapati ekspresi Ino yang menurutnya sungguh sangat lucu. "Ya. Kau dengar kata-kataku, Yamanaka. Mulai hari ini kau dihukum membersihkan toilet wanita selama seminggu."

"Tu? Tsk! Tres ennuyeux!" Ino mengumpat, kedua tangannya mengepal geram.

"Kenapa? Apa hukuman tersebut masih kurang?"

Ino memutar mata, kekesalannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Kalau begini terus-terusan, _cerebrum_-nya bisa-bisa mendidih.

Tetapi bukan Ino namanya jika tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar. Karenanya kemudian sang gadis berambut pirang ini segera mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

"_Well_, jadi seperti ini ya, model hukuman di Konoha International High School yang ternama? Membersihkan toilet? Oh... sungguh menyedihkan!" Ino memasang ekspresi merendahkan sementara kedua bola matanya menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan menantang.

Melihat Kakashi hanya diam, Ino bergerak sedikit mendekat ke arah pria muda ber-_hair style_ melawan gravitasi itu. "Sungguh hukuman yang sa~ngat tidak mendidik. Apalagi hukuman juga dijatuhkan tanpa dasar yang jelas. Hmm... kalau begini caranya, aku pikir aku harus menimbang ulang keputusanku untuk pindah ke sekolah ini. Jadi, sayang sekali ne, Kakashi Hatake-sensei, aku tidak jadi muridmu sepertinya. Bye bye..." Selesai berkata demikian Ino menggerakkan kakinya untuk mulai melangkah.

"Aa...baiklah kalau begitu, Yamanaka Ino. Tapi sebelumnya biar aku menghubungi Miroku-sama terlebih dulu. Agar dia tidak kaget dengan keputusan cucunya yang mudah berubah ini." Kata-kata Kakashi ini sukses menghentikan gerak kaki Ino yang baru beberapa langkah berjalan. Bahkan kemudian gadis itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan hanya mampu terpana heran saat dilihatnya sang sensei tampak memencet-mencet tombol di ponselnya. Tetapi ia sangsi jika Kakashi serius akan menelpon _obaasama_-nya itu karena ia tahu betul, tak sembarang orang bisa memiliki nomor telepon sang nenek yang merupakan Nyonya Besar Keluarga Hyuuga.

"Hallo, Miroku-sama?"

Alis Ino yang semula naik satu menyangsikan Kakashi, mau tak mau segera turun dan ekspresinya berubah horor demi didengarnya nama sang _obaasama _disebut.

"Haisshh! Baiklah-baiklah. Aku hanya bercanda, soal tidak jadi pindah itu. Kau puas?" Ino mengalah, dengan sangat terpaksa.

Kakashi tersenyum—tapi bagi Ino senyumnya itu lebih mirip sebuah seringai, seringai kemenangan—lalu menutup ponselnya.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, sekarang kau bisa mulai dengan memperkenalkan dirimu, Nona Yamanaka."

"Hai'." Ino menyahut singkat. Dia kemudian memutar tubuhnya 90 derajat dan menghadap ke seluruh penghuni kelas yang menatapnya dengan berbagai pandangan: heran, aneh, takjub, acuh tak acuh dan cemburu (?).

"_Yo, minna-san! Onamae wa Ino Yamanaka desu. Yoroshiku_." Ino membungkuk kecil, bergaya sesopan mungkin, tidak lupa dengan seulas senyum super manis di bibirnya yang tipis. Namun sedetik kemudian semua mata yang memperhatikannya dibuat terperanjat dengan gerakan kilatnya bersalto untuk kemudian mendarat dengan sempurna di depan bangku Sakura dan Tenten yang juga menatapnya terpana.

Ino menyeringai, puas. Kemudian gadis ini berdehem dan berkata lagi dengan nada rendah dan dingin. "Tapi kalau kalian mau hidup kalian tenang, menjauhlah dariku. Karena, kalau ada orang berisik, _syndrom homicidal_-ku suka kambuh."

Senyum lembut kembali mengembang di bibir Ino sementara _audience_-nya masih diam menatapnya antara percaya dan tak percaya. Beberapa anak perempuan tampak menatapnya dengan pandang ngeri.

Sementara itu Kakashi yang duduk di tepi mejanya sambil berlipat lengan hanya diam saja, membiarkan Ino merajalela dengan aksi _introduction_-nya yang menurutnya justru sangat menarik itu.

"_Jyoudan desu ne_?" Tenten menyeletuk.

Ino menoleh pada sang gadis bercepol. "Nope. Belum tahu kan kalian? Aku pindah ke sekolah ini karena di-DO dari sekolah lamaku. Yah... dan alasanku di-DO adalah karena _syndrom homicidal_-ku kambuh hingga tanpa sadar menganiaya 3 orang. Tidak heran juga kalau aku sempat sampai dikurung di penjara kenakalan remaja. Tapi, sayang aku cuman 2 hari tempat itu. Kalian tahulah. _Money talks_!"

Kini semua mata—kecuali Kakashi dan 5 orang yang sejak awal memang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri—benar-benar menatap Ino dengan tatapan ngeri. Hal yang tentu saja membuat Ino sedikit terobati, karena tentu saja, semua yang dikatakannya itu hanyalah omong kosong saja. Meskipun kalau dibutuhkan, dia memang bisa menghajar dan mengalahkan 3 anak laki-laki sebayanya sekaligus. _Thanks to_ Gaara yang telah mengajarkan padanya jurus-jurus karate paling mematikan.

Tetapi bagaimanapun, Ino jadi kasihan juga melihat anak-anak sebayanya di hadapannya tampak ngeri padanya. Karena itu dia segera mengibaskan satu tangannya sembari tersenyum dan dengan nada ceria berkata lagi, "Ah... tapi kalian tenang saja. Orang-orang yang jadi korbanku itu belum mati kok. Cuman koma, sampai sekarang belum sadar. Dan sebenarnya aku sudah berniat untuk mengunjungi mereka buat minta maaf. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir juga, akan lebih baik aku tak kesana. Karena kalau tidak, bukannya menjenguk, yang ada aku malah melepas alat bantu pernapasan mereka. Nah, makanya kemudian aku pindah deh ke kota ini. Tsk... sayang sekali yah?"

Beberapa anak terdengar menghela napas lega, sementara yang lainnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Sakura sendiri hanya tersenyum. Dia, tidak percaya akan cerita Ino. Tetapi dia akui, gadis pirang yang mulai hari ini resmi penjadi penghuni kelasnya itu sungguh menarik. Dan senyumnya kian simpul ketika diliriknya Kakashi tak berkedip menatap setiap pergerakan dan tingkah laku Ino.

"Oke! Yamanaka, kukira sudah cukup acara perkenalannya. Kau bisa duduk sekarang. Di samping Naruto." Kakashi menunjuk ke deretan bangku tengah paling pinggir yang dekat jendela di mana di sana duduk seorang anak laki-laki sebaya Ino, berambut kuning terang, berwajah manis dengan tiga garis tipis yang menyerupai kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya.

Orang itu tersenyum lebar. Salah satu tangannya terangkat. Ino merasa langsung suka dengan gayanya. Sepertinya Naruto akan cukup menyenangkan. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi ingat Gaara, sahabat dekat sekaligus _partner in crime_-nya selama di Suna, kota yang ia tinggali sejak kecil sampai beberapa hari yang lalu. Untungnya ia segera teralihkan dari pikiran _mellow_ itu begitu suara renyah Naruto menyapanya.

"Yo! Ino-chan! Selamat datang di kelas ini. Kuharap kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik, ne?"

"Hai! Yoroshiku ne, Na..ruto!" Ino agak kaget karena Naruto langsung memanggilnya begitu akrab, mengingatkannya pada sikap Sakura sebelumnya. _Apakah semua anak di kelas ini bertipe SKSD?_

"Hahaha... kita sama-sama _newbie_ di kelas ini. Aku juga baru datang kemari beberapa hari lalu lho."

'_Soo ka_?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Yup! Ayahku dimutasi ke sini, jadilah aku ikut juga. Hahaha."

Ino manggut-manggut. Selanjutnya percakapan mereka harus berhenti karena Kakashi telah memulai meneruskan kegiatan mengajarnya yang sempat tertunda.

Sementara itu, Ino bukannya menggunakan sel-sel kelabunya untuk fokus pada pelajaran yang diterangkan Kakashi malah kembali berkutat dengan rasa sebalnya pada pria itu. Yah, ia, Yamanaka Ino, mana mungkin membiarkan Kakashi menang begitu saja.

^^BLOH^^

"Ino-chan? Kau yakin tidak mau kubantu?" Hinata berkata dengan lembut, seperti biasanya.

Ino yang kini tengah memegangi gagang sikat penggosok lantai menatap Hinata dengan tatapan bosan. Setelah hari yang cukup ribut—diawali dengan paksaan Neji yang membuatnya harus masuk padahal sudah telat, lalu orang asing yang tak diketahuinya memindahkannya ke UKS dan bahkan menciumnya, lalu perjumpaannya dengan si heterokromia yang pernah ditemui di _traffic light_ yang ternyata gurunya sendiri hingga akhirnya dia dihukum mengerjakan pekerjaan kasar dan kotor ini—Ino tidak tahu lagi apa dia masih bisa bersikap manis.

"Hmm, aku bisa mengerjakan ini sendiri, Hinata. Terima kasih."

Hinata menatap sang sepupu sambil menggaruk sebelah pipinya yang tak gatal. Ia bisa melihat kalau Ino sedang pada mode luar biasa jengkel. Ia sendiri cukup kaget saat diberitahu kalau Ino dihukum membersihkan toilet selama seminggu. Padahal ini kan hari pertamanya masuk sekolah ini. Sungguh sebuah rekor. Apalagi hukuman itu datang dari Kakashi—orang yang...—Hinata buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, bagaimanapun, Kakashi pasti punya alasan melakukan itu pada Ino.

"Umm, baiklah kalau begitu, Ino-chan. Semangat ya? Aku pulang dulu."

"Hmm."

Begitu Hinata pergi Ino langsung menumpahkan amukannya yang sejak awal harus ia tahan. Digerakkannya sikat penggosok lantai dengan tenaga ekstra, hingga yang melihat pasti akan berpendapat Ino sedang memukul-mukul lantai daripada menggosoknya!

"Hh! Hh! Hh!" geraman yang keluar dari sela-sela gigi Ino yang bergemeletukan mengiringi setiap gerakannya menggosok—atau sebenarnya memukul—lantai toilet yang dipijaknya.

Krakk!

Ino melotot. Ujung gagang yang menghubungkan gagang dengan sikatnya patah!

Sontak gadis itu melihat kanan, kiri dan belakangnya. Napasnya berhembus lega karena tak ada orang yang melihatnya—secara tak langsung—mematahkan gagang sikat pembersih lantai itu.

Setelah melemparkan sikat pembersih yang sudah tak berguna lagi itu ke dalam tong sampah di depan pintu masuk toilet, Ino lalu menuju gudang kecil penyimpanan alat kebersihkan yang terletak di samping bangunan toilet tersebut untuk mendapatkan sikat yang baru.

Namun kekesalan Ino mau tidak mau makin bertambah ketika di dalam gudang kecil penyimpan alat-alat kebersihan tersebut tak ada satupun sikat penggosok lantai bergagang panjang seperti yang baru dipatahkannya. Sebenarnya ada beberapa alat yang serupa, tetapi dia sangsi untuk menggunakannya karena alat-alat itu sepertinya sudah patah menilik adanya lilitan lakban di bagian ujung tiap gagang yang dekat bagian sikatnya. Sepertinya alat-alat itu juga menjadi sasaran pelampiasan anak-anak sebelumnya yang dihukum membersihkan toilet.

"_Kuso!_" Ino mengumpat geram.

Alhasil karena tak menemukan sikat yang baru, Ino terpaksa mengambil sikat-sikat yang sudah 'cedera' tersebut.

Dan begitulah. Sebagaimana yang diduga Ino, baru saja dia menggerakkan sikat itu untuk menggosok lantai, bagian ujungnya langsung menekuk untuk kemudian melepaskan sikatnya. Dengan demikian berakhirlah riwayat sikat penggosok lantai bergagang panjang tersebut. Dan dengan begitu pula, sikat itu harus rela dilemparkan Ino ke dalam tong sampah.

Hal serupa berlangsung untuk sikat-sikat berikutnya sehingga belum selesai Ino menyelesaikan menggosok lantai, tong sampah di depan pintu masuk toilet wanita tersebut sudah dipenuhi dengan gagang dan sikatnya yang patah itu.

"_Yare, yare_. Menumpahkan kemarahan pada sikat penggosok lantai toilet eh?"

Ino yang sedang mencuci tangan di wastafel tak perlu menoleh pada pemilik suara bariton yang tahu-tahu menyambanginya.

"Lebih baik daripada saya melampiaskannya pada Anda, kan, Sensei?"

Kakashi yang bersandar pada ambang pintu sedikit menelengkan kepala. _Kau sepertinya benar-benar kesal ya, Ino?_

"Aa, FYI, merusak inventaris sekolah bisa membuat hukumanmu bertambah, Yamanaka."

"Ohya, jadi Anda akan menambah hukuman saya?" Ino melangkah mendekat, kepalanya sedikit mendongak dan tatapannya menyiratkan tantangan.

"Hnn... Benar sekali. Kau harus menuliskan 'Saya meminta maaf karena telah bersikap tidak baik dan saya berjanji akan tidak akan mengulanginya lagi'. Ditulis tangan dalam 4 bahasa masing-masing 1000 kali dikumpulkan akhir minggu ini!"

Kedua perempatan kasat mata tak pelak bermunculan di kedua pelipis Ino. "Kau? Tsk! Aku tidak mau!"

"Tak apa kalau kau tidak mau. Aku toh tinggal menghubungi Miroku-sama."

"Mengancamku lagi huh?" Ino berdecak kesal.

Kakashi hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aa, sudah cukup sore. Sampai jumpa lagi besok ne, Yamanaka." Kemudian setelah melemparkan senyum dan gaya santainya, pria muda itu meninggalkan Ino yang berdiri dengan wajah merah padam saking kesalnya.

_Seenaknya saja menghukum orang. Guru macam apa itu, tsk! Padahal dia dulu yang memulai! Sebal! Sebal! Sebal! Awas, kau Kakashi Hatake! Tunggu pembalasanku!_

Demikianlah, diringi dengan segala gerundel dan serapah di hati kecilnya pada Kakashi, Ino memaksa sel-sel dalam cerebrumnya bekerja lebih keras sepanjang perjalanan menyusuri koridor yang lengang.

_Aku harus bisa memberi orang itu ..._

Lalu, _twing_! Bohlam ide menyala di atas kepalanya. Membuat gadis itu berhenti sambil menjentikkan jari tengah dan jempol kanannya, tak lupa dengan senyum puasnya yang khas. Akhirnya ia menemukan ide yang tepat untuk membalas perlakuan Kakashi. _Yosh!_

^^BLOH^^

Di sebuah ruangan besar penuh graviti dengan dominasi warna merah, hitam dan biru, seorang gadis mungil yang cantik tampak berdiri dengan kedua lengan terlipat di depan perut sementara di sekelilingnya tiga orang pria muda berbadan tegap dan berwajah tampan tampak menatapnya dengan seksama.

Salah satu dari tiga pria tersebut—yang berwajah paling tampan, berambut _spike _ dengan bagian belakang menyerupai _chicken butt_—-bergerak dengan anggun, meninggalkan tembok tempatnya semula bersandar.

"Hinata, bagaimanapun kau itu ketua KISS. Berhentilah bersikap ragu dan lemah."

Hinata mendongak. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Tch! Sasuke benar, Hinata-chan. Kali ini kau harus tegas." Pria yang lain—yang berambut coklat awut-awutan dengan tanda taring di kedua pipinya—ikut bersuara.

"Kiba-kun juga?" Hinata tak percaya Kiba ternyata sependapat dengan Sasuke.

"Haah... kau tak menanyakan pendapatku, Hinata?" Pria yang berkacamata hitam dan mengenakan _hooded shirt_ yang sejak dari tadi diam akhirnya bersuara dengan sikapnya yang khas. Seperti orang_ ngambek_?

"Shino-kun?"

"Hnn, jadi intinya kita menjawab tantangan SOD*?" Kiba berkata sementara kedua bola mata coklatnya yang jernih bergulir bergantian dari Hinata lalu ke Sasuke, ke Shino dan berhenti pada Hinata lagi.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mengerti ketiga temannya, yang juga menjadi pemimpin dari genk KISS, genk mereka, sangat ingin membungkam mulut besar SOD yang selalu berkoar tentang kehebatan mereka di arena _Wild Night Race_, atau yang lebih biasa mereka sebut WNR. Sebuah ajang balapan malam liar yang sangat memacu adrenalin yang seringkali berbumbu trik-trik licik dan culas karena mempertaruhkan uang dan properti dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit selain tentunya kebanggaan genk.

"Baiklah, aku ikut. Tetapi dengan satu syarat, pastikan keselamatan anggota kita terjamin!"

"Tak perlu khawatir soal itu, Hinata. Jadi, kita kirimkan jawaban sore ini juga?"

"Ya. 30 hari terhitung dari sekarang, kita bungkam mulut SOD!" putus Hinata sambil meninjukan kepalan tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kirinya. Sepertinya gadis ini telah berada pada mode ketua genk-nya. Mode seorang gadis kuat, tangguh dan bisa menggetarkan lawan dengan _deathglare_-nya, bukan mode seorang gadis _innocent_ lemah lembut seperti yang dikenal orang kebanyakan atau bahkan keluarganya sendiri.

"Yosh! Itu baru Hinata-ku!" Kiba merangkul pundak Hinata dengan senang dan penuh semangat.

"Kiba?" Hinata menatap aneh pada tangan Kiba yang merangkul pundaknya.

Kiba yang mendengar suara gadis manis itu terdengar aneh buru-buru menarik tangannya. Ia menelan ludah demi dilihatnya aura hitam berpendar di sekitar tubuh mungil Hinata.

Glek!

Kalau sudah 100% in pada mode _gangster_-nya, Hinata memang bisa jadi sangat mengerikan. Yah, bagaimanapun Hinata menjadi ketua genk Knight In Satan Service—atau yang lebh dikenal dengan KISS, genk paling kuat di jagat Konoha—bukan tanpa alasan kan?

Hinata didapuk menjadi ketua genk bukan hanya karena untuk menghindari perpecahan akibat perebutan gelar ketua di antara dia, Sasuke dan Shino yang sama-sama memiliki pengaruh besar, tetapi juga karena gadis ini memiliki kekuatan yang tak bisa disepelekan. Dia sangat piawai dalam _kung fu_ dan menotok jalan darah lawan dalam duel. Gerakan bela dirinya anggun tapi sangat mematikan.

Itulah Hinata. Gadis manis yang tampak polos dan lemah lembut di mata keluarga dan dunia luar, tetapi memiliki rahasia besar sebagai ketua genk KISS, penguasa Konoha Underground.

Sasuke, yang hanya diam mengamati tingkah Kiba dengan Hinata, kemudian melangkah keluar dari tempat yang merupakan _headquarter_ mereka itu.

Hinata yang melihat Sasuke keluar begitu saja segera menyusul langkah pria yang merupakan putra tunggal Uchiha itu.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata menghentikan langkah Sasuke yang kemudian berbalik menatapnya.

"Hnn, mencari angin, mungkin. Ikut?"

"Apa ke tempat biasa?"

"Hn."

"Maksudmu dengan 'hn' itu apa, Sasuke?" Hinata yang kesal dengan kebiasaan sahabat sedari kecilnya itu tak lagi menggunakan _suffix_ –kun di belakang nama Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah tenang menuju tempat dimana BMW X5-nya terparkir anggun di halaman markas KISS tersebut.

Matahari sudah hampir terbenam saat itu sehingga udara khas musim gugur yang sudah mulai dingin cukup terasa. Hinata memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sementara matanya memandang nanar kepergian Sasuke. Gadis itu kemudian mendongak ke langit selama beberapa detik lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Sasuke-kun, meski kau selalu menyembunyikannya, aku tahu hal _itu_ terus membayangimu. Tapi, kali ini kita pasti bisa!"

^^BLOH^^

Keesokan harinya Ino semakin mantap dengan rencananya untuk membalas dendam pada Kakashi. Semalaman ia sudah menggodog idenya itu masak-masak dan ia yakin ia akan cukup bisa menyakitkan dan membuat guru itu tahu rasa.

_Tsk!_

Sarapan berlangsung cukup tenang dengan Ino yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri karena sebagaimana yang kita tahu bersama, Neji dan Hinata adalah tipikal orang yang irit dalam mengeluarkan suara.

Namun ketika Ino diam justru memicu keheranan bagi orang-orang yang di sekitarnya, orang-orang yang sudah terlanjur mengenalnya sebagai si ceria yang tak bisa diam.

Dan salah satu dari orang-orang itu adalah Neji.

"Ne, Ino, kau tidak mendapat hukuman kan?"

"Huh?"

"Tak biasanya kau diam. Jadi pasti ada yang kau pikirkan. Dan apa yang membuatmu begitu berpikir selain karena kau mendapat masalah karena ulahmu sendiri."

Ino memutar mata indahnya. "Haissh. Neji-nii! Kau _negative thinking_ sekali, sih. Aku ini sedang sibuk memikirkan eskul apa saja yang akan aku ikuti di KIHS, tau!"

Sudut bibir Neji berkedut menahan senyuman. Mana mungkin ia percaya akan perkataan Ino itu jika instingnya sudah mengatakan sepupunya itu sedang dalam masalah.

"Aa, seolah aku bisa percaya kau menjadi anak baik hanya dalam sehari, Ino."

Ino mendecih sambil mengibaskan tangan. "_Whatever_! Sekarang sebaiknya kita segera berangkat, Neji-niisan yang baik."

Neji mendengus kecil. Tapi ia bangkit juga karena memang sudah selesai sarapan sejak beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Hinata yang kemudian ikut berdiri mau tak mau tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua saudara di depannya itu. Dia yang sibuk memikirkan KISS jadi sedikit terhibur oleh tingkah Ino yang selalu tampak _cuek_ dan santai.

^^BLOH^^

"Sakura! Tenten, tunggu!" panggil Ino dengan gaya super akrabnya seolah kedua nama yang dipanggilnya itu sahabat yang sudah dikenalnya sejah bertahun-tahun.

Kedua pemilik nama yang dipanggil pun segera menoleh pada si pemanggil. Mereka tampak heran Ino tiba-tiba memanggil mereka.

"Ino? Ada apa?" Sakura bertanya.

"Aku mau minta tolong."

Sakura dan Tenten saling berpandangan. _Minta tolong?_ Entah mengapa keduanya malah jadi menatap Ino dengan curiga.

Ino mengibaskan tangan. "Haissh! Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

"K-kau t-tidak akan meminta kami m-membantumu untuk m-membunuh orang kan, I-Ino?" Sakura berkata dengan nada dibuat-dibuat seperti orang ketakutan.

"Tentu saja nggak. Kalau soal bunuh-membunuh aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri!"

"He?" Tenten mendelik ngeri.

"Hahaha, jyodan ne!"

"Jadi kalau begitu kau mau minta tolong apa?"

"Temani aku ke tempat parkir!" Nada bicara Ino lebih tepat seperti orang memerintah daripada meminta tolong.

Sakura dan Tenten kembali saling bertukar pandang. "Ke tempat parkir?"

"Iya! Bisa kan?"

"Untuk apa kau kesana?" Sakura curiga lagi. Firasatnya mengatakan Ino akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik.

"Ada urusan sedikitlah. Jadi, bisa kan?" Ino mulai tak sabar.

Setelah berpikir beberapa detik, Sakura dan Tenten akhirnya sepakat untuk membantu Ino.

"Baiklah. Tapi kami tidak akan ikut bertanggung jawab jika ada apa-apa ya?"

"Sip!"

Maka ketiga gadis itupun melangkah meninggalkan kelas untuk kemudian menyusuri lorong koridor yang panjang menuju bagian belakang sekolah yang luas.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, menyusuri koridor demi koridor, berbelok kanan dan kiri lalu menuruni tangga, sampailah ketiganya di depan sebuah bangunan besar yang memiliki jalan menurun yang landai pada tepat di depannya. Jalan landai itu sepertinya merupakan jalan ke lantai dasarnya yang _semi-underground_.

Sebuah pintu besar berada di bagian tengah-tengah lantai bangunan pada dasar tersebut. Sekilas Ino bisa melihat deretan motor dan mobil yang tertata rapi di dalam bangunan yang mirip garasi itu.

"Jadi ini ya tempat parkirnya?" Ino seperti bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yup. Jadi, kami bisa pergi sekarang?"

"Apa kalian sedang sibuk?" Ino malah balik tanya.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Nggak kenapa-napa sih. Cuman, kalau kalian nggak sibuk, kalian kuizinkan untuk melihat salah aksiku."

"He?"

"Hu um. Begitulah. Aku akan beraksi untuk memberikan seseorang pelajaran. Jadi, bagaimana, mau lihat atau nggak?"

"Kau mencurigakan sekali, Ino. Tapi sepertinya itu menarik. Jadi, baiklah kami akan menonton."

Ino tersenyum simpul lalu menuruni jalanan yang landai itu diikuti Sakura dan Tenten yang penasaran akan apa yang disebut Ino sebagai 'aksi untuk memberi seseorang pelajaran', meskipun sepertinya Sakura sudah mulai bisa menebak-nebak apa yang akan dilakukan Ino. _Pasti ini berhubungan dengan Kakashi. Haha. Menarik!_

"Ino, kami lihat dari sini saja ya? Sekalian buat jaga-jaga," kata Sakura saat mereka bertiga sudah akan memasuki area parkir luas itu.

"_Up to you_," sahut Ino tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakuran dan Tenten di belakangnya. Pandangannya sedang sibuk beredar pada deretan motor-motor yang berjajar rapi dan cukup rapat di dekatnya.

_Di mana motor orang sialan itu, sih_!

Ino kembali kesal karena tak juga mendapati figur gagah motor besar milik Kakashi.

Untunglah beberapa menit kemudian apa yang dicarinya itu ketemu. Dengan cepat ia segera melangkah—nyaris berlari malah—ke arah motor besar yang terparkir gagah di bagian paling ujung, dekat ruang penyimpanan barang.

Setelah sampai di depan motor besar milik Kakashi, ternyata Ino tak segera melaksanakan rencananya untuk membocorkan ban motor besar tersebut.

_Hmm, kalau cuman kubocorkan saja, kan gampang mbetulinnya. Tidak! Itu terlalu enak bagi pria brengsek itu!_

_Aha! Bingo!_

Ia akan menyenggol motor dengan maksud supaya motor besar itu jatuh membentur lantai semen di bawahnya hingga tergores kulitnya yang super mengkilap itu. Karena Ino sangat yakin, Kakashi pasti akan cukup merana jika si motor kesayangannya terluka sedikit saja. Secara motor besar itu kan sangat mahal.

Ino menyeringai puas dengan idenya yang mendadak muncul itu. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia mencari posisi yang pas untuk menjatuhkan motor besar itu.

Karena letak motor Kakashi yang berada paling ujung, maka Ino harus mendorongnya dari arah sempit di antara motor besar dan motor sampingnya. Ia bersyukur bisa berdiri di sela kedua motor itu berkat ukuran tubuhnya yang ramping.

Hup!

Dengan kekuatan penuh—sepertinya Ino bahkan membayangkan yang didorongnya itu adalah Kakashi, bukan motornya—didorongnya si motor yang tak bersalah itu ke arah depannya.

BRAGGHH!

Debum keras menggema di seluruh ruang serupa garasi super besar itu seiring jatuhnya si motor ke lantai dengan telaknya.

Namun belum lagi Ino merasakan puas karena berhasil menjatuhkan si motor, tubuhnya jadi oleng dan kehilangan keseimbangan hingga akhirnya terjengkang ke belakangnya, menimpa satu motor yang kemudian berakibat menimpa motor di sampingnya lagi dan begitu seterusnya secara berturut-turut mengingat satu deret panjang itu memang diisi motor dalam jarak yang lumayan rapat.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

Mata Ino membelalak demi disadarinya apa yang terjadi. Sambil bangkit dari jatuhnya ia menatap tak percaya akan hasil perbuatannya. Seluruh motor dalam satu deretan motor besar Kakashi telah jatuh rata. Seluruhnya! Sekitar 50an motor telah ia jatuhkan!

_Ohlala, mon Dieu!_

"Oi! Ino! Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" teriak Sakura sambil berlari masuk, panik melihat motor-motor berjatuhan sedemikian rupa.

"Err... yah... sepertinya ada sedikit kesalahan teknis deh, Sakura!" Ino meringis seperti kuda sakit gigi.

"Bagaimana ini Sakura? Orang-orang, ah bahkan para guru dan staff sekolah pasti mendengar bunyi berisik barusan. Mati kita!" Tenten menepuk jidatnya.

"Ha! Sebaiknya kita segera lari dari sini, Ten!" Sakura menarik tangan Tenten dan menyeret gadis itu untuk segera kembali keluar.

Namun baru saja keduanya sampai di ambang pintu, langkah mereka sudah dibuat terhenti karena satu sosok tinggi tegap yang berjalan pasti ke arah mereka.

Kakashi Hatake.

Sakura dan Tenten saling bertukar pandang, lalu menatap ngeri pada Kakashi yang semakin mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sakura, Tenten?"

Sakura dan Tenten kompak menggelengkan kepala. "Ino!" Lalu tanpa babibu lagi keduanya langsung melesat kabur meninggalkan Kakashi yang mengerutkan kening heran.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Kakashi untuk mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Sakura dan Tenten karena kemudian dilihatnya sosok lain berdiri di dekat motor-motor jatuh itu, menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang plus senyum tak berdosanya.

"Hai, Sensei." Ino berusaha keras untuk menampilkan kesan menang. Padahal dalam hati dia sudah mulai kebat-kebit karena bagaimanapun ia telah membuat kekacauan lagi. _Ah! Beginilah kalau jadi orang cantik, bahkan Dewi Fortuna pun iri hingga tak mau memihakku! Kuso! _Batin Ino masih sempatnya bernarsis miris di tengah kondisi yang begitu kritis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Yamanaka?"

"A—" kata-kata Ino berhenti di tenggorokan ketika didengarnya langkah-langkah kaki dalam jumlah banyak berderap mendekat. Saking riuhnya sampai terasa bergemuruh dalam ruangan itu.

Ekspresi Ino yang semula tenang dan menang tak pelak segera bertransformasi menjadi ekspresi horor tingkat tinggi hingga wajahnya cantiknya memucat dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Oh, gawat! Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Astaga! Mereka semua kemari! Aduh aku harus bagaima—"

GREB!

"—na?"

Ino tak sempat menolak saat pergelangan tangan kanannya dicengkram Kakashi yang dengan cepat menyeretnya dari tempat itu menuju lemari besar yang ternyata merupakan tempat penyimpanan barang.

Dengan seenaknya dan tanpa mengatakan apapun, pria itu mendorong tubuh Ino masuk ke dalam lemari tersebut lalu dia sendiripun masuk setelahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sensei?" Akhirnya Ino menemukan suaranya kembali saat mereka sudah berada di dalam lemari. Pengap dan gelap.

"Sshh! Diamlah kalau kau tak mau ketahuan, Yamanaka!"

Ino membungkam mulutnya. Astaga! Jadi ceritanya Kakashi membantunya sembunyi? Pada langit dan bumi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Aww!" Ino terpaksa harus menahan erangannya karena terantuk pompa yang berada di dalam lemari itu bersama berbagai perkakas lainnya.

Di luar Gai-sensei terdengar mengumandangkan semboyan 'masa muda'-nya, mengajak orang-orang yang berdatangan dengannya untuk segera mendirikan motor-motor yang jatuh itu.

"Ayo! Ayo! Dengan semangat masa muda kita rapikan kekacauan ini!"

"Siapa sih yang kurang kerjaan menjatuhkan motor-motor ini?"

"Iya! Bikin susah saja!"

"Orang itu pasti hanya ingin cari perhatian!"

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa dia?"

"Pasti tampangnya menyedihkan!"

Begitulah suara-suara yang terdengar dari luar, yang membuat Kakashi susah payah menahan tawa sementara Ino merah padam karena marah, kesal, jengkel, sedih, geregetan jadi satu. _Siapa yang bilang tampangku menyedihkan? Awas saja! Kubikin sosis baru tahu rasa kau!_

"Hei! Kalian ini kan para pria muda! Bekerja dengan tangan! Bukan dengan mulut! Mana semangat masa muda kalian ha?" teriak Gai-sensei lagi membuyarkan kasak-kusuk tidak jelas yang berdengung bagai tawon dari orang-orang.

"Ah, ada beberapa kaca spion yang lepas. Harus segera dibetulkan ini. Yosh! Dengan semangat masa muda yang membara aku akan membetulkan semua ini. Sekarang aku tinggal mengambil obeng!"

Selesai berkata demikian Gai-sensei melangkah mendekat ke lemari dimana Kakashi dan Ino bersembunyi.

Ino menatap horor ketika melihat selot kunci bergerak-gerak.

Tetapi Kakashi dengan sigap memegangi palang pintu yang melintang pada daun pintu lemari tersebut, menahannya sekuat tenaga melawan tenaga Gai-sensei yang menariknya dari luar.

"Aneh. Padahal aku sudah benar memutar kuncinya. Kenapa nggak bisa dibuka?" terdengar gumaman heran Gai-sensei.

"Ah, harus dicoba lagi! Yosh! Semangat masa muda tidak kenal kata menyerah!"

Lalu selot kunci pun terus bergerak-gerak karena Gai-sensei yang terus memutar-memutarnya. Berulang-ulang kali. Dan begitu terus sampai,

CLICK!

Bunyi logam patah!

Ino menatap ngeri tapi tak bisa menjerit.

"Aduh! Patah! Sepertinya tenaga mudaku terlalu berlebihan nih! Yah, sudahlah! Dengan begini kerjaku jadi dobel. Mencari juru kunci untuk membenarkan lemari ini dan menemukan peralatan untuk mengembalikan spion-spion yang lepas itu. Semangat, Gai!"

Di antara ngerinya, Ino masih sempat _sweatdrop_ demi didengarnya monolog Gai-sensei yang menurutnya merupakan makhluk langka itu.

Kemudian terdengar langkah Gai-sensei menjauh pergi hingga kemudian tinggal keheningan.

"AAAARRRRGGGGH!" Ino menendang-nendang daun pintu lemari di hadapannya, menumpahkan segala rasa yang sudah ia tahan sejak awal.

"Ssh! Kau tidak bisa diam ya?" Kakashi berkata bosan.

Dahi Ino berkedut. Ia lupa ada makhluk lain di sampingnya. Makhluk itu pula yang menyebabkan dia harus tersiksa berhimpitan dengannya dalam kepengapan lemari yang menyesakkan itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang begitu, Sensei! Semua ini terjadi karena ide konyolmu! Dan tidak cukup sampai di situ kau malah membuat aku terkurung dalam lemari sialan ini entah untuk berapa lama! Dan kau bilang aku harus diam? Tsk! Buka pintunya baru aku bisa diam, Sensei!" Ino menendang dengan keras daun pintu di hadapannya.

"Aww!" Ino meringis kesakitan. Ternyata sakit juga menendang lapisan kayu tebal itu.

Mau tak mau Kakashi tertawa geli melihat tingkah gadis di dekatnya itu. Benar-benar unik memang, Ino itu. Menarik!

"Apa tertawa?" galak Ino.

"Ah, tidak... hanya lucu saja karena ada orang kok begitu... bodoh?"

Tangan Ino mengepal geram. "Apa kau bilang? Bodoh? Hei! Siapa yang punya ide sembunyi di lemari? Itu kau! Kau, Sensei!"

Kakashi tak menyahut, hanya tertawa lagi sebagai balasannya.

Ino tentu saja makin geram. "Kuso! Cepat buka pintunya! Cepat buka pintunya, Sensei!"

"Kau itu sedang meminta bantuan, Nona. Apa tidak bisa lebih sopan sedikit eh?"

"Sopan? Oh! Sebelum bilang begitu, baiknya kau berkaca dulu, Sensei! Di sini siapa yang lebih tidak sopan ha?"

"..." Kakashi tak menyahut. Ia sibuk memandangi ekspresi Ino yang tampak semakin menggemaskan dengan kemarahannya itu.

Begitulah keduanya malah sibuk adu mulut, atau lebih tepatnya Ino yang terus mengomel-ngomel menumpahkan segala kejengkelannya. Karenanya mereka berdua sampai tidak sadar bahwa tingkah mereka sudah seperti _old married couple_ yang mmebuat Sakura dan Tenten—yang datang beberapa saat setelah Gai-sensei pergi—urung menolong mereka dan memilih meninggalkan mereka berdua 'bermesraan' seperti itu.

Napas Ino tersengal. Capek juga ia mengomel dari tadi sementara yang diomelinya begitu _cuek_.

Kakashi itu. Ugh! Ino sebal bukan main. Ingin rasanya ia mencakari pria itu andai saja ia tak ingat kalau bagaimanapun pria yang berhimpitan dengannya itu adalah gurunya.

"Sensei! Apa sebenarnya yang kau pikirkan? Ayo! Cepat buka pintunya!" Ino kembali bersuara sementara tangannya mendorong-dorong daun pintu lemari di hadapannya.

"Aku sedang berpikir, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di parkiran ini sampai membuat kekacauan lagi, Yamanaka?"

"Eh? Itu, itu bukan urusanmu!" Ino memalingkan muka. Ia jadi kebat-kebit juga akan reaksi Kakashi begitu mengetahui ada goresan di motor kesayangannya.

"Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik. Biar aku menebaknya."

"Sudah kubilang, Sensei, itu bukan urusanmu. Lagipula tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Daripada itu kenapa kau tak buka pintu saja agar kita bisa keluar."

"Aku tak mau."

"Apa?"

"Iya. Aku bisa membuka pintunya kalau aku mau, tapi aku tak mau."

"Lalu apa yang Sensei mau sebenarnya? Mau kita jadi fosil di sini eh?"

Kakashi menatap Ino lekat. Bahkan dalam penerangan dalam lemari yang kurang pun sepasang mata sewarna air laut itu bersinar begitu indah. Dan wajahnya, yang hanya beberapa senti di dekatnya, tak kalah indah.

"Sensei? Apa yang kau mau sebe—" Salah tangan Kakashi tahu-tahu sudah membelai salah satu sisi wajah Ino.

"—narnya?" suara Ino melemah di ujung pertanyaannya. Wangi mint segar itu mengalahkan pengap dalam lemari dan tak hanya itu, wangi khas yang kini sudah mulai biasa ia hirup itu juga efektif membuat kerja _cerebellum_-nya berhenti, sehingga yang ada dia hanya terpaku diam seperti orang terhipnotis.

Ino bahkan tak bergerak untuk menghindar saat wajah Kakashi kian dekat dan dekat. Begitu dekat sampai Ino bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat pria itu, dan bagaimana sepasang bola mata beda warna itu begitu intens menatapnya, membuatnya seperti terseret dalam pesona _magic_-nya.

"Kyaaaa!"

^^BLOH^^

**.**

**bersambung**

**.**

**A/N : gomen ne Ciel, jika nggak sesuai dengan yang kamu harepin... padahal el udah excited banget dengan idemu, tapi giliran dituliskan, entah napa jadinya kok kurang muasin gini yah... hahaha...Peace...**

** Moga Ciel masih memberikan kesempatan el untuk memperbaikinya di chapter selanjutnya. Peace ^^  
><strong>

**Dan juga, gomen untuk typo yang bertebaran, karena el ngetiknya mpe jem 3 tadi pagi sambil bertarung dengan nyamuk-nyamuk yang menggila gegara ujan. **

**Ne, minna-san, mind to review? **

**Arigatou ^^**

**Glossary:**

**French:  
><strong>ohlala, mon dieu : oh, my God!

tres eneuyeux: menyebalkan sekali!

tu: you? (dengan penekanan)

quoi: what?

**Japanese:**

Jyodan : bercanda

**Term:**

cerebrum: bagian otak yang paling menonjol, terletak di bagian depan, berperan dalam memori, berpikir, emosi

cerebellum: otak kecil yang terletak pada bagian belakang, yang berperan dalam keseimbangan, gerak

CMIIW (correct me if i am wrong ^^)


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**-a collab fict- **

**Idea by Cielheart Ie'chan****, ****written by el Cierto**

**.**

**Pairing:**

**KakaIno**

**NaruHina**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian 6**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, typo, gaje, abal, ancur n seg****a****la macam kejelekan.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read**

**.**

**.**

_Kakashi menatap Ino lekat. Bahkan dalam penerangan lemari yang kurang pun sepasang mata sewarna air laut __di hadapannya __itu bersinar __sangat__ indah. Dan wajahnya, yang hanya beberapa senti di dekatnya, tak kalah indah._

"_Sensei? Apa yang kau mau sebe—" Salah tangan Kakashi tahu-tahu sudah membelai salah satu sisi wajah Ino._

"—_narnya?" suara Ino melemah di ujung pertanyaannya. Wangi mint segar itu mengalahkan pengap dalam lemari; dan tak hanya itu, wangi khas yang kini sudah mulai biasa ia hirup itu juga efektif membuat kerja cerebellum-nya berhenti, sehingga yang ada dia hanya terpaku diam seperti orang terhipnotis._

_Ino bahkan tak bergerak untuk menghindar saat wajah Kakashi kian dekat dan dekat. Begitu dekat sampai Ino bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat pria itu, dan bagaimana sepasang bola mata beda warna itu begitu intens menatapnya, membuatnya seperti terseret dalam pesona magic-nya. _

"_Kyaaaa!"_

Lengkingan itu refleks, melesat lolos dengan bebasnya dari pita suara sang Yamanaka karena mendadak pintu lemari yang entah bagaimana berada di belakang punggungnya—Ino tidak sadar posisinya berubah—menjeblak terbuka. Dan hal tersebut akan sukses membuat Ino terjengkang ke permukaan keres semen area parkir itu andai saja salah satu tangan Kakashi tidak dengan sigap meraih lengannya, menyentaknya hingga tubuh rampingnya jatuh ke dalam posisi yang membuat dia seperti berpelukan dengan Kakashi.

_Aquamarine_ Ino membulat. Rasa panas mendadak merayapi kedua pipinya. Tatapan intens Kakashi tak membuatnya jadi lebih baik. Lagi, ia menjadi _blank_ sementara di dalam sana, alat pemompa darahnya menghentak-hentak seolah akan menjebol sekat pelindungnya.

"Aa, aku baru sadar kalau ternyata kau sangat kering, ne, Yamanaka."

Ino tidak tahu apa ia harus berterima kasih atas ucapan Kakashi yang jelas menyinggungnya itu atau menendang sekerasanya pria itu atas ucapannya, tetapi yang ia tahu karena ucapan itulah dia 'tersadar' dari mode _off_-nya.

Ino langsung mendorong Kakashi dengan keras hingga tubuh pria itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang dan membentur lemari di belakangnya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Sensei!" Ino berkacak pinggang.

Kakashi tertawa sambil mengibas-ibaskan debu yang menempel di bahu dan lengannya. "Aku hanya berkata sebenarnya kok, Nona Yamanaka. Kau sangat kering dan rata, seperti papan cucian*. Sangat tidak seksi. Hnn, sayang sekali ne?"

Ino menggemeletukkan barisan gigi-gigi putihnya. Jika Kakashi memegang kamera penangkap aura, pastilah ia dapat melihat bagaimana merah menyalanya aura yang menguar dari tubuh Ino.

"Kau? Tsk! _Tu? Tsk! Tres ennuyeux_!" Ino menghentakkan kakinya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan dengan cepat berjalan sambil mengomel tidak jelas meninggalkan Kakashi yang tertawa-tawa geli.

"Brengsek! Dasar sensei pedofil mesum sialan! Ugh! Awas saja kau!" Ino terus mengumpat seiring langkah-langkah kaki panjangnya menapaki jalan dari area parkir menuju lorong panjang yang menghubungkan gedung belakang ke gedung kelasnya.

"Ino? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Sakura dan Tenten langsung tergopoh menghampiri Ino begitu melihat sang gadis pirang memasuki kelas. Beruntung bagi Ino karena jam pelajaran Kimia yang diampu oleh Kabuto-sensei belum dimulai.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan kedua teman barunya itu, Ino malah mendengus kesal. Tentu saja ia kesal, kedua gadis itu meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan Kakashi yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Teman macam apa itu?

Melihat mendung hitam di wajah Ino, Sakura bukannya keder malah menyeringai aneh, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Ino. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menjadi penasaran akan apa yang telah dilakukan Kakashi pada Ino hingga gadis itu tampak begitu marah.

"Ino-chan! Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kakashi-sensei tidak memberikan hukuman berat padamu kan?" Tenten kembali membuka mulut. Ada nada khawatir dalam suaranya. Ia tahu, meski Kakashi bukan guru _killer_, tetapi guru muda itu suka memberi hukuman yang berat-berat pada anak yang melakukan kesalahan atau melanggar peraturan. Dan apa yang telah Ino lakukan—kekacauan di tempat parkir itu—cukup parah dan wajar jika mendapat hukuman. Namun, tetap saja, ia tidak tega melihat anak baru harus menanggung banyak hukuman.

"Sebaiknya kalian tinggalkan aku sendiri, kecuali kalau kalian sudah tak sayang nyawa kalian lagi," jawab Ino dengan suara rendah dan mata berkilat gelap.

Gleg!

Sakura dan Tenten menelan ludah. Keduanya buru-buru menyingkir dari hadapan Ino dan membiarkan gadis itu menuju bangkunya sendiri.

Maka sepanjang sisa hari itu, sebagaimana hari sebelumnya, Ino kesulitan untuk memikirkan hal lain selain bagaimana cara agar ia bisa memberikan 'pelajaran' pada Kakashi. Selain itu, perkataan Kakashi—yang walau terkesan seperti olok-olokan konyol—terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya bagai kaset rusak.

_Kau sangat kering dan rata seperti papan cucian. Sangat tidak seksi_.

_Kau sangat kering dan rata seperti papan cucian. Sangat tidak seksi_.

Tanpa sadar Ino mengepalkan tangannya geram sementara giginya bergemeletukan. Naruto sampai menautkan kedua alisnya ketika dirasakannya aura membakar menguar dari gadis teman sebangkunya itu.

Tug!

Naruto menyodok pelan siku Ino dengan sikunya. Ino menoleh dan menghadiahi pandangan yang membuat Naruto sukses menelan ludah. Ia baru tahu kalau gadis secantik Ino bisa berubah menyeramkan. Hal yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa Ino juga seperti Hinata, mempunyai status 'jimat'?

Tidak mau terlibat masalah, Naruto segera memberikan senyuman, atau lebih tepatnya cengiran terbaiknya sambil memberi tanda V dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

Ino tak menyahut. Dia segera memalingkan muka dan memandang ke luar jendela. Dan entah kebetulan atau memang takdir, manik matanya menangkap sesosok pria tegap menuntun motor besarnya menuju sebuah truk pengangkut kendaraan yang entah sejak kapan ada di halaman sekolah.

Setidaknya pemandangan Kakashi yang tampak merana karena motornya harus dibengkelkan tersebut cukup berhasil membuat Ino tersenyum. Mungkin puas.

^^BLOH^^

Pagi itu, di ruang makan keluarga Hyuuga yang luas namun hanya diisi oleh keempat anak muda berbeda usia dan _gender_, terlihat sebuah pemandangan aneh kalau tak bisa dibilang ajaib.

Hinata menatap Ino yang makan dengan bar-bar dan entah bagaimana caranya telah menghabiskan potongan-potongan _sandwich_ daging—jenis yang biasanya dihindari Ino sehubungan dengan program diet ketatnya—untuk yang ke lima kalinya! Tetapi Hinata yang lemah lembut ini tak sampai hati mencegah sang sepupu untuk menghentikan acara makannya yang seperti orang setahun tidak makan itu. Di sisi lain Hanabi—yang setelah beberapa hari sibuk di sekolahnya akhirnya bisa ikut bergabung dengan saudara-saudaranya pagi itu—justru tampak _amazed_ dengan gaya Ino yang menurutnya tontonan langka. Bahkan dia diam-diam menyalakan _record_ pada hp-nya dan merekam adegan Ino yang liar itu.

"Ino! Berhenti! Kau sudah makan terlalu banyak! Nanti kau bisa muntah!" Neji akhirnya tak tahan untuk terus berdiam diri melihat sang sepupu yang biasanya paling sedikit makannya itu jadi seperti orang kesurupan.

"Biar saja ini supaya tubuhku lebih berisi, Neji-niisan! Pokoknya tidak akan aku biarkan sensei sialan itu ngatain aku seperti itu. Kurang ajar!" Selesai berkata demikian, Ino kembali menyambar potongan _sandwich_ di dekatnya dan mulai memakannya lagi dengan cara yang _well_, jauh dari gaya seorang Souke Hyuuga. Dipastikan dia akan langsung dikursuskan _table manner_ oleh _obaasama_-nya kalau dia sang nenek besar hadir di ruangan itu saat itu.

"Maksudmu?" Neji mengerutkan kedua alisnya yang tebal.

"Ino-nee ingin dipeluk Kaka-sensei, Neji-niisama! Jadi nanti pas Kakashi-sensei meluk Ino-nee lagi dia akan bilang 'Tubuhmu lebih nyaman dipeluk daripada terakhir kali pelukan, ne, Ino-hime'... hahahaha.." Hanabi tertawa lebar tanpa mengacuhkan Hinata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membelalak kaget dan Neji yang tak percaya.

"Uhuk!" Ino tersedak dan buru-buru meraih gelas air minum di hadapannya. Mata indahnya mendelik ke arah sang sepupu yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu. "Hanabi itu tidak lucu!"

"Hihihi…" Hanabi hanya mengikik. Sepertinya bocah ini puas sekali dengan kata-katanya yang ia awur tapi sebenarnya mendekati kebenaran itu.

Mau tak mau Neji dan Hinata tertawa melihat Ino yang merah padam memelototi Hanabi yang terus terkikik-kikik geli.

Ino mendecih. "Hei! Kalian jangan tertawa seperti itu!"

"Aww, _poor_ Kakashi-sensei… tapi hati-hati lho lho Ino-neesama, kata orang benci dan cinta itu beda tipis… ntar bencinya jadi cinta.."

"Haissh! Anak kecil, tahu apa kau tentang cinta eh?"

"Hei, aku sudah 13 tahun, Ino-neesama! Bukan anak kecil lagi. Sudah puber tahu!"

"Yayaya, tapi tetap saja _bo-cah_, hahaha."

"Hey!" Hanabi tak terima. Ia memang tidak suka dianggap anak kecil meskipun tingkahnya sendiri memang memcerminkan perilaku itu.

Ino mengibaskan satu tangan setelah menandaskan segelas susu di hadapannya. "Tenang ja, si pedofil itu bukan tipeku. Lagian, kalo dia sampai berani macam-macam," Ino berhenti sejenak, lalu dengan sebuah seringai mengembang di wajahnya ia melanjutkan, "akan aku potong adik kecilnya!"

"Ough!" Neji terbatuk.

"Adik?" Hinata bingung, sementara Hanabi malah tertawa keras sampai air matanya keluar.

Neji jadi mendengus, lucu. "Jaga mulutmu Ino! Jangan bicara yang tidak sopan!" tukasnya, tegas.

Hinata langsung _blushing_ akut begitu ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Ino dengan 'adik' itu.

Ino merengut. "Biar saja! Orang brengsek itu sudah membuat aku gila, Neji-niisan!"

"Tapi kalo Ino-neesama benar-benar memotongnya, bahaya dong. Bayi-bayi mungil perpaduan Hatake dan Hyuuga nggak akan pernah lahir, hihihi." Hanabi kembali berkata seenak udelnya. Gadis cilik yang satu ini memang kebalikan dari sang kakak. Dilihat dari sifat, dia jauh lebih cocok menjadi adik kandung Ino ketimbang Hinata.

"Ih! Apa hubungannya?" Ino berjengit sementara Hinata dan Neji hanya saling bertukar pandang, antara geli, tidak nyaman dan aneh.

Hanabi tertawa lalu berdiri. Dia memang sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya. "Sudah jelas kan? Suatu hari nanti, Ino-neesama bisa jadi cinta dan rela nyerahin diri pada Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hanabi!" Ino ikut berdiri. Ia tak bisa lagi membiarkan Hanabi seenaknya mengeluarkan isi _cerberum_-nya yang banyak mengandung ketidakberesan itu.

"Iya, Ino-neesama! Suatu hari nanti kau akan jadi istri Kakashi-sensei! Percaya padaku! Hahaha…" Lalu Hanabi segera mengambil langkah seribu karena Ino sudah 'terbakar' oleh provokasinya itu.

"Hanabi! Jangan lari kau!" teriak Ino sambil melesat meninggalkan ruang makan untuk mengejar Hanabi, meninggalkan Hinata dan Neji yang lagi-lagi, hanya bisa bertukar pandang.

Tawa Hanabi berderai seiring teriakan Ino di belakangnya. Gadis cilik ini juara atletik di sekolahnya, jadi tidak mudah bagi Ino untuk mengejarnya. Maka jadilah sebuah adegan kejar-kejaran dari koridor ke koridor yang panjang-panjang di kompleks besar kediaman keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga itu.

Adegan kejar-kejaran itu mungkin akan terus berlanjut dan tidak jelas kapan akan berakhir kalau saja Ino tidak terantuk—tidak, tepatnya tertabrak pada sesuatu, ah tidak juga, seseorang lebih tepatnya.

"Ino-chan? Kau… Ino-chan, kan?" suara lembut seorang wanita dewasa sontak menyadarkan Ino bahwa yang ditubruknya adalah manusia—yang hidup, tentu saja.

"Eh?" Tetapi jangan salahkan Ino jika dia agak _cengo_. Bagaimana tidak begitu jika orang yang ditubruknya itu, wanita yang memanggilnya dengan begitu akrab itu, tahu-tahu sudah memeluknya sedemikian rupa sampai ia kesulitan bernapas.

"Ehm! Istriku, kau menyakiti Ino-chan!" Kali ini suara pria dewasa yang terdengar. Berat dan rendah.

Untunglah wanita yang memeluk Ino tanpa ijin itu segera melepaskan Ino dari pelukan mautnya, membuat Ino bernapas lega. Namun kemudian gadis pirang itu terpana saat dilihatnya wujud fisik wanita yang baru saja memeluknya.

Bukan karena parasnya yang masih ayu di usianya yang menjelang empat puluhan, tetapi karena wajah wanita itu terasa tak asing baginya. Tetapi sayang, meski Ino sudah memaksa memorinya mengingat siapa wanita itu, ia tidak ingat sama sekali..

Keadaan Ino tidak lantas membaik saat kemudian manik _aquamarine_-nya bergulir kepada sosok di samping sang wanita. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi besar berumur lima puluhan dengan rambut perak yang tersisir rapi tetapi tidak klimis mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum padanya saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

Kali ini Ino merasa tidak asing dengan pria tersebut. Sosok berambut perak ini mengingatkannya pada—tak salah lagi, Kakashi-sensei. Guru paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia kenal. Bahkan hanya denga mengingatnya saja Ino sudah merasa temperatur di sekitarnya naik beberapa derajat, panas.

"Suamiku, kau ini ya? Aku kan memang sudah lama ingin bertemu dengan Ino-chan. Ah, ternyata dia ini lebih cantik dari yang di foto ya?" celoteh si wanita itu kemudian. Membuat tingkat keheranan Ino kian memuncak.

"Ne, Oba-san dan Oji-san, kalian ini siapa? Bagaimana bisa tahu namaku? Dan bagaimana kalian mempunyai fotoku?" berondong Ino, menumpahkan segala keheranannya.

Sang pria paruh baya sudah akan menjawab pertanyaan Ino ketika tiba-tiba istrinya memekik, "Ah! Suamiku, aku baru ingat! Kita kan kemari mencari Neji ya? Ahaha, bagaimana aku ini. Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita tak mengganggu Ino-chan. Ayo, suamiku, kita menemui Neji. Dia pasti sudah menunggu kita."

"Aa..." Paman berambut perak itu tak kuasa menjawab lebih panjang karena sang istri telah menariknya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Ino yang _cengo_ di tempatnya berdiri.

"Geezz! Siapa sih kedua orang aneh itu? Shh! Datang-datang sudah SKSD, giliran ditanya, malah kabur. Sungguh orang tua yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Kalau orang tuanya saja begitu, gimana anaknya coba? Hufft!" Ino mendumel sendiri.

Detik berikutnya gadis pirang itu sadar akan tujuannya semula, yaitu menangkap Hanabi. Ia perlu segera menangkap bocah itu supaya nama baiknya tidak tercemar. Oh, yah, itu terdengar berlebihan memang, tetapi gerak lidah Hanabi memang perlu diwaspadai bukan?

^^BLOH^^

Siang itu, Naruto sudah akan menghabiskan waktu istirahat siangnya di kantin sekolah dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji kalau saja saat keluar dari toilet cowok, dia tidak melihat kelebat bayangan Hinata berjalan sendirian, tampak tergesa menuju atap.

Pemuda enerjik berambut kuning terang itu, yang memang sejak awal sudah terpikat dengan pesona sang Hyuuga, tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut. Tanpa susah-susah untuk mengingat apa yang pernah dipesankan Shikamaru—untuk tidak berurusan dengan Hinata Hyuuga karena status 'jimat'-nya—Naruto dengan diam-diam mengikuti langkah sang gadis berambut indogo tersebut.

Hinata baru menghentikan langkahnya saat kakinya sudah menginjak pelataran bagian atap yang luas. Kemudian gadis manis itu pun duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di dekat pagar pembatas dan membuka tas kertas yang dibawanya yang ternyata adalah _bento_. Sepertinya Hinata akan menikmati makan siangnya. Dan sudah pasti akan begitu jika saja Naruto tidak tiba-tiba meloncat keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Hai!" sapa Naruto, sukses mengagetkan Hinata.

"K-kau s-siapa?"

"Aku Naruto. Naruto Namikaze." Naruto mengulurkan tangan seiring dengan senyum lima jarinya yang mengembang.

Hinata tentu saja tak langsung menyambut uluran tangan itu. Dia malah diam, menatap Naruto dengan mata melebar dan kepala yang sedikit terteleng. Lavendernya mengamati sosok Naruto yang terasa sangat asing. Dia yakin pria di hadapannya itu anak baru. Kalau tidak, ia pasti tidak akan berani sedekat ini dengannya. Semua anak laki-laki di KIHS sudah paham benar tentang 'radius 10 meter' jika berhubungan dengannya.

Melihat sang gadis di hadapannya tak menyambut uluran tangannya, Naruto akhirnya menyerah dan menarik tangannya kembali. Tetapi meski begitu senyum lebar yang lebih mirip cengiran itu tak serta merta lenyap dari wajahnya yang kecoklatan.

"Namamu, Hinata Hyuuga, kan?"

"Eh?"

"Aku memang baru di sini. Tapi soal _itu _aku tahu."

"L-lalu j-jika kau t-tahu k-kenapa k-kau masih di sini?" Hinata memaki dirinya yang mendadak gagap akut lagi.

"Itu, karena aku ingin mengenalmu sendiri, secara langsung. Lagipula..." Naruto menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya, "aku tertarik padamu."

"Heh?" Hinata hanya bisa terbelalak. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan ada pria seperti Naruto. Begitu bebas dan tanpa beban. Dia bahkan tampak tidak memperdulikan mengenai _itu_. Padahal kalau orang lain pasti sudah cari aman _deh_.

Naruto tertawa. "Jangan horor begitu ah, Hinata-chan! Aku _toh_ tak semenyeramkan itu. Jadi, aku boleh minta makanannya? Sepertinya sangat lezat."

"Eh?" Hinata semakin terkejut saja. Sungguh tak mengerti akan polah pria yang mengaku bernama Naruto itu.

^^BLOH^^

Croot... croot... croot

Shrugg... shrugg... shrugg

Bunyi cairan pembersih yang disemprotkan ke lantai kemudian gosokan-gosokan bulu sikat beradu denga lantai menjadi satu-satunya bunyi yang terdengar di toilet wanita siang itu.

Yah, Ino masih menjalankan hukumannya. Ini sudah hari kelimanya menjalankan kegiatan yang menyiksa itu.

Sembari tangannya aktif menggerak-gerakkan sikat lantai, otaknya juga aktif bekerja. Apalagi kalau tidak mencoba mencari satu cara baru untuk membalas kekesalannya pada Kakashi.

Ino berencana untuk kembali melampiaskan kekesalannya pada motor pria itu, namun kemudian rencana itu segera ia coret alias gagal karena motor Kakashi masih di bengkel. Lagipula Kakashi pasti akan lebih protekftif terhadap motornya sejak kejadian tempo hari.

Alhasil, sampai pekerjaan membersihkan toilet selesai, Ino tak juga menemukan ide yang pas untuk rencana 'balas dendam'-nya.

Setelah mengembalikan semua alat ke tempatnya serta mencuci tangan dan mukanya sampai bersih, Ino pun bergegas meninggalkan toilet.

Gadis itu berjalan tergesa menuju kelas untuk mengambil tasnya yang ia tinggal di sana. Saat tinggal beberapa meter lagi ia sampai di kelasnya, langkahnya justru terhenti di depan papan Mading.

Mata _aquamarine_-nya menyipit demi melihat poster seukuran A3 dipasang di salah satu bagian papan Mading yang panjang itu.

Poster tersebut bukan poster mengenai informasi lomba atau promosi ekskul di sekolah itu melainkan sebuah poster _fansclub_ dan kau mau tahu itu _fansclub_ siapa?

Kakashi Hatake!

Ino berasa mau muntah melihat gambar Kakashi dipajang di poster itu. Apalagi saat kemudian ia membaca tulisan di bawah pose penuh gaya guru yang dibencinya tersebut.

**U are Kakashi Hatake-lovers?**

**Then join us!**

**U want anything about Kakashi Hatake?**

**Then join us!**

**U want to get any **_**kawaii **_**items about Kakashi Hatake?**

**Then call us!**

**We provide any items: **

**keychain, figurine, mini rag doll, mug, hat, watch, poster, photos and may more**

**Just visit:**

**or call 099257712 / 099257713**

"Oh My! Gila! Gila! Yang benar saja? Ck... ck... ckk..." Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seorang guru bisa memiliki _fansclub_ yang sampai segitunya, bahkan sampai dikomersilkan dan tetap diijinkan! _Unbelievable_!

"Oke. Benar. Kakashi-sensei memang... yah... hot... tapi dia itu kan guru? Tsk! Kalau seperti ini kepalanya bisa jadi makin besar, huh!"

Ino menggerundel sendiri. Kesal dan seperti tidak terima, Ino lalu menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyobek poster itu. Namun gerakannya berhenti di tengah jalan saat matanya terpaku pada contoh-contoh _item_ yang disediakan oleh _fansclub_ itu. Ada boneka-boneka flanel replika Kakashi sebesar dua jari.

Cling!

Menatap gambar mungil boneka itu entah mengapa sel-sel kelabu Ino meletup-letup. Sebuah ide cemerlang baru saja menghampirinya!

Maka, yang terjadi berikutnya bukan Ino yang menyobek poster itu melainkan Ino yang menghubungi nomor telepon yang tertera dengan ekspresi sangat antusias.

"Halo. Aku ingin mendapatkan _mini rag doll_ Kakashi-sensei." Ino langsung mengatakan maksudnya setelah telponnya tersambung.

Terdengar sahutan di seberang dan Ino mendengarkannya dengan seksama sampai kepala pirangnya manggut-manggut.

"Oke kalau begitu aku akan ke _base_ kalian." Ino lalu menutup hapenya dengan sumringah.

Detik berikutnya gadis itu sudah melesat kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengambil tas.

Sekolah sudah sepi karena saat itu memang sudah sore, sudah lebih dari satu jam sejak waktu pulang normal. Yang ada di sekolah mungkin tinggal beberapa pegawai administrasi, satpam dan penjaga sekolah saja.

Dengan langkah cepat, nyaris berlari, Ino menuju _basecamp_ _fansclub_ Kakashi yang ternyata terletak di salah satu ruangan tak terpakai dekat gudang belakang.

Ino kembali dibuat terkejut saat dia sampai di tempat yang mereka namai Kaka-luvers _basecamp_ itu.

Sebuah ruangan kecil yang bersih dengan dekorasi yang didominasi warna perak. Hampir di seluruh temboknya dipasangi foto-foto, poster, lukisan, coretan dan artikel tentang Kakashi.

Saat itu sekitar 5 anak perempuan tekun mengerjakan sesuatu. Membuat _item-item_ seperti yang diiklankan di poster.

"Hai! Jadi kau yang bernama Ino!" seru seorang gadis sebaya Ino tapi sedikit lebih pendek. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah diikat dua.

"Yup. Kau Tayuya?"

Gadis berambut merah itu mengangguk. "Yup. Tak kusangka kau cepat sekali datang. Jadi mengambil barang yang tadi, eh?"

"Tentu saja. Ini uangnya." Ino menyodorkan uang sebagaimana yang telah mereka sepakati di telepon.

Tayuya menerimanya dan kemudian menyerahkan pada Ino sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna perak bermotif tanda-tanda hati bertulis _Kaka-luvers Forever_. Ino memeriksa isinya dan segera menutupnya kembali karena merasa sudah cocok.

"Oke. Terima kasih ne. Jaa..."

"Tunggu, Ino-san!" Tayuya menghentikan langkah Ino yang sudah akan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ya?"

"Kau bisa _sign up _sekarang untuk menjadi bagian dari kami lho. Nanti aku akan memberimu _special member card_ karena kau membeli cukup banyak produk kami secara tunai."

"Ahaha..." Ino tertawa. "Soal itu, sepertinya enggak deh. Aku nggak berminat gabung _fansclub_ guru si—maksudku Kakashi-sensei."

Keheranan segera muncul di wajah Tayuya dan anak-anak lainnya di ruangan itu. "Eh? Kalau kau tak berminat menjadi Kaka-luvers, lalu kenapa kau langsung datang membeli boneka begitu banyak?"

"Ahaha... ini... cuman untuk koleksi saja. Hehe. Oke. Jaa..." Ino segera melesat pergi sebelum dia ditanyai lebih jauh lagi oleh para gadis yang menurutnya sedikit gila itu. Yah, hanya orang gila yang akan mengidolakan Kakashi sampai segitunya.

"Tapi karena ada orang-orang seperti kalian aku jadi lebih mudah melaksanakan rencanaku ini." Ino menyeringai licik sambil memandangi kotak berisi sepuluh _mini rag doll_ Kakashi di dalamnya.

_Kakashi-sensei_, _tunggu pembalasanku! Muahahahaha..._ Inner Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak, puas sekali.

—**bersambung- **

_A/N : kupenggal sampai di sini dulu yah Ciel-chan ^^_

_ Mau tahu apa sebenarnya tujuan Ino membeli boneka-boneka itu? Apa diam-diam dia ngefans Kakashi? Well, find out next chapter... :D_

* frase 'seperti papan cucian' kupinjam dari Meteor Garden :D

**PS: buat yang menantikan fict2 saya yang lain (kalo ada) maaf sementara belum bisa diapdet gegara author abal ini tengah ketiban segunung tugas dan akhir bulan juga mau UAS**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks buat semua yang sudah chapter 5 dan 6 (maaf gak bisa bales via pm) *bow* : **

**Ciel** (thanks masih mempercayakan idemu buat digarap orang abal ini ,), **vaneela**,

**senayuki-chan, elfazen**, **Princess Psykhe**, **Blueremi**, **Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, vaneela, Kin Hikaru **(salam kenal juga dan permintaanmu akan NaruHina semoga terjawab di cahpeter ini ^^), **Elba Elizabeth** (weehee, makasih koreksinya Elba-chan^^ Jangan segan ngoreksi yah, coz el cukup sering melakukan kesalahan. Yah Kabuto emang supir keluarga Hyuuga, ga ada profesi lain. Itu salah ketik nama itu. Harusnya bukan Kabuto tapi Kakuzu :D), **Kazuki's girl, Zorouttechi**, **Vytachi W.F…**

Arigatou minna. Juga buat yang udah nge-fave, nge-alert dan silent reader (jika ada), el ucapin makasih yang sebesar-besarnya. All reviews are loved

**NARUTO**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**-a collab fict- **

**Idea ****from**** Cielheart Ie'chan****, ****written by el Cierto**

**.**

**Pairing:**

**KakaIno**

**NaruHina**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian 7**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, typo, gaje, abal, ancur n seg****a****la macam kejelekan.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya ke atas tempat tidurnya dengan perasaan lega. Setelah hari yang melelahkan—yah ia merasa sangat lelah dengan aktivitas tambahannya yaitu hukuman membersihkan toilet—tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain bisa membaringkan tubuh di atas kasur yang empuk dalam kamar ber-AC yang nyaman itu.

Tapi Ino tak bertahan lama dalam posisi rebahannya itu saat kemudian matanya menatap tas selempangnya yang teronggok di dekatnya. Dengan sigap dia kembali duduk dan meraih tas itu lalu menarik keluar sebuah kotak berisi _mini rag doll_ Kakashi yang baru saja dibelinya. Senyum culas segera menghias wajah cantiknya sebelum kemudian dia mengecup kotak itu dengan penuh makna.

"Waktunya ritual untuk pembalasanku, Kakashi-sensei! Hahaha." Ino tertawa sambil menarik keluar salah satu boneka kecil berfigur Kakashi itu dari dalam kotak.

Sesaat berikutnya Ino telah mengeluarkan selembar kertas merah panjang kecil seperti kertas mantra dari dalam kotak di lacinya. Kertas itu bertanda lingkaran di tengahnya dan bertulis simbol-simbol aneh. Itu adalah kertas keramat pemberian seorang seniornya di Suna yang bernama Hidan. Pria yang merupakan kakak kelasnya itu sempat naksir Ino tetapi Ino hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak, dan untungnya Hidan mau menerimanya. Malah kemudian dia menjadi kakak yang baik kalau tidak bisa dibilang over protektif pada Ino. Kertas merah keramat itu adalah salah satu wujud proteksi yang diberikan Hidan pada Ino saat dia mau meninggalkan Suna. Pria pemeluk aliran Jashinisme itu mengatakan bahwa Ino bisa memberi pelajaran pada orang yang telah mengganggunya dengan kertas itu sebagai media. Katanya hanya dengan perantara boneka figur target dan kertas itu serta jarum atau benda lancip, Ino akan bisa membuat targetnya merasakan sakit. Semacam _voodoo_ begitulah.

Pada mulanya Ino sekedar menerima begitu saja benda itu dan berpikir bahwa tidak mungkin ia akan menggunakan cara-cara tidak logis dan primitif seperti itu. Tetapi kini buktinya, ia berubah pikiran dan bahkan siap mempraktekkan ilmu _voodoo_ yang pernah diajarkan Hidan padanya.

Maka setelah menempelkan kertas merah keramat pada dahi boneka figur Kakashi, gadis pirang itupun mulai komat-kamit sambil menusuki si boneka kecil dengan ujung pensilnya tanpa ampun. "Mati! Mati! Mati! Mati! Mati! Mati!"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu sukses membungkam Ino dari 'mantra'-nya yang tengah khidmat terucap.

Dengan buru-buru, Ino melemparkan boneka berikut kertas yang sudah hampir sobek karena ditusuki jarum itu ke dalam laci meja lalu beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

"Hinata? Ada apa?"

"Err.. tidak aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan mendengar suara berisik dari kamar Ino-chan. Kudengar 'mati-mati' begitu. Memang ada apa Ino-chan? Kau sedang apa sampai berkata-kata begitu?"

"Huh? Tidak kok. Aku hanya sedang sebal saja. Hahaha. Tidak penting itu." Ino mengibaskan tangan.

Hinata mengangguk-angguk. "Umm, kalau begitu Ino-chan makan saja. Belum makan siang kan?"

"Ahya! Benar juga. Oke, Hinata. Kau duluan saja, aku menyusul."

"Umm, baiklah." Hinata lalu berbalik pergi.

Ino segera menutup pintu kamarnya dengan helaan napas lega. Untung yang mendengar itu Hinata, kalau Hanabi, pasti sudah ketahuan dia sedang apa, karena ia memang tidak mengunci pintunya.

Ino lalu kembali membuka laci mejanya dan meraih boneka yang tadi dia gunakan untuk ritual _voodoo _Jashin-nya. Boneka kecil yang terbuat dari kain flanel itu sudah sedikit rusak.

"Geez! Belum juga ritualku usai, bonekanya sudah ancur gini. Dasar tidak bermutu! Huh!" Ino lalu menginjak-injak boneka malang yang sudah setengah rusak itu dengan kekuatan kemarahan dan kejengkelannya pada Kakashi.

^^BLOH^^

Sejak kejadian di atap sekolah, dimana seorang pemuda yang mengaku bernama Naruto Namikaze muncul seenaknya dan tak hanya itu, pria itu juga meminta makanannya, Hinata jadi lebih waspada dalam melakukan aktivitas favoritnya yaitu makan siang di atap sekolah. Ia tentu saja tidak menceritakan kepada tiga sahabatnya di KISS—Sasuke, Kiba dan Shino—perihal Naruto. Ia memang merasa aneh akan sikap Naruto yang begitu bebas, tanpa tedeng aling-aling padanya. Namun, entah mengapa ada bagian dalam dirinya tidak ingin melihat Naruto sampai dihajar oleh ketiga sahabatnya karena pria itu telah melanggar 'radius 10 m'—sebuah aturan yang ditetapkan oleh Sasuke, Kiba dan Shino yang ingin menjaga Hinata dari gangguan para pria hidung belang.

Tetapi lagi, Hinata juga tidak suka jika acara makan siang yang biasanya tenang harus terusik karena kehadiran Naruto. Karena itu, hari ini, dia meminta beberapa pria teman sekolahnya yang juga merupakan anggota _gang_ KISS untuk menjaga pintu masuk menuju atap dengan alasan bahwa dia tidak ingin ada orang yang datang mengganggunya saat makan siang.

Maka siang itu, Hinata dengan tenang berjalan menuju atap dengan lima orang anak buah yang mengikuti di belakangnya dalam jarak 10 meter. Orang-orang yang melihat tentu saja tidak tahu bahwa para pria itu anak buah Hinata. Mereka mengira itu _fansboy_ Hinata yang mengikuti sang _heiress_ Hyuuga.

Naruto yang sudah bersiap untuk mengikuti langkah Hinata tak urung mengernyit saat dilihatnya ada gerombolan pria sebayanya yang mengekor di belakang Hinata. Ia segera tahu bahwa orang-orang itu pastilah anggota gang KISS yang pastinya juga merupakan anak buah Hinata yang bertugas menjadi _bodyguard_-nya.

"Hmm, jadi dia mengerahkan _bodyguard_-nya? Haha. Siapa takut?" Naruto menyeringai sendiri lalu dengan santai dia pun berjalan mengikuti Hinata dan gangnya.

Hinata sudah berada di atap saat Naruto akhirnya sampai di tangga menuju atap. Satu-satunya pintu masuk ke atap tampak dijaga oleh lima orang pria bertubuh kekar. Beberapa jauh lebih besar dari Naruto yang memang tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Hei! Kau! Mau apa kesini, ha?" salah seorang dari mereka, yang berambut coklat gelap acak-acakan segera membentak Naruto yang dengan santai menuju pintu.

Naruto berhenti dan memandang orang itu dengan cengiran lebarnya. "Aku? Aku Naruto. Salam kenal, _senpai_ semuanya."

Orang yang menyapa Naruto tadi mendecih. "Tsk! Sebaiknya kau tinggalkan tempat ini kalau kau masih mau hidup!"

"Oh ya? Kenapa? Tempat ini milik KIHS kan? Jadi tentunya semua siswa KIHS bisa menggunakan sesukanya."

"Tsk! Kau ini tidak bisa diomongi baik-baik ya? Teman-teman, sebaiknya bagaimana nih? Kita beri satu dua pelajaran pada orang lancang ini eh?"

"Yoa, Akeboshi-san!" sahut empat orang lainnya yang kemudian segera mengitari Naruto sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

Naruto menyeringai sambil menyingsingkan lengan bajunya. "Hmm, boleh juga. Kebetulan aku sudah lama tak menggunakan tanganku untuk hal seperti ini."

Dan berikutnya jadilah tempat di depan tangga pintu masuk ke atap itu sebuah pertarungan satu lawan lima. Tidak imbang? Benar sekali. Kalau dilihat dari kuantitas, memang sangat tidak imbang. Tetapi dari kualitas, kita lihat saja.

Beberapa kali memang wajah, siku dan tulang kering Naruto terhantam pukulan-pukulan yang dilayangkan dengan gencar oleh kelima anak buah Hinata itu. Tetapi seperti tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun, pria berambut kuning terang itu malah berhasil membalikkan semua pukulan itu dengan pukulan-pukulannya yang jauh lebih telak. Tendangan-tendangan dan tinju-tinju Naruto yang akurat berhasil mendarat di titik-titik yang cukup mematikan. Hingga kemudian tidak sampai lima menit berselang, terlihatlah pemandangan dimana kelima orang terkapar babak belur dan naruto yang masih berdiri tegap dengan sedikit lecet saja.

"Nah, sekarang aku bisa lewat kan?" Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban orang-orang itu Naruto telah melompat ke tangga dan detik berikutnya dia telah sampai di pintu untuk kemudian membukanya dan masuk ke atap, meninggalkan kelima anak buah Hinata yang terkapar tak berdaya.

Hinata tengah berdiri di ujung lain bagian atap yang luas itu sehingga dia tidak tahu ada perkelahian di bawah antara anak buahnya dan Naruto. Wajah gadis itu tampak serius. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Naruto mendekatinya.

Ternyata Hinata tengah bertelepon. Naruto yang sudah siap menyapa gadis lembut itu buru-buru menyembunyikan dirinya kembali di balik tembok yang menjadi sekat.

"... Hmm, jadi mereka meminta besok malam?" Terdengar suara lembut Hinata. Kemudian gadis itu mengangguk-angguk mendengar sahutan dari penelponnya. Naruto mengerutkan kening. Dia jadi berpikir apa Hinata dan penelponnya itu tengah membicarakan urusan gang. Karena penasaran, dia merapatkan telinganya untuk mendengarkan lebih baik.

"Baiklah. Jika memang sudah tidak dapat dihindarkan lagi. Apa boleh buat. Kiba-kun, pastikan semua properti lengkap dan fit."

_Kiba?_ Naruto tahu anak itu. Dia sekelas dengannya dan hari itu, anak bernama Kiba itu absen. Jadi orang itu anggota gang Hinata juga? Naruto mengangguk sendiri.

Hinata mendengarkan lagi sahutan dari penelponnya sambil mengangguk-angguk kecil

Kening Naruto kian mengerut. _Sepertinya mereka akan adu balap mobil_, _menarik sekali!_

"Lalu, Sasuke-kun ne? Apa dia bersama kalian? Aku sudah mencoba menelponnya tetapi ponselnya tidak aktif."

Naruto mengernyit mendengar satu nama lain disebut Hinata. Ia tidak mengenal nama itu. Dan karena itu dia jadi penasaran. Entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke bukan orang biasa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Kiba-kun. Aku percaya padamu. Yang pasti kita harus menyiapkan balapan kali ini lebih baik. Kita tidak boleh biarkan mereka sampai menang. Aku akan mencoba menelpon Sasuke-kun lagi nanti. Dan kita akan melakukan _final checking_ besok sepulang sekolah. OK?"

Lalu Hinata pun menutup telponnya dan kembali duduk di bangku dimana kotak makan siangnya berada.

Gadis itu menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Lalu dia pun mengambil sumpitnya dan memulai makan siangnya.

Saat itulah Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya. "Yo, Hina-chan!"

Klontang!

Kedua sumpit Hinata yang terbuat dari _stainless steel_ itu pun jatuh berdenting di atas lantai atap itu. sontak gadis itu berdiri dan tampak sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto.

Naruto mendekat dan memungut sumpit Hinata yang terjatuh lalu mengulurkannya kembali pada Hinata.

Lavender Hinata menatap Naruto tak mengerti, tetapi diterimanya juga sumpit itu. Kemudian dia pun bertanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa di sini... lagi?" Gadis Hyuuga itu lalu melirik pada lebam dan lecet di wajah dan siku Naruto. "Dan apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Kalau pertanyaan ini, Hinata tentu hanya berbasa-basi karena tentunya dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Naruto tentu telah berkelahi dengan anak buahnya dan tidak hanya itu, pria itu telah menang dari kelima anggota gangnya.

"Ahaha, katakan saja aku ketagihan dengan makan siangmu, Hina-chan. Jadi, luka-luka ini hanya sedikit halangan kecil untukku sampai kemari."

"Oh... apa sakit?" Jiwa peduli Hinata mendadak menyeruak begitu saja.

"Sakit? Sedikit sih. Tapi kurasa akan lebih baik jadinya jika kau mengijinkan aku duduk dan makan bersamamu. Bagaimana?"

Hinata tercenung. "E-eto, sebaiknya kubersihkan dulu lukamu. Duduklah, Naruto-san."

Naruto mengangguk dan membiarkan Hinata melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Ternyata gadis itu membawa kotak kecil berisi peralatan P3K di tas jinjing yang tadinya memuat kotak makan siangnya.

Hinata membersihkan luka Naruto dengan kapas yang ia basahi dengan refanol secara perlahan-lahan tapi membuat Naruto mengerang kesakitan. Yah, itu akting Naruto. Jangan salahkan pemuda ini, ia hanya ingin mendistraksi pikirannya sendiri yang mulai berimajinasi terlalu jauh karena posisi mereka berdua yang cukup dekat. Pria itu bahkan bisa menghirup wangi tubuh Hinata yang menenangkan saat gadis itu dengan lembutnya mengoleskan refanol ke atas luka di dahi kirinya.

Naruto menelan ludah. Pipinya mendadak memanas. Bibir Hinata kini berada hanya beberapa inci di depannya. Astaga! Kalau dia bergerak maju sedikit saja, dia akan menyapu bibir lembut berlipglos lavender itu dengan miliknya. Membayangkan itu membuat perutnya jadi bergolak tidak karuan dan ia pun menggeleng keras.

_Hentikan pikiran bodohmu, Naruto-baka!_ Inner Naruto berteriak dengan kencangnya.

"N-Naruto-san? K-kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata yang terheran-heran karena Naruto yang menggeleng-geleng sendiri.

"Oh? Yah. Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu, Hina-chan. Kau baik sekali."

Hinata menunduk. Pipinya yang seputih pualam sedikit merona. Ah, betapa Naruto ingin menjembil pipi itu. Tetapi ia masih cukup waras untuk mengingat bahwa belum saatnya ia melakukan itu. Haha. Dia tertawa sendiri dalam hati membayangkan bahwa suatu hari dia akan menjadikan Hinata miliknya. Dia sangat yakin bisa. Tak perduli seperti apa rintangannya, dia pasti bisa meraih gadis itu.

Suasana sesaat hening. Membuat Naruto jadi tidak nyaman sendiri. "Aaah, aku lapar. Boleh minta sushi-nya kan, Hina-chan?"

"Eh?" Naruto tertawa saat melihat mata lavender Hinata membulat kaget. Ah! Gadis ini memang sangat manis. Kalau saja ia tidak mendapatinya sendiri, ia tidak akan percaya bahwa gadis lembut ini berstatus sebagai seorang ketua gang KISS yang terkenal itu di dunia _underground,_

^^BLOH^^

"Yamanaka, jangan lupa dengan hukuman menulismu. Kau harus mengumpulkannya besok karna seharusnya kau sudah menyerahkannya Sabtu kemarin, kau tahu?" Kakashi berkata dengan tenangnya saat berhenti di dekat bangku Ino. Saat itu tengah ulangan dan pria berambut perak itu berkeliling kelas untuk mengawasi murid-muridnya.

Ino yang sibuk menuliskan jawaban di kertas jawabannya hanya bisa menggemeletukkan gigi sambil menjawab, "Ya, _Sen-sei_," dengan penuh tekanan pada kata 'sensei'.

"Hmm. Sekedar mengingatkanmu. Kalau kau tidak tepat waktu, jangan salahkan jika hukumanmu ditambah, ne?"

Kali ini tangan Ino yang tidak memegang pensil mengepal, geram. "Saya mengerti, _Sen-sei!"_

"Bagus!" Kakashi menyeringai tipis lalu melanjutkan inspeksinya ke bagian lain kelas, memastikan tidak ada yang menyontek.

Ino menghadiahi punggung tegap guru muda itu dengan _deathglare_ terbaiknya. Sepulang sekolah nanti dia akan kembali melakukan ritualnya dengan boneka figur Kakashi untuk menumpahkan kekesalannya pada pria itu. Meskipun ia mulai heran mengapa Kakashi tampak baik-baik saja padahal dia sudah sungguh-sungguh melakukan ritual _voodoo_ Jashin sebagaimana yang diajarkan Hidan. Seharusnya, Kakashi kan merasakan sakit atau apalah sebagai efeknya.

^^BLOH^^

"Hoaemm," Ino menguap lebar sambil mengucek matanya. Diliriknya jam weker berbentuk apel di meja kecil samping tempat tidur.

"Ahh, sudah jam 11. Pantesan. Hufft, kalau saja bukan karena sensei sialan itu aku tak perlu bersusah payah melakukan hal tak seperti ini kan?" Desis Ino sambil melirik pekerjaannya—lembaran-lembaran kertas berukuran folio yang telah penuh dengan tulisan tangannya—yang merupakan hukuman menulis dari Kakashi.

"Ngantuk banget! Tapi besok harus sudah jadi, hufft. Ini sungguh-sungguh hal yang sangat menyebalkan sekali!" keluh Ino lagi.

Gadis pirang itu lalu meletakkan pulpennya. Meregangkan otot-ototnya sambil beranjak berdiri. "Lebih baik aku cari sesuatu di dapur. Mungkin ada kudapan atau minuman yang bisa sedikit menyegarkanku. Hmm." Ino berkata sambil melangkah keluar kamar.

Gelap. Adalah hal yang pertama tertangkap oleh kedua indra penglihatnya. Beberapa kali dia harus mengerjapkan mata untuk menyesuaikan dengan keadaan lorong depan kamarnya itu.

Suasana sangat sepi hingga detak jarum jam di ujung lorong pun terdengar begitu jelas.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Ino menguap lagi dan dengan agak berjingkat-jingkat dia melangkah melewati ruangan-ruangan yang ia tahu di antaranya ruangan kamar Hinata dan Hanabi. Yah, mereka, keluarga Hyuuga memang membangun secara terpisah rumah untuk tidur anggota keluarga laki-laki dan perempuan. Letaknya pun cukup berjauhan. Dan di rumah putri, begitu sebutan untuk rumah anka perempuan itu, sekarang ini hanya tinggal Ino, Hinata dan Hanabi karena dua sepupu mereka yang lain telah menikah dan tinggal dengan suami mereka masing-masing di negara lain.

"Geez. Sepertinya semua sudah pada enak tidur. Enak benar. Hanya aku yang terjaga dengan kegiatan menyebalkan itu." Ino lagi-lagi mengeluh. Bola mata _aquamarine_-nya bergulir ke sekeliling memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya seiring dengan langkahnya menuju pintu.

"Eh, tidak terkunci?" Ino mengerutkan kening heran saat dia dengan mudah membuka pintu. "Hmm, sepertinya ada yang keluar dari kamar malam ini selain aku. Tapi siapa? Hinata? Tidak mungkin dia. Kamarnya sudah gelap sejak jam 9 tadi. Atau Hanabi? Hm, pasti anak itu. Siapa lagi yang bertingkah aneh selain dia?"

Ino lalu kembali menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan pelan. Kemudian dengan cepat gadis pirang itu berjalan menuju dapur yang untungnya terletak tidak jauh dari rumah putri.

Sekelebat bayangan yang lewat di belakang bangunan dapur tak urung membuat Ino terpaku. Langkahnya terhenti tetapi otaknya segera berputar penuh rasa penasaran. _Bayangan siapa itu? Pencurikah?_

Maka tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Ino pun mengubah arah tujuannya dari masuk ke dapur menjadi berlari menuju belakang dapur di mana ia melihat bayangan itu berkelebat ke tempat itu.

Temaram lampu tak banyak membantu. Tetapi Ino cukup awas untuk melihat bahwa bangunan pagar di belakang dapur ternyata tidak utuh, tidak seperti bagian lain pagar yang mengelilingi rumah Induk itu.

Ada sebuah papan berukuran 1 x 1,5 meter bersandar pada salah satu bagiannya. Anehnya sulur-suluran yang menjulur dari atas bangunan pagar menggantung di atas papan itu membuatnya terkesan sudah menjadi bagian dari tempat itu sejak awal.

Ino mengernyit. Disentuhnya papan itu dan diketuknya. Terdengar nyaring menandakan bahwa ada ruang di baliknya. Ino pun menggeser papan yang ternyata cukup tebal dan berat itu. Dan ia terkesiap melihat lubang yang cukup besar untuk dilewati seorang manusia di baliknya.

Gadis pirang itu menutup mulutnya. "Oh My!"

Tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut Ino segera memasuki lubang itu. Dan ia terperangah begitu ia keluar dari lubang itu dan melihat pemandangan tak jauh dari tempat ia berjongkok.

Hinata! Dan ia tidak sendiri. Seorang pria sebayanya berambut emo dengan bagian belakang yang ala _chicken butt_ tampak berbicara pada Hinata dengan serius sebelum kemudian membukakan pintu mobil _sport _terparkir gagah di dekat mereka.

"T-tidak mungkin. Hinata? Dia? Dia kencan diam-diam malam larut begini? Siapa pria itu?"

Dipenuhi rasa penasaran tingkat dewa, Ino pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti mobil itu.

_Shit! Tapi dengan apa aku mau mengikuti mereka?_ Gadis itu seolah baru sadar bahwa ia butuh sebuah kendaraan untuk bisa mengikuti Hinata.

Di tengah kebingungannya, tahu-tahu sebuah mobil SUV berwarna oranye-hitam berhenti tepat di depan Ino.

"Ino-chan!" seru seseorang yang menongolkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil yang kemudian terbuka.

Mata Ino membulat. "N-Naruto?"

"Yea! Benar, ini aku. Jadi, kau mau ikut kami?"

Ino mengernyit dan terlihat kemudian olehnya sosok Shikamaru yang duduk di belakang setir, menoleh padanya dan mengangkat satu tangan.

"Ikut kalian kemana?"

"Hah, kemana lagi kalau tidak mengikuti Hinata-chan!"

"Oh? Kalian mau kesana juga? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mau!" Ino berseru senang.

Naruto lalu membukakan pintu mobil dan Ino pun masuk dan duduk di jok belakang. "Thanks. Aku nggak tau kalau nggak ada kalian gimana caraku mengikuti Hinata."

"Iie. Kebetulan kita bertujuan sama ne, Ino-chan."

"Hmm, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau mengikuti Hinata, Naruto?"

"Itu karena aku khawatir dengannya. Bagaimanapun ajang balap liar seperti itu kan berbahaya."

"APA?"

"Iya. Balap liar. Kau tidak tahu?"

Ino menggeleng. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam imajinya bahwa seorang Hinata yang ia beri predikat 'hime' akan mengikuti sesuatu seperti itu. Mustahil.

"Oh. Kukira kau sudah tahu, Ino-chan."

"Tadi itu aku kebetulan mau ke dapur untuk mengambil minum dan tak sengaja melihat sekelebat bayangan yang ternyata Hinata, trus aku ikuti begitu. Aku penasaran dia mau apa keluar di malam buta. Kupikir dia mau kencan. Apalagi orang yang menjemputnya itu, aku tidak kenal. Kalian mengenalnya?"

"Hmm, dia Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Kali ini yang menjawab adalah Shikamaru.

"Dan dia bukan kencan Hina-chan!" tambah Naruto dengan penuh tekanan pada suaranya.

"Bagaimana kau begitu yakin?" Ino heran.

"Sasuke itu sahabat sekaligus tangan kanan Hina-chan di gangnya."

"Gang?"

"Iya. Gang KISS. Sebuah gang yang sangat terkenal di Konoha _underground_. Dan Hinata-chan adalah ketuanya."

"Aish! Lelucon apa itu? Mana mungkin Hinata jadi ketua gang."

"Memang tak banyak orang yang tahu. Kebanyakan hanya desas-desus saja, tapi malam ini sepertinya kita akan tahu bahwa itu bukan hanya desas-desus saja," Shikamaru kembali bersuara sementara fokusnya tetap pada kemudinya. Agak jauh di depan mereka tampak mobil _sport_ hitam yang dikemudikan Sasuke melaju kencang.

"Itu sangat sulit dipercaya. Bagaimana mungkin?" Ino geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kita lihat saja, Ino-chan!" kata Naruto sambil kembali menghadap ke depan.

Ino termenung. Fakta—jika memang benar semua yang dikatakan Naruto dan Shikamaru—bahwa Hinata berhubungan dengan gang _underground_ dan bahkan memimpin gerombolan seperti itu, sungguh sangat sulit dipercaya. Ino tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika semuanya memang benar. Akan seperti apa reaksi paman Hiashi dan _obaasama_-nya. Ino menghela napas berat. _Hime..._

"Umm, kalian tahu banyak tentang KISS sepertinya ya?"

"Tidak juga. Yang kutahu hanyalah bahwa gang itu memiliki anggota-anggota yang sangat handal dalam balapan. Baik balap motor maupun mobil. Aku tidak tahu apa mereka melakukan aktivitas lain selain balap liar," Shikamaru kembali menjawab.

"Lalu siapa Sasuke itu?"

"Dia putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha, salah satu konglomerat Negara Api ini."

Ino mengangguk kecil.

Mobil Shikamaru mendadak memelan.

"Ada apa?" Naruto segera bertanya karena mereka belum sampai tujuan.

"Ssh! Kita harus tetap menjaga jarak dari Sasuke. Kalau tidak mereka pasti akan curiga sedang diikuti."

Dan memang benar, jarak mereka sudah terlalu dekat dari mobil Sasuke. Hal yang bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan tentunya.

Setelah memastikan jarak sudah aman dan Sasuke tidak curiga, Shikamaru pun kembali mengemudikan mobilnya dengan normal.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berhenti di dekat sebuah gudang tua. Dari situ mereka bisa melihat sebuah sirkuit tua yang sudah ramai dengan hiruk pikuk orang. Sepertinya perlombaan balap liar itu akan segera dimulai.

"Kita berpisah di sini! Thanks tumpangannya, Shika, Naruto!" kata Ino sambil membuka pintu mobil dan melompat keluar dengan cepat tanpa mempedulikan cegahan Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Tsk! Gadis itu sembrono sekali! _Mendokusei na_!" umpat Shikamaru.

"Tenang saja, Shika. Kurasa dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dengan baik. Ingat saat perkenalannya kan? Dia bukan gadis biasa."

"Hnn, hanya jika waktu itu dia sedang tidak membual. _Mendokusei na_!"

Naruto tertawa. "Ayo! Kita menyusup ke arena!"

Kedua pemuda itu lalu segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan tergesa menuju arena balap.

Sementara itu Ino berjalan santai menuju gerombolan di hadapannya. Kebanyakan dari gerombolan itu adalah laki-laki dan berpakaian sangar dengan tato dan rantai serta _piercing_ di sana-sini. _Street style_.

_Sebaiknya aku berlagak menjadi anggota gang juga. Hmm..._ Ino berkata dalam hati dan menata ekspresinya semeyakinkan mungkin.

"Permisi!" ucap Ino datar. Ia ingin menyeruak di antara gerombolan itu untuk melihat siapa saja yang akan membalap.

Para pria yang mendengar ucapan Ino itu sontak menoleh dan menatap Ino dengan heran. Tentu saja mereka merasa asing dengan sosok Ino yang mendadak muncul.

"Kau siapa, Nona?" tanya salah seorang yang berambut hijau dan bermata kuning.

"Aku dari KISS. Kalian?"

"Hmm, kalau kau dari KISS kenapa kau malah kemari hmm? Kau tahu ini barisan kami, SOD."

"Oh? Memang salah ya seorang KISS mendatangi SOD?"

"Tidak salah, hanya saja kau harus menerima konsekuensinya."

"Ohya? Apa itu?"

SET!

Bukannya menjawab, pria berambut hijau itu malah menarik tangan Ino begitu saja dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? LEPASKAN!" teriak Ino yang sangat kaget akan posisinya sekarang.

"Seperti yang kubilang, Nona manis, kau harus menerima konsekuensinya."

"KAU? LEPASKAN! ATAU KAU AKAN MENYESAL!"

"Menyesal? Ini barisan kami. Jikapun kau berteriak, tak akan ada yang tahu, Nona!"

"Lepaskan dia, Zetsu!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara bariton terdengar lantang.

Ino menoleh ke asal suara. _Aquamarine_-nya membelalak.

"Uchiha Sasuke, eh?" Zetsu menyeringai sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada perut Ino.

Sasuke tak menyahut. Hanya menghadiahi Zetsu dengan _deathglare_-nya yang mematikan. Dikatakan begitu karena Zetsu sampai mundur selangkah dari Ino.

"Ikut aku!" ucap Sasuke kemudian sambil menarik tangan Ino dan setengah menyeretnya menjauh dari barisan yang mengaku sebagai SOD itu.

Setelah agak jauh dari barisan itu Sasuke baru berhenti dan melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Ino.

"Sebaiknya kau meninggalkan tempat ini, Nona!"

"Apa hakmu menyuruhku?" Ino malah berkacak pinggang. Dia merasa kesal pada pria di hadapannya itu meskipun pria itu bisa dibilang sudah menyelamatkannya. Bagaimanapun pria itulah yang membawa Hinata ke arena balap liar ini. Sesuatu yang membahayakan, yang mengusik nalurinya sebagai saudara Hinata. Dan nalurinya untuk melindungi sang sepupu membuatnya harus bertindak tegas pada pria di hadapannya ini.

Sasuke menelengkan sedikit kepalanya demi melihat tingkah unik dari gadis yang baru saja ia selamatkan. Biasanya ia tidak mau repot mengurusi orang lain, tapi tadi saat melihat gadis itu meronta dalam pelukan Zetsu, entah mengapa dia tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Dan kini apa yang ia dapat? Alih-alih ucapan terima kasih, gadis di hadapannya itu malah bersikap begitu menantang.

Bungsu Uchiha itu mendengus dan kemudian tersenyum sinis. "Begitukah kau bersikap pada orang yang telah membantumu?"

"Aku tidak pernah meminta bantuanmu karna aku ini bukan gadis lemah. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Ino menaikkan dagunya sedikit, bersikap angkuh.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Lucu. Jelas sekali tadi gadis itu meronta meminta lepas dari Zetsu dan tampak tak berdaya. Sekarang setelah lepas dari sana, dia bisa berlagak seperti itu. Dasar gadis aneh!

"Hn? Begitu ya. Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku juga tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi orang asing sepertimu, Nona." Sasuke lalu mengedikkan bahu dan membalikkan kembali badannya, melangkah meninggalkan Ino.

"Hei! Tunggu! Aku belum selesai denganmu!" teriak Ino gusar sambil berlari menyusul Sasuke.

Baru beberapa meter mereka berjalan ketika dengan tiba-tiba terdengar sirine polisi di kejauhan.

Sontak seluruh _attendant_ di arena di depan mereka pun kacau balau. Apalagi sirine polisi itu semakin mendekat. Semua orang berlari menuju tunggangan masing-masing untuk secepatnya melarikan diri.

"_Shit!_" maki Sasuke yang berlari sambil mengepalkan tangan geram.

Sementara Ino segera ingat akan Hinata dan tanpa sadar meneriaki pemuda emo di depannya itu. "Ya ampun! Sasuke! Kita harus segera menemukan Hinata!"

Teriakan Ino itu bukannya memacu langkah Sasuke malah sukses membuatnya terhenti secara mendadak dan berbalik kembali menghadapnya.

"Hei! Kenapa malah berhenti? Kita harus segera menemukan Hinata, tahu! Awas kalau terjadi apa-apa sama dia!"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Ada Kiba dan Shino bersamanya. Dan kau! Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui namaku dan Hinata?"

"Ups!" Ino menutup mulutnya dan meringis. "Well, aku sepupu Hinata dan tadi sempat memergoki kalian di dekat rumah Hyuuga sebelum kalian cabut."

Sasuke mendecih. Pantas saja gadis ini berbeda. Ternyata dia sepupu Hinata.

"Hei! Sasuke?" Ino mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah _stoic_ Sasuke yang terdiam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke yang mendadak merasa tidak nyaman akan posisi Ino yang cukup dekat di hadapannya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, _baka_!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut _baka_, _blondie_?" Sasuke menggeram. Seumur-umur, baru pertama kali ada orang yang berani menyebutnya dengan 'baka'. Berani sekali gadis ini.

"Namaku Ino, Ino Yamanaka! Dan kau memang _baka_! Karena bukannya segera mencari Hinata, malah bengong di sini!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu! La—" Ucapan Sasuke terputus karena seseorang yang berlari panik tak sengaja menyenggol punggungnya dengan keras dan membuatnya bertubrukan dengan Ino, membuatnya jadi seperti berpelukan dengan gadis pirang itu.

Ino sendiri tak siap dengan kejadian kilat itu dan hanya mampu terpana mendapati posisinya yang seperti dipeluk Sasuke. Yah kedua tangan Sasuke memeluk punggungnya dan tangannya sendiri mencengkram kedua lengan Sasuke sementara wajah mereka berdua nyaris bersentuhan.

Sesaat kedua anak manusia berbeda gender itu hanya saling menatap tanpa kedip. Dan mungkin keadaan itu akan terus seperti itu sampai beberapa lama kalau saja sebuah suara tidak mengagetkan mereka.

"Yamanaka! Uchiha! Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bermesraan."

SET!

Adegan berpelukan-tak-sengaja itu pun sontak berakhir. Sasuke segera melengos. Pipinya mendadak terasa panas. Ino sendiri juga jadi salting namun segera berubah menjadi keterkejutan tingkat tinggi saat dia menoleh dan mendapati siapa yang telah menegur mereka.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?"

"Ikut aku!" Tanpa menunggu reaksi Ino, Kakashi menarik tangan Ino begitu saja. tangan yang sama yang sebelumnya telah ditarik oleh Zetsu dan Sasuke.

"Sensei! Sakit! Lepaskan!" ronta Ino karena memang pergelangan tangannya terasa sakit karena cengkraman Kakashi yang dirasanya terlalu erat. Dan mungkin juga karena sebelumnya tangan itu sudah ditarik-tarik dengan kasar oleh Zetsu dan Sasuke.

Kakashi tak menjawab dan juga tak mengurangi cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Ino. Sementara itu hiruk pikuk di sekitar mereka berbaur dengan aneka raungan mesin mobil dan motor serta sirine polisi yang semakin mendekat.

"Masuk!" perintah Kakashi dengan galak begitu mereka berhenti di depan sebuah _convertible_ Volkswagen berwarna kuning cerah.

Tanpa bisa mengelak, Ino pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil yang pintunya terbuka secara otomatis itu. Kap mobil yang lentur terlipat ke belakang sehingga sebenarnya Ino bisa melompat masuk meski pintunya tidak dibuka. Tetapi tindakan melompat seperti itu akan dianggap bar-bar pastinya. Lagipula Ino juga tidak akan mau masuk ke dalam mobil orang yang dibencinya itu andai saja ia punya pilihan lain.

Dan Ino tidak punya pilihan lain. Apalagi di bawah tatapan penuh intimidasi Kakashi yang tampak berbeda dari yang biasa ia dapati di sekolah, Ino bahkan tak mampu mengeluarkan suara sekedar untuk membantah atau mendebatnya sebagaimana yang biasa ia lakukan.

Dalam hitungan detik, Ino telah dibawa Kakashi meninggalkan tempat itu. Begitu cepat pria pemilik heterokromia itu melajukan mobilnya hingga Ino sempat menahan napas selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian menghembuskannya kembali setelah laju mobil menjadi lebih pelan.

"K-Kakashi-sensei? Kenapa kau membawaku pergi begitu saja? Aku harusnya mencari Hinata, tahu!" Ino mulai membuka suara. Ia merasa lega karena akhirnya ia bisa bersuara. Dari tadi ia seolah tercekat karena aura Kakashi yang sangat... menyeramkan?

Kakashi tak menjawab. Pandangannya lurus pada jalanan di depannya. Rahangnya kaku dan kedua bibirnya mengatup rapat sementara jemari panjang yang biasanya terbalut sarung tangan balap itu kini terlihat mencengkram setir dengan sangat erat. Ino terkesiap. Kakashi... pria itu tampak seperti orang yang marah!

**-bersambung-**

**A/N : **Yo! Minna-san... el update lebih dulu fanfiksi ini. Kenapa? el juga nggak tahu. Mungkin karena suplai idenya dari Ciel jadi el tinggal menulis dan mengembangkan aja. Meski masih nggak yakin bagus—well, jangan bandingkan tulisan el dengan tulisan Ciel di 4 chapter sebelumnya yang _amazing_ itu yah—tapi el harap nggak mengecewakan... ^^ el pengen interaksi Kaka-Ino lebih lagi sih tapi kayaknya Ciel belum menginginkan hal itu. Jadi bagi yang menginginkan KakaIno lebih banyak (termasuk el sendiri) harus bersabar deh.. hehe..

** Akhir kata, gomen untuk typo(s) dan **_**missing words**_**. **

** Don't forget to let me know your thoughts ^^**

**always arigatou **


	8. Chapter 8

Big thanks to:

xoxoxo, Princess Psykhe, elfazen, levichan, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, kazuki's girl, vaneela,

Ciel g login (:P), Aiwha, Fantasi Liar,

Juwita Yamanaka (thanks banget dah jadi pertamax XD)

Dan thanks juga buat _silent reader_ jika ada, yang nge-_fave_ dan yang nge-_alert _

**.**

**NARUTO**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**-a collab fict- **

**Idea ****from**** Cielheart Ie'chan****, ****written by el Cierto**

**.**

**Pairing:**

**KakaIno**

**NaruHina**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian ****8**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, typo, gaje, abal, ancur n seg****a****la macam kejelekan.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dalam hitungan detik, Ino telah dibawa Kakashi meninggalkan tempat itu. Begitu cepat pria pemilik heterokromia itu melajukan mobilnya hingga Ino sempat menahan napas selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian menghembuskannya kembali setelah laju mobil menjadi lebih pelan. _

"_K-Kakashi-sensei? Kenapa kau membawaku pergi begitu saja? Aku harusnya mencari Hinata, tahu!" Ino mulai membuka suara. Ia merasa lega karena akhirnya ia bisa bersuara. Dari tadi ia seolah tercekat karena aura Kakashi yang sangat... menyeramkan?_

_Kakashi tak menjawab. Pandangannya lurus pada jalanan di depannya. Rahangnya kaku dan kedua bibirnya mengatup rapat sementara jemari panjang yang biasanya terbalut sarung tangan balap itu kini terlihat mencengkram setir dengan sangat erat. Ino terkesiap. Kakashi... pria itu tampak seperti orang yang marah!_

Sementara itu, mobil yang dikemudikan Kakashi kembali melaju dengan kencangnya menuju direksi asing yang Ino sama sekali tidak kenal. Dan jantung Ino yang mulai berdebar-debar tidak karuan sama sekali tidak membantu membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Sensei! _Please_, hentikan mobilnya sekarang!" mohon Ino akhirnya saat kecepatan mobil tak juga berkurang dan mereka semakin jauh meninggalkan arena balapan di belakang mereka.

Bukannya menjawab, Kakashi malah semakin menambah kecepatan laju mobil favoritnya itu. Ekspresinya kaku dan jemarinya yang panjang-panjang tampak mencengkram setir dengan eratnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Sensei! Hentikan kataku!" Kali ini Ino tak bisa menahan _range_ suaranya untuk tidak naik beberapa oktaf. Namun tetap saja, jangankan mendengar kata-katanya, Kakashi, melirik sedikitpun tidak.

Kesal karena tidak dipedulikan, Ino menggemeletukkan gigi. Kedua tangannya mengepal geram.

"OK. Kalau tak mau berhenti, biar aku sendiri yang keluar dari mobil ini!" Segera setelah berkata demikian, Ino meraih _handle_ pintu di sampingnya.

"Coba saja buka kalau memang bisa," celetuk Kakashi datar, dengan senyum miring yang sinis.

Ino menarik-narik, mendorong-dorong, memenceti tombol yang ada di bagian dalam pintu mobil itu dan melakukan apapun yang ia tahu—termasuk menggebrak-gebrakkan telapak tangannya—untuk membuka pintu mobil tersebut, namun hasilnya?

NIHIL!

"Baiklah! Tak bisa buka pintu, masih bisa dengan menggunakan kedua kakiku ini toh. Aku akan lompat kalau kau tak mendengarku kali ini, Sensei!" kata Ino sambil melepaskan gesper sabuk pengamannya.

Kakashi hanya mendecih. Ia yakin Ino tak akan punya nyali sebesar itu untuk melompat dari mobil yang jelas-jelas sedang melaju kencang. Lagipula gila saja, 'kan? Melompat dari mobil yang melaju kencang sama dengan mencari mati!

Sayang, Kakashi tidak tahu kalau Ino bisa jadi gila! Dan gadis ini juga tidak takut mati! Hm...

Karena itu mau tak mau Kakashi terbelalak saking kagetnya saat dilihatnya Ino mulai menaiki jok dan mulai berdiri di atasnya sambil berpegangan pada bagian kepala jok.

"Ino! Kembali ke posisimu semula!"

"Aku akan melompat sekarang juga kalau tak kau hentikan mobil ini, Sensei! Dan kalau aku mati—"

"OK! OK! Tapi kau kembali duduk!" Kakashi tak bisa menyembunyikan paniknya karena posisi Ino yang jelas sangat berbahaya.

Oh! Dia sudah sungguh salah menilai gadis pirang ini! Ino benar-benar gila dan juga bisa membuatnya benar-benar gila!

Ino tersenyum simpul, merasa menang karena kemudian Kakashi mulai menurunkan kecepatannya mobilnya. Dia pun kembali pada posisinya semula, duduk dengan normal, dengan senyum masih menyimpul di sepasang bibirnya.

Tapi senyum Ino itu sayangnya tak bertahan lama karena mendadak, dengan begitu saja, Kakashi membanting setir ke kiri jalan dan menghentikan mobilnya hingga ban mobil belakang mendecit nyaring karena proses penghentian yang sangat tiba-tiba.

Dahi Ino sendiri nyaris mencium tepian _dashboard_ andai saja dia tidak refleks menjaga keseimbangannya dengan kedua tangannya menekan ke bagian depan interior mobil itu.

"Sensei! Tsk! Apa-apaan sih kau ini?" Ino segera melesatkan amarahnya pada Kakashi yang dengan _cuek_nya keluar dari mobil begitu saja. Pria itu malah kemudian berjalan ke bagian paling tepi belokan jalan yang dilindungi oleh pagar pengaman setinggi pinggang itu.

Huhhhh! Ino geregetan sendiri karena sama sekali tidak dipedulikan, lagi.

Suasana di sekitar tempat itu begitu sunyi. Yang terdengar hanya desau angin yang menggoyang-goyang ujung pepohonan dan rerumputan serta satu-dua binatang malam. Sementara, posisi mereka saat itu tepat menghadap ke arah timur, di mana sang rembulan bertahta dengan indahnya di antara mega-mega yang menghiasi biru kelam langit malam menjelang pagi.

Ino yang terus tidak dipedulikan Kakashi, akhirnya—mau tak mau—ikut keluar juga dari dalam mobil, dengan melompat karena kini ia tahu mobil Kakashi itu otomatis dan pengendalinya ada pada kunci yang dibawa pria itu.

Gadis pirang itu tak lagi mengeluarkan suara untuk meneriaki pria rambut perak di hadapannya. Dia memilih untuk ikut berlagak _cuek_ dengan mengedarkan pandang ke sekelilingnya yang ternyata cukup indah.

Tapi dasar mata, Ino tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memandang ke direksi dimana Kakashi berdiri memunggunginya. Gadis cantik bermata _aquamarine_ ini lama memandangi sosok tinggi atletis tak jauh dari hadapannya itu. Merasa penasaran akan apa yang ada dalam _cerberum_ sang pemilik heterokromia.

_Andai saja aku bisa membaca pikirannya seperti aku membaca pikiran si Hanabi, huh! _Ino mengeluh dalam hati. Sungguh, ia ingin tahu apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan Kakashi. Mengapa gurunya itu bertingkah begitu aneh padanya? Selalu mencari gara-gara dengannya. Dan apa yang dilakukannya di arena balapan tadi? Bagaimana ia ada di sana?

_Atau... jangan-jangan dia adalah anggota atau bahkan ketua suatu geng juga? Hmm..._ Ino mengelus dagu dan melempar padangan curiga pada sang _sensei._

"Kakashi-_sensei_!" panggil Ino akhirnya. Dia ini 'kan paling tidak betah diam.

Untungnya kali ini Kakashi merespon dengan membalikkan badannya hingga menghadap Ino. Namun bukannya melanjutkan kata-katanya, Ino malah terpaku saat mendapati pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Dengan latar belakang langit menjelang dini hari terhiasi pendar cahaya bulan purnama yang gemerlap keemasan, surai peraknya yang seolah melawan gravitasi dan sedikit bergerak-gerak tersapu angin malam, serta kulit putih yang menjadi seperti berkilauan, membuat Kakashi tampak seperti seorang... pangeran?

Maka sebagai pengagum keindahan nomor wahid, Ino tak butuh waktu lama untuk sadar bahwa dia perlu mengabadikan momen langka itu. Karena itu saat dilihatnya Kakashi bergerak mendekatinya dia segera menggerakkan tangannya membentuk gerakan _stop_.

"Stop! Sensei! Berhenti di situ dulu dan jangan bergerak!"

Kedua alis Kakashi tentu saja bertaut demi didengarnya ucapan sang gadis pirang yang kini tampak sibuk merabai kantong jaket dan celana midinya.

"Duh! Dimana sih hapeku! Uh! Jangan bilang ketinggalan deh!" gerutu Ino karena tak juga menemukan hapenya. Saat itu celana yang dikenakannya memang cukup banyak kantongnya, demikian juga dengan jaket yang dikenakannya.

"Aha! Ini dia! Yosshhh!" Ino girang sekali begitu berhasil menemukan hape yang ternyata dia taruh di kantong bagian dalam dari jaketnya.

Namun begitu siap membidikkan kamera hape, gadis cantik itu harus bercelingak-celinguk ria karena ternyata objek yang akan dibidiknya malah sudah raib tanpa meninggalkan bekas.

"Kakashi-sensei? Kau di mana s—" Ucapan Ino tak sempat terselesaikan karena tahu-tahu sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut telah menekan sepasang bibirnya.

Semuanya begitu tak terduga. Ino bisa dibilang _shock_ mendapati apa yang terjadi.

Kakashi.

Menciumnya!

Dan ciuman itu tak hanya sebentar. Ketidaksadaran Ino sepertinya dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Kakashi untuk menikmati bibir indah milik gadis cantik yang kini ada dalam cengkramannya itu.

Maka sinar bulan yang indah itu pun menjadi saksi ciuman kedua yang dilakukan Kakashi pada sang gadis yang masih saja terpana akan interaksi intim yang tiba-tiba dengan sang pria muda yang mempesona itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kakashi baru melepaskan diri dari Ino yang masih belum 'sadarkan diri'. Padahal wajah putih gadis itu sudah begitu merona, namun Ino tetap saja seperti orang linglung.

Alhasil Kakashi harus menggendong Ino dan mendudukkannya kembali ke dalam mobil. Bagaimanapun ia menikmatinya, ia toh tak mungkin menahan Ino lebih lama lagi. Lagipula mendapati reaksi gadis itu, dia jadi merasa... senang? Bukan dia mau narsis—atau memang narsis—tetapi ia yakin, Ino menyukainya. Dengan itu, sebuah senyum simpul terukir di bibir sang pria yang baru saja mengeksplorasi bibir gadis yang masing terpana di sampingnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil pun melesat meninggalkan tempat yang hening itu.

...

"Yo! Ino! Kita sudah sampai!" ucap Kakashi begitu mobil yang ia kemudikan berhenti karena telah berada di depan Rumah Induk Hyuuga.

"..."

Kakashi segera saja menoleh ke arah gadis di sampingnya saat tak didapatinya sahutan apapun dari Ino.

Dan Kakashi mau tak mau tersenyum geli karena Ino masih duduk tegak di atas jok dengan raut muka seperti orang dalam pengaruh hipnotis.

Maka Kakashi pun segera turun dan memutari mobil untuk membukakan pintu bagi sang putri lalu menarik pelan tubuh ramping itu untuk keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Sudah hampir shubuh. Masuklah kalau kau tak mau ada orang lain tahu," kata Kakashi sambil membelai pipi Ino yang masih belum sadar juga dari mode 'tidak sadar'-nya.

"_Well_, apa boleh buat... Sepertinya aku harus menyingkirkan mantra yang kutanam pada bagian pertama tadi, ne, Ino?" ucap Kakashi lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup kembali bibir Ino.

Cup!

"Nah! Sudah! Atau aku benar-benar tak akan bisa menahan diriku. Cepat masuk, Ino! Jaa!" Kakashi lalu segera melompat masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Derum mesin mobil yang melesat meninggalkan tempatnya berpijaklah, yang kemudian berhasil menyadarkan Ino dari mode 'tidak sadar'-nya.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaa... Sensei mesum!" teriak Ino histeris namun segera memelan karena ia kemudian sadar bahwa ia tak mungkin teriak bebas saat itu.

"Aaaaa... Sebal... seballlll! Hiiiihh! Dasar sensei mesum! _Old pervert_! Kurang ajar! Sialan! Duuuuuuuuuhhhh!" gerundel Ino begitu ia sudah kembali berada di kamarnya kembali. Ia beruntung karena ternyata tak ada seorang pun di kompleks Rumah Induk Hyuuga itu yang mengetahui tentang lubang keluar di dekat dapur. Karena itu ia bisa kembali lagi ke kamarnya dengan selamat.

Melupakan tugasnya yang masih tersisa, setelah tenaganya serasa habis karena aktivitasnya menyumpahi Kakashi, Ino pun segera terhanyut ke alam mimpi.

::::

^_^BloH^_^

::::

"Hosh... hosh.. Kuso! Aku benar-benar kehilangan Hinata... hosh... hosh!" ucap Naruto di antar engah napasnya karena baru saja berlari-lari untuk menemukan Hinata.

Sementara itu, Shikamaru yang baru saja sampai di tempat Naruto berdiri, tampak tetap santai tanpa napas terengah sedikit pun. Tentu saja, dia kan tidak ikut panik seperti Naruto yang lari kesana-kemari mencari Hinata. Yang dilakukannya hanya bersandar sambil terkantuk-kantuk di atas dahan pohon di sekitar tempat itu saat kericuhan terjadi.

"Hoaehmm... _Mendokusai_! Sebaiknya kita pulang saja." Shikamaru berkata sambil menguap.

"Apa? Pulang? Duh! Shika! Bagaimana aku bisa pulang tanpa membawa Hinata-chan!"

"Huh? Memang sejak kapan kau jadi _nanny_-nya?"

"Hoe! Shika! Aku serius tau! Aku nggak mungkin ngebiarin Hinata-chan bernasib nggak jelas. Lagipula kau masa nggak khawatir sih? Dia kan teman satu sekolahmu juga!"

Shikamaru mengedikkan bahu. "Nope. Justru kau yang mengkhawatirkan, Naruto! Kalau sampai tiga sahabatnya—pencetus "radius 10 m"—muncul dan melihatmu, aku tak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan padamu."

"Heh! Siapa takut? Pokoknya aku nggak akan pulang sebelum menemukan Hinata-chan!"

Shikamaru mendengus, bosan. Berdebat dengan rambut kuning gaya durian itu memang tak akan ada habisnya.

Lalu Naruto bersiap untuk melanjutkan pencariannya lagi andai saja kemudian tidak terdengar dan tampak tak jauh dari mereka suara-suara. Tapi di antara semua suara itu, yang segera bisa menarik perhatian Naruto adalah suara lembut nan imut yang ia tahu hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang saja yaitu Hinata Hyuuga.

Karena itu, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, pria berambut kuning cerah ini segera meninggalkan Shikamaru yang bersandar pada pohon terdekat dan mulai tertidur itu.

Begitu ia semakin dekat ke arah gerombolan pria dan ribut-ribut itu, Naruto tahu bahwa itulah yang disebut geng KISS. Dan Hinata sedang berada di tengah-tengah gengnya.

"OI! HINATA-CHAN!" teriak Naruto dengan suara super TOA-nya.

Sontak, tak hanya Hinata saja, semua anak buah Hinata dan juga ketiga sahabatnya—Sasuke, Kiba dan Shino—menoleh pada Naruto yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya seiring dengan langkahnya mendekat.

"Siapa dia, Hinata?" Sasuke bertanya. Dingin.

"Dia teman barumu, ne, Hina-chan?" Kiba ikut bertanya sementara pandangannya memancarkan ketidaksukaan pada sang pria berambut kuning yang semakin dekat dengan mereka.

"E... eto... Tentu saja bukan. Aku juga tidak mengenalnya." Jika mengenal seseorang itu tidak sekedar tahu nama saja, maka Hinata memang tidak berbohong karena yang ia tahu dari Naruto memang hanya nama pria itu. Selebihnya, ia sama sekali belum tahu, dan juga tidak mau tahu.

"OI! HINATA-CHAN!" teriak Naruto lagi karena seruannya yang pertama tidak digubris.

"HOI! DUREN!" teriak Kiba yang tahu-tahu sudah berhadap-hadapan dengan Naruto.

Naruto sontak mendelik demi mendengar nama panggilan yang dibencinya itu keluar dari mulut Kiba.

"Namaku Naruto, hei kau muka coret!"

Giliran Kiba yang mendelik sementara beberapa di sekitar mereka tampak geli mendengar cara Naruto menyebut Kiba yang memang di kedua pipinya ada tanda taring memanjang warna merah itu.

"Kau? Cari mati, heh?" Tahu-tahu tangan Kiba telah mencengkeram bagian leher kaos Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum sinis dan dengan sigap menepiskan tangan Kiba. "Aku, mencari Hinata-chan!" Lalu sepasang mata _saphire_-nya mengarah pada Hinata yang diapit oleh Sasuke dan Shino yang hanya diam tak berekspresi.

"Ohya? Memang kau kenal dia?"

"Lebih dari yang kau tahu."

BUAGH!

Tanpa babibu Kiba menghantamkan tinjunya ke pipi Naruto yang tak sempat mengelak.

Naruto sedikit meringis saat dirasakannya sesuatu yang hangat menetes dari sudut mulutnya.

_Damn!_ Umpatnya dalam hati.

Sementara Kiba tampak siaga akan balasan dari Naruto. Wajahnya sendiri menampilkan ekspresi puas.

"Apa maksudmu barusan heh?" Naruto berkata dengan nada marah.

"Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh mendekati Hina-chan tanpa persetujuan kami, tau! Dan kau! Tak pantas mendekatinya!"

"Oh ya? Memang kau siapa? Bapaknya juga bukan. Atau kau ini—kacungnya?"

"Kau? Shit!" Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat amarah Kiba naik beberapa derajat sehingga pria berambut coklat itu pun kembali melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto.

Tapi kali ini Naruto telah siap akan datangnya serangan itu sehingga yang terjadi bukannya ia yang kena pukulan malah Kibalah yang kena pukulannya yang tak terduga menyerang sisi tak terlindung dari tubuh Kiba. Torso bagian kiri pria bergigi taring panjang itu menjadi sasaran telak pukulan Naruto.

Kiba meringis. Rasa sakit akibat pukulan Naruto yang semula ia remehkan itu semakin membuatnya kalap. Namun ia masih berpikir akan harga dirinya. Terbukti saat beberapa anak buahnya hendak maju membantunya, ia menghentikan langkah mereka dan melemparkan _death glare_ yang sontak membuat mereka kembali berdiri di tempat semula dan menontonnya dengan Naruto.

"Hmm, kau boleh juga, duren! Bagus, kebetulan aku sudah lama tak mematahkan tulang orang. Rasakan ini!" Dengan begitu Kiba menyerang lagi dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat hingga Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah berhasil mengelak tetap terkena pukulan pria itu.

Kali ini pukulan Kiba menghantam perut Naruto dengan kerasnya. Membuat sang pria berambut kuning jatuh tersungkur kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau mudah menyerah. Dia kembali bangkit dan bersiap melancarkan serangan balasan, meski kemudian ia harus terjatuh lagi karena tahu-tahu Kiba sudah menghantam wajahnya dari samping.

Kedua pria muda berbeda warna rambut itu pun segera bergelut dalam adu pukulan dan tendangan dimana Kiba lebih banyak mendominasi. Reputasinya sebagai salah satu petinggi geng KISS memang bukan isapan jempol. Setiap pukulan, tendangan, _tackling_ dan gerakan lainnya yang ia lancarkan sangat akurat dan tepat sasaran.

Sementara itu Shikamaru hanya menatap semua itu dari kejauhan dengan mata lima _watt_-nya. Ia malas untuk terlibat sesuatu yang bukan urusannya.

Di sisi lain Hinata tanpa sadar melihat dengan khawatir pertarungan antara sahabatnya Kiba dan Naruto itu.

Sasuke yang sejak awal kemucnulan Naruto sudah merasa curiga, menjadi semakin curiga saat matanya kemudian menangkap raut khawatir yang jelas terpeta di wajah cantik sahabatnya itu.

"Hinata," sebutnya.

Tak ada sahutan. Hinata terlalu fokus pada pandangan di depannya.

Sasuke menggeleng kemudian menepuk lembut pundak Hinata, membuat gadis itu terjingkat saking kagetnya.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Kalau kau begitu khawatir pada orang itu, mengapa tak kau suruh Kiba berhenti?"

"Huh?" Hinata menatap Sasuke tak mengerti.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Dibelainya rambut Hinata lembut. Lalu dia kembali melihat ke arah Kiba dan Naruto.

Naruto tampak sudah terkapar di tanah sementara Kiba masih berdiri meskipun mukanya juga lebam di sana-sini.

"Hoi! Kiba! Kita pulang sekarang!" teriak Sasuke.

Kiba tampak keberatan namun kemudian setelah menghadiahkan tendangan terakhirnya ke perut Naruto yang sudah babak belur di bawahnya, dia pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ayo, Hinata. Kali ini biar aku yang mengantarmu," ucap Shino yang sedari tadi diam.

"Shino-kun?"

Shino mengangguk dan Hinata pun tak mampu menolak. Dia sebenarnya sangat khawatir akan keadaan Naruto tapi ia tak mungkin menunjukkan kekhawatirannya pada pria itu di depan teman-temannya dan anak buahnya.

_Gomen ne, Naruto-san..._

::::

^_^BloH^_^

::::

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Uhhhh…. " Dari balik selimutnya Ino mendesah panjang, merasa kesal dan geregetan karena tidurnya yang terasa baru sekejap itu terganggu oleh bunyi ketukan pintu.

_Huft! Tak tau apa ini baru tidur juga! Uhhh!_ Ino mendumel dalam hati sementara sebuah suara—suara laki-laki—mulai memanggil-manggil menyebut namanya.

"Ino… Ino… cepat bangun!"

Ino jadi geregetan karena ia jadi benar-benar tak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya sekuat apapun usahanya untuk mengabaikan ketukan pintu dan suara yang ia yakin adalah Neji itu.

"Ino… Ino…"

Menghembuskan napas dengan luar biasa kesal, Ino pun menyibakkan selimut yang membuntal tubuhnya dan dengan sangat enggan beringsut turun dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman menuju pintu dimana di baliknya Neji terus saja memanggil-manggilnya.

Cklek!

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Ino-sama!"

"Huh?" Ino yang sebelumnya mengira bahwa yang memanggilinya dari tadi adalah Neji, sehingga ia membuka pintu sambil mengucek-ucek matanya, kini mau tak mau jadi terbelalak horor saat pandangannya sudah jelas dan mendapati bahwa bukan Neji yang berdiri di hadapannya melainkan…

Kakashi?

_Tunggu! Kakashi….-sensei?_ Ino mengerjapkan mata dan seketika mundur selangkah, refleks saat sadar bahwa ia memang tidak salah lihat.

Pria yang berdiri di hadapannya dan menyapanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa itu adalah Kakashi!

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" Sungguh, Ino masih sulit untu percaya bahwa yang di hadapannya itu adalah Kakashi.

_Yah! Pikir saja! Dia itu siapa? Dan aku siapa? Dan yang pasti ini di mana? Di rumah putri! Oh, bahkan Neji atau saudara laki-lakinya yang lain pun tak akan menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini kecuali untuk hal yang gawat darurat! Tapi sekarang, Kakashi, yang notabene orang asing, malah dengan santai bisa berdiri di depan kamarnya!_

"Yo! Ino! Aku datang, khusus untuk menjemputmu! Waktunya berangkat!"

"M-menjemputku?" Ino makin _cengo_. _Apa-apaan ini?_

"Yap! Karna itu cepat mandi dan ganti baju!"

Mendengus kesal, Ino memutar bola mata _aquamarine-_nya. Dia sama sekali tak berminat masuk sekolah hari ini. Tidak! Ia benar-benar capek dan mengantuk. Yang ia inginkan hanya tidur selama mungkin ia mau. Titik!

Karena itu, Ino pun segera berakting sakit dengan terbatuk-batuk.

"Ugh.. ugh.. ugh… Maaf ne Sensei, tapi hari ini saya sedang tidak fit, jadi tidak bisa sekolah deh," sambil berkata demikian, Ino kembali menutup pintunya, namun urung karena Kakashi lebih dulu menahannya sehingga daun pintu itu tetap terbuka, malah kemudian pria itu melewatinya begitu saja dan memasuki kamarnya!

_What the…!_

"Hei! Sensei! Jangan masuk kamar orang seenaknya donk!" teriak Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

Kakashi membalikkan badannya hingga dia menjadi kembali berhadapan dengan Ino. Ditatapnya gadis yang saat ini penampilannya cukup acak-acakan yang tampak memandangnya dengan ekspresi marah dan terganggu itu.

Dipandangi seperti itu, tentu saja membuat Ino jadi salah tingkah. Apalagi saat pria itu perlahan mendekat dan semakin mendekat padanya.

"Aa, apa salahnya menunggumu di sini. Aku toh tak melakukan apapun," kata Kakashi yang tahu-tahu sudah sangat dekat dengan Ino. Salah satu tangannya sudah terjulur membelai pipi gadis itu dengan lembut.

Sentuhan itu dan aroma _cool mint_ yang menguar dari tubuh tegap Kakashi yang saat itu terbalut _dark shirt _mau tak mau menyentakkan kesadaran Ino akan apa yang telah dialaminya dengan Kakashi beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Yah, saat… saat Kakashi menciumnya, bahkan sampai dua kali!

Ingatan itulah yang kemudian membuat Ino menatap horor pada Kakashi dan segera membuatnya menepiskan tangan pria itu lalu melangkah mundur beberapa langkah.

Melihat reaksi Ino yang menatapnya ketakutan seolah ia adalah serigala, Kakashi justru merasa geli. Ino dengan mata _aquamarine_-nya yang membulat lebar sungguh pemandangan yang menggemaskan.

"Ne, kecuali kau mau yang lebih dari tadi malam, cepatlah mandi dan berganti baju, Ino-chan!" Kakashi lalu mengacak rambut Ino yang saat itu tergerai bebas dan sedikit acak-acakan karena baru bangun tidur.

"H-hai'." Dengan kecepatan kilat, Ino lalu melesat meninggalkan Kakashi dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang juga ada di dalam kamarnya itu.

Terdengar tawa kecil Kakashi yang sukses membuat gadis itu semakin mendongkol. Sayang Ino hanya bisa melampiaskan kedongkolannya dengan meremas keras handuk muka yang akan dipakainya.

"Huhhh! Sensei sialan!"

::::

^_^BloH^_^

::::

Siang itu, Hinata makan siang sendiri di atap sebagaimana biasa. Namun yang tidak biasa adalah karena gadis itu tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Yah, apalagi kalau bukan masalah yang baru saja dihadapinya dengan gengnya soal balapan malam sebelumnya. Bagaimana kekacauan yang terjadi di arena balapan yang biasanya selalu aman dari campur tangan polisi itu.

Hinata tak habis pikir bagaimana polisi bisa tahu akan agenda balapan tadi malam. Apalagi ia yakin kalau SOD, lawan mereka, juga tak akan sebodoh itu dengan melapor pada polisi.

Pertanyaannya kemudian… _Siapa yang memberitahu polisi akan balapan yang digelarnya?_

_Mungkinkah Naruto dan Shikamaru? _

Hinata mulai berspekulasi sebelum kemudian menggeleng. Tak ada alasan bagi kedua pria teman sekolahnya yang berasal dari kelas _general_ itu untuk melaporkan hal itu.

Lalu siapa? Hinata berpikir keras.

Tak juga menemukan jawabannya, Hinata menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada kotak _bento_ di pangkuannya.

Melihatnya, Hinata jadi ingat dia… Naruto… Sosok yang beberapa hari terakhir selalu saja mengganggu acara makan siangnya. Teringat pria itu mau tak mau membuat Hinata segera mengingat peristiwa sebelumnya.

Pertarungan antara Kiba dan Naruto.

Meski enggan mengakui, soal Naruto yang babak belur dihajar Kiba juga mengganggunya. Apalagi saat kemudian ia tahu kalau pria itu tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Hinata jadi semakin merasa bersalah. Ia takut jika Naruto sampai terluka parah. Kalau Kiba sendiri, ia tidak khawatir, karena dia sudah memastikan bahwa sahabatnya itu hanya sedikit lecet saja meskipun hari itu Kiba juga tidak masuk sekolah.

"Aaahh… apa yang harus kulakukan?" Hinata bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

^_^BloH^_^

Saat istirahat, Ino segera mengajak Sakura dan Tenten untuk ke kantin karena ia benar-benar kelaparan. Tentu saja ia kelaparan. Bagaimana tidak, jika dia sama sekali tidak makan secuilpun roti atau minum seteguk pun air saat sarapan karena dia sudah _freak out_ lebih dulu akan keberadaan Kakashi di dekatnya.

Selama 16 tahun kehidupannya, Ino baru kali ini merasa begitu terintimidasi oleh seorang pria. Hanya Kakashi yang membuatnya jadi super salah tingkah dan berdebar tidak karuan seperti ini. Dan dia tidak suka akan keadaan itu. Sama sekali tidak suka!

Sakura memandangi teman barunya yang berambut pirang itu dengan tatapan sedikit tak percaya. Ia pikir gadis cantik dan seksi seperti Ino akan sangat selektif dalam hal makanan. Nyatanya tidak demikian. Gadis itu memesan makanan yang bahkan belum tentu bisa ia habiskan berdua dengan Tenten.

Apalagi melihat cara makan Ino, orang pasti merasa Ino sudah setahun tidak makan. Sungguh jauh dari kesan _girly_ atau pun _lady_ atau apalah namanya yang anggun-anggun khas seorang wanita keturunan Hyuuga yang terkenal sebagai bangsawan di Konoha itu.

Namun di atas semua itu, Sakura menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya, bahkan ia sampai memotret pose Ino yang memakan _hotdog_ dalam gigitan-gigitan besar hingga kedua pipinya menggelembung lucu. Sungguh, Ino memang sangat menarik.

"Ne, Ino-chan… pelan saja makannya, kami akan menunggumu kok," kata Tenten yang sepertinya jadi risih sendiri melihat cara makan Ino. Meskipun dia bukan penganut gaya wanita anggun, tapi ia pun tak akan se-bar-bar Ino saat makan apalagi di tempat umum seperti kantin sekolah itu.

"Gwak awpaw-awpaw, Twentwen-chwan. Akwuw iniw swangatw lwaparw," sahut Ino di antara kegiatannya mengunyah makanan.

Sakura geleng-geleng. "Telan dulu makananmu, Ino-chan. Kalau begini terus, kau ini akan membuatku semakin ragu akan identitas Hyuuga-mu, ne!"

Ino tak menyahut. Dia sedang menyruput jus jeruk gelas keduanya. Barulah kemudian ia menatap Sakura dengan seksama.

"Hei, ada apa tiba-tiba menatapku seperti itu?" Sakura jadi aneh ditatap Ino tanpa kedip.

"Sakura-chan! Jawab yang jujur! Apa kau pacar Kakashi-sensei?"

CRUATTT! Tenten yang sedang asyik menikmati es buahnya refleks menyemburkan es yang sudah hampir ditelannya, membuat meja depannya jadi basah dan kotor. Sebagian bahkan mengenai Ino dan rambutnya yang hari itu tak sempat ia ikat _pony tail_. Lagi-lagi Kakashi penyebabnya.

Sementara Tenten dan Sakura kemudian malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, Ino malah _cengo_ melihat reaksi teman barunya itu. Saking cengonya dia bahkan tak sadar akan noda muncratan jus Tenten yang mengenai rambutnya.

"Hei! Apa sih yang kalian tertawakan?"

Tapi Tenten dan Sakura masih saja tertawa-tawa, Ino jadi gusar sendiri dan memilih untuk menghabiskan sisa _hot dog_ ketiganya yang masih separuh.

"Ya Ampun, Ino-chan! Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir aku pacar Kakashi-sensei?" kata Sakura setelah tawanya reda.

"Bukan apa-apa, tapi kalian tampak sangat dekat. Tak seperti guru dan murid tuh."

"He? Apa kau cemburu?"

"APPA? Cemburu? Tch! Yang benar saja! Yang benar itu yah, aku ingin kau bilangin dia itu agar ingat posisinya sebagai seorang guru! Seenaknya saja memasuki hidup orang dan bersikap seenaknya pula! Dasar _old pervy_!"

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Kakashi-sensei ne?"

"Ya itu! Dia seenaknya saja datang ke rumah tahu! Rumah Putri lagi! Dia pikir dia itu siapa! Huh! Memanfaatkan kelebihan fisiknya untuk merayu anak kecil seperti Hanabi untuk menunjukkan letak kamarku! Itu bukannya keterlaluan!"

"Hah? Kakashi-sensei melakukan itu?" Tenten tak percaya sementara Sakura malah hanya cengar-cengir saja.

"Ne, Ino-chan. Jangan keras-keras ngomongnya. Lihat siapa yang di sana? Kakashi-sensei kemari tuh," kata Sakura sambil melihat ke arah pintu masuk kantin.

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, kontan Ino memucat dan segera menoleh ke arah direksi yang sama dengan pandangan Sakura, hanya untuk menemukan…

Bahwa ia dibohongi!

"Sakura-chan!" geram Ino dengan mata berkilat.

"Hehehe," Sakura mengibaskan satu tangannya wsambil tertawa geli. "Makanya jangan terlalu serius. Lagipula, kalau omonganmu tadi sampai didengar _fansgirl _Kakashi-sensei, bisa gawat kan? Bisa-bisa kau akan disandera mereka loh."

"Hhh! Jangan bercanda deh!"

"Nope. Aku serius. Kalau tidak, Kakashi-sensei pasti sudah terang-terangan nujukin pacarnya ke publik deh."

"P-pacar? Jadi sebenarnya dia punya pacar?"

Sakura mengangguk. Menatap ekspresi Ino, ia mulai menikmati permainan ini.

"Yah, tentu saja. Asal kau tahu, Ino-chan, Kakashi-sensei itu bukan pria biasa. Dia kan sebenarnya bukan guru tetap di sini. Dia cuman guru pengganti dari Kurenai-sensei yang cuti melahirkan. Dan aslinya dia itu anak pemilik sekolah ini. Dan… bukan sekedar pacar yang ia punya, tapi tu-na-ngan! _You got it_!"

"Oh begitu yah? Pantas saja dia bersikap seenaknya begitu. Jadi ini sekolah punya ortunya. Duh! Aku jadi nyesel deh masuk sekolah ini," gerundel Ino sambil menyeruput sisa jusnya hingga habis.

"Daripada itu, gimana kalau nanti sore kau main ke rumahku, ne, Ino-chan?"

"Main ke rumahmu?"

"Iya. Kita bisa senang-senang dikit. Berenang atau nonton film bareng. Nanti Tenten juga ikut kok. Ya 'kan, Ten?" Sakura melirik sahabatnya yang malah balas menatapnya heran.

"Heh? Acara apa Sakura? Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

Sakura mengedipkan salah satu matanya, membuat isyarat agar Tenten mengiyakan saja kata-katanya. Mau tak mau sang gadis bercepol dua pun mengangguk sambil meringis seperti kuda.

"Iya… Ino-chan. Kita bisa senang-senang bersama di rumah Sakura. Itung-itung menemaninya karna dia kan suka sendirian di rumah."

"Oh… memang ortu Sakura juga sangat sibuk ya? Dan nggak punya saudara?"

"Yah begitulah, kedua ortuku sangat sibuk, Ino-chan. Kalau saudara sih ada, 1 kakak laki-laki yang nggak jelas gitu deh. Biasa dia suka keluyuran sendiri dan baru pulang jelang tengah malem kalau nggak dini hari."

"Oh… kalau begitu, baiklah. Aku mau. Jam berapa aku harus ke rumahmu?"

Sakura berteriak senang—dalam hati tentunya—karena Ino tak mencurigai niatnya. "Sore, jam setengah 4. OK?"

"Hmm… baiklah…"

"Yosssh! Kalau begitu yuk kita balik ke kelas!"

"OK!"

::::

^_^BloH^_^

::::

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan beberapa kali juga, ketika kedua kakinya telah berpijak di atas tanah di depan sebuah rumah bergaya zaman Victoria.

"_Kami-sama_… ampuni kebodohanku untuk sampai di tempat ini," gumam Hinata sambil menatap bangunan megah di depannya.

Rumah di hadapannya itu adalah rumah Naruto Namikaze.

Setelah setengah main kucing-kucingan—agar luput dari penglihatan anak buahnya—dia bisa menemui Shikamaru dan menanyakan alamat Naruto pada pemuda malas itu.

Dan dengan lebih kucing-kucingan lagi, Hinata akhirnya sampai di depan rumah pria berambut kuning terang yang telah membuatnya merasa bersalah itu.

_Hufffttt_….

Sekali lagi Hinata menghembuskan napas sementara pegangannya pada keranjang buah yang dijinjingnya mengerat.

Setelah memantapkan hati, dia pun mengulurkan tangan dan memencet bel yang ada pada bagian depan di samping pintu gerbang.

::::

^_^BloH^_^

::::

Tanpa firasat apapun, setelah membayar argonya, Ino turun dari taksi yang mengantarkannya sampai di depan alamat yang diberikan Sakura. Gadis pirang itu datang memenuhi janjinya untuk bermain ke rumah teman barunya itu.

Setelah memencet tombol pintu, gerbang kemudian terbuka secara otomatis, memberi kesempatan untuk Ino memasuki pelataran rumah yang cukup luas.

Sakura segera menggandeng Ino dengan ceria, mengiringi langkahnya menuju bangunan rumah utama yang dibangun pada tempat yang agak lebih tinggi.

Meskipun tidak sebesar Rumah Induk Hyuuga, rumah Sakura bisa dikatakan sangat besar juga. Dengan gaya modern yang elegan ala Hollywood Mansion, rumah itu memberikan kesan mewah tetapi tetap memiliki nilai minimalis karena mode bangunan yang simetris dan kaca-kaca besar satu arah yang terlihat jernih pada beberapa sisinya.

Karena rumah tersebut dibangun pada tempat yang tinggi, maka bagian bawahnya digunakan sebagai garasi mobil, dan pada sampingnya terdapat tangga memanjang untuk mencapai pintu depan rumah.

"Rumahmu, sangat besar juga, Sakura," ucap Ino dengan senyum manisnya. Kini mereka berdua tenga meniti tangga menuju pintu masuk rumah.

Sakura balas tersenyum, lebih tepatnya nyengir lebar. "Hehehe, yah... begitulah. Makanya aku merasa sepi banget kalau ortu dan kakakku nggak ada di rumah. Cuman dengan para pelayan, kan nggak sama."

Ino mengangguk-angguk. "Ohya, Tenten-chan belum datang ya?"

"Dia barusan telpon dan bilang nggak bisa datang karena mendadak diajak kencan sama pacarnya gitu."

Ino mengerutkan kening. _Kencan mendadak?_ Entah mengapa ia merasa itu aneh. Tapi dia tak mengatakan apa-apa karena mereka telah sampai dan Sakura kemudian membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkannya masuk, sehingga perhatiannya menjadi tertuju pada interior rumah itu.

Sebagaimana dari luarnya yang bergaya minimalis, desain dalam rumah itu juga sama. Ruang tamu cukup luas dengan sofa panjang dan pendek berwarna putih gading. Di depan sofa ada meja rendah yang terbuat dari kaca hitam yang tebal. Di bagian dinding yang menghadap sofa, terpasang lukisan besar kapal Jepang jaman Edo.

"Ne, Ino. Kita ke kamar aja yah? Tapi sebelum itu, kita ke dapur dulu. Kamu mau minum apa ne?"

"Hmm, jus jeruk bolehlah."

"Wah, kamu suka banget yah sama jus jeruk," komentar Sakura.

"Yah tidak juga sih. Itu yang simpel kan? Lagipula jus jeruk instan banyak yang enak, nggak seperti buah lainnya," jawab Ino asal.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Oh begitu. Oke, yuk ke dapur dulu!"

Ino mengangguk, mengikuti langkah Sakura yang terus menggandengnya.

Di dapur yang luas juga, Sakura segera meminta seorang pelayan wanita paruh baya untuk membuat dua gelas jus jeruk dan membawakan camilan lalu nantinya dibawa ke kamarnya.

Setelah itu, Sakura pun mengajak Ino naik ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Ya, ini kamarku, di ujung sana adalah kamar kakak laki-lakiku. Kau mau lihat?"

Ino buru-buru menggeleng. "Nggak ah. Buat apa?"

Sakura mengedikkan bahu. "Oke, kalo begitu."

Pintu kamar Sakura kemudian terbuka setelah Sakura menggesekkan kunci kamarnya yang modelnya seperti kunci pada hotel-hotel bintang lima yaitu berbentuk kartu seperti kartu ATM.

Pemandangan serba merah muda mendominasi interior kamar. Sakura ternyata sangat _girly_.

Sebuah foto yang berukuran cukup besar yang terpajang di atas meja di samping televisi segera menarik perhatian Ino. Di foto itu, Sakura tampak bergandeng tangan dan tampak mesra dengan seorang pria muda berambut merah yang berwajah sangat imut.

"Sakura-chan... ini kau dan kakak laki-lakimu ya? Dia imut banget!"

"Ahahay, salah! Itu Sasori-kun, tunanganku, Ino-chan!"

"He?" Ino membelalak.

"Kenapa kaget begitu," ucap Sakura geli.

"Jadi kau benar tak ada hubungan dengan Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Yah, kalo hubungan yang kau maksud adalah pacar atau semacam itu, memang nggak ada."

Ino manggut-manggut.

Tiba-tiba hape Sakura berdering dan gadis itu segera berlari ke dekat jendela untuk menerima telponnya.

Ino tak memperhatikan Sakura yang menerima telponnya karena kemudian perhatiannya tertuju pada foto lain yang ada di samping foto Sakura dan Sasori. Di foto itu Sakura bersama seorang wanita paruh baya yang memiliki rambut berwarna sepertinya.

Entah mengapa Ino merasa bahwa ia sudah pernah melihat wanita yang sepertinya ibu Sakura itu. _Aha! Dia kan wanita yang tempo hari datang pas aku lagi ngejar-ngejar Hanabi! He... jadi wanita itu ibu Sakura? Hmm... jadi orang tuanya sepertinya punya hubungan dengan Hyuuga juga..._

"Ino-chan," panggil Sakura.

"Huh?" Ino cukup kaget karena ia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya.

"Ano... gomen banget tapi sepertinya aku harus pergi sebentar. Sasori-kun minta ketemuan. Cuman bentar sih. Jadi, nggak apa-apa yah jika kutinggal?"

"T-tapi—"

"Ah, nggak apa-apa kan Ino-chan? Kau tunggu saja di sini atau di halaman belakang rumah atau di manapun kau mau. Pokoknya, anggap saja rumah sendiri, tak perlu sungkan. Toh para pelayan sudah tahu kau temanku. Oke. Jaa!" Sakura mengatakannya begitu cepat dan dengan cepat pula, tanpa menunggu balasan Ino, gadis berambut merah muda itu lenyap dari pandangan Ino.

Alhasil, jadilah Ino _cengo_ sebelum kemudian mendengus kesal. "Tch! Apa-apaan itu! Dianya yang ngajak, eh malah kabur nggak jelas begitu. Hufft! Awas saja kalo sampe lama!"

Lalu Ino pun menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa bundar warna putih semu _pink_ yang ada di dekat jendela. Ia menatap langit-langit dan mulai mengantuk.

...

"Sakura! ... Sakura... !" suara yang terdengar memanggil-manggil nama Sakura itu tak pelak berhasil membangunkan Ino dari tidurnya. Gadis pirang itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Saat itulah dia kemudian ingat bahwa dia sedang berada di kamar Sakura.

Gadis pirang itu melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah jam 6! _What? _ Ino membelalak dan segera berdiri saking terkejutnya.

Belum hilang rasa kejut Ino karena hari sudah petang dan dia masih sendirian di kamar Sakura, mendadak pintu dibuka dan muncul sesosok tinggi tegap yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Ino.

Kakashi Hatake.

"S-sensei?"

"Ino?"

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa kau masuk kesini?" Ino bertanya dengan setengah berteriak.

"Aa, seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Bagaimana kau ada di kamar Sakura?"

"Dia yang mengundangku kemari sebelum dia kabur nggak jelas kemana. Aku menunggunya sampe ketiduran malah."

Kakashi manggut-manggut sementara Ino mendelik curiga plus waspada.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, Sensei! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke kamar Sakura? Atau memang hobimu masuk seenaknya ke kamar murid-murid perempuanmu? Tsk! Dasar _old pervy_!"

"Jangan berpikiran begitu negatif terhadap orang sebaik diriku, Ino-chan. Apalagi, bagaimanapun juga, aku ini kan gurumu, ne?" Kakashi mendekat sementara Ino mulai _freak_ dengan mundur secara teratur.

"K-kalau kau tak mau orang berpikiran negatif tentangmu, jaga juga juga sikapmu, Sensei!"

"Bicara seperti itu pada guru yang juga tuan rumah, apa itu sopan?"

Ino membelalak. "A-apa maksudmu dengan tuan rumah?"

"Yah, sepertinya Sakura belum memberitahumu ya? Apa boleh buat, FYI, aku adalah kakak Sakura!"

_Aquamarine _Ino membelalak makin lebar. Seolah bola mata indah itu hendak meloncat dari tempatnya terpasang. Raut terkejut dan tidak percaya jelas terpeta di wajah cantiknya. Dan itu, dalam pandangan Kakashi, sungguh menggemaskan.

"Kenapa kaget begitu, Ino-chan?" Tahu-tahu Ino merasakan sentuhan di puncak kepalanya.

"B-bagaimana mungkin kalian bersaudara kalian kan tidak mirip sama sekali?"

"Ya, simpel saja. Ayahku menikah dengan ibu Sakura. Jadilah kami kakak adik."

"Oh… begitu ya…"

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Hari sudah menjelang malam? Apa kau berencana menginap di sini?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku akan pulang sekarang juga! mana mungkin aku akan menginap di rumah pria mesum sepertimu, Sensei!" Setelah berkata demikian dia langsung melesat ke pintu dan keluar dengan kecepatan angin.

"Wah… masih marah rupanya," gumam Kakashi santai.

Sementara itu, dengan napas tersengal karena baru lari ala Shinkansen_, _Ino sampai di dekat gerbang. Dengan susah payah menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar seperti orang marah, dia meminta satpam untuk membukakan gerbang.

"A-ano, maaf Nona, tapi… _remote_ untuk membuka gerbang sepertinya dibawa oleh Nona Sakura."

"Tapi tentunya ada lebih dari satu _remote_ kan?" Ino mendelik.

"Ya, memang begitu. Tetapi _remote_ yang biasanya saya pegang sedang diperbaiki. Sementara _remote_ yang lain tentunya dipegang oleh masing-masing Tuan Besar, Tuan Muda, dan Nyonya."

Dengan itu kedua tangan Ino mengepal geram. _Duh! Sialan kau Sakura! Apa yang sebenarnya ada di otakmu! Awas saja kalau besok kita ketemu! Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau sampai masuk ICU!_ Inner Ino berkobar dalam kemarahan yang menyala.

Dengan gigi gemeletuk, Ino kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mulai menelpon Sakura.

Hampir seperempat jam Ino habiskan untuk menelpon nomor Sakura. tapi yang ada dia terus terhubung dengan layanan _mailbox_.

"Pak Satpam, apa Anda tidak bisa membukanya secara manual, dengan didorong?"

Satpam itu dengan cepat menggeleng. "Maaf Nona, tidak bisa. Encok saya sedang kambuh, jadi tidak mungkin saya mendorongnya sendiri."

Ino mengepalkan tangan, geram. _Kurang ajar. __B__ahkan satpam ini juga pandai beralasan! Sial!_

Akhirnya Ino menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mengambil opsi terakhir, kembali menemui Kakashi dan memintanya untuk membukakan gerbang.

Dengan langkah cepat dan sedikit menghentak, bahkan kalau di _anime _sudah bisa dipastikan kobaran api merah hitam sudah menyala-nyala melingkupi sosok ramping Ino, gadis pirang itu kembali menaiki tangga menuju rumah utama.

BRAKKK!

Ino sepertinya lupa ia sedang di rumah orang karena dengan tenaga singa Afrika dia membuka pintu depan dengan begitu kerasnya dan berikutnya setengah berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar Kakashi.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu dari ruangan yang sebelumnya ditunjukkan Sakura adalah kamar Kakashi, tanpa babibu lagi Ino segera mengetuk—lebih tepatnya menggedor-gedor—lapisan kayu hitam mengkilat itu sambil meneriakkan nama Kakashi.

"Yare-yare, Ino-chan. Kenapa begitu kasar mengetuk pintu kamar orang?" Kakashi berkata begitu pintu ia buka setelah hampir semenit—yang bagi Ino serasa seabad—Ino mengetuk pintunya.

Sementara Ino yang sudah siap menumpahkan segala teriakan gusar malah tercekat, tak sanggup bicara apa-apa. Bagaimana dia tidak tercekat jika Kakashi membukakan pintu dalam keadaan basah dan _topless_, dengan selembar handuk saja yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Ino-chan?" Sentuhan di pipi dan suara yang begitu dekat itulah yang kemudian menyentakkan kesadaran Ino.

"Huh?"

"Ada apa kau datang lagi? Bukannya harusnya kau sudah pulang ne? Atau kau berubah pikiran dan ingin menginap?"

"B-bagaimana kau membukakan pintu dalam keadaan seperti itu, Sensei?"

Kakashi kembali menegakkan tubuhnya yang sempat condong ke arah Ino, lalu berlagak melihat keadaan dirinya. "Well, apa boleh buat. Aku sedang mandi saat kau dengan begitu ganas hendak merobohkan pintu kamarku, Ino-chan."

Ino memalingkan muka. Rasanya panas. Panas sekali di pipinya. Jantungnya juga sudah berdebar-debar tidak karuan. _Sial_! Makinya dalam hati.

"I-itu… aku tidak tahu. Daripada itu, sekarang sebaiknya Sensei berikan _remote_ untuk membuka pintu gerbang padaku!"

"He?"

"Iya! _Remote_ untuk membuka pintu gerbang!" Sambil berkata demikian Ino mengangsurkan satu tangannya.

"Lho, kenapa minta padaku. Satpam di depan kan juga punya."

"Dia bilang _remote_nya rusak."

"Kenapa kau tak minta dia dorong saj?"

"Tidak bisa. Dia bilang dai lagi encok."

Dan tawa Kakashi malah meledak begitu saja mendengar jawaban Ino itu. Hal yang sukses menekuk wajah Ino. Gadis pirang itu benar-benar sampai pada puncak kekesalannya.

"Berhenti tertawa, Sensei. Cepatlah berikan _remote_-nya agar aku bisa cepat pulang!"

"Ahaha, oke, Ino-chan. tak masalah memberikanmu _remote_ itu. Tapi tunggu sampai aku selesai mandi ya? Kau boleh menunggu di dalam kok."

Tanpa menunggu respon Ino, Kakashi sudah kembali masuk ke dalam tetapi membiarkan pintu kamarnya tetap terbuka.

Ino tak langsung masuk. Dia tentu saja tidak mau masuk kamar pria yang sangat menyebalkan seperti Kakashi. Sambil menghela napas luar biasa kesal, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok di samping pintu yang terbuka.

Apalagi yang akan dialaminya di rumah itu? Benar-benar. Dia sepertinya sedang sangat-sangat sial. Dan semua karena Sakura. Sungguh! Dia tak akan memaafkan anak itu!

::::

—_to be continued_—

::::

A/N: have been edited. But, still sorry for typos. Ciel, el cut here yo, it's too long apparently, hehehe.. Well, let me know your thought then, minna-san ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Big thanks to:

Bluremi (thanks ne udah mau jadi PERTAMAX *sodorin piala (?) XD),

, elfazen, Cielheart Ie'chan , vaneela, Mauree-Azure , Mika'Aoi , Nara Kazuki

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, akemimatsushina, fyori nogi, Vytachi W.F

Aphro , Princess Psykhe, NafeesaOcha , Minori Hikaru

Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09 (sudah apdet neh, awas kalu nggak r n r, kusantet balik #ngixxxx :P)

,,,

Dan thanks juga buat _silent reader_ jika ada, yang nge-_fave_ dan yang nge-_alert _

**.**

**NARUTO**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**-a collab fict- **

**Idea ****from**** Cielheart Ie'chan****, ****written by el Cierto**

**.**

**Pairing:**

**KakaIno**

**NaruHina**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian 9**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, typo, gaje, abal, ancur n seg****a****la macam kejelekan.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Sekali lagi Hinata menghembuskan napas sementara pegangannya pada keranjang buah yang dijinjingnya mengerat. <em>

_Setelah memantapkan hati, dia pun mengulurkan tangan dan memencet bel yang ada pada bagian depan di samping __pintu __gerbang._

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk menunggu sampai pintu gerbang di depannya terbuka secara otomatis dan menampilkan sesosok wanita berumur akhir 30 yang berambut panjang berwarna merah. Wanita itu tampak sedikit terkejut melihat Hinata namun kemudian seulas senyum lebar langsung mengembang menghias wajah cantiknya.

"Selamat siang, _Obasan_. Saya Hinata. Saya …" Hinata tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimat perkenalan dirinya karena Kushina, wanita berambut merah itu, memotongnya dengan nada sangat antusias.

"Aahh, aku tahu, Hina-chan. Ah, tak disangka bisa bertemu denganmu secepat ini. Ayo cepat masuk. Naru-kun pasti senang sekali kau datang." Dan tanpa mengindahkan ekspresi kejut di wajah polos Hinata, Kushina menggandeng lengan sang gadis Hyuuga dengan seenaknya untuk memasuki pelataran rumah mereka.

"Oh, Hina-chan. Kau benar-benar cantik dan sangat imut. Tak heran jika Naru-kun sampai tergila-gila padamu," ucap Kushina dengan riangnya seiring langkah mereka menuju pintu depan yang terbuka lebar.

Hinata tak ayal tercengang. _Naruto tergila-gila padanya?_

_Blush!_ Mendadak pipinya merona.

Dan Kushina yang melihat hal itu pun menjadi semakin gemas. Naruto memang cukup sering menceritakan padanya tentang Hinata, tapi ia tak mengira jika gadis yang disukai putranya itu sedemikian cantik dan imut seperti boneka.

Dan, meski mungkin masih terlalu dini, Kushina bertekad untuk membantu Naruto mendapatkan Hinata, karena _feeling_-nya merasa bahwa gadis ini akan menjadi jodoh putranya.

"Ne, Hina-chan sebelum kau bertemu dengan Naru-kun, ada baiknya kau berjumpa dengan _Tousan_, uhm, maksudku ayah Naru-kun."

"Eh?" Hinata yang sibuk menata hati dan pikirannya sontak menghentikan langkah dan menatap Kushina dengan mata membulat. "E-eto …"

Kushina mengibaskan tangannya yang tak menggandeng lengan Hinata sambil tertawa. "Aissh, tak perlu kaget seperti itu, ne, Hina-chan. _Tousan_ Naru-kun pasti akan senang sekali bertemu denganmu." Dan belum sempat Hinata kembali menjawab, Kushina sudah beteriak-teriak memanggil satu nama.

"Minato-kun? Coba lihat siapa yang datang ke rumah kita!"

"Ya Kushi-chan sebentar!" terdengar sahutan suara pria dewasa disusul dengan langkah-langkah kaki yang tergesa mendekat ke tempat mereka berdiri.

Tampaklah kemudian seorang pria yang seperti versi dewasa Naruto, kalau tidak boleh dibilang lebih tampan.

"Waaahhh … ini siapa, Kushi-chan?" tanya pria itu begitu mendekat. Mata birunya yang persis milik Naruto berbinar melihat sosok Hinata yang tertunduk agak malu-malu di samping Kushina.

"Ini Hina-chan, Minato-kun. Ah, ingat 'kan?" Kushina mengedipkan mata kanannya dan Minato segera menangkap maksud sang istri.

"Oh? Ahahaha … yah yah aku ingat. Halo, Hina-chan, selamat datang di rumah kami. Kau datang untuk menjenguk Naru-kun, 'kan?"

"Eh? I-iya. Senang bertemu Anda, M-Minato-jisan." Hinata membungkukkan badan sopan.

Minato tertawa. "Aa, tak perlu sesungkan itu, Hina-chan. Anggap saja kami ini orang tuamu sendiri dan rumah ini rumahmu sendiri. Bukan begitu, Kushi-chan?"

"Hai', soo desu!" sahut Kushina ceria. Wanita itu hendak kembali mengatakan sesuatu ketika kemudian terdengar langkah-langkah kaki mendekat beriring dengan suara yang langsung Hinata kenali sebagai suara Naruto.

Benar saja, karena kemudian tampaklah sesosok pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang wajahnya tampak lebam di sana-sini sementara salah satu siku dan kakinya berbalut perban.

Mata Hinata sedikit melebar demi mendapati keadaan Naruto. Ia tidak mengira keadaan pria itu sedemikian menyedihkan. Rasa bersalah kian menggunung saja di hatinya. Andai saja dia tidak terlalu pengecut, tak akan ada yang terluka, baik Kiba maupun Naruto.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto sepertinya juga kaget tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lebar, senyum yang sepertinya merupakan _trade mark_-nya.

"H-Hai, N-Naruto-kun …" Hinata tersenyum kikuk.

Kushina dan Minato yang melihat itu saling bertukar pandangan dan saling tersenyum.

"Aa, daripada berdiri begini sebaiknya kita duduk-duduk di ruang keluarga saja. Aku juga ingin mengenal Hina-chan lebih dekat. Bukan begitu, Minato-kun?" Kushina memecah suasana agak canggung yang terjadi di antara kedua pemuda-pemudi di hadapannya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kebetulan kue buatanku juga sudah matang. Kita bisa menikmatinya bersama-sama. Naru-kun, ajak Hina-chan ke ruang keluarga, sementara kami ke dapur dulu."

"Hai', Tousan." Naruto mengangguk semangat lalu menoleh pada Hinata. "Yuk, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata mengangguk lalu mengekor Naruto menuju ruang keluarga yang terletak agak di belakang.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan datang. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu alamat rumahku?" Naruto segera menumpahkan keheranannya begitu dia dan Hinata duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang keluarga yang menghadap ke taman belakang yang asri itu.

"M-maafkan aku jika kedatanganku mengganggumu, Naruto-san. Uhmm … aku tahu alamatmu dari dari Nara-san."

"Ahaha, kenapa minta maaf, Hinata-chan. Aku justru senang kau datang. Dan orang tuaku sepertinya juga sangat menyukaimu. Hehehe. Ohya, jangan lagi memanggilku dengan embel-embel _–san_ dong."

"Eh?"

"Seperti tadi, panggil aku dengan _–kun. _Oke?"

"E-eto … Baiklah … N-naruto-kun."

"Nah begitu dong, kan jadi lebih enak juga dengernya ... hahaha." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Melihat Naruto yang tetap begitu ceria bahkan setelah apa yang terjadi, ia jadi, mau tak mau kagum pada pria yang duduk di dekatnya itu.

"Ano, Naruto-kun ... apa kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Marah? Kenapa?"

"Eto ... karena aku yang pengecut membuat Naruto-kun jadi seperti ini. Aku sungguh-sungguh orang yang buruk."

Entah refleks atau apa, tetapi Naruto tahu-tahu meraih tangan Hinata dan meremasnya lembut. "Iie, kau itu orang baik Hina-chan. Haha ... soal begini biasalah namanya juga laki-laki. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah. OK?"

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya yang makin kentara karena sikap Naruto yang hangat dan bagaimana pria itu menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

Naruto sepertinya baru sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan sehingga dia pun buru-buru meraih tangannya. Cengiran lebar kembali menghias wajahnya yang berkulit warna _tan_ itu.

Suasana di antara kedua orang itu menjadi sedikit canggung karena Naruto yang jadi agak salah tingkah. Demikian juga dengan Hinata.

Untunglah kemudian kedua orang tua Naruto datang dengan nampan di tangan mereka masing-masing. Dengan keriangan dan semangat yang tak kalah dengan Naruto yang biasa, orang tua Naruto itu pun segera mencairkan suasana di antara Naruto dan Hinata.

Dengan bangga Kushina mempromosikan _cake_ hasil masakan Minato, sang suami, yang katanya adalah favoritnya, yaitu _strawberry shortcake_. Hinata sendiri harus mengakui kalau ayah Naruto ternyata seorang koki yang handal. Kue buatannya itu sangat lezat, bahkan ia bisa mengatakan itu _strawberry shortcake_ terlezat yang pernah ia kecap.

Acara makan kue dan minum teh itu berlangsung beberapa lama karena kemudian Kushina menunjukkan foto-foto keluarga pada Hinata. Bahkan wanita berambut merah itu tanpa ragu memamerkan foto-foto Naruto saat masih kecil yang sempat membuat Naruto benar-benar salah tingkah karena di foto-foto itu ada pose-pose konyol saat dia masih kecil. Tapi dia senang juga melihat Hinata tampak akrab dengan kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan sempat beberapa kali Hinata tertawa kecil karena lelucon ibu dan ayahnya.

Sementara itu, Hinata sendiri yang semula agak canggung berubah menjadi menikmati kebersamaan dengan orang tua Naruto dan Naruto. Keluarga kecil itu sangat ceria dan penuh canda tawa dan kehangatan. Berbeda sekali dengan suasana di keluarganya yang kaku dan penuh tata cara serta sopan santun.

Setelah puas menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan 'calon menantu'—begitulah Kushina dan Minato menganggap Hinata—pasangan dewasa itu pun dengan pengertian meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata untuk berdua saja. Alasan mereka ada janji dengan teman lama mereka sehingga mereka harus pergi, padahal mereka hanya ingin memberi Naruto dan Hinata kesempatan berduaan. Mereka percaya anak mereka tak akan macam-macam dengan Hinata karena itu mereka dengan santainya meninggalkan kedua pemuda-pemudi itu berduaan saja di rumah besar itu.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau mau makan?" Naruto memecahkan keheningan yang segera mengisi antara ia dan Hinata begitu kedua orang tuanya pergi.

"Uhm, tidak, Naruto-kun. Terima kasih, tapi aku masih kenyang. Kue buatan ayahmu sangat enak. Uhm ... aku tidak tahu beliau seorang koki yang handal."

Naruto tertawa. "Ahahay, begitulah. Dan untungnya begitu. Kau tahu, Hinata-chan, kalau ayahku nggak bisa masak, wah bisa-bisa kami harus pesan _delivery food_ terus karena ibuku parah sekali dalam memasak."

"He? Kushina-_basan_ tak bisa memasak?"

"Ya, dan tak hanya itu. Bisa-bisa dapur bertransformasi jadi kapal pecah kalau dia yang di dapur. Dan yang kita dapat bukannya makanan tapi benda-benda hitam karena hangus. Hahahaha ..."

Hinata terkikik geli. "Ah, masa sampai segitunya sih, Naruto-kun ..."

"Serius! Ah, kau tidak tahu sih, Hinata-chan. Kapan-kapan kau datang lagi saja dan lihat ibuku masak. Tapi mungkin itu tak aman buatmu sih. Hahaha ..."

Hinata kembali terkikik. Ia merasa benar-benar lucu membayangkan Kushina yang cantik itu menghancurkan dapur.

Naruto diam-diam tersenyum saat mata birunya menatap Hinata yang tertawa. Gadis itu menjadi tampak sangat cantik dan lepas dari beban saat tertawa.

Di saat yang bersamaan Hinata juga menatap Naruto, sehingga jadilah kedua pandangan mereka bertemu.

DEG!

Hinata buru-buru menunduk. Jantungnya mendadak bertalu-talu bagai bedug ditabuh.

"Hinata-chan ..."

"Ya ...?" Hinata pelan mendongak.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin mengatakan ini sejak lama. Aku ... suka sama Hinata-chan."

"He?" Hinata benar-benar terkejut. Mata sewarna lavendernya menatap tanpa kedip pada pemilik bola mata _saphire_ di dekatnya itu.

Naruto mengangguk. "Jadi ... apa Hinata mau menjadi ... teman istimewaku?"

"N-Naruto-kun ..."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh Hinata-chan ... itu juga kalau belum punya seseorang di hatimu. Jadi, bagaimana?"

Hinata menunduk. Ia tidak tahu kalau Naruto akan mengungkapkan perasaan padanya. Dan ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Jujur saja sebenarnya ia memiliki perasaan yang kurang lebih sama pada pria itu, tetapi posisinya sebagai ketua geng, membuatnya ragu.

"N-Naruto-kun ... tapi kau tahu 'kan, aku ini ketua geng _underground_. Dan itu akan jadi masalah jika ... Apa kau tidak khawatir akan terluka seperti ini lagi?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku menyukaimu dan siap menanggung apapun resikonya, Hinata-chan."

"Tapi Naruto-kun ..."

"Cukup katakan kau menerimaku atau tidak, Hinata-chan. Lainnya, itu urusanku. Atau kau sudah punya orang lain?"

"B-bukan begitu aku ..."

"Jadi kau belum punya orang lain kan? Jadi kau mau denganku?"

Hinata menarik napas. Naruto orang yang cukup keras kepala juga ternyata. Tapi melihat semangat dan keberaniannya, juga perasaannya sendiri, akhirnya Hinata pun mengangguk.

"Yeayyy! Terima kasih Hinata-chan!" Dan tanpa babibu lagi Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata. Membuat gadis itu terkejut, lagi-lagi.

Sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya, Naruto bukannya melepaskan pelukannya malah mengeratkan pelukannya sambil tersenyum puas.

^_^ BloH^_^

_..._

"_Ahaha, oke, Ino-chan. Tak masalah memb__e__rikanmu remote itu. Tapi tunggu sampai aku selesai mandi ya? Kau boleh menunggu di dalam kok."_

_Tanpa menunggu respon Ino, Kakashi sudah kembali masuk ke dalam tetapi membiarkan pintu kamarnya tetap terbuka._

_Ino tak langsung masuk. Dia tentu saja tidak mau masuk kamar pria yang sangat menyebalkan seperti Kakashi. Sambil menghela napas __luar biasa __kesal, dia menyandarkan tubu__h__nya di tembok di samping pintu yang terbuka._

_Apalagi yang akan dialaminya di rumah itu? __B__enar-benar. Dia sepertinya sedang sangat-sangat sial. Dan semua karena Sakura. Sungguh! Dia tak akan memaafkan anak itu! _

Ino mendecih kesal saat menit demi menit berlalu tetapi acara mandi Kakashi tak juga kunjung selesai. _Yang benar saja si pervy itu! Apaan sih yang dikerjain di kamar mandi? Udah kayak wanita saja mandinya lama banget!_ Ino menggerundel dalam hati.

Karena kekesalan yang memuncak, akhirnya dia pun melongok ke dalam kamar _sensei_-nya itu. Kamar Kakashi cukup luas dilihat dari posisinya yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Mata gadis pirang itu berbinar cerah saat pandangannya tertumbuk pada satu set kunci yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas dekat tempat tidur Kakashi yang besar ber-_bed cover_ abu-abu gelap.

Dengan segera—mengabaikan kata-katanya semula yang bilang _ogah_ masuk kamar pria pemilik mata heterokromia itu—Ino pun berjingkat masuk dan menyambar kunci itu.

Senyum puas mengembang di wajah cantik Ino begitu kunci telah berada di tangannya. "Salah sendiri mandi saja seabad. Hufft!" Ino bicara sendiri sementara matanya menatap pintu kamar mandi dimana di baliknya masih terdengar suara guyuran _shower_ yang menandakan Kakashi masih asyik mandi.

Namun, setelah mendapatkan set kunci yang termasuk _remote_ juga, ternyata Ino tidak langsung keluar. Gadis ini malah terpesona oleh interior kamar Kakashi. Lagi-lagi karakternya yang mencintai keindahan dan desain elegan membuatnya melupakan situasi. Apalagi, pikir Ino, mumpung Kakashi masih mandi, ia bisa melakukan sedikit inspeksi. Siapa tahu dia bisa menemukan rahasia Kakashi. Kalau begitu, 'kan nantinya dia bisa memanfaatkan itu untuk mengancamnya jika pria itu macam-macam terhadapnya. Pikiran itu membuat Ino tersenyum licik. _Khu khu khu ..._

Maka mulailah Ino melakukan inspeksi kamar tersebut.

Berkebalikan dengan nuansa _girly_ kamar Sakura, kamar Kakashi menampilkan elegansi maskulin yang pas dengan _image_-nya saat pertama kali Ino melihat pria itu di _traffic light_.

Warna abu-abu dan hitam mendominasi warna kamar dan perabotannya. Sebuah gambar motor besar terpampang di salah satu dindingnya. Untuk suatu alasan yang Ino sendiri tak mengerti, dia bernapas lega mengetahui bukan poster model bikini yang terpasang di dinding kamar pria itu.

Pandangan Ino kemudian bergulir pada rak buku yang cukup besar yang terletak di samping lemari pakaian. Dan begitu mendekat, dia mau tak mau mengernyit melihat barisan novel Icha-Icha memenuhi bagian rak tengah. Ino sedikit mencibir dan menggumamkan, "Hufft! Dasar manusia _pervert_!"

Puas dengan inspeksinya, Ino pun ingat tujuan semula dia di kamar itu, bahwa ia hanya ingin 'meminjam' kunci dan harus keluar secepatnya. Karenanya begitu ingat hal itu, dia pun langsung memutar badan, bersiap keluar.

Tapi, alangkah terkejutnya Ino. Pintu kamar telah tertutup! Dan tak hanya itu, Kakashi yang berdiri bersandar pada daun pintu kini menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh ditambah dengan senyum yang membuat Ino mundur dengan teratur.

"K-Kakashi-sensei? K-kau ..."

"Hmm ..." Kakaashi tersenyum simpul. Dia kini telah mengenakan celana panjang yang longgar berwarna hitam namun dadanya masih tanpa busana sementara rambut peraknya yang basah meneteskan titik-titik air membuatnya tampak ... tampak memesona? Ino buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya saat pemikiran nista itu menghampiri _cerberum_-nya.

Kakashi sepertinya sempat menangkap tatapan Ino yang sempat terpesona menatapnya, sehingga dia pun memanfaatkan itu untuk sedikit memberi 'pelajaran' pada gadis cantik itu karena telah menjelajah kamarnya tanpa ijin, walaupun sebenarnya itu juga diingininya sih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ino-chan? Bukannya tadi kau bilang tak mau masuk? Atau ... kau berubah pikiran?" sambil bertanya begitu Kakashi terus mendekat sementara Ino terus mundur.

"Jangan macam-macam, _Sensei_. Lagipula, 'kan kau sendiri yang salah membiarkan kamarmu terbuka begitu."

"Hnn ... begitu? Lalu kunci itu?" Kakashi melirik set kunci di tangan Ino.

"Ini? Salahmu sendiri juga 'kan menaruhnya begitu saja. Jadi, aku bisa mengambilnya. Jadi, aku bisa pulang sekarang. Jadi menyingkir dari jalanku, Sensei!"

"O, begitu ... coba saja kalau bisa ..." Kakashi lalu sedikit menepi dan memberi jalan Ino untuk menuju pintu.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Ino segera berlari ke pintu. Namun sayang dia tertipu. Pintu itu terkunci dan kunci di tangannya tidak berfungsi. Dan Ino segera memaki kebodohannya. Tentu saja set kunci di tangannya tak berguna, secara rumah itu telah menggunakan kunci berbentuk _card_ sebagaimana yang telah digunakan Sakura di kamarnya 'kan? Dia memaki kebodohannya yang melupakan hal itu! Kini dia pun dalam masalah besar.

"Ahaha, sebenarnya ini 'kan yang kau butuhkan, Ino-chan?" Tahu-tahu Kakashi telah berada sangat dekat di belakang Ino.

Ino yang kaget sontak menjatuhkan set kunci di tangannya dan tubuhnya seperti membeku, berdiri kaku. Ia bahkan menurut saja saat Kakashi memutar tubuhnya sehingga kini posisinya berhadap-hadapapan dengan pria tinggi tegap itu.

Hanya jantung Ino yang bertalu-talu menandakan gadis itu masih hidup. Kakashi tersenyum. Ino benar-benar memukaunya tanpa henti. Dan entah mengapa ia suka sekali menggoda gadis di hadapannya itu.

"K-Kakashi-sensei, ap-pa yang mau kau lakukan?" Ino berkata, mencoba tetap galak meski suaranya sekarang ia yakin lebih mirip seperti orang tercekik.

Kakashi tersenyum sementara perlahan ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sementara tangannya mengurung sisi samping Ino, membuat gadis itu tidak berkutik.

Ino yang selalu energik dan menghentak-hentak itu kini diam terpaku dengan mata membulat menatap Kakasgi yang begitu dekat di hadapannya, sementara mulutnya sendiri sedikit terbuka.

Kakashi terus tersenyum, apalagi saat salah satu tangannya bergerak membelai pipi Ino dan kemudian ibu jarinya membelai bibir Ino yang lembut. Bibir yang pernah dikecapnya, sejauh ini, tiga kali.

Ino memejamkan mata saat wajah Kakashi semakin mendekat. Ia tak bisa menatap langsung mata berbeda warna yang tajam dan dalam itu. Sementara itu, jantungnya seolah mau melompat keluar dari tempatnya terpasang.

Sesuatu menyentuh bibir Ino, tapi jelas bukan bibir Kakashi sebagaimana yang Ino sempat duga. Gadis itu seketika membuka matanya dan mendapati satu _card_ dan _remote_ yang dipegang Kakashi ditempelkan di bibirnya.

"Ini, yang kau mau 'kan, Ino-chan?" Kakashi tersenyum simpul. Posisi tubuhnya kini sudah agak mundur. Ino mengepalkan tangan geram, merasa dipermainkan. Disambarnya kunci itu dan dengan segera dia berbalik untuk membuka pintu.

Kegeraman Ino semakin naik ketika didengarnya tawa geli Kakashi seiring langkahnya keluar, menjauh dari kamar itu. _Awas, kau Kakashi!_

Ternyata masalah Ino tak lantas selesai begitu ia sudah berhasil membuka gerbang. Karena ternyata hari sudah gelap dan jalan kecil di depan rumah itu bukanlah jalan umum yang biasa dilalui taksi.

Ino mendesah jengkel. Mana ia tak menyimpan nomor untuk memesan taksi. Dan lebih sial lagi, ia juga tidak bisa menghubungi Kabuto karena pulsanya habis!

Alhasil Ino terpaksa berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil itu menuju jalan besar. Bulunya sedikit meremang karena suasana benar-benar sepi sementara angin bertiup agak kencang.

"Uuuhh ... sial ... sial ... sial!" gerutu Ino sembari berjalan terus. Ia menyesal tadi tidak memperhatikan waktu sebelum berlari keluar. Tetapi keadaan memaksanya untuk segera keluar dari rumah itu. Kakashi benar-benar membuatnya terintimidasi. Dan ia paling benci diintimidasi!

Langkah Ino mendadak berhenti ketika telinganya mendadak seperti menangkap suara-suara aneh. Gadis itu menoleh ke sekeliling. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Jangan-jangan ...

Tanpa babibu lagi, Ino segera memutar tubuhnya dan berlari sekencang mungkin, kembali ke direksi rumah Kakashi.

Hosh ... hosh ... hosh!

Akhirnya tak sampai semenit, entah bagaimana caranya berlari, Ino sudah sampai lagi di depan gerbang rumah Kakashi. Dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Ino segera menggedor gerbang itu membuat satpam segera membukanya dengan tatapan heran.

Ino bahkan tak sempat memperhatikan bahwa satpam tersebut membuka gerbang dengan mendorongnya, padahal beberapa saat sebelumnya 'kan dia mengatakan dia terkena encok dan tak bisa membuka pintu gerbang secara manual.

Brakkk! Ino lagi-lagi menjeblakkan pintu rumah itu dengan seenaknya dan dengan seenaknya pula dia berlari menuju kamar Kakashi dan menggedornya seperti sebelumnya.

"Oh, Ino-chan? Kukira kau sudah pulang," kata Kakashi dengan senyum terkulum.

Ino memutar mata. "Jangan sok nggak tahu deh, _Sensei_. Kau tahu 'kan kalau jam segini tak ada taksi lewat sekitar sini, makanya tadi kau biarkan begitu saja aku keluar? Jadi, kau harus tanggung jawab, antarkan aku pulang sekarang juga!"

"Aa, begitukah cara memohon pertolongan? Sayang sekali, Ino-chan aku sedang sibuk. Mungkin kau memang harus menginap."

"Sibuk? Jangan berbohong, _Sensei_!"

"Aku ini seorang guru, Ino-chan. Dan kemarin bukannya ada ulangan, jadi hari ini aku memang harus memeriksa hasil ulangan kalian."

"Itu hanya alasan _Sensei_, 'kan? Huh!"

"_Well_, setidaknya kau harus bersikap lebih baik jika meminta tolong orang lain, ne, Ino-chan." Kakashi lalu berbalik dan kembali menghadap meja kerjanya. Tampak sibuk memeriksa lembar-lembar kertas di hadapannya.

Ino yang melihat hal itu hanya mendengus. Ia yakin sekali semua itu hanya akting Kakashi.

"Oke, _Sensei_! Aku ... minta maaf. Jadi, sekarang bisa 'kan, mengantarku?"

"Hnn, aku bisa saja mengantarmu, tapi aku punya 1 syarat."

"Apa?"

"Kau harus menemaniku _dinner_."

"Apa? Kau mengajakku _dating_?" Kakashi mengangguk, Ino tak percaya. Ia masih ingat betul cerita Sakura kalau Kakashi sudah punya tunangan. Jadi, dia benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana dengan santainya pria itu mengajaknya kencan.

"Hnn, bagaimana?" tanya Kakashi saat dilihatnya Ino hanya diam.

"Dasar _Sensei pervy! _Suka selingkuh pula! Hufft!" Dan tanpa diduga Kakashi, Ino tahu-tahu telah mendekatinya dan dengan secepat kilat gadis itu menginjak kaki Kakashi sekeras-kerasnya.

"Awww..." Kakashi berpura-pura berteriak kesakitan.

"Rasakan itu, _Sensei_! Lebih baik aku pulang sendiri daripada harus kencan sama _old pervy_ yang nggak setia seperti _Sensei_!"

Kakashi hanya terpana sebelum kemudian tertawa geli begitu Ino berlalu dari hadapannya. Diletakkannya kertas-kertas ulangan yang telah menjadi properti aktingnya. Dia lalu berdiri dan melangkah ke balkon untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Ino selanjutnya.

Ino sudah kembali di luar gerbang. Namun tidak seperti sebelumnya, gadis itu tak langsung pergi. Ia mondar-mandir, tampaknya seperti berpikir.

Kakashi yang melihat bagaimana gadis itu mondar-mandiri seperti setrika di depan gerbang rumahnya tak ayal merasa benar-benar geli. Dia benar-benar terhibur oleh tingkah Ino.

Tapi Kakashi dibuat terpana saat gadis pirang itu akhirnya meninggalkan depan gerbang rumahnya dan berjalan menjauh menyusuri jalanan yang remang dan sepi itu.

Meskipun demikian bukan berarti Kakashi langsung bertindak, karena dia yakin Ino pasti akan kembali lagi setelah beberapa langkah. Tapi setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Ino tak juga kembali akhirnya Kakashi pun beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia tidak mungkin benar-benar membiarkan Ino pulang sendiri.

Sementara itu Ino yang kembali menyusuri jalanan remang yang sepi itu hanya bisa merapalkan doa-doa yang ia tahu sambil memeluk kedua lengannya. Sesekali ia berhenti dan merasa akan kembali lagi ke rumah Kakashi kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa ia sedang marah pada pria itu.

_Tidak Ino! Kau harus tunjukkan pada pria itu bahwa kau bukan gadis lemah yang mudah dimanipulasi! Yosh!_

Tapi ternyata tak mudah menguatkan tekad saat situasi kurang mendukung seperti saat itu. Suara-suara aneh—yang sebenarnya adalah suara gesekan ranting-ranting pohon yang tertiup angin—kembali terdengar oleh telinga Ino.

"Aaa, andai saja tadi kuterima tawaran Kakashi-sensei, pasti nggak gini. Tapi ... dia itu mesum nggak setia pula! Hufft!" Ino menggerundel.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara motor yang sepertinya tidak asing bagi telinga Ino. Dan benar saja, saat gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, tampak Kakashi mengendarai motor besar yang dulu sempat memikat Ino di perjumpaan pertama mereka di _traffict light_. Motor yang sama yang pernah ingin Ino celakakan karena kekesalannya pada pemiliknya. Tapi sekarang motor itu tak tampak lecet sedikit pun, kalau tidak bisa dikatakan seperti baru.

Dan greg! Motor itu berhenti di depan Ino.

"Naiklah, Ino-chan. Akhirnya aku tak tega juga membiarkanmu pulang sendirian."

"Tidak mau. Lagipula ini sudah dekat jalan besar. Aku pasti akan mendapatkan taksi! Pergi sana, _Sensei_!"

"Hnn, begitu? Asal kau tahu, Ino-chan, tak ada taksi lewat sini saat malam. Jadi, sebaiknya kau menyetujui tawaranku."

"Tidak mau!"

"Hei, jangan keras kepala, Nona. Aku 'kan hanya mengajakmu _dinner_. Atau kau mau lebih dari itu, Ino-chan?"

Ino mendecih. "Nah, kau mulai _pervy _lagi! Menyebalkan!"

"Oke. Oke, baiklah. Nah sekarang naiklah dan kita cari makan sebentar. Ada restoran yang baru dibuka hari ini. Kita bisa makan di sana."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Hnn, masih ngotot juga? Baiklah, apa boleh buat. Sepertinya aku harus mencari teman lain nih. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Ino-chan."

Melihat Kakashi yang hendak meninggalkannya, Ino pun segera berkata, dengan nada gengsi yang nyata, "Baiklah, baiklah, _Sensei_. Aku mau _dinner_ denganmu, tapi ke kafe di mall saja. OK?"

"Kafe di mall terlalu ramai, Ino-chan. Itu tidak romantis."

"Memang! Pokoknya itu yang kumau!"

"Baiklah. OK, sekarang naiklah." Kakashi akhirnya menyerah.

Ino pun naik ke boncengan Kakashi. Dan tak dapat dipungkiri Ino merasa senang saat duduk di atas motor besar yang pernah menawan hatinya dan sebenarnya masih memikatnya itu.

"Pegangan yang erat, Ino-chan." Kakashi tersenyum simpul.

Dengan enggan Ino memegang pundak Kakashi, membuat Kakashi tersenyum penuh arti.

Tak lama kemudian keduanya telah melesat meninggalkan tempat itu. Motor melaju cukup kencang, membuat Ino refleks merangkul pinggang Kakashi dengan erat. Dan dengan demikian, Kakashi pun tersenyum menang.

Sesuai permintaan Ino, Kakashi menghentikan motornya di pelataran parkir sebuah mall terbesar di Konoha. Meski bukan malam Minggu, tapi suasana malam itu cukup ramai. Sepertinya sedang ada pesta diskon kalau melihat tanda-tandanya.

Ino dan Kakashi baru saja memasuki kafe dan mengedarkan pandang untuk mencari tempat duduk yang khas ketika tiba-tiba terdengar seruan-seruan memanggil nama Kakashi dari satu meja besar di pojok ruangan agak dalam.

Ino terbeliak karena ia mengenali salah satu di antara yang memanggil Kakashi itu. Anko-_sensei_!

Tanpa ragu Kakashi menggandeng tangan Ino menuju tempat di mana teman-temannya berada. Ia sama sekali tak keberatan tertangkap sedang jalan bersamanya. Padahal jika itu teman-teman Kakashi 'kan harusnya mengetahui perihal tunangan Kakashi.

"Yo, minna!" Kakashi menyapa teman-temannya yang ribut menyambutnya itu. Ada tiga wanita termasuk Anko dan dua pria sebaya Kakashi yang tidak Ino kenal.

"Ne, Kakashi, jadi ini pacar barumu, eh?" salah seorang di antara dua pria teman Kakashi yang berambut hitam melirik Ino dan tersenyum penuh arti pada Kakashi.

Ino sudah akan menyahut untuk menyangkal ucapan pria itu tapi sayang Anko lebih cepat darinya.

"Aduh, Idate, dan kalian semua sebaiknya kukasih tahu nih. Ini Ino-chan, bukan pacar Kakashi." Ino merasa lega mendengar ucapan Anko itu. Namun berikutnya dia hanya menatap horor saat guru eksentrik itu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tetapi Ino-chan ini tunangan Kakashi, teman-teman!"

Dan segera, riuhlah suasana. Teman-teman Kakashi tertawa-tawa bahkan ada yang bersuit lalu mengolok-olok Kakashi.

"Minna-saan, maaf, tapi kalian salah, saya ini bukan ..." Ino yang berusaha menjelaskan perkara yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak dipedulikan sehingga akhirnya gadis itu hanya bisa bersungut-sungut.

Kesal kembali menghampirinya apalagi saat dilihatnya Kakashi _enjoy_ saja dengan semua itu. Bahkan dia ikut tertawa-tawa dengan teman-temannya. Ino kembali merasa hari itu memang benar hari naasnya.

"Ne, Ino-chan, kamu umur berapa sih? Imut gini. Aissh, pantesan Kakashi sekarang malas _hang out_ dengan kami ternyata ada kamu ya?" salah satu teman wanita Kakashi menjembil pipi Ino gemas, membuat Ino hanya bisa meringis, sementara di bawah meja kedua tangannya mengepal, geram serasa ingin meninju muka Kakashi sampai babak belur.

"Sudah saya bilang saya ini bu ..." Lagi-lagi kata-kata Ino terpotong.

Dan lagi-lagi pula, itu karena Anko. Sengaja sekali sepertinya guru satu itu.

"_Minna_, sebaiknya kita pesan makanan mumpung ada yang sedang _happy_ baru tunangan mau nraktir kita. Iya 'kan, Kaka-kun?"

_Hell! Panggilan apa itu?_ Ino bergidik mendengar cara Anko memanggil Kakashi dengan nada manja. Dan dia hanya bisa mendecih kesal karena Kakashi hanya tertawa saja menanggapinya.

"Nah, Ino-chan, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

_Ini kesempatanku_. Mata Ino bersinar penuh rencana licik begitu dia disodori daftar menu.

"Uhmm ... apa kafe ini menyediakan makanan yang masam-masam? Aku sedang ingin makan yang seperti itu soalnya?"

"He?" Teman-teman Kakashi mendadak terpana lalu mereka saling berpandangan dan kemudian serentak mereka memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan "Kakashi jangan bilang kau telah ...".

"Hei, kenapa kalian memandangku begitu?" Kakashi yang sebenarnya tahu maksud tatapan teman-temannya berusaha berkilah.

Di kursinya Ino menatap puas, seringai tipis menghias wajah cantiknya. _Rasakan itu Kakashi-sensei!_

Saat Kakashi meliriknya, Ino hanya menjulurkan lidah lalu memutar bola mata. Puas dia melihat tampang Kakashi yang kelimpungan.

"Aa, minna ... karena di sini tak ada makanan yang diinginkan Ino-chan, kami pergi dulu. Kalian silakan makan saja ya? Ayo, Ino-chan!" Dengan cepat Kakashi berdiri, menggandeng Ino keluar dan tak lupa meletakkan beberapa lembar uang untuk menraktir teman-temannya.

Teman-teman Kakashi hanya tertawa-tawa mendapati hal itu, tapi Kakashi sudah tak mau perduli.

"Kakashi-sensei, kita mau kemana? Kita kan belum makan?"

"Tentu saja ke tempat yang menjual makanan masam, itu 'kan yang kau mau, Ino-chan?"

"Eh? I-itu tadi kan bohong."

"Yah! Tentu saja bohong! Tapi kau berhasil membuat mereka berpikir buruk tentangku, nona Yamanaka. Atau lebih tepatnya, Mrs. Hatake?"

"Eh?"

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan, mereka akan mengharapkan undangan pernikahan kita dalam waktu dekat, Ino-chan."

"Huh? Apa katamu, _Sensei_? Yang benar saja!"

"_Definitely_!"

"Itu mengerikan ..." Ino lemas.

"Ah, tidak juga. Lagipula kau sepertinya sudah siap menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku, ya 'kan, Ino-chan?"

"Kakashi-_sensei_! Hentikan! Kau ini tidak malu berkata begitu? Pikirkan perasaan tunanganmu juga, _Sensei_!"

"Ah, itu gampang. Soal tunangan itu, tidak pernah ada kok."

"Tapi Sakura bilang ..."

"Ah, sudah malam sebaiknya kita langsung pulang saja. Kau makan malam di rumah saja ya, Ino-chan? Tidak apa 'kan?"

"..." Ino tak menjawab. Ia tahu Kakashi sengaja mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Entah mengapa Ino ingin tahu soal tunangan Kakashi itu. Ada bagian hatinya berharap Kakashi tidak punya tunangan seperti yang diceritakan Sakura.

Perjalanan pulang menuju Rumah Induk Hyuuga berlangsung jauh lebih tenang tapi bukan berarti nyaman. Baik Kakashi maupun Ino larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

^_^ BLOH^_^

"Yo! Ino-chan!" Tahu-tahu, entah dari mana Kakashi muncul di samping Ino ketika gadis itu sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya yang masih sepi karena waktu memang masih sangat pagi.

Ino memang sengaja berangkat lebih pagi hari itu karena ia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bertemu dengan Sakura atau Tenten, dan sebenarnya termasuk Kakashi juga. Siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata Kakashi sudah ada di sekolah lebih dulu.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari sapaannya, Kakashi tak lantas mundur. Dia malah kemudian dengan santai merangkul pundak Ino dan menarik tubuh gadis itu hingga bersinggungan dengan dada bidangnya.

"Aish, _Sensei_! Lepaskan! Kau tak malu ya?" Ino berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Kakashi dari pundaknya namun Kakashi cukup kuat mencengkram pundak gadis itu sehingga usaha Ino sia-sia belaka. Alhasil, Ino hanya bisa mendecih kesal.

"Kenapa harus malu, Ino-chan. Aku 'kan sedang bersama calon istriku. Ne, bagaimana keadaan anakku hari ini?"

Ino tersentak kaget. Bukannya menjawab dia malah tolah-toleh ke sana kemari. Dia bernapas lega begitu mendapati bahwa di sekitar mereka tak ada orang lain.

"Oh, dia sudah kubunuh, kucincang dan kujadikan makanan hiu, fufufufu!" sahut Ino kemudian dengan asal.

"Wah, _soo desuka_? Kau kejam juga ya, Ino-chan? Sayang sekali."

"Ah, aku justru baik hati menyelamatkan anak itu dari resiko menanggung malu karena punya ayah pedofil,_ pervert_, tukang _cheating _pula! Wee!"

"Ara-ara, Ino-chan. Aku sepertinya tak seburuk itu." Kakashi tertawa lalu menarik tangannya yang merangkul pundak Ino.

Ino sudah akan bernapas lega karena Kakashi tak merangkulnya lagi namun urung dan malah jadi kesal kembali karena dengan seenaknya, tanpa bisa ia hindari, Kakashi malah mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil nyengir sebelum kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Uhhhh, Kakashi-_sensei_! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" gerutu Ino sambil kembali merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

Tapi entah sadar atau tidak, Ino tersenyum sendiri sementara matanya menatap punggung Kakashi yang semakin jauh dari pandangan.

Saat kelas dimulai, Ino yang sudah tak lagi kesal menjadi kesal lagi saat melihat Sakura dan Tenten yang dengan wajah tanpa dosa mereka menyapanya.

Tapi Ino tak bisa memberikan 'pelajaran' pada mereka, terutama Sakura, karena guru Iruka keburu datang dan dengan demikian pelajaran pagi itu pun segera dimulai.

Ketika akhirnya tiba waktu istirahat, Ino sudah kehilangan minat untuk 'menghajar' Sakura. Akhirnya dia menyelinap keluar begitu saja untuk menikmati _bento_ pemberian Hinata sendirian.

Langkah Ino menuntun gadis itu sampai di taman sekolah yang rindang. Setelah menemukan tempat duduk yang nyaman, Ino pun segera membuka kotak _bento_-nya.

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum mendapati isi _bento_ yang ternyata favoritnya. Telur gulung, oseng brokoli, lobak dan ayam teriyaki.

"Wah ... wah ternyata calon istriku di sini." Lagi-lagi, tanpa Ino ketahui bagaimana, Kakashi sudah muncul di sampingnya. Gadis itu sampai berfikir apakah Kakashi adalah seorang jin karena dia bisa muncul di mana saja secara tak terduga.

Menghela napas kesal, Ino berkata, "Kau mau apa lagi, _Sensei_?"

"Makananmu sepertinya enak. Ini pasti Hinata yang memasak. Hebat ya gadis itu, benar-benar calon istri ideal."

"Ohya? Lalu kenapa kau malah mendekatiku dan bukan dia, huh?" Ino, entah mengapa, merasa tidak suka Kakashi memuji Hinata. Ia memang tidak, ah tepatnya belum bisa memasak selain makanan instan.

"Jadi, aku boleh minta makanannya 'kan? Kebetulan aku lapar sekali nih." Kakashi mmemandang isi _bento_ Ino dengan _mupeng_.

"Kantin ada di sebelah sana, _Sensei!_ Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Ino benar-benar jadi gusar.

"Aa, pertanyaan yang mana ya?" tanya Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _bento_ di tangan Ino.

"Aissh! Sudahlah! Tak ada siaran ulang! Pikir saja sendiri! Sekarang sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini, _Sensei_! Aku mau makan dengan tenang!"

"Ara-ara, Ino-chan. Jadi gadis cantik itu tak boleh galak-galak lho. Nanti repot kalau tak laku, kau tahu."

Ino mendecih. "Sekali lagi, _Sensei_, itu bukan urusanmu, weee!" Ino menjulurkan lidah lalu tanpa menunggu lagi dia mulai menikmati _bento_-nya dengan gaya berlebih, seperti menggumamkan betapa enaknya setiap makanan yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Ino melirik ke Kakashi yang masih memandangi _bento_-nya. Gadis itu semakin puas dan terus berakting sangat menikmati makanannya.

"Hnn, makanmu banyak juga, Ino-chan. Tapi kok nggak gemuk-gemuk ya? Jangan-jangan kau cacingan lagi."

Ino menggemeletukkan gigi. "Enak saja!"

Kakashi tertawa. Tapi tawanya seketika terhenti karena tahu-tahu Ino menyodorkan sepotong ayam ke depan mulutnya.

"Ayo, makan, _Sensei_! Kau dari tadi menunggu makan ini, 'kan?"

"Ah, tapi siapa yang tahu kau tidak meracuni makanan itu."

"Mana mungkin aku meracuninya? Ini kan bagian dari yang kumakan juga, _Sensei_!"

Kakashi tak menyahut dan malah hanya memandangi sumpit yang mengapit potongan daging ayam itu.

Ino hilang sabar. "Ayo, _Sensei_! Tunggu apa lagi."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, haa..." Kakashi membuka mulutnya dan Ino pun semakin mendekatkan sumpitan ayam itu ke mulut pria itu, namun ketika tinggal sekian mili lagi makanan itu masuk mulut Kakashi, Ino dengan cepat menarik tangannya dan memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri sehingga Kakashi berakhir dengan menelan udara kosong.

Ino tertawa sementara Kakashi bermuka miris karena telah berhasil dijahili.

"Kau nakal, Ino-chan!" ucap Kakashi sambil mengacak lagi rambut Ino seperti yang dilakukannya pagi tadi.

"Dan _Sensei_ menyebalkan!" ucap Ino sambil merapikan rambutnya. Kotak bentonya yang isinya tinggal separuh ia taruh begitu saja di antara ia dan Kakashi.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu, Ino-chan. Kau ini terlalu memerhatikan penampilan, kau tahu."

"Biarin!" sahut Ino santai.

Kakashi tertawa sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Dia lalu mengeluarkan buku kesayangannya, Icha-Icha Tactic, dan mulai membaca. Dibiarkannya Ino kembali memakan bekalnya dengan tenang.

Angin semilir menghembus menyapu wajah kedua orang muda itu, mempermainkan ujung rambut mereka yang lembut.

Sekilas Ino melirik Kakshi yang tampak sibuk membaca dan gadis itu diam-diam tersenyum. "Dasar _pervy_!" gumam Ino.

Ino tidak tahu kalau diam-diam pula Kakashi memperhatikannya dan juga tersenyum melirik ekspresinya.

^_^ BloH^_^

Sementara itu, di tempat lain yang juga masih bagian dari sekolah, tepatnya atap, Hinata tampak duduk sendiri dengan dua kotak bento di pangkuannya.

Gadis itu sedang menunggu seseorang dan siapa lagi yang ditunggunya kalau bukan sang kekasih, Naruto Namikaze.

Hinata berhasil mengelabui teman-temannya dan anak buahnya mengenai hubungan baru yang ia jalin dengan Naruto. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan akan _backstreet_ dengan Naruto, tapi ia ingin menikmati saat-saat bersama dengan pria yang ceria dan penuh semangat itu. Sejenak melepaskan beban hatinya tentang geng dan urusan keluarga lainnya.

"Hina-chan!" suara nyaring Naruto sukses menyentakkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

Hinata tersenyum lembut dengan pipi sedikit merona. Naruto gemas. Siapa yang menyangka kalau gadis di hadapannya ini seorang ketua geng _underground_?

Cup!

Tahu-tahu Naruto telah mengecup pipi mulus Hinata membuat gadis itu membelalak tak percaya. Naruto tertawa dan menjawil ujung hidung Hinata. "Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu."

"N-Naruto-kunnn!" Hinata melengos, merasa malu akan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Naruto.

"Kau membuatku semakin lapar saja, Hina-chan!" ucap Naruto lalu duduk di samping Hinata dan merangkul pundak gadis itu.

"Eh?"

Naruto tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, saat mulut Hinata sedikit terbuka karena kaget. Didekatkannya wajahnya dan bibirnya menyapu bibir ber-_lipgloss_ warna lavender lembut itu.

Pundak Hinata menegang dalam cengkraman Naruto, tapi perlahan mengendur saat ciuman Naruto semakin dalam hingga matanya pun perlahan memejam menikmati sentuhan lembut pria berambut kuning jabrik itu.

Bento di pangkuan Hinata pun sejenak terlupakan. Dan karena itu ...

BLAGH! KLOTAK!

Seketika kedua muda-mudi itu memisahkan diri dan mendapati kotak bento mereka jatuh ke lantai berlapis semen itu. Untung isinya tak sampai tumpah.

Naruto nyengir sementara Hinata buru-buru memalingkan muka. Wajahnya kini benar-benar semerah tomat rebus!

* * *

><p>^_^ BloH^_^<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi sedang sibuk menerangkan pada anak didiknya tentang teks <em>recount<em> ketika pintu kelas diketuk. Dengan enggan pria berambut perak itu menghentikan aktivitas mengajarnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Seluruh penghuni kelas pun penasaran akan siapa yang telah menginterupsi pelajaran Kakashi. Dan segera saja kelas itu menjadi riuh begitu pintu terbuka dan tampak anak-anak dari _Special Class_, termasuk di antaranya Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi tak ramah. Ia masih belum melupakan kedekatan yang pernah ia lihat antara Sasuke dan Ino beberapa hari sebelumnya. Hal yang membuatnya menjadi waspada akan bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Kami mendapat tugas untuk membuat karya tulis, _study humanity_, Kakashi-_sensei_. Dan untuk itu kami diperintahkan mencari _partner_ dari kelas General, kelas ini." Sasuke menjawab datar.

"Oh, begitu ..." Kakashi mau tak mau, meski sangat enggan, pun menepi dan memberi jalan untuk anak-anak _Special Class_ itu memasuki kelas.

Anak-anak perempuan mendadak berisik sekali. Beberapa malah menjerit-jerit saat Sasuke melangkah masuk. Tentunya mereka berharap Sasuke akan memilih mereka menjadi _partner_-nya. Tapi sayang, sejak awal Sasuke telah menetapkan pilihannya. Karena itu tanpa menoleh pada siapapun atau arah manapun, dia langsung menghampiri bangku tempat Ino duduk dan menarik tangan gadis itu dan memasangkan gelang kuning di pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Eh?" Ino tak menyangka dia yang dipilih Sasuke.

"Hnn, kau jadi _partner_-ku, Ino Yamanaka!" Ucap Sasuke datar tapi dengan tatap mata yang tajam.

"Huh? Tapi ..."

"Kau tak bisa menolak. Ini tugas sekolah."

Sementara itu Kakashi yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan di dalam sakunya. _Sialan kau, Uchiha_!

* * *

><p>—<em>to be continued—<em>

* * *

><p>^_^ BloH^_^<p>

**A/N : **Yo, minna-sama ... finally I can update it *wink

So, tell me how it is. Is it good, poor or even worse?

Okay then, thank you for everything and see you next chapter ne ;)

For Ciel-chan, gomen jika terus nggak sesuai dengan maumu ne. Paling susah ternyata kalau udah lama nggak nulis dan kembali nulis lagi. Kuharap ini cukup mengobati ... ahahahay ... (kutunggu idemu secepatnya :D)

**Nb: _Thanks to mi imotou-chan aka Suu-chan who has pointed out my typos and other mistakes, ahehe ,,, thanks to Fantasy-chan too, no need to confuse :D_**

**_Hwaa ... it's hard to be clean from typo(s) and other writing mistakes =,= gomenasai  
><em>**


	10. Chapter 10

**BIG THANKS TO:**

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

Fantasi Liar (pertunangan ataupun perjodohan KakaIno sebenarnya bisa dibilang rahasi tidak rahasia (?) karena cuman Ino yang nggak dikasih tau, wkwkwkw *lirik Ciel*)

Angin malam

Mauree-Azure

Nara Kazuki

Aphro

Cielheart Ie'chan

HoMin 'eL' Kanashimi

Vytachi W.F

Kazuki NightNatsu

Hina chan

yamanaka ino'k saranghae hyukjae

Mika Aoi g login

Dan thanks juga buat _silent reader_ jika ada, yang nge-_fave_ dan yang nge-_alert _

**.**

**NARUTO**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**-a collab fict- **

**Idea ****from**** Cielheart Ie'chan****, ****written by el Cierto**

**.**

**Pairing:**

**KakaIno**

**NaruHina**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian 10**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, typo**** bertebaran, EYD kacau****, ****cerita ****gaje, abal, ancur n seg****a****la macam kejelekan.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Terlihatlah oleh mata, tiga kepala berbeda warna di sebuah ruang tamu bergaya elegan dan minimalis dengan dominasi warna <em>dark grey and white bone<em>. Ino yang berambut pirang dan merupakan satu-satunya yang ber-_gender_ wanita lalu Sasuke yang berambut _raven_ dengan _style _pantat ayam yang sudah melegenda dan Kakashi yang berambut perak jabrik anti gravitasi.

Manik _onyx_ Sasuke sesekali melirik pada sang pria yang lebih tua—Kakashi—yang tampak santai saja berada di antara dia dan Ino. Padahal jelas-jelas tugas kelompok antara dia dan Ino itu sama sekali tak memerlukan adanya pengawasan dari guru mana pun. Tapi Kakashi, dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, malah seenaknya ikut _nangkring_ di ruang tamunya.

Sasuke mendecih sinis—dan agak kesal. Masalahnya dia jadi tidak leluasa bercakap-cakap dengan Ino gara-gara keberadaan Kakashi meskipun pria itu tampak asyik dalam bacaannya yang fenomenal—apalagi kalau bukan Icha Icha—tetapi Sasuke yakin, 100% fokus Kakashi tertuju pada Ino yang kini tampak asyik menuliskan _outline_ _paper_ mereka.

"Kau—sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke yang lebih bernada pernyataan daripada pertanyaan kepada Ino yang baru saja meletakkan pensilnya.

Ino mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Tak diacuhkannya Kakashi yang sempat meliriknya. "Yup. Ini dia." Diulurkannya lembar kertas berisi _outline_ itu.

Sasuke langsung menerimanya dan dengan cepat langsung membacanya. Kepala berambut _spiky_-nya yang hitam legam, sedikit mengangguk-angguk. Sepertinya bungsu Uchiha itu tampak puas dengan hasil kerja sang rekan.

"Tidak buruk. Jadi, observasi bisa kita mulai besok?"

"Yup, kecuali kalau kau punya acara."

"Besok hari Minggu. Waktu yang tepat untuk observasi," Sasuke melirik sekilas ke Kakashi yang masih tampak menekuri bukunya,"berdua dan itu terasa seperti kita sedang _dating_?" Tertangkap oleh sudut mata Sasuke, tangan Kakashi yang tak memegang buku, mengepal geram. Dalam hati, puas sekali Sasuke melihatnya.

Ino yang tak menyadari apa yang terjadi hanya tertawa kecil. "Waw. Kau serius menganggap itu _dating_?"

"Hnn. Kenapa?"

"Nggak, cuman aku harus pake pelindung besok, antisipasi dari para _fansgirl_-mu, mungkin."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Oke, jadi sekarang kita mulai susun untuk intronya dulu."

"Yup. Jadi begini ..."

Dan begitulah kedua remaja itu segera terlibat perbincangan mendiskusikan tugas mereka. Saling mengusulkan, mengoreksi, menambahi, membongkar-pasang kalimat membuat Ino dan Sasuke kelihatan kompak sekali sebagai tim. Dan mereka sengaja atau bukan, Kakashi yang berada di antara mereka sama sekali tidak mereka anggap.

Kakashi sendiri belum menunjukkan perubahan posisi, padahal dalam hati is sudah gatal sekali untuk menendang bungsu Uchiha yang jelas sekali memanfaatkan acara tugas kelompok itu untuk PDKT dengan Ino.

Namun ketika hampir dua jam kemudian keasyikan Sasuke dan Ino berdiskusi dan mengetik tanpa sedikit pun memerhatikannya terus berlanjut, Kakashi tak lagi bisa tinggal diam.

BRAKK!

Dengan sengaja Kakashi menghempaskan buku Icha Icha-nya ke atas meja untuk menghentikan keasyikan kerja Sasuke dan Ino yang menghadap laptop.

"Aih! _Sensei_! Kau mengagetkanku!" Ino langsung berkata.

"Ikut denganku, Yamanaka!" Tanpa menunggu reaksi Ino, Kakashi segera menarik tangan sang gadis dan mengajaknya keluar dari ruang tamu itu menuju bagian lain rumah mewah Uchiha.

"H-he, _Sensei_! Kau mau apa sih?" Ino protes namun tak dipedulikan sama sekali oleh Kakashi. Sementara Sasuke tampak _cuek_ dan meneruskan kegiatannya menghadap laptop. Namun sebenarnya, jika Ino lebih jeli, ia akan menangkap seringai tipis di wajah rupawang sang bungsu Uchiha.

Ternyata Kakashi membawa Ino ke dapur.

"_Sensei_! Apaan sih? Tadi 'kan sudah janji tak akan mengganggu!" Ino mengibaskan cengkraman Kakashi di tangannya hingga lepas.

"Ya. Masalahnya kalian _cukup_ menggangguku."

"Apa sih maksud _Sensei_?"

"Aku tidak suka kau begitu akrab dengan Uchiha itu."

"He? Memang kenapa? Apa urusannya sama _Sensei_? Suka-suka aku dong mau dekat sama siapa aja."

"Tentu saja itu urusanku!"

"Gimana bisa begitu?"

"Karna kau adalah tu—" Kakashi sontak menghentikan kata-katanya sendiri dan segera memalingkan muka dari Ino yang menatapnya dengan menantang.

"Apa, _Sensei_?"

"Sudahlah! Intinya kau tak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Uchiha itu."

"Alasan _Sensei_ melarangku nggak jelas! Jadi, tak ada alasan bagiku untuk nurutin perkataan Sensei!"

"Yamanaka!" Dengan secepat kilat—sambil menyebut nama keluarga Ino—Kakashi meraih pinggang ramping sang gadis dan menarik tubuh gadis itu hingga tubuh mereka saling beradu satu sama lain.

Belum sempat Ino merespons apa yang terjadi, tangan Kakashi yang tak memeluk pinggangnya malah merangkul tengkuknya dan sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya.

Wajah tampan dan mata heterokromia Kakashi kini tinggal sekian sentimeter saja dari milik Ino. Membuat sang gadis sukses menelan ludah, gugup luar biasa.

Kakashi menyeringai.

Ino semakin gugup dan tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya yang terasa begitu kering. Sebuah gerakan halus yang justru membuat Kakashi semakin hilang kendali.

Perlahan Kakashi mendorong tubuh semampai Ino hingga membentur tembok di belakang mereka. Jemarinya yang semula di tengkuk Ino kini beralih menelusuri tulang pipi sang gadis Yamanaka sebelum kemudian meraba bibir tipisnya yang kali itu ber_-lipgloss_ _mild strwaberry_.

Ino sendiri tak bisa berkutik. Bahkan untuk sekedar bernapas pun sulit. Hanya detak jantung yang berdeup-degup dengan dahsyatnya yang meyakinkannya ia masih hidup dan nyata.

Kakashi menundukkan wajahnya, semakin dekat pada wajah bidadari yang ada dalam pelukannya. Yang sepasang _aquamarine_-nya melebar tanpa kedip menatapnya. Yang sepasang bibir tipisnya sedikit terbuka seolah memberikan undangan padanya.

Ino memejamkan mata, saat Kakashi dengan pasti menutup jarak di antara mereka berdua. Tetapi ...

"Ehmm!" Pertemuan dua pasang bibir yang sama-sama terlena itu tak pelak gagal total seiring dengan terdengarnya sebuah deheman kerasa dari arah pintu, beberapa meter dari mereka.

Dengan keengganan yang jelas, Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya pada Ino yang bergerak-gerak mendorong dadanya. _Sialan kau, Uchiha!_ Toh, Kakashi hanya mampu memaki dalam hati saat melemparkan _death glare_ terbaiknya pada pria yang telah merusak momen indahnya dengan gadis Yamanaka.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai sebelum kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti oleh Ino yang tampak merah padam.

Kakashi sendiri tak kembali ke ruang tamu untuk 'mengawasi' Ino dan Sasuke seperti sebelumnya. Yang ada dia malah keluar dari rumah itu dengan segera. Ia perlu mencari hal untuk menetralkan perasaannya yang nyaris tidak terkendalikan.

Suasana canggung mau tak mau meliputi interaksi Ino dan Sasuke yang sebelumnya wajar-wajar saja. Mereka belum bersuara lagi sejak dari dapur. Ino tampak mencoret-coretkan pulpennya sementara Sasuke terpaku pada monitor laptopnya.

Akhirnya, setelah bermenit-menit berlalu dengan suasana sangat tidak nyaman itu, Sasuke yang biasanya paling anti membuka pembicaraan, pun berkata datar. "Ino?"

"Huh?" Ino seketika mendongak. Ini kali pertama Sasuke memanggil namanya langsung.

"Kau ... jadilah pacarku!"

"HE?" Jangan salahkan Ino yang refleks berdiri dari duduknya dengan mata terbelalak lebar, seolah bola mata indah itu hendak tanggal dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa kaget begitu?" Sasuke masih berkata dengan super datar.

Ino kembali duduk. "Kau ya? Bagaimana bisa kau berkata begitu padaku, Uchiha? Aish!"

"Memang kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Tentu saja! Masa meminta seorang gadis untuk jadi pacarmu dengan nada seperti itu. DAN! Kau itu 'kan sudah sama Hinata!"

"Aku dan Hinata tak lebih dari sekedar teman. Jadi, ... bagaimana?" Sasuke bergerak maju, mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Ino yang refleks memundurkan kursinya.

"Hei! Kau mau apa? Jangan macam-macam, Uchiha!"

"Aa, bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi. Jadilah pacarku?" Sasuke kembali pada posisi duduknya semula.

"Eh, tadi kita sudah _check_ bab 2 'kan, ya?" Dengan anehnya Ino mengalihkan topik.

Tanpa kelihatan keberatan karena jelas Ino menghindarinya, Sasuke menjawab santai pertanyaan pengalihan itu. "Ya, kita sudah cek semuanya. Bahkan Bab 3 sudah selesai juga. Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Eh?"

"Aa, Ino! Apa kau begitu tertarik pada orang tua itu sampai kau sangat ingin menghindari topik ini, heh?" ucap Sasuke, jadi bosan karena Ino tetap pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Siapa yang kau sebut dengan orang tua, Uchiha? Dan ya! Tentu saja Ino lebih tertarik padaku, daripada kau. Bukan begitu, Ino?" Entah bagaimana Kakashi tahu-tahu sudah berada di ambang pintu.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Hnn, apa benar begitu, Ino?"

TAP!

Belum sampai Ino menjawab, ia sudah dikejutkan oleh polah Kakashi yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang kursinya dan menjatuhkan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar pada kedua pundaknya.

"Kyaa! _Sensei_! Jangan mengagetkanku terus kenapa?!" Ino berjengit dan segera dia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Kakashi yang sayangnya susah banget untuk disingkirkan.

"Menikahlah denganku, Ino!"

"HAH?" Entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari itu Ino terperangah, terkejut luar biasa.

Pertama, Kakashi menariknya begitu saja, menyeretnya ke dapur dan nyaris saja ... menciumnya. Lalu Sasuke yang dengan enteng 'menembaknya'. Dan kini Kakashi lagi-lagi membuat kejutan—yang bahkan lebih mengejutkan—dengan mengucapkan kata sakral: menikah!

"_Sensei_! Kau ini apa-apaan sih?" Ino segera bangkit dari kursinya dan dengan demikian tangan Kakashi lepas dari pundaknya.

"Kurang jelas ya? Aku memintamu menikah denganku, Yamanaka Ino."

Ino benar-benar terpana, lagi. Namun dengan cepat dia mengontrol emosinya. _Aish, bagaimana mungkin dia melamar dengan begitu santainya? Sama sekali tak ada romantis-romantisnya! Siapa yang mau juga kalau begitu. Huh! Pria-pria ini semuanya sangat menyedihkan!_

"_Sensei_! Kau itu guruku, dan tak seharusnya kau main-main dengan hal sakral begitu. Juga, aku ini masih sekolah!"

"Kalau begitu, setelah kau lulus?"

"Silahkan coba lagi ya?" ucap Ino bak tukang lotre sambil tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya. Jelas sekali senyuman ini senyuman palsu.

"Aa, baiklah. Kalau begitu kita bisa kencan dulu?"

"Aku sedang banyak tugas, _Sensei_!"

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai."

"Pergilah kalian!" Sasuke yang sempat diam saja akhirnya angkat suara. Dia jengah melihat debat ala kakek-nenek di hadapannya itu.

"Tapi 'kan tugas kita—"

"Sudah selesai. Tinggal observasi besok. Jadi, cepat pergi dari sini. Aku tak mau jadi penonton drama picisan kalian."

"Kau hanya iri, Uchiha."

"Tsk!"

"Oke. Kalo begitu, _let's go_, Ino-_chan_!" Kakashi menarik tangan Ino.

Tak sempat menghindar, Ino hanya bisa mengumpat pelan. "_Sensei_! Kau menyebalkan sekali!"

Kakashi hanya tertawa kecil. Jelas sekali ia merasa menang.

Sementara itu Sasuke hanya menatap kepergian dua orang itu dengan datar sebelum kemudian mengedikkan bahu. "_Whatever_," gumamnya lalu kembali asyik menekuri laptopnya.

* * *

><p><strong>^^BloH^^<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sensei<em>! Kita mau ke mana _sih_?" Ino akhirnya mengeluarkan tanya dengan nada sedikit berteriak karena Kakashi terus saja mengemudikan motor gede yang mereka naiki tanpa berhenti.

"Pegangan saja yang erat, Ino-_chan_!" sahut Kakashi tanpa menoleh. Tentu saja, ia kan harus fokus menyetir kalau tidak mau berakhir di rumah sakit.

"Tapi ini sudah hampir malam, _Sensei_!" Dari balik helmnya Ino mengerucutkan bibir, kesal.

Kakashi tak menjawab lagi. Malah yang kemudian ia lakukan adalah menambah kecepatan motor kesayangannya itu.

Ino pun mau tak mau mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Kakashi. Dengan kata lain memeluk perut atletis sang pria berambut perak itu.

Wangi maskulin Kakashi perlahan memasuki selaput penciuman Ino dan membuatnya mengingat saat-saat awal perjumpaan mereka. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa dia akan sampai pada hari di mana dia ada dalam boncengan motor keren Kakashi yang sudah memikatnya di _traffic light_ hari itu. Waktu benar-benar cepat berlalu.

Seperti terlena, tanpa sadar mata Ino pun memejam sementara pelukannya mengerat. Tentu saja hal itu membuat senyum Kakashi melebar dengan indahnya.

"Ino-_chan_ ... bangun. Kita sudah sampai," ucap Kakashi sambil sedikit menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Ino rupanya jatuh tertidur selama perjalan menuju tempat kencan pertama mereka. Meskipun itu bukan kali pertama mereka keluar berdua, tapi karena acara kencan mereka gagal terus, maka Kakashi menyebut kali ini masih kencan pertama mereka.

Ino perlahan membuka mata. Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali ia melihat ke sekitarnya. Di depan mereka tampak restoran semi klasik Jepang dengan penerangan sedikit remang.

"Ini tempat apa, _Sensei_?"

"Ini restoran terkenal dan sangat romantis, Ino-_chan_. Jadi ..."

"Aku nggak mau!" tukas Ino cepat.

"Tapi—"

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau makan di tempat kayak gini. _Sensei,_ cepat cabut atau aku akan pergi sendiri naik taksi."

Kakashi menghela napas, kesal. Padahal dia sudah jauh-jauh mengendarai motornya untuk sampai restoran yang direkomendasikan oleh Anko itu. Tapi nyatanya, alih-alih terpesona, Ino sedikit pun tak mau meliriknya.

"Memangnya kau ma ke tempat seperti apa, Ino-_chan_?"

"Pasar malam. Itu lebih mengasyikkan. Lagipula di sana makanannya juga enak-enak bahkan kadang berhadiah."

"Yang benar saja. Kencan di pasar malam kan terlalu ramai."

"Kalau _Sensei_ tak mau ya sudah."

"Baiklah ... apa boleh buat," gumam Kakashi sambil menyalakan kembali mesin motornya.

Tak lama kemudian keduanya sudah kembali melaju di atas jalanan menuju pasar malam sesuai permintaan Ino.

Begitu Kakashi sudah memarkirkan motornya, Ino segera menarik tangan pria muda itu untuk memasuki pintu gerbang pasar malam yang dipenuhi lampu hias aneka warna.

Suasana cukup ramai. Maklumlah saat itu memang malam minggu, malam libur dan malam yang biasa digunakan oleh para pasangan untuk berkencan tentunya.

"Wah ... _shooting duck_-nya juga!" seru Ino ketika indra penglihatnya menemukan konter tembak bebek papan berhadiah boneka dan pernak-pernik.

"_Ne_, _Sensei_! Kau harus bisa nembak boneka terbesar untukku!"

"?"

"Jangan memandangku begitu, _Sensei_! 'Kan itu wajar."

Kakashi memutar mata. Ino jelas mulai _kumat_. Dan dia harus siap-siap dengan tingkah antik si pirang berisik itu tentunya.

"Hnn ... tapi," Kakashi mendadak berhenti, lalu dia sedikit merunduk untuk berbisik pada Ino, "jangan terus memanggilku '_Sensei_', bisa 'kan?"

"Eh?"

"Panggil namaku, Ino, saat seperti ini, aku bukan gurumu!" tambah Kakashi masih dalam bisikan.

Ino menatap Kakashi tak percaya. Namun tak pelak seleret rona merah menyapu pipi putihnya dan gadis ini pun buru-buru melengos. Sayang heterokromia Kakashi sudah keburu menangkap rona cantik itu. Sang pria Hatake itupun tersenyum penuh arti.

Menarik tangan Ino menuju konter tembak bebek, Kakashi tak memungkiri bahwa dia benar-benar sadar dirinya memang telah jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Ino.

Sesuai harapan Ino, tembakan Kakashi seluruhnya mengenai sasaran dan dengan demikian berhasil memberikan boneka yang terbesar untuk Ino yang menerimanya dengan kegirangan yang menggemaskan.

Berikutnya mereka naik _Feriss wheel_. Sesuatu yang sudah pasti sangat romantis andai saja boneka besar itu tak terus menerus dipeluk Ino. Membuat Kakashi gagal mencuri kesempatan langka untuk menyelesaikan _scene_ mereka yang sempat tertunda di rumah Sasuke.

Turun dari _Feriss wheel_, Ino segera menarik Kakashi untuk naik kuda kayu. Dan tentu saja Kakashi tak bisa menolak meskipun ia tak suka naik kuda kayu. Ia lebih suka naik kuda sungguhan daripada kuda-kudaan yang berputar dan membuat pusing kepala itu.

Selepas dari kuda kayu, Ino selanjutnya dengan senang hati menguras isi dompet Kakashi dengan meminta aneka aksesoris, sepatu hingga baju-baju. Gadis ini sepertinya sengaja sekali melakukannya untuk menggoda Kakashi.

"Aku tak tahu kalau pasar malam bisa untuk ajang _shopping_ sebanyak ini," gumam Kakashi yang kini ribet menenteng aneka tas belanjaan berisi barang-barang hasil _shopping_ Ino.

"Jangan memasang tampang menyedihkan gitu deh, Kakashi-_kun_. Nanti kamu dikira sopirku lho." Ino berkata enteng.

"Yah kau sih enak saja belanja seenaknya. Tega sekali kau dengan guru miskin ini, Ino-_chan_."

Ino mengibaskan satu tangannya yang tak memeluk boneka besar sambil berkata, "Aaah, kalo Kakashi-kun itu miskin, maka orang kayak aku ini bisa dibilang _kere_ dong."

"Hnn ... tidak lucu. Ne ... tapi tak ada yang gratis lho. Ini semua harus kau ganti, Ino-_chan_." Kakashi menyeringai jahil.

Seketika langkah Ino terhenti. Matanya menatap ngeri. "Hah? Gimana bisa gitu? 'Kan ini kencan? Sudah kewajiban itu cowok menuhin permintaan ceweknya."

Kakashi tersenyum jahil. Wajahnya menyondong ke arah Ino. "Aa, berarti kau sudah resmi mengakuiku sebagai 'cowokmu'?"

"Eh?"

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan singkat tahu-tahu mendarat di pipi kiri Ino.

Dan berikutnya begitu 'sadar' Ino menjeritkan nama Kakashi yang dengan santainya melenggang meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Untung suara musik dan lainnya cukup riuh di tempat itu jadi teriakan Ino tidak terlalu mengganggu meskipun beberap orang di sekitar mereka sempat menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya aneh.

Tak peduli dengan semua itu, Ino segera berlari menyusul langkah Kakashi yang sudah jauh di depannya.

BUG!

Ino meninju lengan Kakashi begitu sang pria akhirnya berhenti.

"Aw! Kau ini kenapa, Ino-_chan_?"

"Tanya aja pada dirimu sendiri. Huft. Seenaknya saja melakukan itu!" Ino lalu segera melanjutkan langkahnya, keluar dari pasar malam itu, menuju tempat parkir.

"Dasar abg!" gumam Kakashi sambil mengedikkan bahu sebelum kemudian menyusul langkah Ino.

"Nah, lihatlah sekarang. Kita pasti akan kerepotan dengan belanjaan sebanyak ini," ucap Kakashi saat mereka berdua sudah berdiri di samping motor _gede_-nya.

"Ah, selama Kakashi-kun nggak ngebut, nggak akan ngerepotin sedikit pun!"

"Kau ini ya?"

"Wee ..." Ino menjulurkan lidahnya, senang.

Kakashi hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja akhirnya. Setelah semua kantung belanjaan ia serahkan pada Ino, dia pun segera menaiki sang motor dan mulai menyalakan mesinnya.

Tak lama kemudian keduanya sudah kembali berada di atas motor yang kali ini melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

Udara malam yang sejuk membuat perjalanan terasa lebih menyenangkan.

"Kakashi-_kun, _bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai sebentar ?" Ino mau tak mau heran saat Kakashi mengambil arah yang sama sekali tak menuju rumah induk Hyuuga ataupun rumah keluarga Hatake.

"Hnn ... oke."

Tak sampai menunggu lama, mereka berdua pun sampai di pantai di barat daya Konoha. Sebuah pantai berpasir putih dengan ombak yang ramah.

Saat itu, meski malam Minggu, tapi suasana pantai tidak terlalu ramai. Malah kesan damailah yang kental terasa di salah satu tempat berpemandangan paling indah itu.

Setelah memarkirkan motornya dan menitipkan kantung-kantung belanjaannya di sebuah pondok penyewaan papan selancar dan ban renang, Kakashi pun menggandeng Ino menuju bibir pantai di mana ombak saling berkejaran tanpa henti.

Jauh di atas mereka berdua, sang bulan bersinar dalam wujud separuhnya, sementara bintang-bintang mulai bermunculan dengan kerlip-kerlip indahnya.

Angin laut menyambut keduanya menapaki pasir putih yang lembut.

"Hmmm ... sejuknya ...," Kakashi berkata sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Ino hanya tersenyum melihat sang pria berambut perak itu. Ada kehangatan aneh menjalari relung hatinya saat menyadari tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

"_Ne_, Kakashi-_kun_, ajarin aku naek Drago dong."

"Boleh tapi tidak sekarang. Lagipula kau belum resmi menjadi milikku, kalau sampai kau kenapa-napa, bisa merepotkan nanti."

"He? Apa maksud Kakashi-_kun_ berkata begitu?"

"Hmm ... _sposiamoci (1)_!" Kebiasaan lama Kakashi yang suka berbahasa Italia, yang dikira Ino sudah hilang, kembali timbul ke permukaan.

"Huh? _Je ne comprends pas ce que vous entendez (2)_!" Tak mau kalah, Ino pun membalas dengan bahasa Prancis yang ia yakin Kakashi tidak mengetahuinya.

"Aa ... _Lascia perdere, allora (3)!_"

"Oke, _Sensei_, aku nggak ngerti kau ngomong apa. Atau kita akan berdebat Prancis versus Italia?"

"Ya sudahlah. Nanti kau juga tahu, Ino-_chan_!"

"Aah, _peu importe (4)!_"

"_N__on arrabbiarti__, amore mio__ (5)_." Kakashi masih bertahan dengan bahasa planetnya dan itu membuat Ino yang masih belum mengerti bahasa Italia, jengkel. Yang ia tahu hanya frasa terakhir yang kalau tidak salah berarti "my love".

"Nah ... nah jangan memandangku seperti itu. Atau kau akan menyesal, Ino-_chan_," ucap Kakashi sambil menjawil ujung hidung Ino.

"Ishh! Kakashi-kun nyebelinbanget _sih_!" Ino mengibaskan tangan Kakashi dan kemudian mendorong pria itu dengan gemas.

Tak menyangka akan didorong begitu, Kakash pun sukses jatuh terjengkang dan tepat di sambut oleh ombak yang menghempas pantai yang dipijaknya.

Jadilah, basah hampir seluruh pakaian yang dikenakan Kakashi.

Ino tertawa menang melihat Kakashi yang kini basah kuyup. Gadis itu tak sadar bahwa dia baru saja 'membangunkan singa tidur'. Seringaian penuh arti Kakashi menjadi bukti bahwa pria itu tak akan membiarkan Ino begitu saja.

"Kau nakal, Ino-_chan_!" ucap Kakashi masih belum bangun dari jatuhnya.

"Weeee ... biarin! Itu bukti kalo Kakashi-kun nggak kuat gitu."

"Hnn ... _soo ka_? Sepertinya kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan kata-katamu itu, Ino-_chan_!" ucap Kakashi yang dengan cepat melompat berdiri.

Mendapati hal itu, Ino pun segera mengambil langkah seribu.

Dengan tinggi yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada Ino, ukuran kaki Kakashi tentu jauh lebih panjang dan besar daripada sang gadis. Dengan kelebihan itu, maka mudah saja bagi Kakashi menangkap Ino dan menghentikan gadis itu.

Ino meronta. "Lepaskan aku, Kakashi-_kun_! Kau 'kan basah semua itu."

Kakashi yang melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Ino hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan sebelum kemudian ia merunduk untuk berbisik pada Ino. "Aku akan menghukummu, Ino-_chan_."

"Huh? Jangan macam-macam, Kakashi-_kun_!"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum simpul sebelum kemudian diputarnya tubuh Ino dan dipeluknya dengan erat.

"K-Kakashi-_kun_?" Ino mau tak mau kaget juga dengan reaksi Kakashi yang mendadak serius. Dari cara pria itu memeluknya saat ini, ia tahu Kakashi sedang tidak bercanda. Dan itu, sukses membuat jantungnya kembali berdegup luar biasa.

Bahkan Ino tak lagi protes dengan fakta bahwa bajunya jadi ikut basah karena dipeluk dengan begitu erat oleh Kakashi yang basah kuyup itu.

Ino masih terpaku diam saat perlahan Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya. Gadis itu hanya menatap terpana pada sang pemilik heterokromia yang kemudian meraih tengkuknya dan membawa wajahnya mendekat.

Kali ini pertemuan kedua bibir itu tak lagi terhalang, tak lagi terhentikan. Mulanya hanya sebuah sapuan ringan yang dilakukan Kakashi pada bibir indah yang lembut itu, namun perasaannya yang dalam perlahan mendorongnya bergerak lebih jauh.

* * *

><p><strong>^^BloH^^<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Kuso<em>! Jadi duren sialan itu alasan Hina-_chan_ sering absen dari kegiatan geng kita belakangan ini! _Kuso! Kuso!_" Dari balik tempatnya mengintai, Kiba memaki dalam bisikan penuh geram.

Shino yang lebih tenang darinya menatap pasangan yang berada beberapa meter jauhnya dari mereka. Dibenarkannya letak kacamata hitamnya yang sedikit melorot sebelum kemudian berkata datar, "Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, Kiba."

"Apa kau bilang? Pergi? Kau bilang kita harus pergi setelah dengan susah payah kita menemukan perusak Hina-_chan?"_

"Jangan berlebihan, Kiba. Jelas sekali Hinata juga menikmati kebersamaannya dengan anak itu."

"Aarrgghh, Shino! Kau ternyata sama saja dengan Sasuke! Kalian sudah tak peduli lagi dengan geng kita. Tak peduli lagi dengan Hina-_chan_."

"Bukan begitu, Kiba. Tapi tak baik juga 'kan, kita terlalu mencampuri urusan pribadi Hinata."

"Aku tak mau tahu. Pokoknya aku tak akan tinggal diam membiarkan duren kuning itu merebut Hina-_chan_ kita."

"Aah, Kiba. Harusnya kalau kau suka Hinata, kau katakan sejak dulu. Sekarang Hinata sepertinya sudah tak mungkin menerima orang lain."

"Hei! Kau itu sebenarnya temanku atau bukan, _sih_?" Kiba jadi gusar juga pada sang sahabat yang ternyata sama sekali tak bereaksi sesuai harapannya. Padahal ia banyak berharap Shino akan mendukungnya. Nyatanya sahabatnya itu sama saja dengan Sasuke yang _cuek_.

"Aku mau pergi sekarang, Kiba. Terserah kau mau apa." Shino lalu beranjak meninggalkan Kiba.

Kiba mendecih kian gusar. "Oke. Oke. Malam ini kubiarkan mereka. Tapi jelas kita harus mengadakan rapat tentang ini."

Shino tak menyahut dan terus saja berjalan. Sejak awal ia melihat kehadiran Naruto, dan melihat bagaimana reaksi Hinata malam saat balapan gagal itu, ia tahu ada apa-apa antara Hinata dan Naruto. Jadi, ketika akhirnya dia menadapati mereka berdua ternyata memang memiliki hubungan khusus, ia sudah tidak terlalu terkejut.

* * *

><p><strong>^^BloH^^<strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi itu dengan wajah tampannya yang tampak lebih bersemangat, Kakashi datang ke rumah induk Hyuuga untuk menjemput Ino.<p>

Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri jika ia akan diinterogasi oleh Miroku_-obaasama_ yang jelas sangat ditakuti dalam keluarga Hyuuga itu.

Namun belum sampai Kakashi melangkah masuk, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menariknya hingga ke balik pagar.

Hanabi.

Kakashi mengernyit heran demi didapatinya remaja hiperaktif itu tampak serius dan cemas.

"Ada apa, Hanabi-_chan_?"

"Gawat. Gawat. Gawat, Kakashi_-niisama_." Hanabi meracau.

Kakashi tersenyum dan dipegangnya kedua bahu gadis yang tingginya tak sampai sepundaknya itu. "Tenang, Hanabi -_chan_. Katakan ada apa?"

"Ino-_neesama _... dia ... kabur."

"Kabur? Kabur bagaimana? Tadi malam—"

"Benar, Kakashi_-niisama_. Ino-_neesama_ sepertinya mendengar percakapan _Obaasama_ dengan _Otousama_ soal perjodohan kalian dan dia marah dan begitulah ... kabur!"

"_No way!_" Seketika pegangan Kakashi pada pundak Hanabi pun terlepas. Dan wajah semangatnya lenyap sudah.

"Apa kau tahu dia kabur ke mana?" tanya Kakashi kemudian.

Hanabi menatap Kakashi miris. "Aku tak tahu pasti, Kakashi_-niisama_. Tetapi kurasa dia kembali ke Suna. Hanya saja ..."

"Hanya saja apa, Hanabi-_chan_?"

"Ino-_neesama_ sepertinya tidak sendirian kembali ke Suna. Ada orang yang menemaninya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Uhmm ... aku tak terlalu yakin _sih_, tapi tadi malam sempat kudengar dia mengobrol lama dengan seseorang sebelum ia mendengar percakapan rahasia itu."

"Apa mungkin dia dengan Uchiha?" gumam Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan dengan memikirkan itu saja emsoinya sudah naik tinggi. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Ino dengan pria lain. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa menerimanya. Apalagi setelah banyak hal yang mereka lalui bersama.

"Kakashi_-niisama_?"

"Huh?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja mengejarnya dan kemudian ... akan kuikat dia untuk selamanya," jawab Kakashi dengan sebuah seringai di wajah eloknya.

"_Yosh!_ Aku bantu dengan doa, Kakashi_-niisama_."

Kakashi _sweatdrop_, tapi tersenyum juga meski samar. Bagaimanapun ia tahu Hanabi tulus padanya dan sangat mendukung hubungannya dengan Ino.

"Baiklah, Hanabi. Aku harus segera pergi kalau begitu. _Jaa_!"

"_Fighting_, Kakashi_-niisama_!" teriak Hanabi menyemangati.

Kakashi yang sudah berjalan kembali ke mobilnya tak menyahut lagi, hanya mengangkat salah satu tangannya sebagai _respons_.

"_Io ti cattura dovunque andrai_, Yamanaka Ino."

Seiring dengan ucapan itu, Kakashi pun melesat pergi meninggalkan depan gerbang rumah induk Hyuuga yang megah.

* * *

><p><em><strong>::: <strong>_**bersambung**_** :::**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hwaaa ... what i've been done? Aaaarrrhhh, crazy! Sorry minna, i think my brain must be repaired. I've tried to make it as Ciel-chan said, but yeaach... i dunno why it turns to be like this. Oh my goat! Okay, please give sugary, soury, or even spicy one? Ne? XD XD Sankyuuuuuu ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

(Italia)_Sposiamoci_ : ayo kita menikah!

(Prancis) _Je ne comprends pas ce que vous entendez _: aku tak tahu apa maksudmu

(Italia) _Lascia perdere, allora _: lupakan saja, kalau begitu.

(Prancis) _peu importe _: terserah (_whatever_)

(Italia) _N__on arrabbiarti__, amore mio_: jangan marah, cintaku

_(Italia) Io ti cattura dovunque andrai_: Aku akan menangkapmu kemanapun kau pergi


	11. Chapter 11

**Blacklist of Happiness**

**.**

**.**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**KakaIno**

**NaruHina**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Blacklist of Happiness (c) Cielheart Ie'chan**

**Main idea by Cielheart Ie'chan, written & modified by el-Cierto**

**This fanwork is only for fun, there's no commercial advantage gained by author by writing this story**

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO YOU ALL WHO HAVE SUPPORTED THIS FANFICTION SINCE THE BEGINNING. THANK YOU VERY MUCH, GUYS ~**

**HONTOU NI ARIGATOU, MINNA-SAN ~**

**.**

**.**

**BloH**

**BAB 11**

**[bab terakhir]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dimana dinding-dindingnya dipenuhi warna-warna grafiti khas _underground_, tampak tiga pria muda dan seorang gadis duduk dalam suasana yang terlihat kaku dan menegangkan.

Satu-satunya gadis—yang berambut panjang dan bermata lavender—mengedarkan pandangnya ke sekeliling hingga terlihat olehnya sikap para pria itu terhadapnya. Ketiga pria yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak ia kecil kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan kaku. Tetapi mungkin, sebenarnya hanya seorang saja dari ketiga pria itu yang benar-benar menatapnya dengan kekakuan yang nyata. Kiba Inuzuka. Sahabat yang ia tahu memiliki rasa khusus terhadapnya.

"Kiba-_kun_, Sasuke-_kun_, Shino-_kun_ ... aku benar-benar minta maaf soal Naruto-_kun_. Maaf telah berbohong pada kalian." Hinata berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya sebagaimana yang ia lakukan saat meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh atau ketika menghormat neneknya.

Terdengar sahutan berupa decihan dari Kiba, yang sedari awal memang kelihatan paling teriritasi oleh fakta Hinata menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto Namikaze. Orang luar yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan geng KISS.

Shino membenarkan letak kacamata hitamnya yang sedikit melorot. "Aku memang tidak suka akan apa yang telah kau lakukan, Hinata-_chan_. Kita pernah berjanji untuk saling jujur. Tapi, aku rasa aku mengerti. Mungkin karena kami yang selama ini _overprotective_ jadi kau melakukan itu. _So_, aku pribadi memaafkanmu."

Hinata mengangguk dan menatap Shino penuh terima kasih. "_Hontou ni arigatou_, Shino-_kun._"

Shino balas mengangguk kecil lalu dia menoleh pada Sasuke yang duduk tepat di sebelah kirinya.

"Aku sama dengan Shino. Tapi, Hinata, lain kali kau harus selalu jujur pada kami," Sasuke berkata dengan nada datarnya yang khas.

Hinata mengangguk lagi. Kali ini menatap Sasuke, bola mata sewarna lavendernya berbinar penuh terima kasih. "_Hontou ni arigatou, _Sasuke-kun."

Kini Hinata menatap Kiba yang menjadi satu-satunya yang belum mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Kiba berdiri dari duduknya dengan jengah. "Jangan menatapku begitu, Hinata-_chan_!" Kiba sepertinya benar-benar marah karena dia biasanya selalu memanggil Hinata dengan 'Hina-_chan_'.

Hinata menunduk. "Kiba-_kun _..."

"Sudahlah Hinata. Aku bukan Shino dan Sasuke. Kau sendiri tahu alasannya kurasa. Jadi, beri aku waktu untuk menerima ini semua. Aku pergi dulu!"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Kiba bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu. Tak dipedulikannya teriakan Hinata yang menyerukan namanya.

Shino berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu. "Sudahlah, Hinata-_chan_. Biarkan saja Kiba begitu. Nanti juga dia baikan. _Ne_?"

"Tapi ... Kiba-_kun_ sepertinya benar-benar marah padaku, Shino-_kun_."

"Ah, dia tak akan betah lama-lama marah. Kau toh tahu itu 'kan? Lagipula, kau ketua kami. Jadi, yah, biarkan saja dulu."

"Dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan, kurasa aku tak pantas jadi ketua, bahkan anggota sekalipun."

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata-_chan_?"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya masak-masak, Shino-_kun_, Sasuke-_kun _... Aku ingin berhenti jadi Ketua KISS sekaligus mundur dari keanggotaan geng ini."

"Hinata!" seru Sasuke yang segera berdiri dari kursinya. Raut wajahnya yang semula tak berekspresi, kini tampak terganggu.

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, Hinata-_chan_!" Shino pun berkata tajam.

"Maaf kalian, tapi aku sungguh sudah memutuskan ini. Kuharap kalian mau mengerti."

"Apa ini demi Namikaze itu?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak, ini tak ada hubungannya dengan dia. Aku hanya merasa aku sudah waktunya berpikir lebih dewasa. Apalagi keluarga kami sedang bermasalah juga. Aku tak ingin membuat masalah yang membebani Miroku_-obaasama_."

"Memang ada masalah apa di keluargamu, Hinata?" Sasuke mendadak tertarik. Itu karena dia mendadak jadi teringat Ino.

"Maaf tapi ini rahasia keluarga, jadi aku tak bisa menceritakannya pada kalian."

"Tapi, Hinata-_chan_ ... Tak adakah cara lain? Maksudku ini terlalu mendadak. Apa kau ingin meninggalkan kami begitu saja?" Shino mengungkapkan keberatannya.

"Maaf. Aku sudah memutuskan."

"Tapi ..." kata-kata Shino terhenti dengan tepukan pelan Sasuke di pundaknya.

"Sudahlah, Shino. Ini keputusan Hinata. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang!" ucap Sasuke kalem.

"Yah ... baiklah. Tapi, Hinata-_chan_ kuharap kau mau memikirkan lagi keputusanmu ini." Shino menatap Hinata lekat untuk beberapa detik sebelum kemudian mengikuti langkah Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Hinata yang terpaku.

**Chiisana karada ni chiisana te****Shiraga mo majiri****Marukunatte  
>Shikashi boku ni wa<strong>**Nani yori mo ookikute****Dare yori mo tsuyokute  
>Sasaete kureta kono ai<strong>**Dakara kodomo ni mo tsutaetai**

Ponsel Hinata berdering tanda sebuah panggilan masuk ke nomornya. Gadis berambut indigo itu pun segera merogoh saku jaketnya dan melihat nama penelponnya tertera di layar ponselnya yang lebar.

_Namikaze-kun_ _calling_.

Hinata tersenyum sekilas sebelum kemudian memencet tombol 'yes'.

Berikutnya sang gadis jelita ini segera terlibat percakapan dengan sang kekasih. Meskipun tidak lama namun percakapan itu tampaknya cukup menyenangkan karena wajah Hinata jauh lebih cerah saat dia kembali memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku jaketnya.

^_^ **BloH** ^_^

Sasuke masih berada di belakang kemudi mobil _sport_ mewahnya yang berhenti di lampu merah ketika ponselnya berdering. Enggan sang pemuda tampan ini melirik ke layar ponsel dan mendapati nomor tak dikenal yang menelepon. Hal yang membuatnya semakin enggan menjawab panggilan tersebut. Pada dasarnya, ia memang paling malas mengangkat telepon dari orang tak dikenal, karena biasanya itu hanya pekerjaan para _fansgirl_ yang baginya sungguh sangat mengganggu.

Namun, ingatannya yang tajam tak pelak merasa tak asing dengan deretan nomor yang terus saja memanggilnya itu. Nomor itu adalah nomor yang sama yang telah menghubunginya sejak pagi tepat setelah ia memutuskan untuk tidak masuk sekolah hari itu.

"Halo," akhirnya Sasuke mengaktifkan _bluetooth headset_-nya dan menerima panggilan itu.

"Uchiha! Akhirnya! Di mana kau sekarang?" terdengar nada sangat tidak sabar di seberang. Sebuah suara pria yang segera Sasuke kenali sebagai suara Kakashi Hatake, guru pengganti sekaligus pria yang telah merebut hati gadis incarannya.

"Hn, ada apa kau menelponku?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya dengan nada bosan.

"Kau bersama Ino 'kan?" Kembali pertanyaan—atau tepatnya sebuah tuduhan—yang menjawab. Dari nada suaranya Jelas sekali Kakashi sedang dalam keadaan sangat gusar.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku bahkan tidak melihatnya sama sekali."

"Jangan berbohong, Uchiha."

"_Whatever_! Asal kau tahu, aku tidak masuk sekolah hari ini dan aku sama sekali tidak melihat Ino sejak kemarin!" Dan telpon pun segera ditutup oleh Sasuke.

Namun pikiran pemuda Uchiha ini mau tak mau jadi kembali pada hal seputar Ino. _Apakah ini masalah yang dimaksud Hinata? Bahwa Ino menghilang?_

Suara klakson yang menyentak-nyentak dari belakangnya sontak menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa lampu telah kembali hijau. Dengan cekatan sang Uchiha muda pun segera melajukan mobilnya sebelum umpatan dari para pengemudi lain menyasar telinganya.

^_^ **BloH** ^_^

Kakashi bersandar di depan VW _convertible_-nya yang mengkilat sambil menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan seperti orang frustasi. Wajar memang jika mengingat bahwa calon istrinya mendadak raib tanpa pesan satu huruf pun. Apalagi, yang ia dengar dari Hanabi, Ino pergi dengan seorang pria jauh ke Suna, ke negara lain yang merupakan negara asal gadis itu. Pikiran-pikiran buruk tak pelak membayangi benak Kakashi. Jujur ada ketakutan bahwa Ino marah akan rencana perjodohan mereka dan memilih untuk kembali ke Suna.

Pria bermata heterokromia ini menarik napas panjang sebelum kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia tidak boleh termakan oleh emosi. Ia harus bisa berpikir jernih. Bukankah ia telah yakin akan perasaan Ino terhadapnya. Bahkan rasa manis bibir gadis Yamanaka itu masih tertinggal di lidahnya. Jadi, mana mungkin ia berpikiran Ino dengan pria lain sementara beberapa jam sebelumnya mereka bahkan begitu dekat, begitu erat.

Mata Kakashi memejam sementara tangannya yang bebas mengepal. Membayangkan Ino saja sudah membuat darahnya berdesir tidak karuan. Sensasi yang tak pernah ia dapati dari gadis manapun. Karena itu, ia tak akan menyerah untuk membawa gadis itu kembali padanya, apapun jalan yang akan ditempuhnya.

Dering standar ponsel dalam genggamannya mendadak terdengar, menyentakkan Kakashi yang terhanyut dalam lamunan panjangnya. Dengan segera sang pria berambut perak _spiky_ anti gravitasi itu pun menerima panggilan tanpa melihat layarnya lebih dahulu.

Ternyata Hanabi yang menelponnya. Gadis itu memberitahunya tentang letak pasti keberadaan Ino.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kakashi sudah berada di dalam _convertible_ elegannya yang melaju cepat ke arah Konoha Airport. Pria ini akan segera terbang ke Suna.

^_^ **BloH** ^_^

Di sebuah kafe ala Italia, di pusat kota Suna yang hangat.

"Kau jahat sekali, Ino." Seorang pemuda tampan bersurai merah bata berkata datar.

Ino—sang gadis cantik yang saat itu membiarkan surai keemasannya tergerai bebas di punggungnya—hanya menyebikkan bibir sebelum kemudian berkata dengan nada manja. "Gaara! _Please_ deh. Jangan ikut-ikutan menceramahiku juga!"

Gaara menggelengkan kepala. Ia sudah mafhum dengan segala keunikan tingkah laku gadis manis di hadapannya itu namun kali ini, ia akui Ino sedikit keterlaluan. Meskipun jauh di dalam hatinya, ia tak benar-benar keberatan dengan tingkah gadis itu. Bagaimanapun ia terlalu menyukai Ino sehingga sangat sulit baginya untuk benar-benar marah pada sang gadis.

"Aku rasa dia akan segera tiba di sini untuk menjemputmu."

Ino memutar manik _aquamarine_-nya. "Bagus jika memang begitu. _At least _ dengan itu aku jadi tahu dia sungguh-sungguh. Ne, Gaara, tapi aku punya ide untuk sedikit memberinya pelajaran karena telah membohongiku. Jadi, bantu aku ya?"

"Apa rencanamu?"

Ino berdiri dan kemudian berbisik di telinga sang pria muda.

"Ino!" Gaara mendelik begitu Ino usai membisikkan kalimatnya.

"_Onegai_, Gaara-_kun_! _Please_ ..." Ino menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan melancarkan jurus andalannya, _kitty eyes no jutsu_!

Gaara menghela napas. Menyerah. "Aah, aku benci kau Ino. Kau selalu membuatku tak bisa menolakmu."

"Yeay! _Arigatou ne, _Gaara! Kau memang _is the best_!" Ino segera merangkul Gaara dengan manja. Sementara itu senyum tipis sekilas menghias wajah tampan sang pria bermata _turquoise_.

Orang yang melihat mereka berdua pasti akan beranggapan keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih. Memang Gaara dan Ino sangat dekat satu sama lain. Mungkin karena mereka tumbuh dan besar dalam lingkungan yang sama dan bersahabat sepanjang yang mereka bisa ingat, membuat mereka jadi sangat dekat.

^_^ **BloH** ^_^

"Ne, Hinata-_chan_! Ini untukmu," ucap Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya yang khas sementara tangannya terulur memberikan sebuah tas kertas kecil berwarna oranye _ngejreng_ kepada Hinata yang menerimanya dengan heran.

Saat itu keduanya sedang berjalan berdua menyusuri taman kota. Sebut saja, mereka sedang berkencan.

"Apa ini, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Lihat saja, Hinata-_chan_!"

Hinata pun membukanya dengan penasaran tingkat tinggi meskipun gerakannya tetaplah anggun khas seorang Hyuuga. Manik lavendernya membelalak sekilas menemukan sebuah _box_ beludru berwarna merah di dalamnya. Perlahan salah satu tangannya mengambil sang kotak dan membuka pengaitnya.

Sang gadis Hyuuga, lagi-lagi membelalakkan matanya. Kali ini lebih pada tidak percaya akan ap yang dilihatnya.

"I-ini ..."

Naruto _nyengir_ tanpa dosa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gata. Gestur khasnya setiap kali salah tingkah atau merasa malu. "Hahaha ... norak ya, Hinata-_chan_? Apa boleh buat itu _Kaasan _yang memaksaku. Benda itu sendiri merupakan warisan turun temurun keluarga. _Kaasan_ bilang dia mendapatkannya dari ibunya. Dan karena aku cowok, nggak mungkin 'kan memakai itu. Makanya begitu tahu soal kau ... yah ... begitulah."

Hinata merona dan buru-buru menunduk demi didapatinya tatapan Naruto lekat padanya saat mengatakan semua itu. Meski sikap sang pria tampak santai, tetap saja Hinata berdebar-debar. Karena bagaimanapun yang ada di tangannya adalah warisan keluarga. Hatinya, jujur saja merasa aneh karena ia dan Naruto 'kan baru saja meresmikan hubungan mereka sebagai kekasih, tapi tahu-tahu ibu Naruto malah menghadiahinya benda sesakral itu. Hinata benar-benar tak menyangka. Namun demikian, tentu saja ia sangat bahagia.

^_^ **BloH** ^_^

"Wah hari yang sangat menyenangkan yah, Gaara?" Ino berkata ceria sementara salah satu tangannya bergayut manja di lengan kanan Gaara saat keduanya memasuki rumahnya.

Gaara yang tak banyak omong hanya tersenyum.

"Ah, aku jadi malas kembali ke Konoha kalau be—" kata-kata Ino tak terselesaikan seiring dengan langkahnya yang berhenti dengan mendadak pula.

Di hadapan mereka, hanya berjarak beberapa meter, berdiri satu sosok pria yang menghunjamkan tatapan kaku tepat ke arahnya.

"Eh?! Kakashi-_sensei_?"

"Ya. Ini aku Yamanaka." Suara baritone yang biasanya terdengar manis itu kini terdengar begitu dingin. Tapi Ino sudah menduganya, jadi gadis itu _cuek_ saja dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka secepat ini _Sensei_ kemari. Ohya, perkenalkan ini Gaara-_kun_."

Gaara mengangkat satu tangan, membentuk gestur menyapa. "Hai, _Ojisan_!"

Dahi Kakashi sontak berkedut demi didengarnya panggilan datar sang pria bersurai merah. Apalagi sejak awal ia sudah gatal ingin menghajar wajah tampan itu melihat bagaimana mesranya sikap Ino padanya. Tetapi akal sehatnya, untungnya, masih mengendalikannya sehingga ia masih bisa berdiri dengan wajar dan bukannya menerjang pria bernama Gaara itu.

Sementara itu Ino susah payah menahan diri untuk tidak terkikik mendengar bagaimana Gaara menyapa Kakashi. _Ah, Gaara memang paling tahu bagaimana mengerjai orang. Hahaha._

"Ino, aku ingin bicara." Kakashi kemudian menolehkan pandangannya kembali pada Ino yang masih menggayuti Gaara.

"Oh, silahkan saja, _Sensei_."

"Tidak dengan dia di sini." Kakashi mengerling ke arah Gaara.

"Ah, _Sensei_, antara aku dan Gaara tak ada rahasia. Kami sudah bersama sejak kecil. Dia sudah tahu diriku luar dalam. Jadi, kalau _Sensei_ mau bicara, ya bicara saja."

Kakashi terdiam. Dilihatnya kedekatan dua sosok di hadapannya. Mereka berdua tampak begitu dekat. Begitu mesra. Ino sama sekali tak tampak segan memamerkan kedekatan itu di hadapannya. Dan pria bernama Gaara itu juga kelihatan sangat mengerti Ino.

_Sial!_ Kakashi memaki dalam hati. Berhadapan dengan Gaara, akan berbeda dengan Sasuke yang dengan mudah bisa ia singkirkan. Ia harus lebih bersabar lagi. Meskipun sudah tampak di hadapan matanya namun ia masih merasa bahwa Ino dan Gaara tak lebih dari sahabat dekat.

"Aku tak bisa membicarakan ini saat ada orang lain. Jadi, selesaikan saja urusan kalian kalau begitu. Aku akan menunggu di sini."

"Oh? Begitu? Baiklah. Tapi, mungkin Gaara-_kun_ akan menginap di sini lho. Ya 'kan Gaara-_kun_?"

"Hnn ..."

"Oke, kalau begitu selamat menunggu _Sensei_. Aku dan Gaara-_kun_ sangat capek nih. Kami ke kamar dulu ya? _Jaa_!" Kakashi terbeliak kaget. _Ke kamar? Berdua?_

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Kakashi yang masih terpaku, Ino menggandeng Gaara ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Dan tentu saja Kakashi tak bisa melihat bagaimana Ino menyeringai puas.

"Ino, kau benar-benar gila," kata Gaara sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur begitu mereka sampai di kamar Ino yang didominasi warna ungu.

"Ah, biarin aja. Anggap saja ini hukuman buat dia. Kau sih nggak tahu seberapa nyebelinnya dia itu!"

"Semenyebalkan apa dia sampai membuatmu jatuh cinta?"

"Gaara!"

"Aku rasa sudah cukup, Ino. Aku sudah cukup membantumu memanasinya tadi. Sekarang, aku akan pulang, dan kau, selesaikan masalahmu dengannya. Aa, kalian ini benar-benar pasangan aneh." Gaara lalu bangun dan berdiri, bersiap pergi.

"Gaara! Tunggu dulu! Jangan pergi!" Ino meraih lengan Gaara dan memeluknya.

"Dia sungguh-sungguh, Ino. Jadi, jangan terus main-main. _Okay?_" Gaara berkata lembut sambil melepaskan pegangan Ino pada lengannya dengan pelan. Diacaknya rambut pirang Ino yang halus sebelum kemudian dia melangkah keluar kamar.

"Hei, _Ojisan_! Sebaiknya kau segera naik ke atas dan selesaikan masalah kalian." Gaara berkata saat dia melewati ruang tamu dimana Kakashi duduk bersandar di sofa dengan mata terpejam.

Tak ada sahutan. Ternyata perkiraan Gaara yang menyangka Kakashi hanya sekedar memejamkan mata keliru. Pria itu benar-benar tertidur.

Mau tak mau Gaara tersenyum melihat sosok Kakashi yang tertidur pulas. "Jaga Ino baik-baik, Hatake-_san_. Atau kau akan berhadapan dengan Sabaku Gaara."

Selesai berkata demikian Gaara pun beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tak lama kemudian Ino turun dari kamarnya. Rambut pirangnya masih tampak basah akibat mandi keramas yang baru saja dilakukannya. Sementara gaun tidur selutut yang dikenakannya membuatnya tampak imut karena modelnya yang sangat _girly_ dan warna ungu lembut dengan hiasan boneka di sana-sini pada permukaannya.

"Kakashi-_sensei_?" Ino memanggil nama Kakashi saat langkahnya semakin mendekat pada sang pria yang sudah menjarah hatinya itu. Jantungnya sendiri sudah berdegup kencang. Apalagi suasana malam terasa sunyi karena di rumah itu tinggal dirinya dan Kakashi saja. Kedua orang tuanya masih di luar kota dan baru akan kembali lusa.

Karena tak ada sahutan Ino pun mendekati sosok Kakashi yang bersandar di sofa. Senyumnya mau tak mau terkembang saat didapatinya pria itu ternyata tidur pulas. Wajah tampan itu tampak begitu damai saat tidur begitu.

"Kakashi-_kun_, kau pasti capek sekali 'kan? Maaf ya membuatmu repot kemari. Hmm, tapi kau juga salah _sih_. Seenaknya saja bersekongkol dengan semua orang tentang perjodohan kita. Pantas saja kau sejak awal begitu berani. Hufft. Kau benar-benar curang, _Sensei_!" Ino berkata lembut sambil memandangi wajah tidur Kakashi. Ia tak sadar bahwa posisinya sudah sangat dekat dengan sang Hatake muda itu dan bagaimana sebagian surai pirangnya yang basah terjurai menyentuh pipi Kakashi.

SET!

"Heee?!" Ino mau tak mau membeliak kaget saat tiba-tiba tangan Kakashi merengkuh pinggangnya dan menariknya hingga jatuh ke dalam pelukan pria itu.

Kakashi tertawa menang. "_Gotcha!"_

"Kakashi-_sensei_! Lepaskan aku! Huh! Kau mengagetkan sekali tau!" Ino meronta minta lepas. Namun rengkuhan Kakashi justru mengerat dan dengan demikian membuat tubuhnya menekan tubuh Kakashi. Muka Ino pun tak pelak menjadi semerah delima masak.

Detik berikutnya dengan sigap Kakashi sudah memutar posisi mereka sehingga ganti Ino yang kini berada di bawah. Hal yang membuat jantung Ino nyaris tanggal dari tempatnya terpasang karena kedekatan posisi tubuh mereka. Apalagi sebagian tubuh Kakashi jatuh menindihnya, sukses membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

Alhasil, karena usaha Ino mendorong mundur dada Kakashi hanya menemui kesia-siaan, keduanya pun menjadi saling berpandangan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

Detik demi berlalu dengan diam yang berkuasa, hingga yang ada hanya adu tatap mata yang seolah ingin mengebor kedalaman hati masing-masing. Namun kemudian, perlahan jarak yang ada pun tereliminasi dengan sempurna saat kemudian sang pria menekankan bibirnya pada bibir sang gadis yang terpana.

Lembut. Perlahan. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Hingga entah berapa kali Kakashi mengecap manis bibir Ino. Seolah memastikan bahwa tak ada perubahan pada keindahan yang telah ia klaim sebagai miliknya itu. Dan hatinya boleh tenang karena semuanya terasa begitu sama. Ino masih sama dengan malam sebelumnya saat dia mencium gadis itu dengan dalam untuk pertama kalinya.

Kebutuhan akan oksigenlah yang kemudian mendesak Kakashi untuk melepaskan interaksi intimnya pada Ino yang terengah.

"Kau harus menjelaskannya semua kepadaku, Ino. Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Kabur hanya karena merasa aku bohongi?" kata Kakashi sambil meraba bibir Ino yang indah.

"S-siapa yang kabur! Kau tidak sepenting itu sampai membuatku mau kabur, Kakashi-_sensei_!" Ino menjawab selantang mungkin setelah kembali berhasil memasok cukup oksigen ke paru-parunya.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu dengan aku tidak penting?" tatapan Kakashi menajam.

"Ya! Benar! Alasanku pergi mendadak, bukan karena kabur asal kau tau. Tapi lebih karena mendadak ada sidang kasus demo di sekolah lamaku memintaku jadi saksi utama. Makanya aku harus datang ke Suna ini. Nah! Kau puas sekarang?" Ino balas menatap dengan menantang. Tak dipedulikannya posisinya yang masih berada di bawah Kakashi.

"Kau ini ya? Jadi semua hanya karena sidang? Tsk! Dan gara-gara itu kau sudah membuatku nyaris gila! Kau tahu?"

"Salah sendiri _Sensei_ bersekongkol dengan mereka tentang perjodohan itu." Ino mengerucutkan bibir.

"Aa ... tapi aku lega, setidaknya kau tak benar-benar keberatan dengan perjodohan itu."

"S-siapa bilang aku tak keberatan?"

"Karena kau tak menolak saat aku—" Kakashi kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Ino. "_See?_" Kakashi menyeringai.

"I-itu bukan bukti! Dan menyingkirlah dariku, _Sensei_! Kau membuatku tak bisa bernapas! Sesak tau!" sambil berkata demikian Ino mendorong dada bidang Kakashi dengan sekuat tenaga.

Kakashi menatap Ino sejenak dan memutuskan untuk mengalah. Dia pun bangkit dari posisinya lalu duduk di tepian sofa.

Ino yang merasa sudah bebas segera duduk dan setelah merapikan gaunnya yang sempat sedikit tersingkap. Jantungnya sendiri masih meletup-letup tanpa bisa ia normalkan seperti semula. Bagaimanapun apa yang baru saja dilakukan Kakashi membuatnya panas dingin dan hanya karena kepandaiannya berakting saja ia tampak wajar meskipun ia yakin wajahnya menampakkan semuanya. Rona merah yang memalukan di kedua pipinya pasti membuat pria di sampingnya itu merasa menang.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya diam tanpa mengatakan satu kata pun.

Ino yang berdebar-debar karena apa yang telah dia dan Kakashi lakukan beberapa saat sebelumnya dan Kakashi yang susah payah mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak merengkuh sang gadis lebih jauh ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jadi, apa benar yang kau bilang tadi soal bocah bernama Gaara itu?" Kakashi memecah keheningan canggung itu dengan tiba-tiba menyebutkan nama Gaara.

"Apa maksud _Sensei_?" Ino tak mengerti.

"Tentang dia yang kau bilang sudah tahu kau luar dalam. Apa maksudmu berkata begitu? Kau ini calon istriku, Ino Yamanaka."

"Oh itu. Yaaa, semua itu benar. Aku dan Gaara memang tumbuh dan besar bersama. Sejak TK sampai SMA sekolah di tempat yang sama. Jadi ... kau tahu 'kan?"

GREB!

Kakashi segera memegang kedua pundak Ino dan menatap gadis itu lekat. Lagi-lagi sukses membuat Ino terbelalak kaget. "Tapi kau dan dia ..."

"Apa _Sensei_? Huh dasar yah _Sensei_ ini otaknya mesum! Huh! Gaara itu pria yang baik. Tidak seperti _Sensei _yang super _pervert. _Kami hanya sahabat dekat," jawab Ino lalu membelai sisi kiri wajah maskulin Kakashi dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

BRUG!

Bukannya menjawab, Kakashi malah memeluk Ino erat. "Jangan pernah bermain-main lagi dengan perasaanku, Ino Yamanaka," bisik Kakashi parau. Gadis ini tidak tahu bahwa dirinya benar-benar takut jika ada sesuatu yang lebih antara dia dan Gaara. Ketakutan yang sama pernah membuatnya sempat tak percaya akan cinta. Ketakutan yang sama pernah terbukti pada cinta pertamanya yang meninggalkannya. Karena itu Kakashi benar-benar lega bahwa Ino tak seperti Rin yang lebih memilih pria lain. Ia benar-benar lega.

"K-Kakashi-_sensei_," gumam Ino gemetar. Kali ini pelukan Kakashi terasa begitu emosional.

"Jangan _sensei_," koreksi Kakashi sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eh ... baiklah, Kakashi-_kun_!" Ino tersenyum.

Kakashi balas tersenyum. Dan pertama kalinya Ino melihat jenis senyuman seperti itu terukir di bibir pria itu. Kakashi tampak seperti ksatria yang baru memenangkan peperangan besar. Begitu tampan, begitu memesona?

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Inoichi-_jisan_ dan melamarmu secara langsung."

Ino membelalak kaget. "Hei, tapi aku 'kan masih sekolah, Kakashi-_kun_! Aku tidak mau menikah sekarang."

"Aku ingin mengikatmu, kau tahu. Dan memastikan kau adalah milikku. _So, would you marry me_?"

"Heeee?" Ino tambah kaget.

Dan detik berikutnya, tanpa Ino bahkan sadari, di jari manis kirinya sudah bertahta sebentuk cincin yang sangat indah bermata sewarna bola matanya, biru samudra. Dan gadis itu hanya bisa terpana.

"_You are mine, _Ino Yamanaka," ucap Kakashi dengan pandang mata lekat pada sosok Ino yang berada sangat dekat di hadapannya. Begitu dekat hingga dahi dan hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

Ino tersenyum sambil merangkul leher Kakashi. "_And I am yours._"

^_^ **BloH** ^_^

Duduk dalam posisinya yang khidmat, Ino menunduk dalam sementara jemarinya meremasi tepian rok midinya yang berlipit. Di sampingnya Kakashi duduk dengan posisi sama hanya saja tanpa memainkan jemari tentu saja.

Di depan mereka, sang nenek Hyuuga yang agung—demikian Ino selalu menganggapnya—Miroku-_obaasama_ duduk di depan mereka berdua dengan didampingi Hiashi Hyuuga, ayah Hinata.

"... Jadi, Ino, ini adalah kali terkahir kau membuat masalah. Ingat, untuk kesekian kalinya lagi aku menekankan ini, kau membawa darah Hyuuga dalam tubuhmu, jadi berlakulah sebagaimana seorang Hyuuga." Miroku mengakhiri cermah panjangnya dengan helaan napas panjang kemudian meraih cawan _ocha_ yang menguarkan harum aroma teh dalam ruangan pertemuan Hyuuga itu.

"_Hai', wakarimashita, Obaasama_." Ino menjawab sungguh-sungguh, meskipun dalam hati ia merasa jengkel-jengkel geli. Tentu saja, ini bukan kali pertama ia disidang seperti ini oleh sang nenek, jadi alih-alih takut ia malah menganggapnya seperti sedang menghadiri opera horor yang membosankan(?)

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh keluar. Dan kau Kakashi Hatake, sebaiknya kau jaga calon istrimu ini baik-baik. Pastikan dia tak akan membuat masalah lagi," kata Miroku sambil memandang ke arah Kakashi yang dengan khidmat menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ino—dan mungkin juga Kakashi—merasa seolah batu besar baru saja diangkat dari punggung mereka begitu akhirnya mereka telah berada di luar ruangan dan berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju taman belakang yang terletak di belakang _dojo_ tempat Hinata biasa berlatih menari.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang?" Kakashi bertanya memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Uhm ... kurasa aku mau menemui Sasuke," jawab Ino santai.

"Huh? Buat apa?" Jelas sekali Kakashi tidak suka akan hal itu. Rasa cemburunya kembali mencuat.

"Hah! Kakashi-_kun_, jangan bilang kau cemburu. Duh, payah deh. Aku 'kan memang harus menemui dia untuk menyelesaikan tugas studi humaniora kami yang tempo hari itu."

"Aku hanya tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya," gumam Kakashi seperti pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ihh, Kakashi-_kun_! Nggak asyik banget. Aku ini 'kan masih dalam masa pencarian jati diri, jadi aku nggak mungkin cuman ngenal satu cowok saja!" Ino memutar boma mata indahnya.

"Ya ... tapi tetap saja. Apalagi Uchiha itu suka sama kamu."

"Wah, kalo itu sih bukan salahku ya. Maklumlah aku 'kan begitu menarik, jadi yah tak aneh jika banyak cowok yang suka padaku." Ino tertawa akan kenarsisannya sendiri.

"Kau pede sekali, Yamanaka!"

Tawa Ino makin menjadi melihat Kakashi yang termakan omongannya. Ah, dia tak pernah menyangka menggoda Kakashi akan begitu mudah.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi menarik tangan Ino dan membuat gadis itu jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Dan dengan demikian, sukses menghentikan tawa Ino.

"Kakashi-_kun_! Kau mau apa? Kita sedang di kawasan rumah induk tau," Ino mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya menyeringai. "Hmm kupikir tak ada masalah dengan itu."

"K-Kakashi-_kun_!" Ino memukul lengan Kakashi. Namun tentu saja Hatake muda itu sama sekali tak mempan hanya dengan pukulan ringan seorang gadis.

"Kau tahu aku tak pernah bisa menahan diri saat ada di dekatmu, Ino-_chan _..." ucap Kakashi sebelum kemudian mengunci bibir Ino, tak memberi kesempatan lagi untuk sang gadis mengeluarkan suara.

Dan Ino, selalu dengan mudah meleleh oleh setiap sentuhan Kakashi. Alhasil ciuman mereka menjadi semakin intens dengan kedua tangannya merangkul leher Kakashi. Bahkan ketika perlahan Kakashi membaringkannya di atas rerumputan di samping kolam yang berair jernih dan mengurung pergerakannya dengan tubuh tegapnya yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuh Ino.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya kedua insan muda itu terlarut dalam gejolak cinta mereka dan tak mempedulikan sekitar mereka. Tidak juga pada nyanyian burung-burung yang bertengger pada dahan-dahan pohon plum di atas mereka.

Plug!

Sebiji plum jatuh tepat ke atas punggung Kakashi, membuatnya sontak menghentikan apapun yang ia lakukan pada Ino yang berada di bawahnya.

"Sepertinya cukup sampai di sini dulu untuk hari ini. Sayang sekali ya?" Kakashi berkata lalu mengecup bibir Ino sekilas.

Ino mendorong dada Kakashi dan segera bangun. Lalu dengan cepat tangannya bergerak mengancingkan beberapa kancing bajunya yang sempat terlepas. Sementara itu, wajahnya merah padam.

"A-aku rasa kita tadi berlebihan, Kakashi_-kun_. Lain kali ..."

Kata-kata Ino tak sempat terselesaikan karena Kakashi tahu-tahu menariknya kembali dalam pelukannya. "Hmm, lain kali kita akan _melakukannya_, Ino-_chan_."

"K-Kakashi-_kun_!" Ino memukul lengan Kakashi gemas.

Kakashi hanya tertawa sebelum kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Pria tampan berbola mata dua warna ini lalu mencengkram kedua pundak Ino, mengamati ekspresi gadis cantik di hadapannya dengan seksama. "_I know you want it too_ ..."

"Hah? Ih! Apa-ap-hemmphh ..." kata-kata Ino kembali terhentikan namun bukan karena ditukas oleh perkataan Kakashi melainkan oleh kecupan bibirnya.

"Sekarang kau boleh menemui Uchiha itu," bisik Kakashi setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Sebuah seringai puas terpeta di wajah rupawannya.

Ino terpana. _Ah sial, jadi dia melakukan semua hal tadi untuk mencegahku pergi! Dasar curang!_

"Kau benar-benar licik, Kakashi-_kun_! Mana mungkin aku bisa menemui Sasuke sekarang dalam keadaan begini?" Ino meraba lehernya yang merah-merah.

Tawa Kakashi meledak melihat gadisnya yang seperti baru sadar akan kondisinya. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Ino sukses bersungut-sungut kesal. "_I hate you_, Kakashi Hatake!"

Kakashi hanya tertawa saja mendengar perkataan Ino itu. Masalahnya ekspresi Ino justru tampak begitu lucu saat mengucapkannya. Ah, dia benar-benar berbahagia hari ini dan berharap itu akan berlangsung untuk hari-hari selanjutnya dengan keberadaan Ino di sisinya.

Namun Kakashi tidak tahu bahwa Ino sendiri pun tak kalah bahagia meski ia tampak kesal di luarnya. Bagaimanapun dia seorang gadis remaja yang emosinya masih labil. Hanya satu hal yang diyakini Ino—apalagi ketika menatap lambang ikatan mereka yang kini bertahta di jari manisnya—bahwa ia dan Kakashi akan bisa melewati masa dan halangan seperti apapun. Hidup tak pernah datar tapi ia siap dan akan menikmatinya. Dengan itu senyum penuh harapan pun terkembang.

**:::FIN:::**

**Tolong-dibaca-ya's note:**

**Okay, first, hontou ni gomenasai. Hontou no gomenasai minna-san. Aku sendiri merasa chapter ini kurang banget, tapi yah … sejauh ini, inilah yang aku bisa. Saya sudah mendiskusikannya dengan Ciel-chan soal ending ini, dan Ciel bilang it's okay. Jadi, dengan segala maaf yang dalam saya minta maaf jika ending ini jauh dari yang kalian harapkan. Dan meski Ciel-chan berkali bilang dia sudah oke dengan ending ini, saya juga mau minta maaf ke dia karena saya sepertinya kurang berhasil dalam meneruskan karyanya. Oke, minna-san, maaf saya tak bisa menyebutkan nama kalian satu per satu, tapi saya sangat berterima kasih untuk semua dukungan dan kesediaan kalian membaca fanfik ini. *bowed**

**Hontou ni arigatou.**

**Any kind of review will be appreciated. Even flame one.**

**Thanks a lot.**

**See you all in my new installment. ^_^**


End file.
